


One Life Stand

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but Stiles doesn't know about them), (due to Derek paying Stiles for his company but for not sex), Age difference (12 years), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Exist, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Communication, Blow Jobs, Businessman Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Power Imbalance, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Slow Build, Werewolf Reveal, mentions of rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 86,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Stiles está acostumbrado a venderse para llegar a fin de mes. Pero se está volviendo más difícil conseguirlo, y solo hay cierta cantidad de Stiles para todos. Hasta que un coche demasiado lujoso aparece en su vecindario, y conoce a Derek Hale.Todo lo que Derek quiere es el tiempo de Stiles, que alguien esté agarrado a su brazo en eventos y sonría a las cámaras. Es el trabajo más fácil que Stiles ha tenido nunca, el mejor pagado, y está más que feliz de aceptar.Derek es todo y nada de lo que Stiles esperaba que fuera, con sus trajes hechos a mano, su mente afilada y su modo silencioso de preocuparse. Pero es solo un trabajo y Stiles nunca pretendía enamorarse.Traducción.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One life stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697841) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí volvemos con otro fic largo de Vendelin!. Tanto este como Cornerstone son ya famosetes y bien conocidos dentro del fandom, y tenía que traducirlos sí o si para que otros pudieran disfrutarlo. Dado que he traducido dos fics largos de Vendelin creo que es obvio que me encantan sus trabajos, pero los siguientes que traduciré son ya de otros autores. Sin más dilación, os dejo que disfrutéis con esta historia que me ha hecho rememorar mis angustias de universitaria (que acabé el otro año, pero he sufrido con Stiles como si fuera yo la que hacía los exámenes WTF), y un Derek hombre de negocios, rico y que lleva trajes (quiero decir, damn). 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Stiles se cambia su bolsa de mensajero al otro hombro, haciendo una mueca por el peso. Son las diez y media y va camino a casa desde la biblioteca. Ha estado estudiando hasta tarde, esperando ponerse al día con los trabajos que lleva atrasados, e intentando olvidar que va mal de dinero de nuevo. 

Echa un ojo a la calle rápidamente antes de cruzar para evitar a un hombre que lleva su capucha un poco demasiada baja por la cara, quien se aproxima a otro tipo con malas pintas calle arriba. Stiles está bastante seguro de que van a hacer un intercambio dentro de poco, y no quiere ver demasiado.

Hay una hogaza de pan rancio y un par de patatas empezando a echar brotes esperándole en casa. Su cuenta bancaria está casi al cero, y un proyecto grupal particularmente grande le ha limitado su tiempo para trabajar. Así que es simplemente natural que se ralentice por un segundo cuando ve el Porsche negro y brillante bajando por la calle. Ese tipo de coche no se presenta en un vecindario como este sin una razón. Especialmente conduciendo así de lento. 

Sin embargo, dados los vaqueros normales que lleva, con la camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros, es una sorpresa cuando la ventana del coche baja. Hace una decisión rápida; alguien en un coche como este podría pagar probablemente mucho dinero a alguien como él. 

Se inclina hacia delante para mirar por la ventana. “¿Buscas compañía?” Nunca hace esto. Nunca camina las calles. No es tan estúpido. Hasta ahora.

Para su sorpresa, la persona del coche no es un hombre viejo desaseado o una mujer, si no un tío que parece rondar los treinta años. Un tío atractivo rondando los treinta años. 

El tio parpadea, luego frunce el ceño, y Stiles se da cuenta inmediatamente de que ha cometido un error. Este no es un putero. Durante los segundos de silencio, el pulso de Stiles consigue subir vertiginosamente y se siente algo mareado. 

“No la busco,” dice el tío, aclarándose la garganta. “Iba a pedirte direcciones.” 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles intenta aparentar que no está avergonzado o a mitad de camino de un ataque de pánico. “¿A donde?”

El tio mira a una nota sobre el salpicadero, y luego le da una dirección en la parte más lujosa de Manhattan. Stiles no está sorprendido. Ha estado en el vecindario un par de veces. 

“Si, estás definitivamente en el sitio equivocado, amigo,” dice, y el tio rueda los ojos. 

“Eso puedo verlo. ¿Cómo llego allí?” 

Stiles empieza a explicarlo, pero el tio parece confundido. 

“¿No tienes un GPS?” Pregunta Stiles, después de haber intentado describir la ruta tres veces. 

“Si, pero se ha rendido conmigo hace media hora.”

“Lo siento, pero esas son las mejores direcciones que puedo darte, tio.”

El tio parace dudar. “¿Lo he malentendido, o eres un prostituto?” pregunta de golpe. 

Stiles hace una mueca. Le han llamado peores cosas mientras trabajaba, pero si,  _ mientras trabajaba _ . Este tio parece tomar su expresión como una confirmación. 

“¿Cuánto cobras por una hora?” 

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Stiles, sintiendo de repente que su garganta está un poco seca. “¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a lo de la compañía?”

“No. Pero estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que quiera que consigas con un... _ cliente _ , si te metes en el coche y me llevas al sitio.” 

Por un momento, Stiles duda, pero luego se da cuenta de que puede conseguir el dinero suficiente con esto para comprar comida y otras cosas que necesita sin tener que tener sexo con alguien. El tio tiene pinta de asesino en serie, con sus ojos pálidos y penetrantes y la forma seria de su boca, pero Stiles espera que no lo sea. 

“No estoy seguro de que pudieras permitírtelo,” dice, enderezándose un poco mientras intenta decidirse. Todo lo que su cerebro corea es:  _ estúpido, estúpido, estúpido _ . 

El tio le da una mirada escéptica, y vale, considerando el coche que lleva probablemente puede pagarle a Stiles por darle indicaciones. 

“Cuatrocientos,” dice, e ignora a la voz de su cabeza. Es menos de lo que normalmente pide por una hora, pero está seguro de que nadie está dispuesto a pagar tanto por unas indicaciones. 

El tio se inclina inmediatamente por encima del asiento del pasajero para abrir la puerta. “Entra.”

Stiles duda un segundo. Este tio podría ser perfectamente un asesino. Por otro lado, eso va para todos sus clientes. ¿Y cuatrocientos pavos por dar indicaciones en vez de pretender que es el novio de alguien o tener que follarles? Merece el riesgo. 

El coche huele a nuevo, y el cuero está duro bajo él cuando se sienta y cierra la puerta. Apoya su bolsa de mensajero en el suelo entre sus pies, y recibe otra mirada escéptica del tio. 

“¿Qué?” le inquiere Stiles. 

“No te vistes muy acorde, y esa bolsa parece pesada.” 

Stiles se remueve en su asiento, sintiéndose de repente un poco incómodo. A veces es más fácil separar su trabajo del resto de él, como si no pertenecieran a la misma vida. 

“No estaba planeando realmente trabajar,” murmura, y se pregunta si esto es una buena idea después de todo, cuando pasan conduciendo al lado de su edificio. “Estaba camino a casa desde la biblioteca.” 

“¿Estás en la universidad?”

“Si, me gradúo en ocho meses.”

“¿Qué estudias?”

“Gira a la izquierda aquí,” indica Stiles en vez de responder. No quiere hablar de su yo real. “¿Y tú qué haces?” pregunta en su lugar cuando el tio gira la esquina. 

“Negocios.”

“No eres de Nueva York, supongo.”

“California.”

“Yo también.”

Están callados un rato, y se siente bien mientras se desplazan, pero cuando cruzan el puente hacia Manhattan quedan atrapados en un atasco, y el silencio se vuelve incómodo. 

“Bonito coche,” dice, golpeando el asiento mientras observa a la mujer en el coche junto a ellos. Parece la típica madre ama de casa, con una furgoneta y un asiento de niños en la parte de atrás. Mira a un lado, y sonríe cuando hacen un breve contacto visual. Stiles se pregunta qué es lo que ve cuando le mira. 

“Gracias,” responde el tio, y luego suspira. “Sabes, no esperaba que hubiera mucho tráfico a estas horas.” 

“Es Manhattan. Probablemente hay algún acontecimiento, o un accidente.” Stiles se encoge de hombros.

Hay otro largo silencio, durante el cual se mueven aproximadamente dos metros y medio. Esta vez, es el tío quien lo rompe. 

“¿Cómo acabaste haciendo lo que haces?” 

La curiosidad es entendible de alguna manera, y Stiles también lo habría estado. 

“Fue un accidente, la verdad,” confiesa Stiles. Siempre está preocupado, cuando habla de esto, de que llame sin querer a su padre y este escuche toda la conversación. 

El recuerdo de esa primera vez siempre le hace encogerse internamente. Estaba de fiesta, y en perspectiva, su atuendo había sido un poco extremo. Pero se sentía solo, a falta de tacto y estresado, así que acostarse con ese tía había sido genial. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando había un puñado de billetes en su mesilla de noche, que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad. 

“Ya veo. ¿Y seguiste haciéndolo?”

Al principio, había estado aterrado y asqueado por haber vendido sexo sin querer. Había metido el dinero en un tarro vacío del armario de la cocina, e intentó no pensar en ello. Pero entonces volvió a andar mal de dinero, y sacó el tarro para contar los billetes. Daba miedo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había ganado en unas pocas horas, mucho más de lo que ganaba trabajando durante un mes en la cafetería. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Necesito el dinero.”

“Es peligroso.” 

Quiere rodar los ojos ante eso, porque  _ no me digas _ . “Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigo necesitando el dinero. Me imaginé que era más seguro que vivir en la calle.” 

El tio se queda callado, y por alguna razón, Stiles siente que debería decir algo más. 

“Ya he estado en todos los trabajos de paga mínima,” dice, porque lo ha hecho. Ha estado un número de horas ridículas por una paga de mierda en cafeterías y supermercados. “He tenido que dejarme el culo para conseguir el mismo dinero que consigo ahora trabajando una noche al mes. Necesito conseguir notas altas para mantener mi beca y, ya sabes,  _ mi futuro _ . Tuve que priorizar. Y no camino las calles. No soy tan estúpido.” 

“Excepto esta noche,” señala el tio. 

“Bueno,” dice Stiles, y mira por la ventana de nuevo. “Asumí que un coche como el tuyo solo podía estar en un vecindario como ese por una razón. No iba a dejar la oportunidad de conseguir un buen dinero.”

“¿Así que cuatrocientos es un precio excesivo?”

Stiles resopla divertido. Claramente, este tio no tiene ni idea de lo que cuesta el sexo. “No, pido cuatrocientos cincuenta por una hora. Pero me imaginé que no puedo pedir tanto por dar indicaciones.” 

“Si te pagan tanto por una hora, tienes que ser bueno.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles echa un vistazo el tio, notando brevemente la aparente suavidad de su jersey en contraste con las formas cortantes de su camisa de cuello. “No es realmente por lo del sexo. La mayoría quiere una experiencia de novio, lo que quiere decir que básicamente finjo salir con ellos. A veces es una cena y una película, antes de que pase algo. A veces solo quieren sentir que hay alguien esperándoles en casa cuando vuelven del trabajo.” Es incómodo admitirlo. De alguna manera suena peor que limitarse a vender su cuerpo por dinero en esquinas, cuando lo dice en alto así. “Supongo que va más de ser bueno fingiendo.” 

El tio hace un ruido con la garganta, asintiendo para sí, y gira a la derecha cuando se lo dice Stiles, terminando de manera eficiente la conversación sobre su trabajo. 

“Entonces, ¿qué te trae a Nueva York?” pregunta. 

“Negocios. La compañía para la que trabajo tiene una oficina aquí, y quieren que me haga cargo de ella.” 

Lo dice de una manera tan vaga y deliberada, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Le hace sospechar a Stiles que hay algo más detrás de esa historia, pero no insiste. 

“Al final no me dijiste que estudiabas,” señala el tio, mientras Stiles le da indicaciones para otra calle. 

Decide comprometerse. “Quiero trabajar con recursos humanos. Ya sabes, gestor de talentos y esas cosas.”

“¿Estrategia de Recursos Humanos?” El tio asiente para sí. “Podría ser interesante.” 

“Si.”

“Yo prefiero los números.”

Por alguna razón, Stiles no tiene problemas en creérselo. 

Están mayormente en silencio el resto del viaje. No está tan lejos, y Stiles mantiene la conversación en temas seguros, como qué es lo que piden en Starbucks. Cuando se les acaban los temas seguros, Stiles se limita a mirar los rascacielos que le rodean, alzándose en cada lado de la calle, y siente un poco de dolor. Estos condos probablemente no tendrán la corriente de aire de su apartamento, o el calor soporífero durante los veranos. El riesgo de ser robado cuando salen a comprar leche tarde será considerablemente menor también. Pero eso quizás es porque la gente de aquí no tiene que comprar su leche. 

El tio aparca en frente de un impresionante edificio en el Lado Este Superior, asquerosamente cerca de Central Park. Stiles se pregunta qué debe sentirse al tener tanto dinero, porque, vamos a ser sinceros, no hay tanta gente que pueda permitirse estos condos. 

“Pues esto es,” dice, y apoya su mano en el tirador de la puerta por un momento antes de salir del coche. Solo espera a medias ser pagado, y haber ido en este coche es ya un pago en sí. Pero el tio saca su cartera y le pasa un puñado de billetes. Le lleva un segundo a Stiles darse cuenta de que es mucho más que cuatrocientos dólares. “Esto es demasiado,” dice rápidamente, preocupado de que el tio desaparezca en la cochera antes de poder devolverle el dinero. 

“¿No cobrabas cuatrocientos cincuenta por una hora?” pregunta el tío. 

“No por dar indicaciones,” protesta Stiles, a la par que se pregunta internamente quién coño lleva novecientos pavos en la cartera como si nada. 

“Fueron buenas indicaciones.” El tio no sonríe exactamente, pero tiene un tono de voz más cálido que antes. “Ten cuidado,” añade antes de desaparecer por la esquina. 

Stiles se mete el dinero en el bolsillo rápidamente y espera que nadie quiera robarle. Sabe que es dinero de compasión, pero ahora mismo está agradecido, porque esto quiere decir que puede posponer la necesidad de trabajar un tiempo. 

◊

Aparentemente, el destino tiene otros planes. Su portátil se rompe la misma semana en la que su compañero de piso anuncia que se va a mudar inmediatamente, dejando a Stiles con un doble alquiler y una desesperada necesidad de un nuevo portátil. Novecientos dólares no van a ser suficientes.

Cuando llama su padre, miente entre dientes, pero sobre todo quiere llorar. “No, estoy bien,” promete. “Matt se ha mudado sin avisar, así que necesito encontrar a alguien para su habitación.” 

“Pero va a pagar igualmente el alquiler de este mes, ¿verdad?” pregunta su padre, y Stiles desearía que estuvieran en una mejor situación financiera, para poder ser capaz de pedir ayuda. 

“Si, claro que si.” 

Excepto que Matt no lo va a hacer.

Mudarse a Nueva York por la universidad era ya de por si caro, pero Stiles quería de verdad ver algo más aparte de la Costa Oeste, y su padre apoyó la idea. Con la beca y el dinero del seguro de vida de su madre, al igual que el dinero que su padre había conseguido ahorrar para él, tenía más que suficiente para pagar la matrícula y gastos de vida. Pero luego su padre fue disparado durante una redada de un cartel de drogas. Lo cual, de por si, era algo que Stiles no pensaba que iba a escuchar pasando en Beacon Hills. Su padre solo fue capaz de trabajar a media jornada, y el dinero ahorrado para la educación de Stiles desapareció aterradoramente rápido cuando llegó el momento de pagar las facturas médicas.  

No es que Stiles guarde rencor por ello. Ama a su padre, y la verdad, tener a su padre es mucho más importante que un grado universitario. Así que, la prostitución no fue nunca algo que Stiles hubiera considerado, hasta que tuvo que hacerlo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus notas estaban empezando a decaer por la cantidad de tiempo que le quitaba el trabajo del estudio. Hasta que su padre preguntó como iba de dinero, y Stiles mintió de nuevo. 

Sabe que hay mucha gente que trabajan con el sexo y lo disfrutan. Que hay gente que hacen lo mismo que él porque quieren, decidiendo que ya que están haciendo algo que les gusta, al menos que les paguen. Pero Stiles no es uno de ellos. 

No lo hace regularmente. Un par de veces al mes cómo mucho. Encuentra a sus clientes online y lo hace en hoteles de habitación por las que tienen que pagar. Ya no se siente tan asqueado como antes, y es capaz de mantener las notas. Nunca tendrá que hacerlo después de graduarse, y sólo quedan ocho meses. No es nada comparado con el tiempo que lleva haciéndolo. 

Al final, Stiles acaba en la página web de siempre y se da cuenta de que va a tener que hacer algún tipo de contrato a largo plazo.  _ Largo plazo _ queriendo decir que van a ser más de un par de sesiones, en caso de que tarde en encontrar a un compañero de piso que no sea un completo psicópata. 

Mientras actualiza su anuncio, piensa en quitar algunas de las cosas que no hará, solo para atraer a más gente. A muchos de los ricachones le spone el bondage -lo cual es algo que Stiles no está dispuesto a hacer con alguien en quien no confía- y en cosas más fuertes que esa. Siempre se ha negado a ese tipo de cosas antes, pero quizás sea eso lo que le salve de vivir en la calle.

Se muerde la yema del pulgar durante un momento, sopesando los pros y contras. Los pros siendo capaz de atraer a un mayor número de gente por sus servicios. Los contras...bueno, fingir ser un creep. Por su propia salud mental decide no hacerlo, y mantiene sus usuales Haré y No Haré. Si no recibe una buena oferta esta semana, entonces lo cambiará. 

En tres horas algunos tipos le ofrecen un precio escandaloso, y si Stiles no estuviera tan desesperado lo rechazaría. Siempre hay algo en el ajo cuando alguien le ofrece esa cantidad tan pronto. En su lugar, accede a cenar la próxima noche para hablar las cosas y ver cómo va. 

Resulta ser que el hombre -porque es un hombre hecho y derecho, probablemente de cuarenta y tantos- debe ser bastante rico. Lleva a Stiles a uno de los mejores restaurantes, e incluso se ofrece a enviar un taxi para recogerle, pero la verdad, Stiles confía más en los drogatas del metro. Se llama a sí mismo Deucalion, y pide ostras y un champán amargo que revuelve el estómago de Stiles. 

Deucalion está vestido de forma inmaculada, y tiene unos dientes perfectos - probablemente carillas dentales. Hay demasiada joyería para el gusto de Stiles, con un anillo en cada dedo , caderas de oro brillantes alrededor de su cuello, y un Rolex que probablemente cuesta más que la matrícula de Stiles. Stiles no estaría sorprendido si resultase ser de la mafia. 

Deucalion es muy majo, y habla con una voz suave que hace sospechar a Stiles que está acostumbrado a convencer a la gente con frecuencia. No presiona sobre temas sexuales, no mira a Stiles como si fuera un trozo de carne , y no le toca de más cuando le quita la chaqueta. Todo parece bien, pero aún así, hay algo.  _ Algo _ en sus ojos que retuerce el estómago de Stiles, que le hace sentirse mareado. Si no fuera por el dinero, ya se hubiera ido de aquí. Nunca había pensado en ignorar lo que le dice su estómago. Bueno, hasta ahora.

Mira por el restaurante para descansar de su propio cerebro, y también para evitar mirar como Deucalion come sus ostras, porque  _ ug _ . Su mirada no se detiene hasta que ve a alguien conocido. Es el tío que le pidió indicaciones, y está cenando con otro tio de traje. Hay carpetas sobre la mesa entre ellos, y no hay alcohol en sus copas, así que muy probablemente será algo relacionado con el trabajo. 

“Necesito ir al baño,” dice quedamente, y se levanta antes de que Deucalion tenga oportunidad de decir algo. La verdad es que no necesita ir al baño, pero si que necesita un respiro y un momento para pensar. Los servicios están vacíos, y en la tenue luz de la lámpara de araña de cristal (¡en el baño!) su reflejo parece pálido y perdido. Cuando se está inclinando sobre el lavabo para mojarse la cara, alguien entra. 

“Yo me mantendría alejado de él,” dice una voz conocida, y Stiles alza la vista. Es el chico de las indicaciones de nuevo, y está frunciendo el ceño.

“¿De quien?” pregunta Stiles, pero ya lo sabe. 

“Deucalion. No trae buenas noticias.”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“No le conozco, pero  _ sé _ de él. Es conocido por explotar prostitutas y algunas de ellas no han vuelto a aparecer. Yo me mantendría alejado de él.” Repite las últimas palabras con más determinación esta vez. 

Stiles suspira, dejándose caer contra el lavabo. Ni siquiera pregunta cómo es que el tio sabe todo esto cuando solo ha estado aquí un mes. “Tenía un mal presentimiento,” confiesa, porque, ¿por qué no? Puede que no sepa su nombre, pero parece ser un tio majo. Le ha pagado a Stiles novecientos dólares por  _ indicaciones. _

“¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? ¿Ya has accedido a algo?”

“No.” Stiles niega con la cabeza. “Pero necesito dinero de verdad. Mucho, y rápido. Y él es realmente mi única opción si no quiero volverme un sin techo y no graduarme.” 

“¿Y eso?”

Stiles traga. Piensa en mentir, pero no es como si este tio no supiera ya lo que hace para ganar dinero. “Mi compañero de piso se ha mudado sin avisar. Me ha dejado con el alquiler completo. Mi portátil ha petado y necesito comprar otro para la universidad.” Aspira aire. “Y, ya sabes, quizás vivir un poco. Comer y quizás darme algún capricho de vez en cuando en Starbucks.”

El tio está callado un rato, antes de que abra y cierre la boca una vez, y luego la abra de nuevo. “¿Ofreces tu compañía por dinero? Sin sexo. ¿Solo la compañía?”

“La verdad es que no,” Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Supongo que podría, pero el dinero no sería suficiente. Pagan por el sexo, no mi increíble sentido del humor.”

“¿Cuánto necesitas?”

“Mucho.”

“Dame una cifra,” presiona el tio. 

Stiles le dice cuanto es su alquiler. “Además de dinero para un portátil. Preferiblemente para ayer.”

“Y para vivir,” añade el tio.

“Si.”

“Me vendría bien alguien para que me acompañase a las cosas,” dice casualmente el tio. “Me invitan a muchos acontecimientos y cenas en las que esperan que lleva a una cita. En California tenía a mi hermana para eso, pero eso no será posible aquí.” Mira a Stiles un momento. “No estoy interesado en acostarme contigo, pero estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que necesites por tu compañía un par de veces al mes, siempre y cuando vaya bien con tu horario de clases.”

Stiles abre la boca. “¿Qué?” pregunta tras un momento. 

“Piensa en ello. Y lo digo en serio cuando digo que necesitar mantenerse alejado de Deucalion. No es buen tipo.”

Le da a Stiles su tarjeta y desaparece por la puerta. Stiles la mira.  

_ Fundación de Proyectos TRI Skel  _

_ Grupo ABO   _

 

_ Derek Hale _

_ Socio Director _

_ Oficina de Nueva York _

Al menos ahora tiene un nombre. Duda, pero al final sale de nuevo, preguntándose si ha estado de verdad en el baño mucho tiempo, o si está solo en su cabeza.

“Y bien,” dice Deucalion en cuanto Stiles se sienta. “¿Cómo te sientes sobre nuestro acuerdo?”

Stiles está callado durante un momento. “Para ser sincero, creo que tengo que declinarlo.”

Deucalion sonríe. Stiles no puede decir con exactitud por qué, pero le manda escalofríos por su espalda. “Sabes como contactar conmigo, en caso de que cambies de opinión.”

◊

Stiles mira al techo en su habitación unas horas después. Le da náuseas, saber que necesita pagar el alquiler en unos días y que no tiene suficiente dinero. Suspirando, coje su móvil y le escribe un mensaje a Derek, no queriendo llamar al ser la mitad de la noche.

**< Accederé a esto, pero necesito un adelanto para ser capaz de pagar el alquiler, y para conseguir un portátil para la universidad.**

Pasan cuarenta minutos antes de que recibe una respuesta, durante los cuales se ha imaginado cien posibles escenarios en los que no ha conseguido el dinero suficiente. A no ser que quiera llamar a Deucalion y aceptar su oferta.

**> Me encargaré de ello. Ven a mi oficina mañana y discutiremos los detalles. Me aseguraré de que tengas un cheque cuando te vayas.**

Stiles deja salir el aire, y algo apretado en su estómago se suelta. 

**< Gracias por hacer esto.**

**> No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que es ir a estos acontecimientos solo, cuando esperan que lleves una cita. Estoy haciendo esto por motivos egoístas.**

Stiles no se lo cree ni por un segundo.

◊

Fundación de Proyectos TRI Skel está localizado en un distrito lujoso de negocios en Manhattan. Stiles finge no ver los nombres de las otras compañías de la zona, porque eso solo le hará darse cuenta de cuánto dinero debe ganar Derek. Bueno, eso solo funciona hasta que atraviesa la entrada, y todo es de mármol y cristal, y hay un hombre que le pide su ID y a quién viene a ver.

 

“No tengo ninguna apuntada ninguna cita para alguien con su nombre, señor,” dice el hombre, y achica los ojos para mirar su carnet de conducir. El corazón de Stiles empieza a latir con fuerza, la ansiedad clavando sus garras en su pecho. Le han engañado.

Justo cuando está empezando a pensar que tiene que aceptar la oferta de Deucalion o acabar siendo un sin techo, el hombre continúa, “Pero la Srta. Martin me dijo que el Sr. Hale recibiría a un visitante sobre esta hora. Les llamaré. Por favor, espere aquí.” 

 

Stiles respira por la nariz, aterrado de que no le dejen entrar ni en el ascensor, y observa cómo hombres y mujeres en trajes impecables pasan apresurados a su lado, escaneando sus tarjetas ID antes de pasar por los torniquetes. Sus vaqueros pitillo y su camisa a cuadros nunca antes se habían sentido más fuera de lugar, e incluso tocar el brillante escritorio, tras el cual se encuentra el hombre ahora hablando por teléfono, le parece mal. 

“El Sr. Hale le está esperando. Coja el ascensor hasta la planta sesenta y cinco, y la Srta. Martin le recibirá allí.” 

El hombre abre una puerta lateral para dejarle pasar, y le pasa a Stiles una tarjeta que dice  _ visitante _ para ponérsela en la camisa.

Se siente el viaje en ascensor más largo de la vida de Stiles. Hay otras dos personas en el ascensor, pero salen en los pisos cuarenta y uno y cuarenta y siete respectivamente, dejándole solo durante casi veinte pisos. Las paredes del ascensor son metálicas y brillantes, haciendo que se pregunte si nadie posa una mano ahí después de haber comido un donut, o si hay empleados que lo limpian constantemente. 

En cuanto el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren con un ding, una chica pequeña de pelo rojo y mirada afilada en sus ojos que le hace sentir a Stiles que está siendo  _ observado _ , se pone en pie detrás de su escritorio para recibirle. El nombre de su placa dice  _ Lydia Martin _ . 

“El Sr. Hale está por aquí,” explica ella, y hace una seña a Stiles para que la siga. Camina muy rápido en sus zapatos, y aunque sus piernas son mucho más cortas que las de Stiles, tiene dificultades para mantener su ritmo. “Está muy ocupado hoy, pero le dijo a Isaac que hiciera hueco en su horario para ti.” 

“Oh,” dice Stiles, esperando que su cara no esté tan roja como piensa. 

“No esperaba que tú fueras de su tipo, pero la verdad, nadie conoce su tipo. No debería de estar sorprendida.” 

Le lleva un momento a Stiles darse cuenta de que ella probablemente piensa que es el novio de Derek. Por un segundo, quiere protestar, ¿pero qué va a decir, de todos modos?  _ No, no soy su novio, solo voy a acompañarle a todos estos acontecimientos y voy a recibir dinero por ello _ . Así que se queda callado.

La oficina de Derek es enorme. Es casi del tamaño del apartamento de Stiles, aunque eso no es difícil. Toda la pared de atrás está hecha de cristal, con una gran vista de Manhattan, y hay una colección de bolas de baseball en un armario. Stiles se pregunta brevemente por qué alguien necesita varios sofás, un área de descanso y un escritorio en la misma oficina, pero igual viene con lo de ser el socio director de una compañía entera como esta.

“Ey,” dice incómodamente cuando ve a Dere tras su escritorio, móvil presionado contra su oreja. Derek alza un dedo, y continúa hablando unos cuantos minutos más, sonando duro y disgustado, antes de colgar con las palabras: “ _ Simplemente hazlo hoy _ .” Está llevando un traje, y el fruncimiento de ceño en su cara se suaviza de alguna manera cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada. 

“Por favor, siéntate,” dice. señalando hacia la silla frente al escritorio. 

Stiles lo hace, incómodamente, mirando a todos lados menos a Derek. Siente que está en una entrevista de trabajo. Pero la vista, la vista es absolutamente increíble. No entiende por qué Derek se sienta dándola la espalda. Cree que puede ver el Empire State Building desde aquí.

“Pues,” empieza Derek, y se apoya contra su silla. Lleva una camisa hecha a media, blanca impoluta, con gemelos que brillan con la luz del sol cuando mueve su mano. La chaqueta del traje está sobre el respaldo de la silla. “Me alegro de que hayas podido llegar.”

“Perdona por llegar tarde unos minutos. El metro iba con retraso y este no es mi vecindario habitual, así que llevó algo encontrar el sitio.”

“No te preocupes por eso.” Derek alarga la mano hacia una bandeja colocada al borde de su escritorio, y su camisa se estira un poco sobre el músculo de su hombro. Stiles no llega a entender por qué necesita contratar a alguien para que le acompañe a eventos. Debe de haber modelos lanzándose a sus pies buscando una oportunidad de ser su acompañante. “¿Quieres beber algo?”

Stiles mira a la bandeja un segundo. Está bastante seguro de que una de esas botellas de cristal tiene whisky y la otra bourbon. 

“¿Tienes agua?”

“Claro,” dice Derek, y se sirve a él mismo un vaso de whisky antes de presionar un botón en su escritorio. “Lydia, ¿Puedes hacer que alguien traiga un vaso de agua para mi invitado, por favor?”

Un momento después, un hombre entra con un vaso de agua, colocándolo con cuidado frente a Stiles sobre un posavasos, y se va inmediatamente. 

“¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar en esto?” pregunta Derek, y Stiles se detiene en su movimiento de coger el vaso.

“¿Has tenido tiempo  _ tú _ ?” contraataca. 

La esquina de la boca de Derek se alza ligeramente, pero solo por un momento. “Si.” 

Stiles roma aire, pero ha pensado en esto de verdad, y hay un par de cosas que le perturban. “Vale, pero hay un par de problemas.”

“Dime.”

Stiles hace girar el agua sobre el posavasos, mirando como los cubitos de hielo giran lentamente con el movimiento. “Dudo que tenga las ropas adecuadas para llevar. Quiero decir, esto-” señala hacia su cuerpo “-es básicamente el atuendo más lujoso que tengo.” 

“Me encargaré de encargar ropas adecuadas para los eventos que atendamos. De todos modos tengo que encargar las mías.”

Stiles asiente con la cabeza a modo de comprensión. Eso le parece bien. Los clientes le han pedido que llevase todo tipo de cosas raras, así que esta vez no será diferente. “No estoy seguro de que fuera capaz de pasar por una cita de verdad. No soy de la alta sociedad.”

“Eres un estudiante universitario,” señala Derek, como si fuera algo que cambiase todo. 

“¿Y?”

“Obviamente eres inteligente. También tengo conexiones en la NYU, lo que explicaría cómo nos conocimos.” 

Parpadeando, Stiles da vueltas a eso en su cabeza. “¿Entonces estás sugiriendo que finjamos estar en una relación?” 

Derek se encoge de hombros perezosamente. “No necesariamente, pero si vas a ir como mi cita repetidamente, al final alguien preguntará cómo nos conocimos. Dudo que encuentren la versión real muy satisfactoria.” 

“Puede que sí lo hagan, si quieren vender tu trasero a la prensa rosa.”

Derek resopla una risa. “Muy cierto.”

Stiles está callado un rato, dibujando en la condensación del vaso con su dedo. “¿Sin sexo?”

“Sin sexo,” confirma Derek. “¿Como de a menudo serás capaz de atender un evento?”

“No lo sé.” Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Quizás una vez a la semana, dependiendo de las fechas de entrega y los exámenes y eso.” 

“Podemos trabajar con eso. Tengo una propuesta de precio. Estoy dispuesto a negociar.” 

Desliza un papel por la mesa y Stiles echa un vistazo. Por un momento, está seguro de que se ha equivocado. Tiene que faltar una coma en algún lado. 

“Um. ¿Esto es el precio total o…?” pregunta, pese al hecho de que hay un  _ al mes _ al final. 

“Un mes. Me imaginé que podemos mantener el acuerdo hasta que te gradues, a no ser que cambies de opinión, algo que puedes hacer perfectamente. Pero esto requerirá algo de reserva, de ahí la cifra.”

Stiles traga. Es mucho dinero. Por nada, la verdad. Sabe que nunca tienes que conformarte con la primera propuesta de dinero, pero ya es mucho más de lo que esperaba. “Tiene buena pinta.” 

El problema es que ahora ya no puede pedir un adelanto, ¿no? Igual puede usar los ordenadores de la universidad hasta que sea capaz de comprar uno nuevo. Son lentos y le requeriría estar ahí en cuanto abriese la biblioteca por las mañanas, para asegurarse de tener uno. Por otro lado, eso sería bueno para su auto disciplina. Pero luego piensa en su alquiler, y su estómago decae. No es posible pedir más que esto. 

“¿Quieres firmar un contrato?” pregunta Stiles. 

“¿Para que haya una prueba de que he comprado tu compañía por dinero?” 

“Si, probablemente es mala idea,” coincide Stiles. De todos modos ya sabe que tiene la voz cantante en todo esto. Incluso si no todos le creerían si fuera a la prensa con la historia, aún así sería lo suficientemente interesante como para vender revistas, y la imagen de Derek estaría manchada. 

“Se te pagará por adelantado,” le asegura Derek. “No es una gran pérdida de dinero para mi si decides no presentarte y desaparecer, pero es mucho dinero para ti si me acompañaras y no te pagara.”

“Si, eso es cierto.” Stiles se remueve incómodo, porque esos novecientos pavos por indicaciones estaban bien de alguna manera, pero ahora se siente más incómodo, sabiendo que este tío le está pagando una tarifa excesiva solo por estar con Stiles, solo para asegurarse de que no venda su culo - literalmente. 

“¿Cuál sería el mejor modo de contactarte?” pregunta Derek. 

“Mensajes, supongo. Estudio mucho, y tiendo a encontrar las llamadas molestas cuando estoy concentrado en otra cosa. Puedo elegir responder a los mensajes cuando hago pausas para el café.” Se encoge de hombros. 

“Vale, me limitaré sobre todo a mandar mensajes.” 

“Quiero decir,” se apresura a decir Stiles, dándose cuenta de probablemente debería estar disponible las 24/7 por ese sueldo, “si necesitas contactar conmigo rápido, siempre puedes llamar. Es solo que prefiero los mensajes.” 

“Me aseguraré de avisarte con una semana de adelanto para cualquier evento, si es posible. Si no, eres libre de negarte. También eres libre de negarte si estás demasiado ocupado con la universidad y las clases.”

“¿Así que en verdad me estás pagando sin tener que hacer nada?” 

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Si pasa muy a menudo, probablemente deberíamos de pensar en cancelar el acuerdo.”

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. “Si, eso es cierto.” Se siente algo entumecido. Más de lo que ha estado antes, incluyendo aquella vez en la que le dijo a alguien que no haría sexo oral sin un condón, aunque tuvieran resultados de ETS recientes. Se sintió tanto como un prostituto entonces, y ahora no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de ser el proyecto de caridad de alguien. 

“También quiero un acuerdo de exclusividad.”

Stiles alza la vista ante eso. “¿Entonces no puedo salir con nadie durante estos meses?”

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Derek le clava en el sitio con su mirada. “Si, ¿será eso un problema?” 

Stiles mira a su vaso de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que aún no ha bebido agua, y sacude la cabeza. “No, de todos modos no es como si tuviera la conciencia moral de salir con alguien mientras hago lo que hago.” 

“No es algo relacionado con el control,” explica Derek. “Es solo que podría causar un revuelo si la prensa se entera.”

“¿Eres famoso o algo?”

“No del mismo modo que los actores o las estrellas de programas, pero mi nombre es bastante bien conocido en el mundo de los negocios. Si hubiera una falta de noticias, supongo que podría ser de interés.” 

Stiles le mira un momento, preguntándose brevemente la edad de Derek. “Estás arriesgándote aquí.”

“Las relaciones normales también son un riesgo.” 

Una sensación de agujas se extiende por su cuero cabelludo, y su mirada se detiene en algún lugar por fuera de la ventana. “Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo,” dice de manera ausente, ignorando el tema de conversación previo. 

“¿De qué?”

Apartando la mirada de golpe de la ventana, encuentra a Derek mirándole intensamente. Sus ojos son muy pálidos comparados con el negro de su pelo y barba, y el bronceado de su piel. “Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.”

Derek sonríe ligeramente ante eso. “Me estaba preguntando íbamos a llegar a esa parte.” 

Una parte de él siente que debería de enseñar su ID, y probablemente también su certificado de nacimiento, pero es ya algo demasiado personal. Apenas casi nadie conoce su verdadero nombre. “Me puedes llamar Stiles.”

“¿No es tu verdadero nombre?”

Sabe lo que debe estar pensando Derek, porque ¿no todas las prostitutas trabajan con nombres falsos? Stiles normalmente usa el de  _ Jaime _ . 

“No,” confiesa Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Es mi mote desde que era un crío. Solo mi madre y mi padre pueden pronunciar mi verdadero nombre.”

Derek le mira por un largo momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, como si estuviera aceptando su respuesta. Su móvil suena un segundo después. 

“Supongo que es mejor que me vaya,” dice Stiles, moviendo su pulgar por encima del hombro. Todo está en conflicto ahora mismo, al parecer. Está preocupado por su alquiler, pero aún así aliviado por tener unos ingresos en el futuro cercano. ¿Ha empezado ya su acuerdo? Si no, igual es capaz de trabajar esta noche para pagar su alquiler. Pagar la comida suele funcionar de alguna manera. 

Parpadea cuando Deek mueve una mano frente a su cara, dándose cuenta de que estaba en Babia. 

“Lo siento.”

“Aquí hay algo de información. Leelo antes del Miércoles.” Derek empuja una carpeta en sus manos. Es algo pesada y Stiles suspira internamente. No tiene tiempo para leer algo que no sea investigación ahora mismo. Bueno, de cualquier manera, es mejor que el resto de opciones que tiene.

“Vale. Gracias. Nos vemos.”

Sale justo cuando Derek va a coger el teléfono. Lydia se levanta tras su escritorio cuando pasa a su lado, y pulsa el botón del ascensor para él. 

“Gracias,” dice Stiles de nuevo.

“De nada. La próxima vez que vengas, solo necesitas preguntar por el Sr. Hale en el recibidor y te dejarán pasar.”

Stiles se limita a asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado mareado como para hablar. En cuanto se sienta en el metro, siente que va a llorar de nuevo. Solo ha habido un par de veces en las que ha llorado por su trabajo. Y ahora...no es exactamente porque vaya a vender su compañía a Derek por dinero - ha hecho cosas peores que esa. Pero cuando ve a un vagabundo al otro lado de la ventana, cuando el tren se detiene en la siguiente estación, le golpea la comprensión: dentro de poco él también estará ahí. 

Unas cuantas personas pasan la noche en la biblioteca de la universidad de vez en cuando, pero está seguro de que no muchas personas consiguen pasar noches enteras ahí sin que les pillen. Las posibilidades dan vueltas en sus pensamientos, pero ninguna parece ejecutable. Tendrá que ganar la puta lotería para solucionar esto, y no tiene ni siquiera dinero para un billete.

Piensa brevemente en pedir a Derek un adelanto de nuevo, pero igual cancela todo el acuerdo si Stiles se pone molesto. Probablemente puede sobrevivir en la calle un par de semanas, antes de recibir su primera paga y ser capaz de encontrar un nuevo piso.

O igual puede hablar con su casero, explicarle la situación y prometer pagarle el doble el próximo mes. 

Corre un par de manzanas desde la estación hasta su apartamento, pretendiendo que su respiración rápida es por falta de forma física, y no porque esté caminando de puntillas por la línea hacia un ataque de pánico. Decidiendo a hablar con su casero mañana, preparado para rogar de rodillas y todo, usa su móvil para poner un anuncio en Craiglist buscando a un nuevo compañero de piso. Con suerte, ningún psicópata se pondrá en contacto con él. 

Intenta estudiar, pero sus pensamientos están en otro lado, y las cosas se ponen aburridas rápidamente sin acceso a un ordenador. En su lugar decide ir a la cama pronto, y coge la carpeta que Derek le dio de camino a su cuarto. El sueño no va a venir, de todos modos.

La mayor parte de la información consiste en copas de artículos que mencionan a la familia de Derek. Stiles sospecha que le ha pedido a uno de sus empleados que reúna algo de información, porque le cuesta imaginarse a Derek buscándose a sí mismo en Google. Según un artículo de hace ocho años, la familia de Derek consiste en tres hijos, incluyendo a Derek, y dos padres. La familia de Stiles es miserable en comparación, dado que ahora solo están su padre y él. 

A veces se pregunta lo que es crecer con hermanos. Ha sospechado durante bastante tiempo que sus padres querían tener más niños, antes de que su madre se pusiera enferma. Stiles tenía cinco años por entonces, y ella estuvo enferma durante años y años. Se había ido antes ya de que se muriera, y a veces piensa en cuando la perdió  _ de verdad _ . Quizás fue cuando ya no le reconocía. Pero luego estuvo esa última noche, cuando se sentó con ella y estuvo tan clara y presente, como si no se estuviera muriendo en lo absoluto. 

Sacude la cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse en la tarea entre manos. No es como si necesitara pensar en cosas aún más deprimentes ahora. 

La familia de Derek parece ser una generación de éxitos. La compañía en la que trabaja es enorme y asquerosamente exitosa. Por lo que Stiles puede adivinar al leer los artículos, el dinero que Derek le está pagando no es nada más que calderilla para él. Para Stiles, es una fortuna.

Justo cuando está empezando a pensar en su alquiler de nuevo, preguntándose si merece la pena tomar el riesgo de añadir otro anuncio en el sitio habitual antes de que todo este asunto con Derek empiece, algo cae de entre las páginas de las hojas. 

Y ahí está. Un cheque. Lo recoge, los dedos temblando ligeramente, y cuando lo da la vuelta reza a todos los dioses en los que puede pensar que al menos llegue para pagar el alquiler. Lee la cantidad, y luego de nuevo, preguntándose si se está equivocando. 

Cuatro mil dólares. 

Cuatro. Mil. Dólares.

Le llega para el alquiler y el portátil. Justo como prometió Derek. 

Aspira aire de manera temblorosa y presiona el cheque contra su pecho un momento, cerrando los ojos antes de mirarlo de nuevo, solo para asegurarse de que no está soñando. Le escribe un mensaje a Derek. 

**< Gracias por el cheque. Me acabas de salvar el culo de ser un sin techo.**

Pasa media hora hasta que recibe respuesta.

**> Prometí cubrir tu alquiler y un portátil nuevo, ¿no?**

**< No estaba seguro de si lo recordabas.**

**> ¿Por qué no preguntaste cuando estabas aquí?**

Stiles rueda los ojos por eso.

**< Me ofreciste mucho dinero al mes. No podía pedir más de eso.**

**> 1era regla en los negocios: asegúrate siempre de que recibes lo que acordaste.**

**< Lo recordaré.**

**< Además, ¿”Aquí”? ¿Sigues en el trabajo?**

**> Siempre estoy trabajando.**

Stiles resopla una risa para si. No tiene ningún problema para imaginarse eso. Ser un adicto al trabajo parece ser una característica común entre los hombres de negocios exitosos. 

**< Ya es más de medianoche. Deberías de dormir algo en ese sitio lujoso tuyo.**

**> Si tú lo dices.**

Stiles no le cree, hasta que recibe otro mensaje cuarenta minutos después.

**> Deseo cumplido. Estoy en casa, en la cama, aburrido.**

El alivio de darse cuenta de que no será un vagabundo al final del mes le ha llenado de energía y está tan mareado que no puede dormir, así que Stiles responde. 

**< Supuestamente tienes que dormir, no divertirte.**

**> Creo que esta es la razón por la que la gente está en relaciones. Hablar en la cama antes de ir a dormir es probablemente más divertido que mirar los contactos.**

**< Pensaba que no ibas a trabajar. PD No creo que eso sea todo lo que hagan tbh**

**> Vamos a fingir que no he tenido que buscar en Google “tbh”**

**> Y solo me dijiste que fuera a casa, no que dejara de trabajar.**

**< ¡Deja de trabajar!**

Casi al instante recibe un punto de exclamación como respuesta, haciendo que sonría. Derek probablemente va a dormir, entonces. Es raro, Derek se siente menor formal y severo por mensajes que en persona, y Stiles había asumido que sería al contrario.

Treinta minutos cae dormido, aún sonriendo. Le acaban de salvar el culo, y su pecho se siente más ligero de lo que ha estado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente va a pagar el alquiler y se compra un nuevo portátil. Tendrá unos ingresos estables en los próximos seis meses o así. Con suerte el suficiente tiempo como para conseguir un trabajo real después de la graduación.

◊

La primera vez que oye de Derek es un Lunes, dos semanas después. Es un mensaje breve, informándole de un evento el próximo Viernes. Gracias al cielo es solo de aparecer-y-mezclarse, pero Stiles necesita vestirse mejor de lo usual.

**> Déjate caer por Suit &Tie el Jueves a las 18:00 para la ropa.**

Stiles busca en internet la dirección para ver que estación de metro es la más cercana. Se apresura desde su clase de Responsabilidad Social Corporativa, con demasiado calor y un poco sudoroso, con su bolsa clavándose en el hombro por el peso de los libros. No espera que Derek esté ahí, pero cuando entra tropezando por la puerta, lo primero que ve es a Derek apoyado contra el mostrador, hablando con un tio que tiene la misma pinta que el resto de capullos que ha conocido Stiles.

“Lamento llegar tarde,” dice Stiles, intentando alisar las arrugas de su camisa a cuadros con sus manos mientras mira alrededor.

“Acabo de llegar.” Derek se encoge de hombros, y cuando Stiles mira su móvil, se da cuenta de que solo llega dos minutos tarde. Gracias a Dios.

“No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.”

“Y no iba, pero me imaginé que me vendría bien una noche temprana del trabajo.” Derek se encoge de hombros. “Este es Aiden. Sabe lo que será apropiado para que lo lleves.”

“Oh.” Stiles se siente algo incómodo bajo la mirada examinadora de Aiden. “Bueno, llevaré lo que me digas.”

“Tienes este look hipster,” dice Aiden, y está claro que no lo aprueba. Stiles no coincide del todo, pero asume que sería estúpido decirlo ahora. Solo son ropas. “Iremos con algo parecido.”

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, Stiles se prueba pantalones, camisas, más pantalones, más camisas , y acaba con algo semi casual que no va  _ completamente _ en contra de su identidad. También es bastante cómodo, y le permiten llevan Converse - aunque unas limpias- así que está encantado.

Se siente incómodo cuando Derek saca una AmEx negra y paga por las bolsas, pero es parte de su trabajo, así que, ¿qué va a decir? No es como si pudiera permitirse estas ropas. Es algo raro cuando salen afuera, ¿porque cómo te despides de alguien que no es tu amigo, pero tampoco un extraño?

Derek busca sus llaves del coche, y le pasa a Stiles las bolsas. “¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?”

“Nah, está demasiado lejos.”

Derek rueda los ojos. “No lo está. Venga, sube.”

Stiles consigue subir de alguna manera al coche con todas las bolsas sin causarse a sí mismo o al coche una herida fatal, así que al menos eso es una victoria. El ronroneo del motor es conocido, aunque solo ha subido a él una vez.

“Gracias,” dice quedamente mientras Derek les lleva por las calles interminables. 

“Sin problema.”

El resto del viaje es en silencio. Stiles siente que debería de decir algo, considerando que su nuevo trabajo es socializar con la gente. Claramente, no le está probando a Derek que merece la pena pagarle ese enorme salario.

“¿Nerviosos por el próximo Viernes?” pregunta Derek de repente, cuando se paran en un semáforo en rojo.

“Si,” confiesa Stiles. “Nunca he ido a esta clase de sitios.”

“Te recogeré a las cinco, e iremos juntos.”

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles arrastra sus dedos por el cuero del asiento, intentando distraerse. “¿Habrá fotógrafos?”

“No es un evento de alfombra roja,” aclara Derek. “Puede que haya fotógrafos dentro, pero no es como si las fotografías vayan a acabar en algún lado que no sea la página web.” 

Aliviado, Stiles asiente con la cabeza de nuevo. “Vale.”

“¿Te has comprado un ordenador nuevo?” pregunta Derek entonces, cambiando el tema.

“Si, pues claro.” Aún tiene ese sentimiento burbujeante en su estómago cada vez que lo usa. 

“Bien.”

La voz de Derek suena algo rara, pero Stiles no puede decir con exactitud la razón.  

“¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a comprar drogas con el dinero?”

Derek se encoge de hombros, pero cuando Stiles le mira más de cerca, parece avergonzado. “¿No puedo saberlo con seguridad, no?” 

“¿Te piensas que soy algún tipo de prostituto drogadicto?” se le escapa de la boca. Y si, es un poco rudo y muy crítico.

Derek parpadea, y mira hacia Stiles durante medio segundo, antes de devolver su atención a la carretera. “No, claro que no. Es solo que...bueno, el consumo de drogas es más común de lo que la gente se piensa. Solo quería asegurarme de que gastas el dinero en algo que puedas usar.”

“Si fuera un drogadicto, probablemente lo hubiera gastado en meth.” 

Derek resopla una risa mientras se acercan al bloque de Stiles. “Touché.” 

“Si quieres comprobarlo por tu cuenta, está encima de la mesa de la cocina.” Hay este peso pesado tras su esternón, pero no sabe por qué. Considerando todo, no es una pregunta para nada rara. 

“Está bien,” le asegura Derek. “Peor gracias por ofrecerlo.”

Se siente un poco ofendido. Como si no fuera nada común sospechar que alguien que vende su cuerpo por dinero podría consumir también drogas. No es algo raro, ¿no? Pero él no es uno de ellos.

“Este es el mío.” Dice Stiles cuando llegan a su edificio. 

“¿Este?” pregunta Derek, reduciendo la marcha. Y si, Stiles puede entender el escepticismo de su cara. El edificio es viejo, hecho de ladrillo marrón. La salida antiincendios de afuera parece que va a caerse en cualquier momento, y considerando lo que se siente al subirla, probablemente no se aleja mucho de la verdad. Hay una sola rueda delantera de bicicleta encadenada a una farola, abandonada cuando alguien robó el resto el algún momento hace un año. No es un buen vecindario, y se nota. Pero tampoco es tan malo como podría ser, y Stiles está agradecido por ello. 

“Si. Gracias por el viaje.”

“De nada. Nos vemos el próximo Viernes.

“Nos vemos.”

Se siente incómodo mientras sube las escaleras. Claramente Derek esperó a que entrase por la puerta principal, porque Stiles pudo oírle arrancar justo cuando empezó a subir la escalera. 

De alguna manera, con el acuerdo, Stiles pensó que esto era un trabajo por compasión por parte de Derek. Pero ahora se da cuenta de que Derek le ve como a un prostituto. Que lo es.

El portátil se encuentra sobre la mesa de la cocina, como le dijo a Derek, cuando llega a casa. Plateado y brillante. Saca una foto con su móvil y se la manda a Derek antes de que pueda detenerse. Sin un título, solo la foto. 

Dentro hace fresco. Es la mitad de Octubre, así que la temperatura está bajando, y la calefacción del apartamento es cara. Ahora mismo, se pone una sudadera extra y dos pares de calcetines. Ir a casa a California en las vacaciones de Navidad será genial, considerando el frío que hará en Nueva York para entonces. Gracias a Dios que su padre compró los billetes de avión hace meses.

Al vivir con Matt se acostumbró a cerrar con pestillo su habitación constantemente, y los muebles del salón y la cocina fueron usados sobre todo por Matt y sus amigos gilipollas. A veces Stiles está seguro de que aún puede oler el alcohol y el humo en los cojines, y tiene que abrir un par de ventanas. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, es un silencioso alivio hundirse en el sofá con su nuevo portátil y mirar las respuestas a su anuncio en Craiglist. Hasta hoy solo han respondido creeps. Creeps que son tan creepy que incluso puede saber que son creeps por sus mensajes. 

Peor hoy hay uno. Un chico llamado Scott McCall ha respondido, y parece un tipo bastante legítimo. Incluso ha puesto un link a su perfil de Facebook, y a basar por la poca información disponible para el público, Stiles cree que parece bastante guay. Está en una relación con alguien llamado Allison Argent, y es de un pequeño pueblo bastante cercano a donde creció Stiles. Incluso son de la misma edad, y Scott también es un estudiante en la NYU. 

De repente su piel zumba, y está esa pequeña chispa de esperanza. De que las cosas mejoren. Quizás, quizás. Responde al email de Scott rápidamente, pidiendo quedar a tomar un café para ver si lo de compartir piso sale. Luego se queda ahí, espiando el perfil de Facebook de Scott durante quince minutos, buscando algo que descubra su tapadera y le haga ver un psicópata. Pero no hay nada. Scott responde justo cuando Stiles ha metido el nombre de Derek en el buscador de Facebook. Hay una serie de caras sonrientes y un SI en mayúsculas. Stiles piensa que Scott es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. 

El sentimiento pesado de antes ha desaparecido. La nueva esperanza de que Scott sea un buen compañero de piso hace que sea más fácil ir a la cama esa noche, e incluso se asegura de estar decente cuando va a encontrarse con Scott en la cafetería a la vuelta del bloque al día siguiente. 

Scott es un rayo de sol, capturado en forma humana. Es todo sonrisas y  _ abraza _ a Stiles, pese a que es la primera vez que se conocen. 

“Wow, ¡esto es tan genial, tronco! He vivido en una residencia hasta ahora, pero ya no puedo aguantarlo. De verdad.” 

Stiles sonríe, sabiendo perfectamente lo que es. “Te entiendo. Por eso tuve que mudarme.”

“Y, ¿cómo es el sitio?” pregunta Scott después de hablar durante dos horas de  _ todo _ . Stiles siente que ha conocido a Scott desde hace cien años y algo más. 

“Es un piso de dos habitaciones, así que tendrías tu propia habitación. COmpartimos baño, y la cocina y el salón están combinados, pero creo que podría funcionar. No soy un obseso de la limpieza, pero tampoco soy demasiado desorganizado.”

“Está guay. Normalmente mantengo mis desórdenes en mi propio espacio, ¿sabes?”

Stiles lo sabe perfectamente. 

“Y, ¿cómo es tu vida personal?” pregunta Scott de repente, cuando le han rellenado el café. “¿Tienes a alguien especial?”

Scott ya ha mencionado a Allison, quien parece ser el ser humano más perfecto. Probablemente por eso han estado juntos desde el instituto, asume Stiles. Sin embargo, ahora duda. Explicar a Derek es difícil, pero siente que tiene que hacerlo, de alguna manera. Parece que Scott quiere ser su  _ amigo _ , no solo alguien con quien comparte una puerta principal, y probablemente se de cuenta de que está pasando algo. 

“Uh, estoy viendo a alguien, más o menos. Es algo muy nuevo, así que.” 

“Mola, tio. ¡Dame un nombre!”

Stiles se sonroja un poco. “Derek.”

Scott saca la sonrisa más brillante y cálida que Stiles ha visto nunca. “Aw, tio, pareces tan feliz.”

Contra su mejor juicio, Stiles asiente. ¿Qué más a decir? Este acuerdo probablemente durará algo de tiempo, y sería incómodo si Scott no pensase que le gustara Derek de verdad.

No es como si Stiles no hubiera decidido ya que Scott va a ser su nuevo compañero de piso, pero aún así espera para tomar la decisión cuando llega a casa, solo para asegurarse de que no se apresura a nada. Scott responde con un corazón, el muy idiota. Stiles piensa que pueden convertirse en mejores amigos.

Mientras gandulea en el sofá, comiendo frente a la tele con una pestaña abierta, recibe una respuesta de Derek. Se había olvidado de que había mandado esa foto, y ahora se siente como un idiota cuando ve el mensaje de Derek. 

**> Quiero disculparme. Nunca fue mi intención ofender. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mi, y no se mucho de tu mundo. Asumo muchas cosas que muy probablemente serán incorrectas.**

Stiles siente que es algún tipo de espécimen alienígena. No quiere ser borde, pero responde de todas maneras, contra su buen juicio. Al menos ahora tiene un compañero de piso.

**< Bueno, “mi mundo” no es un lugar exótico. Soy un estudiante universitario. No tengo tiempo o dinero para las drogas.**

**< Perdona, estoy sobrereaccionando.  **

Manda el mensaje un segundo después, dándose cuenta de que está arriesgando su empleo. No es como si Derek le necesitara de verdad. 

Un segundo después, Derek le llama y Stiles duda por un momento antes de aceptar la llamada. 

“Se que prefieres que te escriba, pero no soy bueno a la hora de expresarme de esa forma, así que espero que esté bien que te llame.” 

“Si, claro.” Es raro, escuchar la voz de Derek en su oído. Sólo quedan unos pocos días hasta el evento, y Stiles no quiere que le despidan sin tener siquiera una oportunidad. 

“No pretendía ofenderte,” dice Derek, repitiendo su mensaje. “No se mucho más allá de los negocios, y, ya sabes…”

“¿Cosas de la alta sociedad?” provee Stiles, cuando Derek se calla. 

“Si así lo quieres llamar.”

“Perdona por ser borde,” dice Stiles, tragándose su orgullo. “Solo estaba frustrado.” 

“Lo pillo. Estaba siendo ignorante.” El otro lado de la línea está silencioso, y considerando que es tarde, Stiles sospecha que Derek está solo en la oficina. Trabajando tarde, probablemente. Eso parece algo estándar para él. 

“¿Y quien no lo es? No es como si fuera el trabajo más prestigioso.” 

“Bueno,” dice Derek lentamente, y parece que está eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. “A veces no tienes mucha más opción, ¿no?”

Stiles se encoge para sí. Como si no lo supiera ya. “Si. Al menos he encontrado un compañero de piso.” 

“Eso es bueno,” le dice Derek, y la conversación se vuelve incómodamente silenciosa después de eso. “¿Sigues disponible para el Viernes?” 

Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles empuja un par de espaguetis olvidados por el plato. Ha hecho salsa de tomate con ketchup y ajo. No está muy bueno. “Si, claro. Pensaba que ibas a despedirme.”

Derek bufa una risa ante eso, como si fuera algo gracioso. “Me viene bien un golpe de realidad de vez en cuando.”

Pese a la seriedad del asunto, Stiles sonríe para sí. Está intentando averiguar quien es Derek, pero es difícil. No se conocen desde hace mucho, pero normalmente Stiles es aterradoramente bueno en esto. “Bueno, me alegro de pueda proveer algo.”

“Proveerás muchas cosas el Viernes, deja que te lo asegure.” 

Con cualquier otro cliente, Stiles notaría como se le asienta un pedazo de hielo en el estómago. Pero su acuerdo con Derek es diferente. No hay expectativas por lo que va a llevar de ropa, o qué posturas rompe-espaldas debería asumir. Solo va a hablar con gente. Ser amable y esas cosas. Puede hacerlo. Totalmente.

◊

Cuando llega el Viernes, el estómago de Stiles está hecho nudos. Está de pie en la calle, esperando a que Derek le recoja. Sus ropas nuevas están un poco rígidas, y se sientes como restricciones en comparación con sus vaqueros gastados de siempre y sus camisetas. Aún así, cree que está bastante bien. El capullo de Aiden parece saber lo que hace, porque aunque Stiles no puede preparar un conjunto aunque sea para salvarle la vida, al menos puede decir cuando alguien está bien vestido o no. Hoy forma parte del primer grupo.

**> 5 min tarde**

Suspira cuando ve el mensaje, pero al menos postpone llegar al evento la misma cantidad de tiempo. Está acojonado. Lo más seguro es que va a decir un montón de cosas inapropiadas, o se le va a caer algo muy colorido en su camisa muy blanca, o encima de alguien muy importante. 

Está perdido en pensamiento de su propio fracaso cuando una limusina se detiene enfrente de él. Stiles entra en pánico durante un segundo hasta que la puerta se abre y Derek está al otro lado.

“Wow, que pijo,” comenta Stiles, y señala vagamente hacia el coche antes de subir. 

“Me imaginé que querría beber algo.” Derek se encoge de hombros. Lleva un traje, pero de nuevo, ¿cuando no lo hace? Le queda bien, y su barba está más corta de lo normal. “¿Estás listo?”

“La verdad es que no,” confiesa Stiles. “Sobre todo estoy acojonado.”

“Y yo también. La mayoría de la gente no se acostumbra a esas cosas, para ser franco.”

Stiles le mira cuidadosamente. Está impecable y confiado como siempre, pero el vaso de whisky en su mano le delata. 

“¿Habrá gente importante allí?” pregunta, y hace una mueca de dolor internamente cuando Derek asiente. 

“Si, para mi y para la compañía, pero eso no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte.”

“A no ser que les ofenda.” Que puede que lo haga, porque ya ha pasado antes. Cuando se pone nervioso todos sus filtros parecen desaparecer.

“A no ser que los ofendas,” coincide Derek, y la esquina de su boca se curva hacia arriba. 

Stiles quiere beber algo también, solo para calmar sus nervios, pero está bastante seguro de que hará el idiota si lo hace. En su lugar intenta no tirar demasiado de su ropa, y mira por la ventana. El viaje es breve, y siente que está temblando por todo el cuerpo cuando el conductor les abre la puerta. 

Stiles hace su mayor esfuerzo para salir de manera fluida, y cree que lo consigue de alguna manera, dado que no se tropieza con sus propios pies. Cuando Derek sale tras él, se siente algo menos incómodo y aterrado. Hasta que nota la alfombra roja frente a él.  _ Mierda _ . 

“Me dijiste que no era un evento de alfombra roja,” susurra acusadoramente. 

“Relájate,” dice Derek, la voz baja, y agarra el codo de Stiles para apremiarle a que camine. “No hay mucha gente. No es un evento de alfombra roja por definición. Solo resulta que hay una alfombra roja. Lo harás genial.” 

Stiles siente que está en trance. Hay gente a su alrededor, vestidos en trajes y vestidos de gala. Se siente un poco perdido, como si el mundo estuviera girando demasiado rápido alrededor, mientras Derek le conduce por la alfombra roja. Está bastante seguro de que Derek intercambia unas palabras con alguien por el camino, riendo amablemente, y Stiles intenta sonreir. La sangre está fluyendo en sus oídos, así que no puede oír nada.

La presión de la palma de Derek contra su espalda baja es raramente reconfortante, y le mantiene en la tierra un poco. Cuando pasan las puertas se encuentran con aún más gente. Sin embargo, al contrario que caminar por una alfombra roja en frente de un puñado de gente afuera, Stiles no siente que está siendo  _ observado _ . Es más privado, pese a la cantidad alocada de gente que hay alrededor. Dejando salir el aire, Stiles se relaja un poco, y Derek se gira hacia él. 

“¿Estás bien?” 

“Si.” Stiles asiente y niega con la cabeza a la vez, haciendo que se sienta un poco como un muñeco cabezón. “Es solo abrumador. Supongo que es por esto que nunca lo he hecho antes.” 

“Lo has hecho bien,” le dice Derek, y suena sincera. “Siempre es abrumador. Tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos. Dudo que alguien esté cómodo en estos eventos.”

“Narcisistas,” dice Stiles. “Los narcisistas están cómodos en estos eventos.”

Derek se ríe.

Mejora después de eso. Una corriente estable de gente viene a hablar con ellos, y a Stiles le gusta escuchar sus conversaciones. Son sobre todo de negocios, y después de una hora o así, está bastante seguro de que muchos tratos de negocios se hacen en eventos como este. Debe ser por eso que es tan importante para que vaya Derek. 

Observar a Derek es fascinante. Stiles había asumido que no era muy sociable y que estaría incómodo en estas situaciones. Pero Derek es todo sonrisas, sacudidas de mano, riendo y soltando unos cuantos chistes. Siempre que sacan a la compañía, es como si alguien hubiera encendido fuego tras sus ojos. Stiles escucha atentamente cuando Derek hablar de invertir en proyectos que le menciona la gente. 

“¿Por qué no has querido invertir en su proyecto?” inquiere Stiles, cuando un hombre les deja. “Sonaba muy guay.”

“Lo es,” coincide Derek. “Pero hay un competidor que va a salir con un producto parecido la próxima semana. Ya he invertido en ese proyecto. No sería ético invertir en este también.” 

Stiles escucha aún más atentamente después de eso, diciéndose que puede aprender un par de cosas. Derek debe tener una memoria increíble, porque siempre que alguien menciona un proyecto en el que su compañía ha invertido previamente, puede hablar de ello como si  _ él _ hubiera invertido personalmente. Incluso la gente a la que ha rechazado parece brillar cuando se van. 

Se queda pegado al lado de Derek durante el resto del evento, sacudiendo manos siempre que alguien se lo ofrece, lo cual no es tan a menudo. Por una vez, disfruta de verdad ser un observador. Es como si alguien le hubiera presentado nuevas especies. 

Es traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando uno de los fotógrafos va hacia ellos. “¿Puedo sacar una foto, Sr. Hale?”

“Pues claro.”

Stiles está a punto de dar un paso al lado cuando Derek le pasa rápidamente el brazo por su cintura. Consigue encontrar su sonrisa justo antes de que brille el flash. Con suerte la foto nunca verá la luz del día. 

“¿Es esta su cita, Sr. Hale?” pregunta el fotógrafo, escribiendo en una libreta.

“Correcto.” 

“¿Cúal es tu nombre?” pregunta el fotógrafo sin apenas mirarle, aún escribiendo furiosamente. Stiles mira a Derek un segundo, quien asiente. 

“Stiles Stilinski.”

Hay una pausa en su escritura. “¿Me lo puedes deletrear, por favor?”

Suspirando internamente, Stiles lo hace, y se gira hacia Derek en cuanto les deja el fotógrafo. “¿Siempre es así de incómodo?”

“Más o menos,” dice Derek, y el momento siguiente hay alguien más ahí para darle la mano, permitiendo respirar a Stiles. 

Han pasado algo las once cuando Derek finalmente le dice que se van. Es una bendición, una bendición muy silenciosa, cuando se desliza dentro de la limusina y la puerta se cierra tras él. Colapsando contra el asiento, de repente está extremadamente cansado. 

“¿Estás bien por ahí?” le pregunta Derek cuando se coloca al otro lado. 

“Si, solo estoy abrumado. Y cansado.”

“Es agotador,” coincide Derek. “¿Ha sido demasiado?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunta Stiles, mirando hacia él. 

“¿Quieres cancelar el acuerdo?”

La pregunta le sorprende. Claro, es agotador, pero fingir ser el novio de alguien durante una noche lo es aún más. Al menos no siente la necesidad de ducharse durante cinco horas después de esto. “No, no ha sido tan malo. Estoy seguro de que la próxima será más fácil. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.”

Derek asiente ante eso, mirando por la ventana de su lado. También parece cansado, nota Stiles, y las sonrisas brillantes se han ido. 

“¿Cansado?”

“Un poco, si,” confiesa Derek.

“¿Cuando llegas a trabajar esta mañana?”

“A las cinco y media. Tenía que compensar el tiempo perdido, dado que me tenía que ir pronto para llegar aquí a tiempo.”

Stiles no puede evitar sacudir la cabeza ante eso. “Estoy seguro de que todo el trabajo que hiciste en la cama la otra noche lo compensaba.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “No tengo muchas cosas que hacer que no estén relacionadas con el trabajo.”

“Quien se lo iba a imaginar.”

Están en silencio un rato después de eso. Stiles disfruta de ser capaz de escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración. El coche hace girar a veces las cabezas de la gente de la calle, y se pregunta si sienten curiosidad por saber quién está dentro. Un tío rico y un prostituto. Probablemente una combinación más común de lo que pensarías al principio. 

“¿Como va la universidad?” le pregunta Derek de repente. 

“Bien. Atareada.” Stiles fuerza a su mirada a moverse de la ventana para verle. “Tengo algunos trabajos que entregar y cosas como esas.” 

“¿Tienes suficiente tiempo para estudiar?”

“Si, por una vez siento que voy adelantado de las cosas.”

Derek asiente, y por un momento parece complacido. “Bien. ¿Que tal tu portátil?”

“Es mi nuevo mejor amigo.” Stiles tiene ganas de verdad de llegar a casa solo para poder usarlo. Es tan  _ rápido _ .

Derek bufa una risa. 

“Gracias. Por el cheque. No puedo explicarte lo mucho que eso significó para mi.”

“Me alegra ayudar.”

“Gracias,” dice de nuevo Stiles, pero se siente inadecuado de alguna manera.

Decir adiós es algo raro cuando Derek le deja afuera de su edificio. Sobre todo porque no está seguro de cuál es su nivel de relación personal actual. Si continúan este acuerdo, asume que en algún momento se volverán amigos. Sin embargo, antes de esta noche nunca antes había considerado que esto no fuera solo compasión por Stiles, si no que Derek de verdad quisiera que alguien le acompañase a estos eventos. Pero la pregunta se sigue manteniendo: alguien como Derek no tendría dificultades para conseguir una cita. Ni siquiera tiene una mala personalidad, por lo que puede ver Stiles. 

El piso está oscuro cuando cierra con llave la puerta tras él. Scott se va a mudar la próxima semana, pero aún se siente raro estar solo aquí. El sentimiento de libertad se ha ido yendo rápidamente, y ahora se siente sobre todo solo y expuesto. Después de desvestirse, cuelga las ropas en el armario. Igual Derek quiere que las devuelva. Probablemente. Ha leído en algún lado que es común alquilar ropas, así que igual es lo que hizo Derek.

Se tumba en la cama un rato, incapaz de dormirse. La vida de Derek es tan diferente de la suya. Es un mundo que Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera más allá de las galas de premios o realitys de la tele sobre gente rica.

Empuja lejos los pensamientos cuando su móvil se ilumina con un mensaje de Derek.

**> Gracias por tu compañía esta noche.**

Alguien tiene que enseñarle a Derek lo que es un smiley.

**< Gracias por llevarme. ¡Ha sido divertido!**

**> 2da regla en los negocios - sé un buen mentiroso.**

Stiles se mofa. ¡Es un buen mentiroso! Ha estado haciendo cosas que nadie puede saber durante años, y  _ nadie _ lo sabe. Si alguien es un buen mentiroso, es él, es solo que elige los momentos. 

**< Igual es que no lo estaba intentando con mucha fuerza**

**> Esperemos.**

Está bastante seguro de que Derek está sonriendo, dondequiera que esté. Es que es difícil saberlo por un mensaje escrito. 

**< ¿Estás en el trabajo?**

**> Si. He tenido que volver para rematar unas cosas. **

**< Deberías de valorar más el sueño**

**> Ya te he dicho que lo encuentro demasiado aburrido.**

**< Dormir no es aburrido, es celestial**

Pone la alarma para mañana por la mañana, y posa su móvil en la mesilla de noche antes de caer rendido inmediatamente.

◊

La siguiente semana Stiles está ocupado con trabajos de la universidad. Tiene un par de trabajos que entregar (en serio, ¿quien decidió que un plan de desarrollo personal era buena idea?) y exámenes que hacer. Sus trabajos tampoco se van a escribir solos, exactamente. No ha oído de Derek desde el Viernes, así que parece que su contrato está estrictamente ligado a cosas profesionales. Eso está bien, por supuesto, así que naturalmente está un poco sorprendido cuando recibe un mensaje mientras estudia en la biblioteca.

**> ¿Cómo pinta tu fin de semana?**

**< En plan: ¿tengo espacio para un evento?**

**> Exactamente.**

En serio, necesita enseñarle a Derek cómo usar smileys. 

**< Depende de qué tipo de evento. Estaré super ocupado hasta el Viernes, pero debería de estar OK después de eso si no es nada grande**

**> Es breve. Necesito atender a un evento de lanzamiento de un nuevo producto, pero no necesito quedarme más de un par de horas.**

Stiles siente que no tiene tiempo, pero le pagan por esto y unas pocas horas no serán tan malas. Además, la alternativa es mucho peor. Cambiará su tiempo de videojuegos por el evento, y estará bien. 

**< ¡Vale! ¿Qué debería llevar?**

**> Ropa semi-casual. Déjate caer por Suit &Tie cuando tengas oportunidad. Házmelo saber con un par de horas de antelación.**

**< Aye capitán**

Debería ser capaz de meter un viaje ahí mañana después de su última clase. No será mucho problema. Cuando regresa a sus libros, su espalda doliendo de haber estado sentado inclinado hacia delante demasiado tiempo, decide quedarse una hora extra esta noche para asegurarse de que no se retrasa en el estudio.

Al final, se queda otra hora más, lo que le deja yendo al metro a las dos de la mañana, cansado como un muerto y probablemente con manchas de fosforitos por su cara. Cuando mira a su teléfono, intentando distraerse desesperadamente para no caer dormido en la estación, descubre otro mensaje de Derek.

**> Genial. No va a involucrar la misma cantidad de mezclarse con la gente.**

**< Bien. Mezclarme con la gente no es mi punto fuerte**

**> ¿Por qué estás despierto?**

**< Voy a casa desde la biblioteca**

**> ¿Ahora?**

**< Si, ahora**

**> Son las 2 de la mañana pasadas.**

**< Tenía que estudiar**

Cuando llega el tren, se mete en el vagón con más gente. Es un alivio cuando una anciana se baja en la misma estación que él. No tiene ni idea de lo que hace tan tarde, o por qué está sola, pero odia caminar solo en noches como esta, así que está agradecido. Pero estudiar requiere a veces noches tardías en el campus, y le gusta demasiado su cama como para dormir en una silla en algún lado.

Es solo cuando ha cerrado la puerta con llave sin contratiempo tras él que coge su móvil de nuevo.

**> Si prefieres posponerlo hasta el próximo fin de semana, me parece bien.**

**< ¿Les vas a pedir que tengan el evento de lanzamiento una semana después?**

**> No, iré allí por mi cuenta y tú puedes venir conmigo a otro evento el próximo fin de semana, si tienes más tiempo libre para entonces.**

**< Está bien. He hecho casi todas las cosas esta noche**

**> Déjame saber si cambias de opinión.**

Stiles se siente un poco inquieto por la manera en que Derek le permite decidir por sí mismo. Le dificulta ver esto como algo únicamente de trabajo.

**< 1era regla en los negocios, asegúrate de que recibes lo que has acordado**

**> Touché, pero la educación es más importante.**

**< No temas. Atenderé a ambos eventos contigo, si lo deseas**

Stiles no sabe cómo conseguirá que su horario funcione con eso, pero no debería de ser imposible. La verdad sea dicha, si le obligan a volver a como antes, tendría aún menos tiempo para estudiar, dado que planear y preocuparse le quitarían mucha más capacidad cerebral.

Igual puede conseguir meter a ambos eventos mañana. Eso facilita las cosas.

◊

Scott también se muda al día siguiente, y Stiles pierde un par de horas, puesto que no puede resistirse a ayudar a Scott a acomodarse. Es tan agradable tener a alguien por el piso de nuevo.

“Y, ¿como está Derek?” pregunta Scott cuando están en el sofá comiendo pizza.

“Está bien.” Stiles comprueba su móvil brevemente. Aún quedan quince minutos antes de que tenga que irse a clase, y luego a que le prueben ropa. Se pregunta si alguna vez no se sentirá raro cuando Scott meta Derek en la conversación.

“¿Si? ¿Aún no estáis seguro de lo que sois?”

“Pues si. Creo que se quedará así por un tiempo.”

Scott se encoge de hombros. “Pero eso está bien, siempre que ambos estéis bien con ello.”

Aclarándose la garganta, Stiles se concentra en quitar los champiñones de la pizza. “Si, es más fácil así por ahora.”

Scott parece pensativo por un momento, y luego asiente. “¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?”

“Tengo esta cosa con Derek el Sábado, y luego estudio. ¿Tú?” Dice la primera parte rápidamente, esperando que Scott se concentre en lo de estudiar y en el intento de Stiles de dirigir la conversación hacia él. Obviamente, no tiene tanta suerte. 

“¿Una cosa?” repite Scott.

“Si, un tipo de evento de lanzamiento al mercado. No estoy seguro. No es nada importante.”

Scott parece que quiere preguntar, pero luego decide no hacerlo. “¿Entonces está bien si Alisson viene aquí el Sábado?”

“Si, claro. Pero no me dejéis oír o ver nada si estoy en el piso.”

Sonriendo, Scott coge otro trozo de pizza. “No prometo nada, tío.”

Rodando los ojos, Stiles se levanta y engulle el último trozo de pizza. “Ey, me alegro de que te hayas mudado por fin, pero de verdad que tengo que irme a clase. ¿Estarás bien por aquí?”

No tiene ni idea de cómo Scott pilla algo de eso, con toda la pizza. “Claro. ¿Cuándo estarás en casa?”

“No estoy seguro. Tengo que hacer esta cosa después de clase.” Es tan nuevo para él, vivir con alguien que le pregunta a dónde va y cuándo va a volver. Si padre estaría encantado de saberlo. 

“Tienes muchas  _ cosas _ que hacer,” señala Scott. 

“Ug,” suspira Stiles. “Dímelo a mi. Tengo que irme y que me tomen medidas para las ropas del Sábado.”

“Ah,” Scott asiente a modo de comprensión. “¿Es lujoso?”

“¿El qué?”

“¿La  _ cosa _ a la que vas?”

Stiles no sabe por qué no quiere hablar de esto. Si Derek fuera su novio, también llevaría a Stiles a estas cosas. No es como si Scott sospechara nada, a no ser que Stiles no deje de hacerlo raro cada vez que lo mencione. “Es un lanzamiento de producto. No sé de qué.”

“Suena pijo.”

“Si, creo que lo es. No se mucho de estas cosas. No es mi mundo.” Coge su bolsa de mensajero de la silla de la cocina, haciendo una mueca por el peso. 

“¿Pero si el de Derek?”

“Si. Es lo que hace. Quiero decir, además de trabajar veinte horas al día. Ni siquiera estoy exagerando.”

Los ojos de Scott se agrandan por eso, y si, Stiles acaba de hacer obvio que Derek no es un estudiante universitario. “Wow, ya puedo ver por qué no estás seguro de lo que sois.”

Stiles daría mucho dinero para saber exactamente lo que está pensando Scott ahora mismo: si está confuso por quién es Derek, si no le importa nada, o si sospecha algo. Stiles espera que no. Espera, porque está demasiado avergonzado para mirar siquiera a los ojos de Scott de nuevo, y quiere que Scott sea su amigo. Le vendría bien un amigo. 

Le escribe a Derek en cuanto sale por la puerta.

**< Me dejaré caer por S &T después de mi clase en 2 horas **

**> Nos vemos allí.**

◊

Llega algo pronto, y hay otro capullo trabajando hoy. Tiene el mismo aspecto de alguien que Stiles vería en vallas publicitarias, llevando marcas caras o quizás solamente un reloj. 

“Uh, hola,” dice algo incómodamente cuando entra. Había esperado que Derek estuviera ya allí, pero no. “Pues, um, iba a…”

“No creo que tengamos tu estilo aquí,” dice el tio después de mirar de arriba abajo a Stiles desaprobatoriamente. “Y no con tu presupuesto.” 

Stiles no sabe qué decir a eso. Puede notar como se le pone roja la cara, y probablemente de forma intensa. “No, me esperaban aquí.”

“No aceptamos currículums ahora mismo.”

“No, ¿me esperaban aquí para tomarme medidas para la ropa?”

“No creo que entremos dentro de tu presupuesto,” repite el tio de nuevo.

“¿Y qué hay de mi presupuesto?”

Stiles se gira, solo para ver a Derek ahí. LLeva su traje habitual, con camisa lisa y, en este momento, Stiles es capaz de verlo de la misma manera que el dependiente lo hace ahora mismo. Parece que pertenece a Wall Street, con un reloj que probablemente cuesta más de lo que gana este tío en un año  muy visible en la muñeca. Hay este aire de poder a su alrededor que hace que Stiles quiera agachar la cabeza. 

“¿Disculpe?” dice el tio. 

Derek le mira una mirada evaluadora. “A no ser que seas capaz de explicar este malentendido de una manera que me satisfaga, me llevaré mi negocio a otra parte.”

De repente, Stiles tiene que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír. 

El dependiente mueve los ojos de Derek a Stiles, y luego de vuelta a Derek. “¿Está con usted?”

“Si. Te llamé antes, ¿no es cierto?”

“Uh, si, lo hizo, Sr. Hale.” El tio empieza a mirar los papeles frente a él. “Lo siento. Pensaba que la prueba de ropa era para usted, no…” señala a Stiles, como si fuera una mancha de barro en los zapatos brillantes de Derek. 

“¿Cual es tu nombre?”

Uh-oh. Stiles ha trabajado en trabajos parecidos como para saber que eso nunca es algo bueno. 

“Jackson.” Hay un momento de silencio. “Whittemore. Jackson Whittemore.”

“Gracias, Jackson. Asumo que de ahora en adelante, acomodarás a Stiles de la mejor maner posible. Vamos a atender un evento semi-casual el Sábado. Necesita algo para llevar.” 

La cara de Jackson dice:  _ claramente _ . Pero a Stiles le da igual, porque tiene este zumbido bajo su piel. Puede que Derek le atraiga ligeramente por la manera en que irradia poder. También da miedo, porque Stiles se ha dado cuenta de que se ha convertido de alguna manera en la clase de persona que solía odia cuando estaba en la posición de Jackson. Bueno, Stiles nunca se habría negado a atender a alguien por no parecer que han salido de un anuncio de Armani. ¿No es esto para lo que están estos sitios?

La siguiente hora, Jackson hace un esfuerzo de verdad. Hace que Stiles se pruebe pantalones de materiales suaves cuyo nombre no conoce, e incluso toma medidas para que le queden bien. Incluso para la camisa. Jackson explica que ropa semi-casual quiere decir que puede no llevar corbata, pero que una camisa de botones es apropiada. También sugiere un par de mocasines que le hacen pensar a Stiles que va a parecer un alcahuete, pero se los prueba, y tienen buena pinta.

“Quizás sugeriría un cardigan de cachemir para parecer accesible.” Dice Jackson cuando da un paso atrás, como para estudiar su creación, y luego se gira hacia Derek. “¿Qué opina?”

Stiles está sorprendido de encontrarse con que Derek no está ocupado con llamadas o respondiendo emails en su móvil. En su lugar está sentado en un sillón que le ha traído Jackson, las puntas de los dedos presionadas juntas, como si estuviera intentando resolver un puzzle. 

“Coincido con eso, si.”

“Me alegra saber que tengo algo que decir en esto,” masculla Stiles.

Jackson le mira amenazante. “Considerando cómo has venido vestido aquí, lo que tengas que decir queda revocado permanentemente.” 

Stiles hace una mueca ante eso, pero Derek bufa una risa. Oh bueno, la ropa nunca ha sido algo favorito para él, de todos modos.

“Le queda como un guante,” comenta Jackson de nuevo hacia Derek. 

Derek le echa una mirada a Jackson que sugiere que sus comentarios no son del todo bienvenidos, antes de echar una mirada a Stiles de arriba abajo.

“Es cierto,” coincide Derek, y Stiles resiste las ganas de desabrochar el botón del cuello. 

“Suena a que no antes no era guapo,” se queja Stiles, mientras Jackson sostiene en alto el cardigan más jodidamente suave para que meta las manos en él. 

“Nunca dije eso.” Parece que Derek está sonriendo. 

Así que Stiles se concentra en probarse el cardigan, girando sobre sí mismo cuando Jackson se lo pide. 

“Recuerda usar gemelos y relojes discretos. Es semi-casual.” Jackson no levanta la vista desde donde está registrando todo en caja. Se aseguró de que Stiles tuviera ahora dos conjuntos parecidos para los dos próximos eventos. Stiles pretende ser ciego y sordo cuando dice el precio total.

Derek ni siquiera parpadea. Da su tarjeta de crédito y no parece darse cuenta de que esto cuesta más de lo que vale toda su ropa antes de que llegase Derek.

“Sobre las ropas,” dice Stiles en cuanto están fuera. “¿Quieres que las devuelva?”

Derek frunce el ceño. “No usamos la misma talla.”

“No, pero son caras. Deberías de venderlas.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Me costaría más pasar una hora vendiéndolas en Craiglist que en mi trabajo.” 

Eso...la vida de Derek debe de ser tan fácil. 

“Entonces…¿son mías?” pregunta Stiles para aclararlo. 

“Si. Si quieres venderlas, adelante.”

“No, no. La verdad es que me gustan. Um, puede que tenga un uso para ellas cuando empiece a trabajar, también.”

Derek asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. “¿Un estratega de RH no puede llevar vaqueros y camisas a cuadros?”

“Según mis normas podemos, pero tristemente no me puedo contratar a mi mismo.”

Ante eso, la sonrisa de Derek se agranda. “Quizás puedas en el futuro. ¿Puedo llevarte a casa?”

“Voy a asumir que vas a protestar si digo que está demasiado lejos, así que si, si no te importa.”

Derek mueve la mano hacia su coche. “No lo habría preguntado si me importase.”

◊

Scott está sentado en el salón viendo la tele cuando Stiles llega a casa. Derek le ha dejado con la promesa de recogerle el Sábado. 

“¿Que tal?” pregunta Scott con un puñado de patatas fritas a medio camino de su boca. 

“Bien.” Stiles alza las bolsas como un tipo de prueba de dónde ha estado. “¿Te has acomodado bien?”

“Tío si, ¡he estado  _ corriendo _ por aquí toda la tarde! El hecho de que no pueda tocar los dos lados de la habitación a la vez cuando estiro mis brazos es genial. Básicamente estoy viviendo un sueño.”

Stiles no puede evitar reír. De alguna manera no tiene problema en imaginar a Scott corriendo por la cocina durante horas. 

“¿Qué tal Derek?” pregunta Scott. 

“Estaba bien.” Stiles alza las bolsas de nuevo, como si fueran prueba de que ha visto a Derek. 

“¡Deberías haberle traído para que le conociera!”

Stiles parpadea. Pues claro que Scott, siendo la increíble persona amigable que es, querría conocer al tio con el que Stiles está supuestamente saliendo. Es solo que nunca había contado con esto, porque a Matt nunca le importaba lo que hiciera Stiles.

“Tenía que volver a trabajar.”

“Tío, son las ocho y media.”

Stiles se ríe ante eso. “Si, lo que quiere decir que estará allí otras tres horas o así.”

“Tío, claramente necesitas algunas patatas fritas, Toma.” Scott alza la bolsa. “Y quizás escríbele diciéndole que si quiere pasar de los treinta años necesita calmarse un poco.”

Stiles bufa una risa, pero agarra un puñado de patatas y se sienta en el reposabrazos del sofá. “Ya tiene más de treinta.” O al menos eso asume. 

Scott mueve la mano. “Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.”

Cuando Scott devuelve su concentración a la tele, Stiles saca su teléfono del bolsillo y le manda un mensaje a Derek. 

**< Mi nuevo compañero de piso tiene la impresión de que estamos saliendo-más-o-menos. Es la explicación más sencilla. ¿Y qué edad tienes?**

**> Eso tiene sentido. 34.**

No es tan viejo como Stiles había pensado, considerando la posición de Derek en la compañía, y no es tan viejo como algunos de sus antiguos clientes. Pero aún así es doce años mayor que Stiles. 

“Pareces pensativo.”

Alzando la mirada, Stiles encuentra a Scott observándole. Hay una línea entre sus cejas, como si estuviera preocupado. 

“No, estaba pensando en que tenías razón. Trabaja demasiado.”

“Igual podemos ir a cenar cuando Allison esté aquí. ¿Y una peli?”

No va a pasar, por no le puede decir eso a Scott ahora. Un novio probablemente querría conocer al nuevo compañero de piso de Stiles.

“Uh claro, si, veré si tiene ganas. ¿Cuánto se va a quedar ella?”

“¿De Viernes a Lunes? Su vuelo sale el Lunes por la tarde.”

“¿Le preguntaré para el Domingo? Dado que el Sábado estamos ocupados.”

“Con esa  _ cosa _ .” Sonríe Scott. “Pero si, ¡hazlo! Tenemos que reorganizar sus prioridades.”

Stiles no planea en preguntárselo de verdad a Derek, pero fingirá hacerlo. Cuando todo esto acabe tendrá una gran explicación para su ruptura, y Scott no se enterara de nada.

“Voy a ir a mi cuarto,” dice después de un puñado de patatas. “Tengo que leer un artículo para mi clase de mañana.” 

“Claro tronco. ¿Quieres que baje el volumen?” Scott ya está buscando el mando. 

“No, está bien. Nos vemos mañana.”

“¡Duerme bien!”

Stiles se siente algo incómodo. Scott es tan considerado y amable. Se siente mal el mentirle de la misma manera que solo ha sentido con su padre antes, pese al hecho de que apenas se conocen el uno al otro. 

Consigue terminar su artículo, escribiendo incluso unas notas en los márgenes en lo referentes unos puntos interesantes y sobre cosas que encuentra raras. En cuanto lo posa, sin embargo, su mente empieza a divagar. Quiere pretender que la manera de recibirle de Jackson en Suit&Tie no le ha afectado, pero al verdad sea dicha, ha habido pocos momentos en los que se ha sentido má degradado que entonces. Eso dice mucho, considerando su trabajo. 

Sin pensar, coge su móvil de la mesilla de noche y escribe un mensaje a Derek.

**< Ey, solo quería agradecerte que me hayas salvado hoy en S &T**

La respuesta es casi instantánea.

**> Ese comportamiento era inaceptable.**

**< Aún así. Gracias. No tenía ni idea de qué decir**

Y normalmente Stiles es alguien que siempre tiene algo que decir.

**> Estoy seguro de que puedes ir mañana en pijama y pantuflas, y recibirías el mejor servicio posible. Es una pena que ese no fuera el caso desde el principio.**

Stiles suspira. Claramente Derek no se da cuenta de que se lo está intentando agradecer.

**< Estoy intentando darte las gracias. ¡Acéptalo de una vez!**

**> No ha sido ningún problema. De nada. Ha sido un placer. Etcétera.**

Stiles resopla divertido.

**< Estás trabajando, ¿verdad?**

**> Actualmente distraído por tus mensajes, pero estoy en el trabajo, si.**

**< Scott dice que necesitar poner en orden tus prioridades**

Stiles lo escribe por capricho. Puede escuchar la voz apagada de Scott a través de la puerta, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que está hablando con Allison. Es dulce. Siempre que Scott la menciona, se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad conectado a una central de energía nuclear.

**> ?**

Stiles está algo asombrado de que Derek consiga escribir mensajes perfectamente entendibles con un solo caracter. Pero si, esto necesita explicación. De verdad, Stiles solo quería una excusa para no tener que quedarse mirando al techo hasta que se quedase dormido.

**< Como he dicho antes, Scott cree que estamos saliendo. No sabía como más explicar lo de ir a los eventos contigo, y esas cosas. Preguntó un poco, así que le dije que trabajas mucho. Al menos eso no es mentira. Ahora quiere que pongas en orden tus prioridades, dado que no subiste conmigo después de lo de la ropa.**

Es raro escribirlo, como si estuviera cruzando una línea por hacerlo.

**> ¿Pensaba que Scott era tu nuevo compañero de piso que se ha mudado hoy?**

**< Lo es. No lo sé. Tiene poderes Jedi. Siento que nos conocemos desde siempre**

**> Bueno, dile a Scott que le ordenaré a mi asistenta que ordene mis prioridades por mi.**

Riendo, Stiles rueda los ojos, preguntándose si Derek también es así de altanero con sus empleados.

**< Esa es una manera maravillosa de causarle buena impresión a la gente**

**> Y tú te preguntas por qué estoy soltero.**

Mordiendo una sonrisa, Stiles responde rápidamente.

**< Bueno supongo que los hombres mayores como tú no saben más**

**> En Suecia, la discriminación de edad es ilegal, ¿lo sabías?**

**< Entonces mejor no mudarse a Suecia**

**> Creo que ambos sabemos por qué tú también sigues soltero.**

Stiles resopla divertido.

**< Es bastante tarde. Creo que deberías ir a casa y dormir**

**< Y ahora, cuando estoy siendo considerado, tú deberías estar confuso de por qué sigo soltero**

**> Mi memoria no está lo suficientemente mal como para eso. No soy tan mayor. **

**> Pero voy a empezar a prepararme para ir a casa.**

No puede evitar preguntarse cómo es el condo de Derek. Su edificio es lujoso y parece ridículamente caro, pero Stiles también sabe que a veces el condo de por si es demasiado caro como para dejar presupuesto para renovarlo. 

**< ¿No te gusta tu vivienda?**

**> Si me gusta. Tiene una cama y un frigorífico.**

**< Menudo lujazo. No me digas que es una cama de agua**

**> Tengo 34, no estoy atascado en los 80.**

Sonriendo de nuevo, Stiles mira al techo. Podría estar trabajando definitivamente para una persona menos decente. Podría perfectamente. 

Unos treinta minutos después, los párpados cayéndose mientras relee la conclusión del artículo, recibe una foto de Derek. Es una foto de una cama. Tamaño matrimonio, por lo que parece, con cojines grandes y mullidos y un edredón bien acabado. 

Stiles no es capaz de resistir la necesidad de levantarse y sacar una foto de su cama arrugada, los papeles esparcidos y un par de marcadores ordenados por colores en la almohada. 

**> Creo que prefiero la tuya.**

**< Eso es solo hasta cuando se te clavan los muelles en la espalda**

**> Ah. Buen punto. ¿Estudiando?**

**< Solo estoy repasando unas cosas para mañana. ¿Trabajando?**

**> Estaba a punto de revisar mis contactos, pero no creo que Scott lo aprobase así que no voy a hacerlo.**

**< Yo tampoco lo aprobaría**

Stiles respira hondo, sabiendo que está sobrepasando una línea con el siguiente mensaje. 

**< No te conozco, y no sé si siempre trabjas tanto. Pero no es saludable trabajar de 6 am a 11 pm. Vas a golpearte con una pared cómo no empieces a trabajar menos**

**> Solo trabajo porque no tengo nada más que hacer.**

Por frustración, sintiendo que no le ha llegado lo que quería decir, Stiles manda: 

**< Bueno Scott quiere que cenes y veas una peli con nosotros el Domingo. Pero voy a asumir que vas a trabajar y voy a decir que no**

Y también porque lo de los eventos con Derek es algo profesional. Es parte de su acuerdo. Empezar a invitar a cenar y ver películas a Derek es algo que difumina la línea entre lo profesional y lo personal. Claro, a Stiles probablemente no le importaría ser amigos, pero pretender salir con alguien lo haría difícil. 

**> Tristemente, si. Tengo un viaje de negocios a Boston del Domingo al Miércoles. Pero dale a Scott las gracias por la invitación.**

**< Lo haré**

 


	2. Capítulo 2

En cuanto se despierta a la mañana siguiente, Stiles se da cuenta de que ha cruzado una línea. No debería de haberle dicho a Derek que trabajaba demasiado, o haberle dicho que Scott quería que viniera a cenar y ver una peli. No es profesional. Derek espera que Stiles diga las mentiras necesarias a la gente que conoce. Para eso le ha contratado. 

No son amigos.

Sintiéndose estúpido, le manda un mensaje a Derek.

**< Ey, solo quería disculparme por mandar esos mensajes anoche. Supongo que mi cerebro estaba demasiado frito de estudiar y no me di cuenta de cuándo debía cerrar el pico. Se que no es asunto mío cuánto tiempo pasas trabajando, y tengo lo de Scott bajo control. Perdona por hablar cuando no debía. No pasará de nuevo**

Decide comprar el desayuno en la cafetería cerca de la biblioteca de la universidad. Va a pasar todo el día ahí y saltarse las clases de hoy. El plan de desarrollo personal necesita estar acabado para mañana, y aún le queda algo. 

El clima es increíble para ser Octubre. Hace bastante bueno y el cielo está despejado, con el sol haciendo que las hojas multi coloreadas brillen por la lluvia de anoche. Huele a otoño, como si hubiera una frescura en el aire que el verano no tuviera.

Su teléfono suena con un nuevo mensaje cuando entra a la biblioteca. Es de Derek, pero decide no mirarlo hasta la hora de comer. Está de muy buen humor, por alguna razón, sintiéndose más ligero después de mandar ese mensaje, así que necesita gastar su energía en ser productivo.

Cómo había predicho, termina su plan desarrollo personal antes de comer, y luego acaba dos cuestionarios que hay que entregar para el día siguiente antes de darse cuenta de que son las cinco de la tarde y que no ha comido. 

“Mierda,” masculla, y solo ahora se da cuenta de que su estómago duele por estar vacío. Oh bueno, ha terminado más de lo que esperaba, así que bien puede irse a casa y leer las páginas para mañana en el sofá.

Mira su móvil mientras se dirige al metro.

**> No hay necesidad de disculparse.**

Con cualquiera que no fuera Derek, hubiera interpretado el mensaje como que la otra persona estaba molesta con él. Pero, este es Derek, y no sabe cómo usar un smiley. Por un momento, Stiles piensa en escribirle de vuelta solo para asegurarse, pero probablemente le ha escrito a Derek demasiado últimamente. La línea entre lo personal y lo profesional ha empezado a difuminarse.

En su lugar, Stiles pasa la tarde leyendo los último capítulos antes de la clase de mañana y jugando a un nuevo videojuego de zombies en la Xbox de Scott.

“¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Derek?” pregunta Scott, arruinando eficazmente la promesa que se ha hecho Stiles a sí mismo de no pensar a Derek hasta el Sábado. 

Al principio, Stiles piensa en encogerse de hombros y decir que todo está bien, pero Scott parece ser una de esas personas que simplemente lo  _ saben _ . 

“La verdad es que no,” dice honestamente. “Anoche le regañe porque trabajaba demasiado, y…” se calla, encogiéndose de hombros. 

“¿Qué, se enfadó?”

“No.” Sacudiendo su cabeza, Stiles coge la lata de refresco. “Solo me sentí raro por actuar así cuando ni siquiera estamos juntos.”

Lo cual es básicamente la verdad.

Scott choca sus hombros. “Estoy seguro de que no le importa. En el instituto, Allison se puso modo madre conmigo una vez. Ella también se preocupó, pero para ser sincero, solo estaba feliz de que se preocupase tanto.”

“Pero Derek tiene treinta y cuatro años y es un hombre de negocios,” masculla Stiles, intentando ocultar el hecho de que se siente un poco mejor.

“A no ser que carezca de corazón, está jodidamente agradecido de que te preocupes.”

Derek está muy lejos de carecer de corazón. Stiles lo sabe perfectamente. 

Antes de irse a la cama esa noche, comprueba su móvil. No hay mensajes de Derek y eso le incomoda un poco, pero por otro lado, tampoco hay cancelación para lo del Sábado. 

Le cuesta refrenarse de mandarle un mensaje a Derek. No porque no tenga nada en particular que decirle, si no porque quiere que le tranquilicen. Sin embargo, durante su clase de la tarde del Viernes, Derek le escribe primero. 

**> ¿Sigues libre para el evento de mañana?**

Stiles no se molesta en esconder el móvil bajo la mesa cuando responde.

**< Absolutamente. ¿A qué hora?**

La respuesta de Derek es casi instantánea.

**> ¿Te recojo a las 2?**

Stiles manda un emoji del pulgar hacia arriba como respuesta. Se siente algo más liviano cuando coge el metro para ir a casa, sabiendo que Derek aún quiere que vaya. Stiles puede acostumbrarse perfectamente a no vivir con la ansiedad asfixiante que viene con el conocimiento de que en algún punto del futuro cercano, tendrá que tener sexo con alguien con quien no quiere tener sexo. Últimamente, después de hacer su acuerdo con Derek, se siente más joven. Más ligero.

“¿Has solucionado las cosas con Derek?” le pregunta Scott inmediatamente cuando Stiles cruza la puerta. Está estudiando en la mesa de la cocina.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles posa su bolsa en la silla más cercana. “Algo así.”

Scott le sonríe como un sol. “Eso es genial, tío.”

“Entonces Allison viene mañana, ¿verdad?”

“Sip.” Scott subraya algo en su libro. “¿Aún quieres cenar y ver una peli con nosotros el Domingo?”

“Si, ya lo he prometido, ¿no?”

“¿Que va a hacer Derek en Boston?” le pregunta entonces Scott. 

“Cosas de negocios, imagino.”

“Es bueno entonces que vayas a estar con nosotros, entonces, y así no le echarás tanto de menos.”

Stiles está más agradecido de lo que quiere mostrar. Cuando está solo tiende a pensar demasiado las cosas, y últimamente han sido todas sobre Derek. Quizás porque no quiere pensar demasiado en sus elecciones en la vida y su situación económica actual.

◊

Está un poco nervioso estando de pie fuera de su edificio, esperando a que Derek le recoja. Esperando una limusina, como la última vez, no se da cuenta de otro coche conocido ha parado frente a él antes de que toque el claxon. Stiles conoce ese coche muy bien. Quizás porque intentó venderse a Derek la primera vez que paró frente a él, solo a unas pocas manzanas de aquí. 

Resistiendo el impulso de echarse hacia delante y preguntarle a Derek si busca compañía, Stiles se limita a abrir la puerta y meterse en el asiento delantero. 

“Lo siento, estaba esperando otro coche. Me imaginé que querrías beber algo” divaga mientras se abrocha el cinturón. 

“Tengo un viaje a Boston muy frustrante por delante. Probablemente debería de guardar mi ración de whisky hasta entonces.”

Entonces Stiles le mira, por primera vez desde que se metió en el coche. Derek está genial. Siempre lo está. Sin embargo, a Stiles le encanta que lleve el gris pálido. Hace que sus ojos parezcan casi preternaturales. No puede determinar si Derek está siendo sarcástico o no, pero considerando que los negocios parecen ser una frustración interminable, probablemente es la verdad.

“Eso suena horrible.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek se aleja del bordillo y el estómago de Stiles hormiguea de forma rara por el sonido del motor. “No puede ser divertido siempre.”

“¿Es divertido en algún momento?” le pregunta Stiles cuidadosamente. 

Sonriendo, Derek le mira brevemente antes de devolver su atención a la carretera. “Definitivamente.”

El evento es más relajado que el anterior. No hay alfombra roja, y en general la atmósfera es más amistosa. Aún así, Stiles está agradecido de que Derek le ponga la mano en la espalda mientras se dirigen al interior. Está menos perdido de esta manera. 

El nuevo producto son un nuevo tipo de cascos. Cuando Stiles se los pone, se sienten tan ligeros en su cabeza, como si no estuviera llevando nada. Está sorprendido, porque esperaba un nuevo software para crear armas de destrucción masiva o un coche volador. Derek sonríe de medio lado como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando Stiles.

“¿Tu compañía ha invertido en estos cascos?” pregunta Stiles en cuanto tienen un momento para ellos. Derek parece estar constantemente rodeado de gente que quiere hablar de negocios. 

“¿No te gustan los cascos?”

“Es solo que esperaba algo-” Stiles gesticula con sus manos. 

“¿-algo más extravagante?” ofrece Derek. 

“Supongo.”

“Mi compañía invierte en muchas cosas. Esta puede no ser la invención más impresionante.” Derek ladea la cabeza. “Pero cosas como estas, que la gente del día a día usa en sus vidas cotidianas, tienden a darnos muchos ingresos.”

Stiles le mira por un momento, inseguro de si es capaz de ocultar su fascinación. “Eso tiene mucho sentido.”

“¿Te crees que estoy donde estoy porque mi madre fundó la compañía?”

Stiles está a punto de decir que no cuando nota el brillo en los ojos de Derek. “Un poco, la verdad.”

Derek ríe, justo cuando un señor mayor viene para darle la mano. El cincuenta por ciento de las veces, Stiles es tratado como si no existiera para la gente que viene a hablar con Derek. Esta es una de esas veces. En su lugar se concentra en los palillos con aceitunas, preguntándose qué tipo de escabeche hay sobre ellas, porque podría comerlas todo el día. 

Mientras mira alrededor, nota a otros que está seguro de que están aquí porque también les ha contratado. Hay una chica joven en un vestido muy apretado, agarrada del brazo de un tipo viejo. Más lejos, hay un chaval de la edad de Stiles, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de una mujer de mediana edad. Estos son solo los más obvios. Probablemente hay varios más. No está seguro de  _ qué _ es lo que les delata. Probablemente no es la diferencia de edad - mucha gente exitosa está saliendo con gente mucho más joven. El dinero puede comprar la juventud, en todos los sentidos. 

Stiles se pregunta si también lo pueden saber en lo referente a él. Si la obviedad va en ambos sentidos.

Los observa por un tiempo. Como el chico es un poco inapropiado, y la chica insegura. Como la mujer de mediana edad parece estar interesada del todo en su cita, y como el hombre mayor parece tener su compañía como solo un accesorio. Stiles se pregunta que parece al lado de Derek. Antes de ser capaz de terminar ese pensamiento, Derek le llama la atención con el dedo. 

“Stiles, conoce a Kira Yukimura. Es la creadora de los cascos.”

Notando como se le calienta la cara, Stiles cambia su mirada de los otros invitados hacia la mujer frente a él. Ella sonríe, y no puede ser mucho más mayor que él. 

“Hola.” Ofrece su mano. “Soy Stiles. Stilinski. Un placer conocerte.”

Su sonrisa se hace más grande, y le da la mano. “Es un placer conocerte. Gracias por venir.”

“Uh no.” Negando con la cabeza, Stiles intenta recordar algo que se parezcan a los modales. “Gracias por recibirme. Los cascos son geniales de verdad.”

Ella abre su boca para decir algo, cuando alguien más viene, robando su atención. 

“Estabas en otro lado,” dice Derek cuando le pasa a Stiles una copa de champagne de una bandeja en movimiento llevada por un camarero.

“Lo siento.” Stiles hace una mueca. “Me entretuve...reconociendo a mis iguales.”

Derek frunce el ceño, aparentemente sin seguirle. Mirando alrededor, Stiles se asegura de que no haya nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación. No sabe lo aceptable que es esta gente, pero no quiere meter en problemas a Derek.

“Bueno, hay otros a los que también les están pagando por estar aquí.” Se aclara la garganta. “Y algunos son más fáciles de reconocer que otros.”

La mirada de Derek recorre la habitación antes de reconectar con la de Stiles. “No puedo verles.”

Bufando una risa, Stiles señala con la cabeza hacia el señor mayor y la chica joven cuando están mirando a otro lado. “Esa es una, seguro. Y también el chaval que le gusta agarrar el culo de la dama de mediana edad.”

Derek parece tener la suficiente experiencia de observar a la gente como para que solo le lleve varios minutos mirar alrededor lo suficiente como para encontrar al hombre y a la dama que mencionó Stiles. 

“Ah,” dice. “Ahora que los has señalado, es bastante obvio.”

“Ahora nunca serás capaz de dejar de verlo.”

Sonriendo de medio lado, Derek le mira un momento. “Era consciente de que pasa. Que ni siquiera es raro, pero creía que habría más gente que valoraría la conversación por encima de muestra de afecto públicas.”

“¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que te toque el culo en público?” Está ya fuera antes de que Stiles pueda detenerlo. Es claramente una broma, claro, pero no sabe cómo se la tomará Derek.

Pero Derek se carcajea, haciendo que la pellizco de preocupación del estómago de Stiles desaparezca tan rápido como ha llegado. Entonces alguien viene hacia ellos para hablar con Derek. Al menos esta vez Stiles puede darle la mano. 

“¿Listo para irte?” le pregunta Derek un par de horas después. 

Stiles está agotado pese a que ha sido Derek el que ha hablado la mayor parte del tiempo. El zumbido constante de conversación a su alrededor le cansa la cabeza. 

“¿Ha acabado?” Mientras mira alrededor, el número de gente parece algo menor, pero aún sigue habiendo mucha gente aquí. 

“Hemos estado el tiempo suficiente.” Derek le pone una mano en la espalda baja, y el guía hacia las puertas. Justo cuando están a punto de irse, una chica con un audífono y una cola de caballo les da a ambos una bolsa de papel colorida. 

“¿Qué es esto?” Susurra Stiles en cuánto están fuera de alcance de oídos. 

“Un regalo por venir.” Derek le abre la puerta del coche después de abrirlo. “Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que te gusta dentro.” 

“¿Os  _ dan _ cosas por venir a estos sitios?” La bolsa contiene los mismos cascos que mostraron en el evento, y todo un puñado de productos cuyo nombre Stiles no puede pronunciar. 

“Si, también es un evento de marketing para ellos. Que lleves los cascos en la biblioteca mientras estudias y demás hará que el resto los vea.”

Los dedos de Stiles pican. “Deberías de tenerlos. Eres tú el que me ha traído.”

“No es como si hubiera pagado por ellos.” Derek le mira, antes de devolver la atención a la carretera. “La verdad es que ya tengo unos. Igual le puedes dar mi bolsa a Scott.”

Stiles se le queda mirando. ¿Darle a Scott la otra bolsa? Stiles está bastante seguro de que Scott estará encantado, pero es la de  _ Derek _ . 

“Pero es tuya.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek se detiene ante un semáforo en rojo. “Normalmente le doy estas cosas a alguien. Después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que tienes más de lo que necesitas.”

Stiles le mira durante un momento, pensando en que Derek también parece estar algo cansado. “¿Estás seguro?”

“Al cien por ciento.”

Sonriendo para sí, no seguro de la razón, Stiles mira en la segunda bolsa. El contenido es casi exactamente el mismo. 

“¿De qué va a ir Boston?” pregunta, eligiendo un tema diferente cuando la luz del semáforo cambia a verde. 

“Hay un nuevo producto en el quizás queramos invertir, pero la gente detrás de ello me están poniendo de los nervios.”

“¿Y eso?”

“Hay algo raro.” Derek se encoge de hombros. “En cada reunión quieren más financiación, o han cambiado algo en su producto que no nos han informado previamente. Este viaje es para que nosotros vayamos allí a meterles presión. O bien invertimos o elegimos después de este viaje.”

“Oh.” Stiles no tenía ni idea de que este tipo de cosas podían ser tan...dramáticas. “¿Por qué lo consideras siquiera si no son directos con lo que quieren y lo que están haciendo?”

Derek sonríe ante eso. “En lo que se refiere a la gente que inventa cosas, he aprendido rápidamente que mientras que normalmente son capaces de tener las más fantásticas ideas, no siempre tienen sentido para los negocios. Y esa es la razón por la que existimos nosotros. Si pueden conseguir mucho dinero a mi compañía, no me importa si saben como tratar las relaciones con sus inversores. Todo lo que quiero es una idea que nadie haya visto antes y que todos necesiten.” 

El estómago de Stiles se aprieta. Hay algo con Derek que cambia cuando empieza a hablar de negocios. Es más afilado, de algún modo. Hay un borde en su mirada que es bastante intimidante. Stiles no querría negociar su salario con él, eso seguro. 

“No sé por qué todo suena tan lógico cuando lo dices en voz alta.”

Derek se ríe, y el aire intenso a su alrededor desaparece en un segundo. “He crecido con esta forma de pensar. Lo tengo en los huesos.”

Haciendo un sonido con la garganta, Stiles mira de nuevo dentro de la bolsa de papel, intentando concentrarse en algo que pueda identificar.

“¿Como va la universidad?” pregunta repentinamente Derek. 

“Está bien. Mucho que hacer, como siempre.”

“¿Cómo va el nuevo compañero de piso, entonces?”

“Todo bien.” Stiles duda. “Quiero decir,  _ él _ es todo bien. Pero hay desventajas de que él sea tan genial, ¿sabes?”

“¿De qué manera?”

“Antes, a nadie le importaba dónde estaba o lo que hacía. Podía estudiar durante horas y no había nadie que lo cuestionara. Ahora, me preguntan si quiero cenar, o si quiero ver una película o jugar a algo.”

“Suena terrible,” dice secamente Derek.

Rodando los ojos, Stiles se aguanta las ganas de golpearle las costillas con el codo. “Me tomo mis notas super en serio y estoy como desviándome un poco. Intento estudiar en la biblioteca, pero esas sillas me están matando el culo.” 

Derek resopla divertido. “Intenta decirle a Scott que necesitas tiempo para estudiar por tí mismo.”

“Desearía poder hacerlo, pero es demasiado agradable.”

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Derek sonríe. “Entonces solo te puedes culpar a tí mismo.”

“¿Es esa otra regla de los negocios?”

“Debería serlo.”

Cuando Derek se detiene afuera del edificio de Stiles, se gira en su asiento. “Manda mis disculpas a Scott por no subir contigo, y asegúrate de que tienes el tiempo suficiente para estudiar.” 

Stiles está dividido entre decir:  _ oh Dios mío no es como si hubiera pensado siquiera en que ibas a subir conmigo _ y  _ ¿qué eres? ¿Mi madre?  _ Así que no dice ninguna y se limita a asentir con la cabeza y de alguna manera consigue salir dando tumbos del coche con sus extremidades aún intactas.

“Diviértete en Boston,” dice en vez de adiós. “Um, y también, ¿te veo la próxima semana?”

“Gracias. Te haré saber cuando vuelva y podemos decidir una hora.”

Asintiendo, Stiles despide con la mano al coche mientras desaparece calle abajo. El piso está vacío cuando entra, y por un momento está confuso, porque es  _ Sábado _ . Luego recuerda que la novia de Scott está aquí, y probablemente han salido a hacer cosas cuquis juntos. Stiles posa la bolsa de papel en la mesa de la cocina y le pone un Post-It.  _ Para ti _ , es todo lo que escribe al principio, pero luego se imagina que tiene que incomodar las cosas para ser un buen amigo.  _ ¡Y no me dejes ver o escuchar nada! _ Subraya las últimas palabras cuatro veces. 

Ni siquiera son las seis de la tarde, se da cuenta cuando mira su móvil, y está hambriento. Por muy deliciosas que fuera esas aceitunas, no son pizza. Después de ordenar una con corteza de queso, decide hacer el cuestionario con fecha límite para el día siguiente para su clase de administración. Siempre son super fáciles, porque el profesor solo hace preguntas sobre los pequeños cuadrados amarillos del libros. Stiles cree que quizás es el único que se ha dado cuenta, sin embargo, porque el resto siempre se está quejando. 

Justo cuando llega la pizza, recibe un mensaje de Derek.

**> Gracias por hoy.**

Rodando los ojos, Stiles se limpia su dedo índice en su chándal antes de escribir una respuesta. Le lleva una eternidad, porque sólo está usando un dedo. 

**< Gracias por llevarme. La verdad es que ha estado muy guay. Además Scott no está en casa así que aún no le dado ni tus disculpas  ni la bolsa**

**> Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado. Estoy seguro de que Scott tiene muchas mejores cosas que hacer una tarde del Sábado.**

**< Definitivamente, su novia está aquí**

**> Eso lo explica.**

Stiles sonríe.

◊

Allison resulta ser la persona más dulce que Stiles ha conocido. Está bastante claro que ella y Scott se pertenecen el uno al otro. Stiles no puede evitar sentirse como un sujetavelas cuando esos dos no tiene ojos para nadie más que ellos durante la cena del Domingo. Que no es extraño - las relaciones a larga distancia deben ser bastante duras en cualquiera. Probablemente están compensando por el tiempo que pasan separados.

“¿Scott me ha dicho que también estás con alguien?” le pregunta Allison de repente, y Stiles parpadea de vuelta a la realidad. 

“Es complicado,” responde con sinceridad. Derek ya estará en Boston ahora.

Ella le sonríe con calidez. Sus hoyuelos son injustos. “Scott también me dijo eso.”

“Bueno, creo que quería venir, pero ahora está en un viaje de negocios de varios días.” 

Igual Allison nota que no quiere hablar de Derek, o igual es que solo preguntaba por ser amable, porque después de eso regresan a temas seguros. Cómo los exámenes finales de la muerte que se están cerniendo rápidamente sobre ellos.

“¿Vas a ir a casa por Acción de Gracias?” le pregunta ella. 

“Probablemente no.” Negando con la cabeza, Stiles coge su Coca-Cola. “Está al lado de los finales y necesito todo el tiempo de estudio que pueda conseguir. Los míos son pronto este año.”

“Pero eso quiere decir que tienes unas vacaciones de Navidades más largas,” intercede Scott, siempre siendo positivo.

La verdad es que Stiles no planeaba ir a casa por Acción de Gracias porque no está seguro de que su padre pueda permitírselo. El billete para ir a casa en Navidad se compró hace siglos ya, cuando aún eran baratos. Stiles aún  _ podría _ ir probablemente a casa por Acción de Gracias, con todo el dinero que le está pagando Derek, pero eso podría hacer sospechar a su padre.

“Tengo menos clases los Viernes ahora, lo que quiere decir que probablemente estaré más por aquí.” Allison sonríe como si acabara de dar las mejores noticias del mundo. 

Probablemente lo son - para Scott. Stiles se despertó tres veces anoche, solo por sus risas. Está un poco preocupado por si tendrá suficiente paz para estudiar en casa. Pero no puede estar molesto con ellos. Allison le hizo un café perfecto esta mañana, y aparentemente Scott hace unas tostadas de experto. 

Scott sonríe con amplitud. “Eso es genial.”

“Definitivamente,” coincide Stiles, porque cualquier cosa que haga que Scott esté así es algo bueno. 

Nunca antes ha conocido a dos personas como ellos, que se miran como si fueran los únicos en el mundo entero. Scott le dijo que llevaban juntos desde el instituto, y no parecen que vayan a cansarse el uno del otro dentro de poco. 

Ignorando la punzada de envidia en su estómago, Stiles se concentra en su postre mientras Scott besa a Allison. 

Las entradas para todas las películas que querían ver están agotadas, pero Stiles declina cuando Scott y Allison le invitan a ver una película con ellos en el sofá cuando llegan a casa. En su lugar se pasa la tarde estudiando con música en los oídos, ahogando de manera eficaz sus risas y sonidos que pretende no oír. 

Los siguientes días son bastante lentos. Pasa casi todo su tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad o estudiando en casa. Las clases son un camino interminable y terrible hacia los exámenes finales. De repente las clases están casi tan llenas como estaban las primeras semanas del semestre. En un par de semanas, estarán haciendo eco por lo vacías que estarán, porque todos estarán estudiando por su cuenta en algún lado. Saltarse las clases para estudiar es más una norma que una excepción al final del semestre.

Es durante la clase de Finstock que decide mandarle un mensaje a Derek, aunque Derek prometió ponerse en contacto con él cuando regresara a Nueva York. 

**< ¿Cómo van los negocios de Boston? Asumiendo que vayas a cerrar el trato**

Trastea en Facebook un poco después de eso, sabiéndose ya las cosas de las que habla Finstock, y recuerda que nunca vió a ver si podría encontrar a Derek. 

Hay pocos resultados para  _ Derek Hale _ . Cinco sin foto de perfil o alguna otra información. Ninguno de los Derek Hale  _ con _ foto de perfil son los correctos, haciendo que Stiles asuma que o bien Derek no tiene Facebook, o que no tiene foto de perfil. Justo cuando está cerrando la app, después de rodar los ojos por otro anuncio de compromiso en sus noticias, recibe una respuesta de Derek. 

**> Poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, eso por seguro. Pero estoy cerrando el trato. Espero estar de vuelta como muy tarde el Jueves por la tarde. ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena y la película?**

Stiles está sorprendido por la pregunta del final. Derek tiende a ser escueto en sus mensajes. 

**< Nunca me he sentido más como un sujetavelas  que en ese momento**

Finstock consigue hablar de otras cuatro diapositivas de su powerpoint antes de que Derek responda de nuevo. 

**> Eso es una pena. ¿Qué tal la universidad?**

**< Temiendo a los exámenes finales. Aún quedan algunas semanas, pero como fui lo suficientemente bendecido como para  tener un solo examen a mitad de semestre, espero pasar el siguiente mes en un infierno de estudio **

**> Lo tendré en cuenta.**

Le lleva un momento antes de que Stiles entienda lo ha entendido Derek.

**< Haré tiempo para los eventos, no te preocupes**

**> No estoy preocupado.**

Rodando los ojos, Stiles devuelve el móvil a su bolsillo. 

No escucha nada de Derek hasta el Jueves, como este había mencionado en sus mensajes.

**> Espero que el estudio vaya bien. ¿Te recojo a las 3 el Sábado?**

**< ¡Suena genial! Nos vemos entonces**

Stiles se pasa el Viernes encorvado sobre sus libros. Allison está allí de nuevo, y le gusta de verdad, pero es difícil concentrarse cuando ella y Scott están intentando con ganas no hacer que se sienta un sujetavelas. Son comidas y picoteos, y asomadas rápidas por la puerta para ver cómo va su estudio. 

No quiere ser borde. En otro momento del semestre, probablemente estaría increíblemente agradecido de tener algo que hacer con su tiempo. Ahora, sin embargo, está sudando por sus notas. Tiene que mantener su media para mantener la beca. Sin la beca no será capaz de ir al siguiente semestre, y eso quiere decir que no obtendrá ningún graduado. Después de dejarse el culo durante años, mintiendo a su padre y haciendo cosas que puede que le ponga en la necesidad permanente de terapia, solo quiere que acabe todo.

Ahora mismo, sus exámenes finales son más importantes que cualquier cosa. Y no hay magdalenas de chocolate que puedan cambiar eso. 

Se pasa la tarde en su habitación con sus nuevos cascos, ahogando eficazmente el ruido de la noche de películas de Scott y Allison. Y otras actividades. De verdad que tiene que encontrar una manera de decirle a Scott que su habitación no está insonorizada. 

Está a falta de sueño y gruñón la siguiente mañana, mientras desayuna solo en la cocina. Scott y Allison siguen dormidos, considerando que son solo las siete de la mañana. Stiles también preferiría dormir, pero quiere meter unas cuantas horas de estudio antes de que tenga que irse.

Sobre las dos empieza a prepararse, poniéndose las ropas que Derek le dio justo cuando Scott llama a la puerta. Stiles ya reconoce cómo llama. Es ridículo. 

“Entra.”

Scott parece algo dudoso cuando abre. Probablemente ha notado que Stiles no está muy encantado con la vida en este momento. 

“Oh, estás guapo,” dice, señalando con la cabeza hacia las ropas de Stiles. 

“Gracias.” Haciendo una mueca, Stiles se mete la camisa en los pantalones. “Me siento como una muñeca de vestir.”

“Una de las de edición coleccionista, en ese caso.” La sonrisa de Scott elimina eficazmente toda la previa irritación de Stiles. 

“No soy yo de verdad.”

“¿Pero si de Derek?” adivina Scott. 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles juguetea con el dobladillo de su cardigan de cachemir ridículamente suave. “Lo de vestirse bien es necesario para lo que hace.”

Ladeando la cabeza, Scott le mira por un momento. “¿Pero merece él la pena?”

Stiles sabe que Scott está hablando de estar enamorado de alguien, en encontrar merecedor cierto nivel de incomodidad para estar con ellos. Sin embargo, para Stiles, es un trabajo. El dinero que recibe cada mes merece definitivamente la pena el meterse en telas pijas unas cuantas horas aquí y allá. Se ha vestido peor por menos, por así decirlo. 

“Definitivamente.”

Scott sonríe ampliamente entonces. Stiles sospecha que es un romántico empedernido. “¿Le puedes decir que los cascos son geniales, y que los aprecio de verdad?”

Stiles parpadea, habiéndose olvidado completamente de que Derek le dio a Scott su bolsa de regalo la otra semana, con todo el estudio. “Claro. Probablemente está contento de que alguien los use.”

Repasa un par de definiciones de nuevo antes de salir a la calle. Hace fresco, pero no cree que ninguna de las chaquetas que tiene sean presentables de llevar. Para cuando aparece el coche de Derek, está temblando.

“¿No tienes ningún abrigo?” pregunta Derek a modo de saludo. 

Está...perfecto. Stiles ya sabe que el gris es un color maravilloso en Derek, pero los pantalones grises oscuros, la camisa azul clara y la chaqueta azul marino es ya demasiado. 

“Ninguna que sea adecuada,” masculla Stiles. Tiene frío y ya se está estresando, porque mientras se abrocha el cinturón, se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado un cuestionario que es para hoy. 

_ Se profesional _ , se dice a sí mismo, pegando una sonrisa en sus labios. 

“Pareces estar sufriendo,” comenta Derek, mirándole un segundo antes de devolver su atención a la carretera mientras se aleja del bordillo. 

“Lo siento,” suspira Stiles.

“¿Necesitas estar en casa y estudiar?”

Hay algo sobre Derek hoy. Parece estar también estar tensionado. Igual Boston fue más estresante de lo que quería dejar ver en sus mensajes. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles se rasca la mejilla. “No. Quiero decir, sí, pero ese es un estado constante antes de los exámenes finales.”

“Podemos dar la vuelta.”

“No.” Sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo, Stiles junta sus manos en el regazo. “Dije que iría contigo, así que voy a ir.”

Mientras Derek reduce la marcha al acercarse a un semáforo en rojo, se siente algo ansioso, como cuando su padre hacía demasiadas preguntas. 

“Estresarse por los exámenes finales es una cosa, pero parece que hay otra cosa que te está preocupando.” 

No debería de decir nada. No es profesional. Está  _ trabajando _ , no pasando el rato con un amigo. Oh bueno. “Estoy molesto, porque la novia de Scott ha venido de nuevo, y no tengo la suficiente paz para estudiar.”

“¿Qué hay de la biblioteca?”

“Está asquerosamente abarrotada.  _ Todos  _ están ahí en esta época del año. Y normalmente voy allí entre clases, así que estoy algo cansado de ello.”

Haciendo un ruido con la garganta, Derek cambia de marchas cuando la luz cambia a verde. “¿Has hablado con Scott sobre ello?”

“No. Está tan feliz con su novia. No quiero arruinarlo.”

“Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá si le explicas que es por los finales, no él.”

Stiles mira a Derek un momento, los rasgos afilados de su rostro, y la seriedad de sus facciones. Raramente parece feliz, pero hay  _ algo _ .

“Quizás. ¿Qué pasa contigo?”

Derek le lanza una mirada rápida. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Bueno, claramente hay algo que te está molestando.”

“Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que había perfeccionado mi cara de poker.” 

Resoplando una risa, Stiles se aguanta las ganas de golpearle con el dedo, porque uno: no son amigos, y dos: Derek está conduciendo - podrían morir. Derek no dice nada después de eso. La curiosidad siempre ha metido en líos a Stiles, pero se contiene de preguntar. No es asunto suyo. 

El evento es para algo robótico avanzado que aparentemente es genial en la industria del motor. Stiles intenta no pensar en cuántos trabajadores perderán su trabajo por culpa de este invento. Eso tampoco es asunto suyo. En su lugar, se queda cerca de Derek, quien esta noche está inusualmente callado. Hace unas pocas semanas, Stiles no habría sido capaz de notar la diferencia, porque Derek sonriendo y dando manos. Igual es por la manera en que no participa en la conversación de la misma manera que siempre. Simplemente  _ responde _ . 

Las cosas no son lo que se dice mejores cuando parte del evento es fuera del edifico en sí, y Stiles lamenta su decisión de no traer una chaqueta. Sus dedos están entumecidos, y está temblando de nuevo cuando choca su mano sin querer contra la de Derek mientras hace hueco para que otra persona lo ignore en favor de darle la mano de Derek. 

Desearía poder meter las manos en los bolsillos, pero sabe que pueden verlo como algo borde, y de todos modos los pantalones son un poco demasiado apretados como para poder hacerlo de forma cómoda. Derek solo habla con el hombre un momento, y Stiles nota de nuevo como ha mantenido la conversación a un mínimo. 

“Vamos adentro,” le dice Derek en cuanto ha desaparecido el hombre. “Vas a enfermar.”

“El frío no te enferma,” murmura Stiles, pero todo su cuerpo parece suspirar cuando Derek apoya una mano cálida en su espalda, guiándole hacia el edificio. 

“Si tu cuerpo gasta toda su energía en mantenerte caliente, eres más propenso a coger un virus.” 

Claramente, Derek no va a discutir sobre esto, y Stiles está agradecido de verdad por el calor de dentro. Especialmente porque no está tan abarrotado. Se queda en blanco viendo al camarero servir comida de aspecto raro de una bandeja plateada y no se da cuenta de que Derek se ha quitado la chaqueta del traje hasta que se la pone sobre los hombros. Son casi de la misma altura, pero Derek es más ancho de hombros que él. 

“No tienes que hacer eso,” protesta inmediatamente Stiles. Es un poco demasiado íntimo. Un poco demasiado  _ cita _ . Intenta ignorar la manera en que luce Derek con solo su camisa y sus pantalones sueltos. 

“Tienes la misma temperatura que el champagne de ahí.” Derek mueve la cabeza hacia la botella dentro del cubo de hielo. 

Stiles resopla divertido, pero cuando Derek le coge ambas manos entre las suyas, Stiles se traga sus protestas. Es como si las manos de Derek hirvieran alrededor de las suyas. Mirando hacia abajo, Stiles nota que las palmas de Derek son mucho más amplias que las suyas. Comparadas con las manos venosas y delgadas de Stiles, las de Derek parecen más fuertes. Sus dedos son más cortos, sin embargo. 

Derek no le frota las manos. Solo las sostiene entre las suyas , haciendo que Stiles haga una mueca cuando el entumecimiento empieza a irse, haciendo que su piel pique. Cuando mira hacia arriba, sintiéndose incómodo con el silencio, Derek le está mirando. Tiene esta expresión desconcertada que Stiles no entiende. 

“Vamos a llevarte a casa,” dice Derek antes de que Stiles tenga oportunidad de disculparse por ser lo suficientemente estúpido y no traer una chaqueta. 

“Solo hemos estado aquí tres horas.”

“Eso es tiempo suficiente.

Derek le deja ir las manos, dirigiéndole hacia afuera con la usual presión constante contra su espalda. Esta vez consiguen escapar las bolsas de obsequios. 

“Scott dice gracias, por cierto,” dice mientras esperan a que el aparcacoches traiga el coche. 

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Derek, mirando su móvil. 

“Por los cascos de la otra semana. Le encantan.”

Se siente como una recompensa cuando Derek alza la vista, sonriendo brevemente. De verdad que hay algo raro con él hoy. Algo pesado se asienta en su estómago. Igual quiere romper el contrato. “Me alegra oírlo.”

Derek no arranca el coche inmediatamente una vez están dentro, haciendo que Stiles se remueva en su asiento. “Dime cómo vas de verdad.” 

Sorprendido, Stiles alza la mirada, encontrando a Derek mirando por la ventana. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

Con un apenas suspiro, Derek se gira hacia él levemente, encontrando su mirada. Es raro hoy. “Estabas estresado cuando te recogí. No has traído un abrigo, aunque claramente es otoño fuera. Tienes pinta de no haber dormido desde la última vez que te ví, y creo que también has perdido algo de peso.”

Tragando, Stiles mira a sus muslos. Están igual de delgados que siempre. Las semanas antes de los exámenes finales y de los exámenes de medio semestre siempre se olvida de comer, y hasta este año nunca había tenido mucho dinero para comida, dado que apartaba el trabajo en favor de estudiar. Scott le ha estado alimentando, pero resulta que ha mentido diciendo que ya había comido solo para conseguir una hora más con sus libros.

“¿Hay algo que debería de saber?” 

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunta Stiles, parcialmente para conseguirse más tiempo, parcialmente porque no está muy seguro de lo que está diciendo Derek. 

Derek duda. “¿Tienes el dinero suficiente como para ir tirando?”

Stiles no puede evitar quedarse mirando, porque si hay algo que  _ tiene _ ahora mismo, es dinero. “Sí, definitivamente. Has transferido el dinero el día que acordamos y todo.”

“¿Qué es, entonces?”

“Son solo los los exámenes finales,” dice Stiles, después de pensar en ello durante un momento. Pero la verdad, no hay nada más aparte de los finales molestándole ahora mismo. “Naturalmente, es algo bastante importante, dado que tengo que mantener mi nota media y esas cosas. Pero no hay problemas de dinero. No, sigo sin consumir drogas.” 

Derek casi-sonríe. “No pensaba que lo hicieras.” 

“Es que es frustrante sentir que no tengo un buen lugar para estudiar. De verdad que me gusta tener a Scott como compañero de piso, pero no quiero ser borde. Acaba estudiando en vez de dormir, solo para calmarme la pente.” 

Derek asiente, pareciendo pensativo. “¿Nada más?”

“Nah.” Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles mira a sus manos brevemente de nuevo. “Quiero decir, quedarme aquí por Acción de Gracias cuando mi padre está en California apesta de verdad, pero estoy acostumbrado. De todos modos necesito el tiempo de estudio.”

“Yo tampoco voy a ir a California por Acción de Gracias,” le dice Derek. 

“¿Por qué no?” Que los billetes de avión sean demasiado caros no es probablemente la razón.

“Mi hermana tiene su propia familia. Yo no, lo que quiere decir que puedo trabajar sin que nadie me lo cuestione.” 

“Pero estoy bastante seguro de que esta no es la razón por al que has estado raro desde que me recogiste.” 

Suspirando, Derek da el contacto. “Tienes razón. No lo es.”

“¿Estoy despedido?”

Derek resopla una risa ante eso, pareciendo divertido. “Pues claro que no.” 

Lanzando por la ventana su profesionalismo y cediendo a su curiosidad, Stiles se gira en su asiento. “¿Entonces qué es?”

“No cerré el contrato de Boston,” dice Derek después de un golpe de silencio.

Eso no es para nada lo que Stiles estaba esperando. De alguna manera, había asumido que Derek es la clase de persona que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Considerando su comportamiento hoy, no cerrar el trato definitivamente  _ no  _ era lo que quería. 

“¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Justo cuando estábamos a punto de firmar, algo pasó y se echaron para atrás. No se el qué. Mi suposición es que otra compañía les ofreció más fondos. Pero lo descubriré.” 

“Estás mejor así. Parecían unos capullos por hacerte eso.” 

Riendo, Derek reduce la velocidad para detenerse en el atasco. “Son negocios, no un matrimonio.” 

“Bueno, dice mucho de su lealtad por no decírtelo primero.” Stiles intenta no sentirse demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo por hacer reír a Derek. 

Cuando finalmente llegan al edificio de Stiles, Derek se ha reído varias veces más, pareciendo más como sí mismo. 

“Tengo que volver a la oficina,” dice. “Discúlpate con Scott por mi.”

Stiles frunce el ceño. “¿Por qué?”

“Por declinar una vez más al no subir y decir hola.” Derek sonríe de medio lado, sin embargo, como si supiera las ganas que tiene Stiles de rodar los ojos. 

“Creo que vivirá.” Stiles duda antes de salir. “¿Cuándo es el siguiente evento?”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek mira por el espejo retrovisor antes de volver a mirarle. “ No estoy seguro. Te lo haré saber.”

Stiles sospecha que hay varios eventos más, pero que Derek no quiere quitarle tiempo de estudio. Stiles no va a aceptar su dinero por no hacer nada. El trato ya es demasiado generoso de por si. 

“Por cada semana sin evento, te devolveré algo de dinero.”

Derek parece que se está conteniendo de sonreír. “Te lo haré saber,” repite. 

Stiles no se da cuenta de que sigue llevando la chaqueta del traje de Derek hasta que ya está dentro y Derek se ha ido.

Scott y Allison están acurrucados en el sofá, pero Stiles declina otra noche de pelis. Necesita hacer ese cuestionario antes de que lo olvide de nuevo.

Justo cuando acaba, aliviado de ver que ha conseguido el 100%, recibe un mensaje de Derek. Es el de siempre. 

**> Gracias por lo de esta noche. Me lo he pasado bien.**

**< 2da regla en los negocios: se un buen mentiroso. Por cierto te he robado accidentalmente tu chaqueta, te la daré la próxima vez que te vea**

**> Touché. Está bien. De todos modos no la llevo para trabajar.**

**< Pero fue amable por tu parte el prestármela**

**> No quería exactamente que te congelaras hasta la muerte sobre mi consciencia.**

Stiles resopla divertido. Probablemente debería de comprarse un abrigo. Hay algunos baratos que siguen de alguna manera decentes. Calentando algo de sopa, Stiles se pasa las siguientes horas estudiando y haciendo tarjetas de memoria. Nota otro mensaje de Derek bien pasada la medianoche, cuando está a punto de irse a la cama. 

**> Si necesitas algo de paz y quietud, siéntete libre de usar mi piso para estudiar. Como ya sabes, estoy en la oficina casi todo el día, queriendo decir que no te van a molestar. **

Stiles se queda estático. El piso de Derek quiere decir su condo. El que está en el edificio lujoso. Con la cama de matrimonio de la que Stiles recibió una foto hace tiempo. ¿Derek le está ofreciendo, sabiendo que es un universitario sin dinero, estudiar  _ allí _ ?

**< ¿Por qué?**

**> La universidad es importante.**

Stiles casi se golpea la cabeza contra la mesilla de noche por la frustración, porque esa es la respuesta que Derek siempre le da. Antes de que tenga oportunidad de escribir una respuesta, recibe otro mensaje. 

**> Verte estresado y a falta de sueño me preocupó. Si lo que necesitas es paz y quietud, estaré feliz de ofrecer una solución.**

Stiles quiere decir que no. Va a decir que no hasta que Scott y Allison se ríe en el salón. No es algo que normalmente le moleste. Es solo ahora, cuando no puede conseguir un momento para sí. 

**< Iba a decir que no, pero estoy demasiado desesperado como para hacerlo**

**> Ven a mi oficina si tienes tiempo mañana, y te dejaré una llave.**

**< Voy a asumir que ya sabes mejor ahora sobre lo de estar aún en el trabajo y no en casa**

**> Supongo que es mejor que me vaya, entonces.**

Stiles está casi dormido cuando se despierta de golpe por un mensaje. Maldiciendo el hecho de que se ha olvidado de silenciar el móvil, mira a la pantalla demasiado brillante. Un segundo después su irritación muere, al ver la foto de una cama conocida. 

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se hace una selfie, escribiendo:  **buenas noches :)**

◊

Scott llama a su puerta a las siete y media, preguntando si quiere tortitas para desayunar. Stiles  _ ama _ las tortitas. Ese no es el problema. El problema es que se quedó dormido jodidamente tarde, y sigue jodidamente estresado. 

Pero acepta las tortitas, sabiendo que va a necesitar algo de energía hoy. Allison parece sacada de una película de romance, con una camisa de Scott puesta, su pelo desordenado en el buen sentido. Le sonríe a Stiles, y no puede odiar a nadie con unos hoyuelos como esos. Especialmente no a alguien tan dulce como Allison. 

Sin embargo, cuando Scott empieza a hablar de tener una noche de pelis y cocinar juntos, el estrés por los finales sube por la espina dorsal de Stiles como un escalofrío. 

“No puedo,” dice, terminando su última tortita. Claramente Scott es un tipo de prodigio de las tortitas. “Voy a estudiar todo el día. No estoy seguro de cuándo volveré a casa.” 

“¿Igual mañana?” intenta Scott. 

Stiles no tiene el corazón para decir:  _ hablemos de esto cuando acaben los exámenes finales _ , así que dice: “¡Quizás!” y desaparece en su habitación, después de lavar su plato. 

Piensa en llamar a Derek y comprobar si ha cambiado de opinión, pero si sabe algo de Derek, es que no se retracta de sus decisiones. 

**< ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo hoy?**

Está en el metro, ya a medio camino de la oficina de Derek, cuando recibe una respuesta. 

**> He avisado a mi asistente. Déjate caer cuando quieras. Voya estar en reuniones la mayor parte del día. **

Stiles no está muy emocionado en hablar con el asistente de Derek sobre necesitar la llave de Derek para tener un lugar donde estudiar, y especialmente no ahora, cuando lleva khakis, una camiseta desgastada, y demasiados cuadros. Su chaqueta le queda algo corta de las mangas, pero no se nota tanto si mete las manos en los bolsillos. 

Por alguna razón se siente nervioso y como si fueran a juzgarle, mientras se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a un dama en abrigo de piel afuera de la oficina de Derek. 

El mismo hombre está trabajando en el vestíbulo hoy, igual que la última vez que Stiles estuvo aquí. Naturalmente, no tiene ni idea de quién es Stiles. Debe de saludar a cientos de personas cada día. 

“Estoy aquí para ver a Derek,” dice Stiles, cambiando de peso en el sitio, mientras personas-posiblemente-robots le pasan apurados en trajes caros y maletines. “Al Sr. Hale,” corrige en cuanto se da cuenta de su error. 

La chapa del hombre dice  _ George Matthews.  _

“Su ID, señor,” pide el Sr. Matthews amablemente, y alarga la mano expectante. Entrecierra los ojos hacia ello como la última vez, cuando Stiles se lo da, y luego sonríe. “Ahora le recuerdo, Sr. Stilinski.” 

“No he estado aquí desde una eternidad.” 

“No se puede olvidar un nombre como el suyo,” sonríe el Sr. Matthews, y a Stiles no le puede caer mal. No es posible. Parece demasiado jodidamente amable. 

“Bueno, uh, supongo que le puedes echar la culpa a mi abuelo por eso.”

“El Sr. le está esperando, señor,” sonríe el Sr. Matthews. Planta sesenta y cinco.” 

El ascensor está más abarrotado que la otra vez. Para cuando el ascensor llega al piso sesenta y cinco, dos personas más dejan el ascensor con él. Se había olvidado de lo impresionante que era este sitio. Todo de cristal, mármol y escritorios brillantes e impersonales. 

Por lo que puede ver Stiles, no hay muchas oficinas en este piso: la de Derek y otras dos, quizás tres más. Derek está en una reunión, nota Stiles cuando mira alrededor después de salir del ascensor. Está sentado en una mesa gigante, las puntas de los dedos presionadas unas contra otras, y frunciendo el ceño al puñado de gente alrededor de la mesa.

“¿Stiles?” pregunta alguien a su izquierda, y parpadea de vuelta a la realidad. 

Es el chico con el que estaba Derek en el restaurante, cuando Stiles tuvo esa cena horrible con Deucalion. Es muy alto, con brillantes ojos azules y unos pómulos ridículamente definidos. Parece que ha intentado domar su masa de rizos rubios, triunfando solo a medias. Su chapa dice  _ Isaac Lahey _ . 

“Sip,” confirma, y está a punto de alargar la mano para darla cuando el chico señala hacia el escritorio de al lado. Lydia Martin está hablando por teléfono afuera de la oficina de Derek, pareciendo super importante y ocupada, nota Stiles. Había asumido que ella era la asistente de Derek. 

“Derek está en una reunión ahora,” explica Isaac, y recoge un sobre de su escritorio. Dice  _ Stiles _ en él. 

“Si, puedo verlo,” dice Stiles, indicando con la cabeza hacia la oficina de Derek. Las paredes están hechas de puto cristal, por Dios santo. 

“Me dijo que te diera esto.” Isaac le da un sobre. “Aparentemente el portero ya ha sido informado. Hay un coche listo para llevarte ahora, si lo deseas.”

Stiles acepta el sobre. Es bastante pesado en su mano. Quiere declinar el coche, pero sería mejor que coger el metro, e intentar recordar la parada en la que bajarse para llegar al vecindario de Derek.

“Sí, vale, gracias.”

Isaac eyes him for a moment. “Did you want to wait for his meeting to finish?”

Glancing towards Derek’s office, Stiles doesn’t think he’ll be done anytime soon. “No, it’s fine.”

“Deja que te acompañe al coche.” Sonríe Isaac, pero Stiles sospecha que tiene muchas preguntas que le gustaría hacer. Quizás qué es lo que está haciendo Derek con un chico en pantalones mal ajustado y una chaqueta de mangas demasiado cortas. No pregunta, sin embargo, y se queda callado durante el viaje en ascensor hasta el vestíbulo. 

Hay, ciertamente, un coche esperando fuera. 

“Sabe dónde llevarte. Aquí está mi número.” Isaac le mete a Stiles en la mano una tarjeta de negocios. “Soy el asistente de Derek y me han dado instrucciones para que acepte tus llamadas si Derek está en una reunión.”

“Pensaba que Lydia Martin era su asistente.” 

Isaac resopla una risa ante eso de verdad. “Lydia Martin es un genio. No es ninguna asistente.” 

Stiles está en el coche, la puerta cerrándose tras él, antes de que tenga oportunidad de responder. 

No lleva mucho tiempo para que Stiles llegue al edificio de Derek. Probablemente hubiera sido mucho más rápido de no haber sido por el tráfico de siempre. Es terriblemente impresionante al estar así de cerca. Justo como prometió Isaac, el portero le sonríe en cuanto Stiles sale del coche. Le hace preguntarse si Derek le ha sacado una foto y se la ha enseñado a la gente. 

“¿Sr. Stiles?” pregunta el portero, provocándole a Stiles un semi deja vu de la oficina. 

“Ese soy yo.”

“Es arriba del todo. El Sr. Hale quiere que quede claro que puedes coger y hacer lo que quieras.” 

Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionar a eso, así que sonríe y asiente, y está instantáneamente aliviado cuando el portero le deja pasar, apretando el botón del ascensor por él. 

“Necesitas meter la llave,” le informa cuando las puertas no se cierran, incluso después de que salga.

Por un momento, Stiles no entiende de lo que está hablando, hasta que se da cuenta de que Derek vive en un ático y que el ascensor probablemente se abre directamente en su piso. 

“Oh, lo siento.” Manosea el sobre. Hay una llave allí, ciertamente. 

El portero sonríe amablemente, esperando a que gire la llave, antes de alejarse. “Llámeme si necesita ayuda, Sr. Stiles.” 

Tiene el corazón en la garganta durante todo el ascenso, y no tiene ni idea de  _ por qué _ . Derek le está ofreciendo un lugar donde estudiar, no para que Stile shaga todo tipo de cosas repulsivas con él a cambio de dinero. Aún así. Derek es rico y poderoso. Su condo es probablemente como entrar a otro mundo. 

Cuando el ascensor se detiene y la puerta se abre, las sospechas de Stiles se confirman. Es realmente como otro mundo, concluye, mientras sale al espacioso pasillo de Derek. Hay ventanas enormes en todos lados. Pero es tan vacío. Tan impersonal. Como si nadie viviera de verdad aquí. 

Se encuentra mirando alrededor buscando cámaras de vigilancia, pero no hay ninguna. Al menos no visibles. El piso de Derek es absolutamente  _ enorme.  _ Especialmente para una persona. Stiles se dice mientras da una vuelta, abriendo cada puerta que se encuentra, que es porque no puede encontrar la cocina o el salón. Pero en realidad, siente demasiada curiosidad por Derek.

Varias habitaciones están vacías. Hay un sofá en el salón, cuando Stiles finalmente lo encuentra, y una mesa para comer muy grande. Hay una pared entera hecha de cristal, y a Stiles le duele un poco cuando se acerca y se da cuenta de que todo Central Park está justo abajo. 

Encuentra la habitación de Derek detrás de la última puerta que abre. Es extraño ver la cama que reconoce tan bien ahí frente a él. Es aún más masiva en persona, y se pregunta si no sentirá solitario dormir ahí solo. Por otro lado, Stiles no tiene ni idea de si Derek duerme  _ de verdad _ ahí él solo. Está bastante seguro de que Derek le confirmó indirectamente que está soltero en una de sus conversaciones por mensajes, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté viendo a nadie. 

Con todo, la casa de Derek le pone triste. Hay un cepillo de dientes en el baño. Vitaminas en el cajón de la cocina. Llaves del coche en un bowl al lado de la puerta. Pero no hay fotos. No hay libros por ahí tirados. No hay un calcetín perdido bajo la cama. No hay platos sucios en el fregadero. No hay nada. Si esta hubiera sido la casa de un personaje de una película, Stiles hubiera escrito una reseña larga de cojones en algún sitio de internet, diciendo que hacía a la película plana. Ninguna persona vive así. 

Excepto Derek. 

Lo que más le guste es el salón, sospechando que Derek ve la tele de vez en cuando. De alguna manera se siente menos intrusivo. 

**< ¿Está bien si estudio en tu mesa del comedor del salón?**

Sólo para asegurarse. No quiere que Derek llegue y le de un ataque por ver a Stiles sentado ahí estudiando. Da pasos por el sitio hasta que recibe una respuesta, varios minutos después. 

**> Pues claro. ¿Has llegado allí bien?**

**< Si, Isaac me consiguió un coche y tu portero fue muy amable. Además las vistas son geniales**

**> Me alegro de oírlo. Tengo que volver a mi reunión. Buena suerte estudiando.**

El silencio hace que concentrarse sea fácil. Repasa sus apuntes y las diapositivas de las clases. No le pide a Derek la contraseña del WiFi hasta que lo necesita de verdad, en un intento de evitar distracciones innecesarias. Unas cuantas horas después, ha conseguido entender un par de cosas con las que tenía problemas.

Suspirando para sí, Stiles se echa para atrás en la silla y estira su espalda. Está empezando a sentir hambre y su boca está seca, pero solo son las once pasadas, y no pensó en traer comida con él. El frigorífico de Derek está fuera de toda cuestión. Stiles sospecha que a Derek no le importaría si Stiles lo preguntara, pero duda que haya algo comestible de verdad ahí, considerando todo el tiempo que Derek pasa en el trabajo. Probablemente también come todos sus almuerzo ahí. 

Pero un vaso de agua estaría bien, decide, y se levanta. El suelo de parqué está duro y casi resbaladizo bajo sus pies desnudos, tan diferente de la moqueta de su casa. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo de alguna manera que no debería de tocar nada si no lo necesita, y se dirige a la cocina. 

Los armarios de la cocina están casi vacíos, nota mientras los abre uno a uno buscando un vaso. Hay un par de platos, unas cuantas copas de vino, y tres cuencos, pero no hay fuentes para servir comida, ni utensilios de hacer postres o algo que indique que Derek hace algo más que recalentar las sobras en su microondas. Encuentra los vasos en el armario más alejado del fregadero, rodando los ojos a la persona que decidiera ponerlos ahí. 

Busca por los cajones buscando un posavasos, no queriendo dejar marcas de agua en la mesa de Derek, pero no encuentra ninguno y decide usar le periódico ayer que se encuentra encima de la encimera. Hay un mensaje de Derek esperándole cuando regresa a sus libros. 

**> Necesito coger unas cosas para una reunión de esta tarde. Isaac me dijo que no parecía que hubieras llevado la comida contigo. ¿Qué te gustaría? **

Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles se muerde los labios. Ese tal Isaac es definitivamente un espía de algún tipo. Por otro lado, tendrá que irse antes de lo que quiere porque en unas horas se estará muriendo de hambre. Que Derek traiga la comida le permitirá estudiar más tiempo, y lo necesita. 

**< ¿Solo si no te importa?**

**> Tengo que pasarme por allí de todos modos, y comer. No me importa. **

Rodando los ojos sin saber porqué, Stiles decide que no puede ponerse muy quisquilloso. 

**< Tomaré lo que vayas a comer tú.**

**> ¿Alergias?**

**< Ninguna.**

Espera unos minutos después de eso, pero Derek no le dice nada más. Stiles no tiene ni idea de cuándo va a venir Derek, así que regres a los libros. El silencio hace que sea mucho más fácil entrar en esa zona en la que no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, dado que su cerebro está demasiado ocupado procesando toda la información que está metiendo.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose le devuelve de golpe a la realidad, y hay un momento de pánico mientras mira alrededor buscando algo por lo que debería sentirse culpable, como si estuviera molestando. Justo cuando su mirada cae sobre el vaso medio vacío encima del periódico, Derek aparece en el umbral de la puerta. Parece raramente  _ apropiado _ en este conjunto, desde los muebles escasos pero brillantes y la vista, hasta su traje planchado y pelo inmaculado. 

Lleva una bolsa de papel en una mano y una carpeta de cuero en la otra.

“Me disculpo por interrumpir tu estudio,” dice Derek tras un momento de silencio. Quizás es igual de raro para él tener a Stiles en su casa. 

“Está bien.” Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Me olvidé de traer la comida, así que tenía que tomarme un descanso de todos modos.” 

Derek se acerca entonces, como si Stiles lu hubiera dado alguna clase de permiso para acercarse. Posa la bolsa de papel en la mesa, y su mirada ce sobre el vaso.

“Um,” empieza Stiles, y sus palmas pican. “Tenía sed y no encontraba un posavasos.”

Derek le mira y arquea una ceja. “No creo que tenga ninguno.” 

“Es el periódico de ayer. Espero que esté bien.”

“Es un periódico,” dice Derek, como si eso respondiera todo. Y luego, como si reflexionara, “Siéntete libre de usar cualquier cosa.”

Stiles aparta la mirada, y encuentra la bolsa de papel. “Gracias por el almuerzo. ¿Cuánto te debo?” 

“Nada.” La atención de Derek es desviada hacia la carpeta de cuero en su mano, y está hojeando los papeles de ahí. “Hice que Isaac lo comprase.” 

“Eso no quiere decir que sea gratis,” discute Stiles. 

“Quiere decir que paga mi compañía.” Derek alza la vista para mirarle. “Tengo que volver a la oficina. Solo necesito coger un par de cosas.”

Justo cuando se gira para salir de la habitación, Stiles recuerda que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con la llave. 

“¿Dejo la llave en tu oficina cuando acabe?”

Derek le mira un momento. “Si has acabado de estudiar, claro. Pero sonaba a que igual necesitabas un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar más de un día.” 

“No quiero inmiscuirme.” 

“Yo lo ofrecí.” Las comisuras de la boca de Derek se curva hacia arriba. “Y tú mismo lo dijiste: estoy en el trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo.”

Stiles piensa en protestar, pero necesita estudiar de verdad. Considerando el hecho de que Derek solo parece estar en casa para conseguir unas horas de sueño, no va a ser como si Stiles estuviera molestándole. 

“Gracias.” Hunde sus dedos en el muslo. “Solo hazme saber cuando estás dejando la oficina, y me iré antes de que llegues a casa.”

Derek parece que está a punto de decir algo, pero luego asiente. “Claro.”

Stiles le observa dejar el salón, y luego vuelve a mirar a su libro. Escucha a Derek moverse por su cuarto, probablemente buscando lo que sea que necesite para esa reunión. Un momento después, Derek está de vuelta en el umbral, aclarándose la garganta. 

“Me vuelvo. Buena suerte con el estudio.”

Stiles alza la mirada. “Gracias.”

“No te olvides de comer,” le recuerda Derek antes de desaparecer. 

Stiles escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, y suspira con alivio. Derek le pone nervioso, y nunca parece darse cuenta de ello hasta después. No es el mismo nerviosismo que con otros de sus clientes, donde no estaba seguro de si estaba a salvo o no. 

Con Derek es diferente. 

Stiles sabe que es amable detrás de ese exterior estoico y de hombre frío de negocios. Si no lo fuera, Stiles no estaría aquí. Pero no puede descifrar a Derek. Hay una tensión en la habitación siempre que Derek está en ella, poniéndole de los nervios. Está esperando a que caiga la espada de Damocles. 

Mirando por la habitación, Stiles se muerde el labio inferior. Estar en la casa de Derek le hace sentir como un igual y no como un empleado. Debería de aterrarle, pero no lo hace. 

En la bolsa de papel Stiles encuentra una hamburguesa y patatas fritas. Resopla una risa para sí, porque está cien por cien seguro de que Derek no toma hamburguesas para comer. Está agradecido, sin embargo, sospechando que Derek come algo que es menos bomba calórica y Stiles nunca entendió el concepto de ensalada. 

Son casi las nueve de la noche cuando recoge sus libros. Sigue sin haber mensaje de Derek, pero Stiles quiere salir de aquí antes de que vuelva. Friega y pone el vaso de nuevo en el armario, coloca el periódico de ayer en la encimera de donde lo cogió, y se asegura de que no haya dejado ninguna tarjeta de memoria o apuntes. Como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. 

Sus pasos resuenan en el vestíbulo cuando sale del ascensor.

“Buenas noches, Sr. Stiles.” 

Girando en el sitio, Stiles se había olvidado completamente de que Derek tenía un puñetero  _ portero _ . “Uh, buenas noches…”se calla, dándose cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de cual es el nombre del portero.

“Bernard,” dice amablemente, aún sonriendo. 

“Buenas noches, Bernard.”

“¿Le veré mañana, Sr. Stiles?” 

Stiles no se molesta en pretender para sí que no ha decidido ya volver mañana. “Eso seguro.”

“Le veré entonces, Sr. Stiles.” 

El aire está frío afuera, y algo húmedo como siempre está durante el otoño. Se estira las mangas de la chaqueta tanto como puede, y alza más la bolsa por su hombro. Justo cuando llega a la estación, su móvil suena con un nuevo mensaje. 

**> A punto de dejar la oficina.**

Espera a estar en el tren antes de contestar.

**< Espero que hayas tenido un buen día en el trabajo. Yo he hecho mucho hoy. Gracias por dejarme usar tu piso**

**> ¿Vas a volver mañana?**

**< Si si todavía te parece bien. Recordaré llevar la comida esta vez**

**> Pues claro. Hazme saber si te olvidas. Yo mañana estaré en reuniones todo el día, y tendré una comida de negocios. Puede que sea difícil contactar conmigo. **

Derek parece estar en reuniones todo el día.

**< Daré mi mayor esfuerzo para no quemarlo todo **

**> Es un rascacielos. Dudo que lo consiguieras aunque lo intentaras.**

Soltando una carcajada en su manga, fingiendo estar tosiendo para que le resto de la gente del metro no le mire raro, Stiles guarda el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo. 

De vuelta en casa, Scott sigue despierto en el sofá, viendo algo en la tele. Allison no está por ningún lado. Igual ya se ha ido. Stiles no tiene ni idea de cuándo iba a irse. 

“Ey,” saluda, y se quita las zapatillas con el pie. 

“¡Ey!” Scott se ilumina considerablemente. “¿Dónde has estado, tío?”

“Estudiando donde Derek.” Stiles se encoge de hombros, intentando quitarse la culpa de la tripa. “La biblioteca estaba demasiado petada. ¿Se ha ido Allison?”

“Si.” Scott hace un puchero, como un cachorro apaleado. “Tenía que regresar, ya sabes, por las clases y citas de estudio con sus amigos.”

“Eso apesta.”

Scott asiente con la cabeza, y luego se encoge de hombros. “Si, pero yo también necesito estudiar, y es probablemente lo mejor para ambos el terminar de hacer cosas.”

“Perdona por no estar durante todo el día.”

“Tío, he ido a tantas clases esta tarde que no voy a tener que estudiar este fin de semana si sigo así.” 

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. “Eso es realmente genial.”

Asintiendo de nuevo, Scott se endereza desde donde está sentado, como si recordara algo. “Especialmente desde que Allison y yo nos vamos a ir desde el Viernes hasta el Domingo.” 

Stiles odia admitir que está un poco aliviado. De verdad que le gusta Scott, y tener que declinar cada oferta que le hace para pasar tiempo juntos le hace sentirse un borde. Especialmente porque quiere pasar el rato con Scott de verdad. Es solo que mientras estudia para los exámenes finales no es el mejor momento para Stiles en general.

“Genial,” comenta Stiles. “¿Vais a algún lugar en particular?” 

“Jersey Shore.” Scott se encoge de hombros. “Solo un fin de semana de hotel, mucho desayuno y tiempo de calidad.”

_ Sexo _ , concluye Stiles, y se sienta en el reposabrazos del sofá para hablar un rato antes de ir a la cama. Scott probablemente piensa que Stiles ha estado teniendo sexo de forma regular con Derek. Si solo supiera. 

Naturalmente, después de cerrar el trato con Derek, no ha tenido sexo con clientes. Ni sexo con cualquiera otra persona. Hasta ahora, Stiles no ha estado interesado. Cuando estaba trabajando, el interés por el sexo desaparecía. No recuerda la última vez que se ha masturbado por otra razón que no fuera para liberar el estrés. Han pasado años desde que tuvo sexo con alguien porque quisiera. Porque  _ los _ deseaba. 

Esta noche, el recuerdo de Derek en su traje cuando vino a casa durante la hora de la comida le hace algo de verdad. Cuando va a la cama, acariciándose lentamente en una manera que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo, intenta alejar la imagen de Derek. No está bien. Hay una línea roja grande y Stiles está a punto de cruzarla. Pero conforme se vuelve más desenfrenado, la presión aumentando en su vientre bajo, Stiles deja de alejar a Derek. En su lugar, se rinde a la idea de las manos de Derek sobre él, y en el impulso repentino que tiene Stiles de desabrocharle cada botón de su traje, solo para ver lo que hay debajo. 

Por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa noche duerme sonoramente. 

Derek ya se ha ido cuando Stiles llega a su piso la siguiente mañana. Ninguna sorpresa en ello. Stiles está igualmente aliviado, sintiéndose culpable por sus propias fantasías. 

Durante los siguientes días, crean un extraño patrón de evitarse el uno al otro, y al mismo tiempo manteniéndose en contacto. Stiles no recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan preparado para los finales, y tan aliviado de no tener que encontrarse cara a cara con Derek. Es como si hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora cuando se permitió pensar en Derek de esa manera. Cada noche desde entonces, se ha masturbado con varios escenarios de Derek en traje. Necesita calmarse. 

El Miércoles, apenas ha salido de la puerta cuando Derek le manda el mensaje avisando de su salida de la oficina. El Jueves, el mensaje le aparta la concentración de los libros, y le obliga a dejarlos tras él cuando va a casa. Derek le dice que no le importa, cuando Stiles se disculpa y lo explica en un mensaje. 

Así que, naturalmente, el Viernes le saca de su mundo de liderazgo transformativo el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Por un segundo, Stiles frunce el ceño y parpadea par alejar la pila de información y volver a la realidad. Luego, una corriente de pánico le atraviesa, cuando su mirada sube de golpe y encuentra la puerta. Si, ahí está Derek, con dos bolsas de papel en las manos, pareciendo haber salido directamente de su última noche de  _ ideas realmente malas _ . Stiles traga con fuerza, con el sonido de sus latidos en los oídos, y mira a su móvil.  _ Traidor _ . 

“Cálmate,” dice Derek, y se acerca con las bolsas para ponerlas en la mesa. “¿Tienes hambre?”

Stiles le mira por un momento. “¿Hambre?” repite, sin entender lo que eso quiere decir. 

Derek sonríe, entonces. “No me importa que sigas aquí. Deja de entrar en pánico.” 

Tomando aire, Stiles dobla sus dedos y aleja su mirada del traje gris oscuro de Derek, de la tela brillante de su corbata y de los cuadrados dorados de sus gemelos. 

“Lo siento de verdad,” empieza. “Debo de haberme volcado completamente.” 

“Me lo había imaginado.” Derek alza una de las bolsas, forzando a Stiles a mirarla. “¿Tienes hambre?” pregunta de nuevo.

“¿Quiere decir que me quede a cenar?” pregunta Stiles, solo para asegurarse.

“Si, a no ser que prefieras llevártelo contigo a casa. Pero es muy probable que esté frío para cuando llegues.”

Stiles sabe que debería de decir que no. La línea de su relación profesional ya está difusa, especialmente por su parte, y tener una cena casual que no es parte del trabajo es mala idea. Pero fue él quien rompió las reglas primero por no irse a tiempo, y no ha visto a Derek desde hace mucho. Y tiene hambre.

“Vale.”

Recibe una pequeña sonrisa como recompensa. Derek parece tener su edad actual cuando sonríe. “Coge lo que quieras de beber del frigo.” 

Cuando Derek empieza a quitarse la chaqueta del traje, Stiles tiene que apartar la mirada e irse a la cocina. Hay una línea que de verdad que no debería de cruzar, se recuerda a sí mismo. 

Ahora que tiene permiso, abre el frigorífico de Derek con curiosidad. Está, como sospechaba, no muy lleno. Casi todo lo que hay consiste en botellas de diversa porcentaje de alcohol. Decide tomarse una Coca Cola, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionará al alcohol después de estudiar todo el día. 

“¿Qué quieres para beber?” llama por encima del hombro. 

“Tomaré lo que vayas a tomar tú.” 

Le cuesta imaginar a Derek bebiendo Coca Cola, pero es decisión suya. Encogiéndose de hombros para sí, Stiles coge otra botella y busca los vasos con su otra mano. De vuelta en el salón, Derek está vaciando las bolsas. Comida tailandesa. Stiles  _ ama  _ la comida tailandesa. 

Es raro ver a Derek sin la chaqueta de su traje, y no de la forma en que Stiles ha imaginado las últimas noches. Parece más vulnerable así, como si se hubiera quitado su armadura. Se está enrollando las mangas, los gemelos sobre la mesa al lado de su reloj, y Stiles se para en el umbral de la puerta. 

“¿Qué tal el trabajo?” pregunta Stiles, solo para tener algo que decir. 

Derek mira hacia arriba e inmediatamente alarga la mano para coger los vasos de la mano de Stiles, sin parpadear a las botellas de Coca Cola. “Lo de siempre,” dice, como si eso significara algo para Stiles. “¿Qué tal ha ido el estudio?” 

“Mejor de lo que ha ido alguna vez,” confiesa Stiles. “Me siento muy preparado para mi primer examen final del Lunes.” 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Derek parece complacido mientras le pasa un tenedor a Stiles. “Me alegra oírlo.” 

“¿Cuales son tus planes para el fin de semana?” le pregunta Stiles cuando se sienta. De repente está tan jodidamente  _ hambriento _ . 

“Me voy a un viaje de negocios mañana por la mañana y hasta el Lunes.”

No le ha contado a Stiles esto. “¿Es esa compañía de Boston de nuevo?”

“No, es una conferencia de negocios en California.”

“¿Vas a ver a tu familia?”

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Derek enrosca los fideos alrededor de los palillos. “Mi hermana estará en la conferencia, si.” 

Stiles quiere preguntar, porque no cree que estar en la misma conferencia sea lo mismo que pasar tiempo con tu familia, pero no es asunto suyo. “Ya veo.”

“¿De qué es tu examen del Lunes?”

“Fundamentos del liderazgo.” Stiles se encoge de hombros. “El tema en sí no es tan difícil. Muchos de mis cursos previos han tocado el tema del liderazgo, así que no es algo completamente nuevo, pero el profesor es super vago y no sé en qué centrarme.” 

Derek hace un ruido con la garganta, clavándole con la mirada al otro lado de la mesa. “¿Cuál es tu estrategia?”

Así es como deben de sentirse los clientes de Derek. “He elegido los temas en los que nos hemos concentrado en clase, además de los que se concentra el libro.”

“Esa suena a la mejor manera de hacerlo.”

Derek es la única persona que ha conocido Stiles que es capaz de comer fideos y seguir luciendo apropiado. Parece relajado desde donde está sentado, ligeramente apoyado contra la silla, girado un poco hacia el lado. Sus hombros están increíbles en esa camisa azul claro. 

“Entonces, ¿cuando es el siguiente evento?” pregunta Stiles, porque Derek no ha mencionado ninguno en cierto tiempo, y necesita concentrarse en algo más que el trozo de pelo pectoral visible desde donde Derek se ha desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. 

“El próximo fin de semana.” Derek ignora su vaso, y pega un trago directamente de la botella. 

“No me lo habías dicho.”

“Me imaginé que estarías ocupado estudiando.”

“Después del Viernes solo me quedarán por hacer dos exámenes.” Stiles se mueve en el sitio. Derek no debería de tener en consideración sus exámenes. Es el trabajo de Stiles. 

Derek le mira por un largo momento, y Stiles se endereza en su asiento. 

“Lo que quiere decir que puedo ir contigo,” añade.

Tras un lento silencio, Derek asiente con la cabeza. “Vale. Te mandaré un mensaje con la hora y fecha. Necesitas recoger un traje de antemano.”

“Oh, ¿es uno elegante?” Mierda. Stiles ya lo está lamentando.

“Es una cena.”

Suprimiendo un gemido de frustración, Stiles asiente con la cabeza. “Vale. ¿Debería de pasarme por Suit&Tie?” 

“Si. Se lo haré saber. Puede que me cueste escaparme y hacerte compañía esta semana.”

Esto se está volviendo peor por segundos. “Está bien. Conozco el camino y ellos saben lo que hacen.”

Se va no mucho después. Es tarde, las diez de la noche pasadas, y Derek debe de estar cansado después de una semana tan larga. Es demasiado raro para él el pasar tiempo con Derek como un tipo de amigo, porque eso es lo que no son. Es raro llegar a casa a un apartamento vacío, pero hay cuatro cupcakes en una caja dentro de la nevera con una nota en la esquina esperándole.  _ ¡He hecho cupckaes! ¡No te mueras de hambre! /Scott _

Bufando divertido para sí, Stiles abre la tapa y arrastra un dedo por la cobertura antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Sabe  _ celestial _ . Coger a Scott como compañero de piso ha sido un total acierto. 

El fin de semana es frustrantemente aburrido. Está tan puesto con los exámenes finales que todo lo que tiene que hacer es revisar sus apuntes y sus tarjetas de memoria unas cuantas veces al día. Se pasa el resto del tiempo con el juego de zombies de Scott, teniendo que pausarlo de vez en cuando para que no le de un infarto, y pasando demasiado tiempo con su cerebro. Piensa en Derek mucho, en lo que hace cuando está solo. Si hay alguien con quien duerme, aunque le dijo a Stiles que esto sería un contrato de exclusividad. Pero sobre todo, echa de menos su mensajeo constante. El Domingo por la tarde, justo después de que Scott llegue a casa, con pinta de haber tenido el mejor fin de semana del universo, Stiles se rompe. 

**< Espero que tu viaje de conferencia esté yendo bien. Solo quería darte las gracias por dejarme usar tu piso para estudiar. Creo que mis exámenes finales irán muy bien **

La respuesta es casi instantánea. Igual es que Derek ha tenido un fin de semana igual de aburrido.

**> El viaje está yendo según lo esperado. Me alegra oír que estás preparado para mañana. ¡Buena suerte!**

Stiles quiere detenerse ahí, no responder y estar bien con ello. Pero la verdad, como que echa de menos los días en los que tenían conversaciones largas e incómodas como estas. Así que se rinde. 

**< Siempre he tenido problemas para dormir antes de un examen importante. ¿Qué tal tu noche? **

Su mirada cae sobre la tela oscura bajo su escritorio. Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles se agacha y la coge. Es la chaqueta del traje de Derek, y Stiles se ha olvidado completamente de devolverla, como prometió. Derek debe de pensar que la ha robado. Doblándola con cuidado, Stiles la mete en una bolsa de tela, preguntándose si esto es un atentado contra la moda. Algo tan caro probablemente no debería de llevarse en una bolsa de tela de los Vengadores. 

**< Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he devuelto todavía la chaqueta de tu traje. La llevaré después de mi examen de mañana**

**> Me había olvidado de ella. ¿También vas a estar mañana allí?**

**< ¿Puedo?**

**> Por supuesto.**

Stiles lo lleva bastante bien, pero considerando que Scott ha vuelto a la ciudad, puede que se distraiga. Especialmente desde que no se está estresando tanto como suele hacer. No quiere dar las cosas por sentado y dejar de repasar sus apuntes.

Tomando aire, Stiles sopesa su móvil en la mano un momento. 

**< ¿Has pasado el rato con tu hermana?**

Hay una larga pausa en las respuestas de Derek. Stiles puede ver una burbuja con tres puntos aparecer y desaparecer en la esquina inferior izquierda durante varios minutos. Con un fruncimiento de ceño, Stiles decide coger un tentempié de la cocina y dejar el móvil. Scott está viendo la tele, y engullendo el mayor sándwich que Stiles ha visto alguna vez. Es como una versión en vivo de Scooby Doo. 

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta Scott inmediatamente. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles busca entre los armarios algo comestible. “Estoy nervioso por lo de mañana.”

“Lo harás genial,” dice Scott, lleno de confianza. 

“Eso espero.” Stiles encuentra una bolsa de Doritos, y se apoya contra la encimera un rato, sintiendo que debería de explicarlo. 

“¿Ha pasado algo contigo y Derek?” Scott debe ser un lector de mentes. 

“Nah.” Stiles hace una mueca. “Es lo de siempre. Ha estado fuera todo el fin de semana, y trabaja todo el tiempo.” 

Lo cual es bueno. Es bueno que a Stiles le paguen mucho, sin tener que estar con Derek tanto tiempo. ¿No lo es? La cena de este fin de semana no es definitivamente algo de lo que tenga ganas. 

La cara de Scott se cae, como si fuera  _ su _ relación de la que estuvieran hablando. Stiles debería de sentirse mucho peor por mentirle. “Necesitas hablar con él de ello.” 

“Probablemente debería, si.” Stiles se rasca la mejilla. Lo que debería de hacer es dejar de masturbarse pensando en él teniendo sexo con Derek. Le está corrompiendo el cerebro por completo.

“¿Te gusta?” pregunta Scott de repente. 

“Uh...si.” Ni siquiera es mentira. Esa es la peor parte. Admitirlo finalmente hace que el estómago de Stiles caiga como un kilo de cemento. “Debería de llamarle.”

Deja la sala antes de que Scott tenga oportunidad de decir nada. Sus palmas hormiguean, y siente cosquillas en la nuca. Cuando cae en la cama con su bolsa de Doritos, presiona el pulgar el el botón home de su móvil.

Derek le ha respondido al mensaje, y es más largo de lo usual. 

**> No diría que hemos pasado tiempo juntos. He hablado con ella. Repasamos los planes de negocios de este trimestre, al igual que el presupuesto. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa durante la comida. No somos cercanos.**

Stiles se olvida de toda su ansiedad por encontrar a Derek atractivo, y el bloque de culpa de su vientre se convierte en un batiburrillo de preocupación. Derek nunca se abre con él sobre nada. Esto es sorprendentemente vulnerable.

**< ¿Estás bien?**

**> Si.**

Vale, pues Derek no quiere hablar de ello. Stiles puede con eso. Solo tendrá que ser una distracción en su lugar. 

**< Pues, ahora mismo me estoy comiendo unos Doritos que puede que sean de hace uno o dos meses. ¿Voy a morir?**

Huele uno de ellos, antes de decidir que huelen igual de artificiales que siempre. 

**> Lo dudo. No creo que haya anda orgánico en ellos que pueda ponerse malo.**

Stiles sonríe un poco. Eso suena al Derek que conoce. 

**< Mi muerte pesará sobre ti**

**> Me arriesgaré. ¿Que tal tu noche?**

Stiles mira por su habitación, como si esperase descubrir que hay una fiesta de la que no sabía nada. 

**< Solo como mi sentencia de muerte y me distraigo de angustiarme por mañana al escribirte. ¿Cómo va la tuya? **

A la par que distrae a Derek. 

**> Sin incidentes. Estoy en la habitación del hotel, esperando hasta que pueda regresar a casa mañana. **

**< Si estuvieras aquí, compartiría algunos Doritos contigo **

**> ¿Nos estás intentando matar a ambos? Que amable.**

 

Stiles resopla una risa, lamiéndose los dedos para limpiarlos antes de escribir un nuevo mensaje. 

**< ¡Me dijiste que sobreviviría!**

Se queda dormido en algún momento sobre la medianoche, con una alarma puesta para mañana y el teléfono aún en la mano.

◊

Su estómago está hecho nudos afuera de la sala de conferencias. Hay un puñado de estudiantes con él, todos pálidos y a falta de sueño, y algunos aún sigue repasando sus notas. 

“Tenemos que emborracharnos de verdad cuando todo esto termine,” le dice Danny, justo cuando se presenta al lado de Stiles afuera de las puertas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles intenta no pensar en las dos semanas que necesita sobrevivir para llegar a eso. “Ya te digo.” 

“Yo acabo con los míos la próxima semana.”

“Yo también.” Stiles le mira, envidioso de cómo Danny consigue siempre de alguna manera estar guapo. “Agradeceré tener los exámenes tan pronto una vez hayan acabado.”

“¿Voy a tomarlo cómo que ahora no estás tan agradecido?”

Stiles resopla una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Definitivamente no. No he dormido desde hace no se cuanto.” 

La sonrisa con hoyuelos de Danny le hace sentir un poco mejor. “¿Has traído ropas extra por si vomitas?”

Por un segundo, no entiende a lo que se refiere Danny, pero luego recuerda la bolsa de tela a sus pies. “Nah, le voy a devolver la chaqueta a un amigo.”

“¿Un amigo, eh?” El guiño de ojo de Danny lo dice todo, y Stiles le mira amenazante para evitar sonrojarse. 

Está agradecido cuando las puertas se abren al siguiente segundo, y luego su mente está demasiado ocupada con estresarse por el examen, dejando que se olvide de la insinuación de Danny. 

Le pica todo el cuerpo hasta que le permiten dar la vuelta al examen y mirar las preguntas para determinar si tiene una oportunidad, o si debería de echarse a llorar. Lee las preguntas dos veces, y luego suspira con alivio. Puede hacer esto. Puede hacer esto totalmente. 

Dos horas después ha dado las respuestas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que lo ha clavado. Hay un mensaje de Derek esperándole cuando comprueba su móvil. 

**> ¿Cómo ha ido?**

**< Creo que bien. Voy a coger algo para comer y luego devolveré tu chaqueta**

**> A no ser que tengas otros planes, pásate por mi oficina y te invitaré a una comida por hacer un examen exitoso. Después te puedo dejar en Suit &Tie.**

Oh cierto. Stiles se había olvidado del evento de este fin de semana. El hecho de que no haya visto a Derek en mucho tiempo también está pesando en su respuesta.

**< Vale te veo en un ratín **

 

La oficina de Derek siempre le hace sentir fuera de lugar. Hoy no es diferente. El Sr. Matthews le está sonriendo detrás de la mesa. 

“Sr. Stilinski, bienvenido de nuevo,” le saluda. 

“Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Hale,” dice Stiles, y espera que la gente trajeada que pasa a su lado no le preste atención. 

“Si, he sido informado.” El Sr. Matthews le da un pase de visitante y le deja pasar. Stiles no ha usado este ascensor mucho, pero le resulta familiar ahora cuando pulsa el botón de la planta de Derek. 

Isaac está detrás de su escritorio hablando por teléfono cuando Stiles sale del ascensor. Asiente hacia Stiles cuando se acerca y señala hacia la oficina de Derek. Eso probablemente significa que Stiles es libre de entrar.

Derek está detrás de la mesa, revisando algo en un carpesano. Parece el poder personificado desde donde se sienta, echado hacia atrás contra la silla con un tobillo descansando sobre un muslo y un fruncimiento de ceño concentrado en su cara. Parece que está tachando cosas en lo que sea que esté leyendo. Tomando aire, Stiles aleja el repentino deseo de alborotar el pelo de Derek o, ya sabes, besarle. Estúpido.

Alza la mano para llamar, pero se siente estúpido, dado que la puerta está hecha de cristal. En su lugar, la empuja para abrirla y recibe un extraño flashback de la primera vez que estuvo aquí, y Derek habló por teléfono. Es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde ese día. 

El momento en el que Derek alza la vista es algo que Stiles probablemente guardará a salvo en algún lugar durante mucho tiempo. Al principio parece molesto, como si le estuvieran molestando de hacer algo importante. Luego, su mirada se encuentra con Stiles, y sus rasgos se suavizan. No es una sonrisa. Pero es  _ algo _ . 

“Ey,” dice Stiles, sujetando las asas de su bolsa de tela un poco más fuerte entre sus dedos. “Perdona por molestar.” 

“No necesitas disculparte. ¿Tienes tiempo para esperar un par de minutos?” Derek señala con su bolígrafo al carpesano en su mano. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Claro. “Voy a mirar por aquí mientras tanto.”

Ante eso, Derek presiona sus labios, como si se estuviera conteniendo de sonreír, y hace un gesto con la mano que se traduce en un  _ adelante _ . En cuanto su atención ha vuelto a la tarea entre manos, Stiles posa la bolsa de tela en la silla más cercana y se acerca a la pared de ventanas. La vista quita el aliento. 

Acercándose cuanto puede sin presionar su cara contra el cristal, mira hacia la ciudad bajo él. Puede ver tan, tan lejos de Manhattan. La extraña combinación de viejos edificios, rascacielos brillantes hechos de cristal, y antiguas iglesias siempre le ha fascinado. 

“¿Listo para irte?” Derek le pregunta de repente, y Stiles mira por encima de su hombro. El carpesano ya no está, probablemente escondido en un cajón de la mesa, y Derek se ha girado hacia él, aún en su silla. 

“¿Por qué ibas a querer darle la espalda a esto?” Stiles señala hacia la vista, haciendo la pregunta que estaba pensando justo momentos antes. “Quiero decir, ¡míralo!”

Cuando no recibe una respuesta, se gira y encuentra a Derek mirándole con una pequeña y rara sonrisa.

“¿Qué?” inquiere. 

“Tengo vértigo,” le dice Derek. 

Abriendo la boca, Stiles parpadea hacia él, y luego bufa una risa antes de poder detenerse. “¿Tienes vértigo?”

Derek arquea una ceja. “Si.”

“Vives en un ático y tu oficina está en el billonésimo piso.” 

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Derek se pone de pie. “Lo estándar es que normalmente es mejor cuanto más alto estás.” 

Stiles rueda los ojos. “Que hay más estatus cuanto más alto estás, quieres decir.”

Derek solo sacude su cabeza, sonriendo, mientras se abotona su chaqueta del traje e indica a Stiles para que se aleje de las ventanas. “¿Listo para irte?” pregunta de nuevo.

Con un asentimiento, Stiles se acerca y coge su bolsa de tela de la silla. “He traído esto.” 

“¿Una bolsa?” Derek le da esta mirada que hace que los dedos de Stiles se muevan, y que su estómago empiece a revolotear. “¿Creíste que iba a ir bien con mi traje?” 

Mirándole mal, Stiles lanza la bolsa de tela al pecho de Derek y está extrañamente complacido consigo mismo, el corazón latiendo con fuerza tras sus costillas, cuando Derek la lanza de vuelta inmediatamente hacia su cara. Un Derek juguetón es algo nuevo.

“Si vas a pasarte por mi piso, puedes guardarlo de nuevo en mi armario.”

“¿Y si no voy?” le reta Stiles. 

“Entonces la puedes guardar hasta la próxima vez que vayas.” 

“Eres tan  _ exigente _ ,” se queja Stiles, fallando completamente en sonar irritado. Darek parece tan encantado consigo mismo cuando le pone una mano en la espalda baja a Stiles y le da un ligero empujón hacia las puertas de cristal. 

“Así es como llegué aquí, al  _ billonésimo _ piso.” Sonríe de medio lado Derek. Deja un puñado de papeles en la mesa de Isaac cuando pasan, y Stiles no intenta pensar en el hecho de que la mano de Derek sigue en su espalda mientras esperan a que el ascensor llegue a la planta baja.

Quiere tirar de su camiseta y tomar un puñado de respiraciones lentas, porque Derek huele muy bien y por alguna razón, Stiles no puede recordar si lo ha notado antes. 

“¿Qué te gustaría?”

Parpadeando, Stiles encuentra la mirada de Derek en el reflejo del espejo del ascensor. 

“Para comer,” aclara Derek. 

“No sé, cualquier cosa que pueda comer con patatas fritas rizadas.”

Pilla a Derek rodando los ojos, pero parece extrañamente complacido. “Estoy seguro de que pueden hacerte patatas fritas rizadas a la vuelta de la esquina si se lo pides amablemente.”

_ A la vuelta de la esquina  _ es aparentemente un restaurante lujoso de cojones, donde Derek parece conocer al propietario. Les dan una mesa de inmediato, y el camarero llama a Derek  _ Sr. Hale _ . 

Como Stiles había predicho, Derek ordena pescado y ensalada, y se quiere hundir en el suelo cuando Derek pregunta si sería posible que hicieran patatas fritas rizadas para Stiles. 

“No me importa comer ensalada,” dice, mirando por el restaurante. Casi todos llevan traje, y aquí está él, con una camiseta y vaqueros. 

“No les importa hacerte patatas fritas rizadas,” contraataca Derek, justo cuando su móvil suena. Stiles espera que se disculpe y responda, pero Derek ni siquiera mira a la pantalla antes de rechazar la llamada y devolverlo a su bolsillo. “Háblame de tu examen.”

Stiles no se molesta en decir que no le importa si Derek quiere responder a la llamada. Ahora sabe que Derek lo habría hecho si hubiera querido. “Estaba muy nervioso,” confiesa. “Estaba preocupado de que quizás me  _ sentía _ más preparado de lo que en verdad estaba. Pero luego vi el examen, leí las preguntas y me di cuenta de que sabía con seguridad casi todas y podía ir en buen camino con el resto.”

Derek sonríe. “Me alegro de que todo tu estudio haya dado sus frutos.”

“Uno menos, pero quedan un billón para terminar,” suspira Stiles. 

“Celébralo ahora, y preocúpate por el resto luego.”

Stiles puede hacer eso totalmente. “Gracias por llevarme a comer.”

“Me imaginé que te pondrías directamente a estudiar si no lo hacía.”

“Eso es probablemente cierto.” Stiles le mira durante un momento. “No has cancelado algo importante por esto, ¿verdad?”

“¿Quién dice que esto no es importante?” contraataca Derek inmediatamente. 

La manera en que su estómago revolotea y su pecho se hincha le toma por sorpresa. Encontrar a Derek atractivo y... _ sexable _ es una cosa, pero Stiles no sabe qué es esto. 

“Gracias,” responde en su lugar, agradecido de que su comida llegue en el siguiente momento. 

Están callados la mayor parte de la comida, como si la inhabilidad de Stiles por manejar a Derek diciéndole que su comida es importante hubiera puesto todo tenso. Se siente menos horrible cuando Derek pone de nuevo una mano en la espalda para guiarle hacia la puerta un rato después.

“Gracias por la comida,” dice Stiles, enredando sus dedos con las asas de su bolsa de tela. “Cogeré el metro para ir a Suit&Tie.”

Derek tiene pinta de que va a discutirlo, pero luego cambiar de opinión. “De nada. ¿Cuándo es tu próximo examen?” 

“Mañana.” Stiles hace una mueca. “Luego tengo otro el Miércoles, y luego un descanso hasta la semana que viene.”

“Lo harás genial,” le asegura Derek. “No te quedes hasta muy tarde.” 

“¿Planeas ir a casa pronto?” ¿Tiene una cita? Derek nunca va a casa pronto. 

“No, pero tú necesitas dormir.” 

Los hombros de Stiles quien caer, pero los mantiene rectos. “Veré lo que puedo hacer sobre eso.”

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Derek le da una de sus pequeñas sonrisas y dice adiós. Stiles le mira por un momento, le mira cuando coge el móvil del bolsillo y llama inmediatamente a alguien. Stiles le mira irse hasta que desaparece entre la multitud, y luego se gira para coger el metro más cercano para ir a Suit&Tie. 

Jackson Whittermore está trabajando hoy, y Stiles quiere irse de nuevo cuando le ve detrás del mostrador. 

“Bienvenido de nuevo,” dice Jackson, y aunque no parece exactamente contento de ver a Stiles de nuevo, esconde hoy mejor la actitud de engreído. 

“Necesito un traje,” le dice Stiles directamente. 

Jackson rueda los ojos. “Lo sé. Tengo un par de sugerencias para ti.”

Lleva a Stiles a otra sala, y si no estuviera llena de ropas caras, Stiles hubiera estado preocupado de que fueran a matarle. Pero nadie quiere arruinar esa tela con salpicaduras de sangre. 

“El Sr. Hale me pidió que te pusiese al día. Es la cena de caridad del Sábado.” Lo dice de una manera que hace sospechar a Stiles que debería de saber exactamente qué cena es. No lo sabe, exceptuando que va a ir. 

“Uh, claro,” coincide. 

Jackson suelta un suspiro. “Eres el peor acompañante que he conocido.” 

Le lleva un segundo antes de que el cerebro de Stiles registre las palabras. Sus músculos se tensan, y su corazón empieza a martillear tras sus costillas. ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿A quien se lo ha dicho?

Jackson le da una mirada plana. “¿En serio? Piensas que no puedo verlo cuando entra un tío rico con un tio que combina camisas a cuadros con camisetas horribles.” 

Debe de haber una salida de emergencia. La náusea se concentra en su estómago, y Stiles está empezando a sentirse algo mareado. 

“No eres el primero. No serás el último.”

“No se lo digas a nadie,” consigue decir Stiles. 

Jackson resopla una risa ante eso y alza una chaqueta de traje al lado de Stiles. “¿A quién se lo iba a decir? A nadie le importa.”

“No creo que quiera que la gente lo sepa.”

Rodando los ojos, Jackson aparta la chaqueta. “Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Hale sabe perfectamente de que se lo que está pasando. Es muy probable que haya elegido este sitio por eso.”

“¿Por qué eligió exactamente este sitio?”

“Discrección.”

Hay una larga pausa en la que Stiles intenta encontrar el aliento, calmar su corazón y luchar contra el deseo de salir corriendo de allí. Jackson le escudriña mientras tanto. Puede hacer esto. No importa que Jackson lo sepa. Pueden negarlo todo si la gente se entera de alguna manera. Su padre está en un estado diferente. Nunca lo sabrá. 

Un rato más tarde, a Stiles le quitan la ropa y le hacen probarse pantalones y chaquetas y camisas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jackson es borde, pero aparentemente muy concentrado en que esté atractivo con la ropa. Probablemente tiene poco que ver con querer que  _ Stiles _ esté atractivo, y mucho más con él queriendo hacer un buen trabajo y recibir una buena paga por parte de Derek. Pero Stiles elegiría esto a su último encuentro cualquier día. 

“¿Estás preparado para esta cena?” pregunta Jackson mientras compara dos corbatas con el color de la chaqueta del traje de Stiles.

“No,” responde Stiles.

“Ni siquiera sabes para qué se usa cada tenedor, ¿no?” resopla divertido Jackson. 

Stiles traga el medio pánico que se alza con sus palabras. “La verdad es que no, no.” 

Para su sorpresa, Jackson deja caer el tema y continúa con detalles como que tipo de gemelos debería de usar Stiles y como doblar un pañuelo de bolsillo, algo de los que Stiles no está seguro que vaya a recordar el Sábado. No es hasta que Stiles se ha vuelto a poner sus ropas normales, y Jackson está guardando el resto, que vuelve a hablar de ello. 

“Usa la cubertería de afuera a dentro,” le dice Jackson de repente, mientras guarda las nuevas corbatas de Stiles. “Los más alejados del plato son para el primer plato, y luego ve hacia adentro. Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Hale te dará pistas. Posa los cubiertos mientras mastiques. No comas mientras den discursos. No levantes la copa más arriba de tu nariz cuando brindes. Esas son las cosas que notará la gente, y las más fáciles de recordar.”

Stiles se le queda mirando. “Gracias. La verdad es que eso ha sido útil.”

“Bueno, hacemos dinero contigo comprando la ropa aquí. Si la cagas, no volverás.”

Normalmente, Stiles habría estado ofendido, pero no cree que esa sea  _ toda _ la verdad. De cualquier manera, esta cena parece mucho menos terrorífica ahora, y está agradecido por ello.

“Haré que el Sr. Hale recoja esto luego,” le dice Jackson después de darle a Stiles su bolsa de tela y su bolsa de mensajero con desaprobación. “Parece que tienes las manos llenas.” 

“Probablemente es buena idea. Pueden robarme en el tren.” 

La mirada que Jackson le da le hace sospechar que el metro también es algún tipo de crimen de la moda. 

“Gracias de nuevo. Le haré saber a Derek que has sido útil.” Con eso, se va y se dirige al piso de Derek. Ha llevado más de lo esperado, pero era necesario. Con los consejos de Jackson, puede que también se haya librado de varias horas de Google. 

Es extrañamente intrusivo intentar encontrar el armario de Derek. No es que sea difícil. Stiles asume que está directamente unido a su dormitorio, y sus sospechas se confirman cuando mira por una de las dos puertas que hay. Es que es  _ privado _ . 

Sin sorpresa alguna, está lleno de trajes. Filas y filas de diferentes tonos de azul marino, gris y negro. Por un momento, intenta averiguar dónde hay que colgar la chaqueta, pero teme que vaya a fastidiar el meticuloso orden si lo hace. En su lugar coge una percha, y pone la chaqueta cuidadosamente en el mango del armario, con un Post-It que saca de su bolsa de mensajero.  _ No tenía ni idea de donde va esto, ¡lo siento! _

Entonces mira alrededor del dormitorio de Derek. Está prácticamente igual que cuando echó un vistazo la primera vez que estuvo aquí. Por un momento se pregunta cómo es Derek cuando está durmiendo. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, deja la habitación y cierra la puerta firmemente tras él. No puede entrar ahí, pensando en cosas como esas. Esto solo son negocios para Derek, y algo que hizo porque sentía pena por Stiles. Es algo por lo que está definitivamente agradecido, porque quiere decir que ha dejado de tener sexo con extraños que no le atraen. Y quizás solo le atrae Derek porque en comparación con el resto es genial. 

Decidiendo que esa es probablemente la verdad, Stiles vuelve a estudiar. 

Es más difícil entrar en su zona hoy. Su mente sigue deslizándose, y ya sabe todo lo que está repasando. Después de unas horas intentando obligarse a concentrarse, decide ir a por un vaso de agua. Mira como corre el agua durante un rato, fingiendo que todos sus sentimientos conflictivos se pierden tubería abajo junto a ella, antes de llenar el vaso. Cuando se gira para buscar otro periódico para usar como posavasos, se frena en seco en sorpresa con el vaso a medio camino de su boca. Hay  _ posavasos _ de verdad en la encimera. No hay ninguna nota, pero Stiles está seguro de que Derek los ha cogido para él. 

Tragando, Stiles coje uno y se hunde en la silla del salón de nuevo. Está jodido, ¿verdad? Está interpretando esto como una muestra de afecto, y no por lo que probablemente es: Derek dándose cuenta de que no tiene posavasos y decidiendo comprar algunos. 

Se va a casa esa noche antes de lo planeado, pero está agotado y mañana le espera otro examen. 

Como ayer, hay un mensaje de Derek esperándole cuando sale de la clase, preguntándole qué tal ha ido el examen. Sin embargo, hoy no comen juntos; en su lugar Stiles coge comida para llevar en su camino al piso de Derek. 

El Miércoles, Stiles se permite dormir algo más, para sentirse descansado para su último examen final de la semana. Después va a ir donde Derek, sabiendo que tendrá varias horas de estudio por el loco hábito de Derek de trabajar hasta tarde. 

**> Espero que el examen haya ido bien. ¿Vas a venir hoy?**

Stiles dobla los dedos e intenta no sonreír fuera de la sala de conferencias de la que acaba de salir. Especialmente porque hay gente llorando a su alrededor. 

**< Creo que lo ha hecho. Voy a ir a estudiar unas horas, ¿a no ser que planees ir pronto a casa?**

**> No. La verdad, puede que vaya más tarde los normal. Hay una crisis con un cliente. Me alegro de que el examen fuera bien. **

**< ¿Crisis?**

Stiles coge el metro para ir donde Derek, y suspira con alivio por el silencio que hay allí. Está  _ exhausto _ . No ha estado tanto tiempo estudiando esta semana. No le hacía falta, dado que había estudiado tan bien las semanas previas. Pero el estrés y la falta de sueño por ello, y por hacer los exámenes de esta mañana, le han dejado agotado. 

Solo queda una semana, se dice. Otra semana, y luego estará libre hasta después de Año Nuevo. 

No puede esperar a ver a su padre, o a Heather, que también va a casa por Navidad. Apenas permanecen en contacto durante los semestres, pero salir en Navidades y verano se da por contado. 

Haciendo una mueca, Stiles se sienta en una de las sillas del salón. Se siente mucho menos cómodo hoy que ayer. Echa un vistazo al sofá de Derek, y parece mucho más atrayente. A Derek no le importaría, está seguro de eso, y Stiles puede combinar los negocios con el placer. Cogiendo su cuaderno y un bolígrafo, se hunde en el sofá de Derek, y  _ Dios _ ¿por qué no ha hecho esto hasta ahora? Es probablemente el mejor sofá en el que Stiles se ha sentado alguna vez. Después de un rato, se estira y decide hacer el resto de sus repeticiones tumbado. 

No tiene ni idea de cuando se queda dormido, pero cuando se despierta está casi completamente oscuro. Parpadeando, mueve la manta que le cubre e intenta recordar dónde está. ¿Por qué no le ha despertado Scott?

Un segundo después, recuerda estudiar en el salón de Derek. En su sofá. Estirando el cuello, encuentra su cuaderno y bolígrafo en la mesa de café.  _ Mierda _ . Se ha quedado dormido, y Derek ha llegado a casa para encontrarle babeando en el sofá. Con una mueca de dolor, Stiles se sienta. Exceptuando la luz de la luna fuera de la ventana, el sitio está oscuro. Intenta buscar indicios de que Derek esté despierto, pero solo hay silencio. 

¿Debería de irse? Stiles saca el móvil del bolsillo y presiona el botón de home. Son casi las tres de la mañana y hay dos mensajes de Derek esperándolo.

El primero fue enviado sobre la medianoche. 

**> Estoy a punto de irme de la oficina.**

El segundo es de hace media hora.

**> Coger el metro en mitad de la noche es mala idea. Te llevarñe a casa antes de que vaya a la oficina por la mañana. Vuelve a dormir. **

Stiles quiere rodar los ojos, pero todo lo que consigue es sonreír tontamente. Teniendo permiso para quedarse, se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá y sube la manta. Justo cuando está a punto de dormirse, escucha pasos por el pasillo. Stiles quiere ser discreto y limitarse a echar un vistazo entre sus pestañas, pero una vez ha visto a Derek es una causa perdida. Stiles está dividido entre estar agradecido por la oscuridad por lo que Derek no notará que está despierto, y deseando que hubiera luz solar o una puñetera lámpara, porque Derek está de pie en la puerta. Y no lleva nada más que boxers-briefs. Tragando, Stiles cierra con fuerza los ojos de nuevo. 

Es solo un segundo, pero se siente como una eternidad, antes de que Derek se vaya. Igual es que escuchó a Stiles despertarse, y quería asegurarse de que no seguía su estúpida idea de irse en mitad de la noche. Igual se olvidó de que Stiles estaba ahí y pensó que era un ladrón.

De cualquier manera, Stiles no puede dejar ir el hecho de que ha visto a Derek en ropa interior. Más o menos. No cuenta del todo, pero sigue siendo mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente con la alarma de Derek. Parpadeando para espabilarse, Stiles mira su móvil. Las cinco y media. ¿Cómo sigue Derek vivo?

Un momento después, puede oír agua corriendo e inmediatamente desea no haber dormido con su ropa. Ahora mismo no se siente particularmente atractivo. Que no es que importe. 

Frotándose los ojos, se levanta y ojea la máquina de café en la cocina con recelo. Parece super complicada. A Stiles le gustan las que pones agua y café, y luego pulsas un botón. La máquina de café de Derek tiene al menos quince botones. 

“¿Café normal o espresso?” 

Saltando, Stiles se gira y encuentra a Derek de pie justo tras él. Su pelo está húmedo, y parece que no ha esperado mucho para ponerse la camisa después de ducharse. Tragando, Stiles intenta no mirar y se encoge de hombros. 

“Cualquiera.”

Observa como Derek coge dos tazas de cristal de un armario y presiona los botones sin siquiera mirarlos. 

“Deberías de haberme despertado,” dice Stiles. 

“Parecías necesitar el sueño.”

Sintiéndose vulnerable, Stiles se mete las manos en los bolsillos y aparta la mirada. “Podría haber ido a casa a hacerlo.” 

Hay un momento de silencio. “Pues claro,” dice Derek entonces. “Debería de haberte llevado a casa de inmediato. Lo lamento.”

Alzando la mirada, Stiles encuentra a Derek no mirándole del todo con los hombros cuadrados. Culpable. 

“No me importa que no lo hicieras,” explica apresuradamente Stiles. “Solo digo que si te ha molestado, entonces lamento haberme quedado dormido.”

Derek sacude la cabeza, como si apenas entendiera lo que está diciendo Stiles, y le pasa una de las tazas. “No me importa.” 

Veinte minutos después, Derek le lleva en coche junto con las bolsas de compra que debió de haber recogido ayer al ir al apartamento. Stiles colapsa en su cama, mirando al techo un rato y considerando el hecho de que ha pasado la noche donde Derek. En el sofá, claro, pero también estuvo Derek en ropa interior. Sacudiendo la cabeza para sí,  _ Dios es tan idiota _ , decide conseguir otras cuatro horas de bien merecido sueño. 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

El Sábado, se viste con el cuerpo vibrando. Es porque está nervioso por la cena. Definitivamente no porque tiene ganas de ver a Derek desde que le vió el Jueves por la mañana. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Stiles lucha con la corbata, y empieza de nuevo. Ha encontrado instrucciones para atarla en Google, pero es definitivamente más difícil en la vida real de lo que mostraban las instrucciones. 

Cinco minutos antes de que Derek tenga que venir a recogerle, está sudando y aún no la ha conseguido atar apropiadamente. 

“¡¿Sabes cómo atar esto?!” exclama, voz desesperada, cuando encuentra a Scott en el sofá. 

La cara de horror que recibe a cambio le dice todo lo que necesita saber. 

“Maldita sea.”

“Tío, pídele ayuda a Derek. Probablemente puede hacerlo dormido.”

Lo cual, sí, es probablemente cierto, pero Stiles sospecha que puede explotar si se acerca tanto a Derek esta noche. No ha sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Derek antes de ir a la cama, o en la ducha, o cuando intentaba estudiar. Aún así, no es como si pudiera ir a la cena elegante sin corbata. 

“Supongo que tendré que hacerlo,” suspira y mete el móvil y la llave en su bolsillo. “No sé cuando volveré.” 

Scott mueve una mano hacia él desdeñosamente. “No te preocupes por eso. He encontrado una serie genial en Netflix, y solo voy por el cuarto episodio, y hay  _ tres _ temporadas. 

Bufando divertido, Stiles se dirige a la puerta. “Voy a asumir que estarás despierto para cuando vuelva a casa,”

“¡Ya te digo!” grita Scott tras él.

Justo cuando sale, una brillante limusina aparca junto al bordillo, y el pulso de Stiles aumenta inmediatamente. Aprieta más fuerte la corbata entre los dedos, y alarga la mano hacia la puerta justo cuando esta se abre desde dentro. 

“Ey,” dice, deslizándose junto a Derek, que está... _ Dios santo _ . LLeva un traje oscuro y chaleco, con el pelo echado para atrás. No se ha afeitado, y Stiles necesita de todo lo que tiene para no frotar las palmas por la oscura barba de tres días. La manera en que mira de arriba abajo a Stiles hace que la piel se le ponga de gallina. Stiles traga cuando los ojos de Derek se clavan en la corbata en su mano. “¿Ayuda?” intenta. 

Esperando que Derek ruede los ojos y limitarse a hacerlo, la sonrisa que recibe en su lugar le roba el aliento. Derek sacude la cabeza un poco, aún sonriendo, y coge la corbata de la mano de Stiles. 

“Gírate hacia mí,” dice, y Stiles se gira en el asiento antes de ser capaz de pensar. 

Quiere cerrar los ojos cuando Derek le sube el cuello, pero en su lugar no puede contenerse de mirar la cara de Derek mientras echa la corbata alrededor de su cuello. O lo oscuras que parecen sus pestañas contra el color pálido de sus ojos. Si, Derek claramente sabe lo que está haciendo, porque solo necesita un momento de silenciosa concentración antes de que apriete la corbata alrededor del cuello de Stiles. Stiles traga con fuerza cuando Derek vuelve a bajar el cuello, arrastrando un pulgar contra la piel de su garganta. La manera en que Derek encuentra su mirada cuando lo hace, hace que sea imposible para Stiles convencerse de que ha sido por accidente.

  


“Estás guapo,” dice, solo para romper el silencio sofocante. 

“Y tú también.” Derek alisa la solapa del traje de Stiles con su palma, antes de alejar su mano y crear algo de distancia entre ellos. “Me alegro de que quisieras venir conmigo.”

Y, naturalmente, Stiles tiene que arruinar todo al dejar que su voz intente aligerar el ambiente sin el permiso de su cerebro. “Bueno, hay comida gratis, ¿verdad?”

Con un resople de risa, Derek sacude la cabeza y mira hacia hacia el frente en su asiento. “Claro.”

Pero algo ha cambiado, y el mismo tiempo todo sigue igual. Derek aún mantiene una mano en su espalda baja, como siempre hace cuando atienden un evento. Esta noche, sin embargo, su mano se queda allí incluso cuando entran, y está tan cerca de Stiles de una manera que Stiles no puede recordar haber estado antes. Que no es que le moleste. Es lo contrario, la verdad.

Pese a la locura de gente que se saluda antes de la cena, Stiles se siente relajado y extrañamente cómodo. Incluso inicia una conversación por su cuenta con unas cuantas personas que se acercan a ellos para darle la mano a Derek. 

“Es hora de encontrar nuestros asientos,” le dice Derek un rato después. 

Stiles deja que les conduzca a ambos por la marea de gente, y alguien les señala en al dirección correcta. La habitación está suavemente iluminada, con decoraciones y manteles, y también hay un estrado. 

“¿Para qué es?” pregunta Stiles, inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca para que Derek sea capaz de oírle. 

“Discursos y subastas.” Derek señala con la cabeza a una mesa cercana al estrado. “Esa es la nuestra.” 

Esperan mientras el resto de la gente encuentra su asiento antes de sentarse, y Stiles escucha a Derek conversar con otros de la mesa. Es sobre todo negocios, y Stiles no puede participar realmente. Pero el hombre al lado de Stiles le pregunta lo que hace para vivir. Por un segundo piensa en seguir, pero no es como si pudiera decir otra cosa que la verdad en una compañía como esta. Bueno, una parte de la verdad. Para su sorpresa, el hombre se ilumina cuando Stiles le habla de su grado, y es lo suficientemente interesante como para crear conversación durante quince minutos hasta que alguien le aprieta el muslo bajo la mesa. 

Alzando la vista, Stiles encuentra a Derek dándole una mirada acentuada. Al siguiente momento, se da cuenta de que hay un camarero con dos botellas a su lado, con una expresión expectante en la cara. 

“Uh, ¿perdone?”

“¿Le gustaría vino tinto o blanco, señor?” pregunta el camarero. 

Stiles mira a la copa de Derek. “Blanco, gracias.”

En cuanto le llenan la copa, y el camarero se ha movido, Stiles se gira hacia Derek con una mueca. “Lo siento.” 

“¿Por qué?”

“Me lié con la conversación.”

“Eso le pasa a todo el mundo. Al menos dos personas han tirado ya sus copas.”

Stiles no mira para comprobarlo, pero lo duda. “Solo intentas hacerme sentir mejor.”

“Sí,” admite Derek. “Pero no estoy mintiendo.”

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír, y justo cuando se da cuenta de que la mano de Derek sigue en su muslo, los entrantes llegan y quiere hacer un funeral cuando Derek tiene que apartar la mano. 

Recordando el consejo de Jackson, Stiles mira a la cubertería.  _ De fuera hacia dentro.  _ Cuando mira a su lado después de que hayan servido a todos, nota que Derek cogiendo deliberadamente el tenedor más pequeño. Stiles se remueve en el sitio, para quitarse el pinchazo en su pecho. 

Se olvida de posar los cubiertos mientras mastica un par de veces, pero al menos se contiene de comer durante los discursos. Considerando que un hombre tira un plato entero en el suelo, y que una mujer tira su vino encima de su vestido, Stiles siente que lo ha hecho bastante bien. 

Se inclina hacia Derek cuando una mujer sube al estrado. Su vestido le hace pensar en los Oscars. Definitivamente va demasiado arreglada comparada con el resto. 

“¿Qué está pasando ahora?”

No se le pierde el hecho de que Derek acerca su silla a la suya. 

“Subastas.”

“¿Por qué puedes pujar?” 

Derek se encoge de hombros ante eso. “Cualquier cosa.”

“¿Vas a pujar?”

“Si, es por la beneficencia.” Derek lo dice como si fuera algo que viene dado. Bueno, probablemente lo es para él. 

Stiles esperaba de alguna manera muebles antiguos, o un espejo lo suficientemente viejo como para invocar demonios, pero todo lo que recibe es un viaje de fin de semana a una cabaña en una montaña de Colorado, y cosas de una colección de joyas que alguien ha donado para el evento. Es un proceso lento, y tras cuarenta minutos, Stiles ha terminado de buscar en Google todo lo que hay en el estrado.

“No pujes por eso,” susurra Stiles, cuando sacan una colección de cuchillos de un chef de la tele para pujar. 

Derek se gira hacia él ligeramente. “¿Por qué no?”

“Porque he leído análisis de ello online, y aparentemente son una mierda.”

Llevando la mano a su boca, Derek suprime una risa con una tos muy falsa. Tras eso, Stiles no puede dejar de citar reseñas cada vez que sale un objeto al estrado, y en algún momento Derek tiene que esconder su cara entre las manos para ocultar su sonrisa. 

El siguiente objeto consiste en cinco cómics de primera edición. Stiles se mete el móvil en el bolsillo. Mayormente porque uno de ellos es el primer cómic en el que Spider-Man hace su primera aparición. 

“¿No hay malas reseñas para estos?” le pregunta Derek. 

Stiles se mofa. Como si eso fuera a pasar alguna vez. “No.”

“¿Fan de los cómics?”

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles sigue en silencio la puja entre dos hombres mayores y desearía tener el dinero suficiente como para gastarlo en esto. Claramente, la gente de aquí no tiene ni idea de cuánto cuestan primeras ediciones de cómics como estos. Las pujas son ridículamente bajas. 

Su alma muere un poco cuando el subastador alza el mazo. “A la una, a las dos…”

Por el rabillo de su ojo, pilla a Derek alzando la mano. 

“¿Pero qué haces?” susurra Stiles. 

“Pujando,” le dice Derek, y alza la mano de nuevo, cuando uno de los hombres puja contra él. 

Stiles solo mira con la extraña sensación de estar en una habitación diferente, o incluso en un universo distinto. El otro hombre se rinde rápidamente, y Stiles contiene el aliento cuando el subastador hace la cuenta y golpea el mazo. 

“Has ganado,” susurra. “¿Te gustan siquiera los cómics?” 

Derek se gira hacia él, y hay un brillo triunfante en sus ojos que le hace sospechar a Stiles que es una persona muy competitiva. “No, pero tuve la impresión de que merecería la pena pujar por ellos.”

Su estómago se agita ante eso, y luego evitar sonreír.  _ Derek ha ganado _ . Igual Stiles tiene oportunidad de mirarlos, antes de que sena vendidos a un coleccionista de algún lado.    
Derek puja en unas cuantas cosas más después de eso. Es champagne y uno de esas cabañas de fin de semana, pero esta vez para las Adirondacks. La verdad es que Stiles no le importa. No es por los cómics, sino porque la mano de Derek ha vuelto a su muslo y Stiles de verdad que no quiere que la quite. Igual es por aparentar. Pero igual no. Stiles no puede dejar de pensar en la manera en que Derek le tocó después de ayudarle con la corbata. Nadie estaba en los asientos traseros con ellos.  _ Eso _ no fue para nadie más que para ellos. 

Respirando lentamente, Stiles mira hacia Derek. Se está concentrando en la dama que habla en el estrado, con esa expresión seria en el rostro que tiene siempre que se está concentrando. Stiles mira a la línea afilada de su mandíbula, la amplitud de sus hombros, y en el leve giro hacia abajo de su boca. Es engañoso. Stiles ya conoce la sonrisa de Derek. Es rara, pero puede iluminar una habitación entera y ese pequeño hueco entre las costillas de Stiles. Stiles tiene la impresión de que Derek no sonríe muy a menudo. 

Antes de que pueda pensar mucho en ello, Stiles baja su mano para rozar con sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de Derek. Observa como la concentración de Derek sobre la dama en el estrado se rompe inmediatamente, y no puede evitar sonreír cuando Derek se gira para mirarle. 

Lleva un momento, donde Derek solo encuentra su mirada, antes de que sonría de vuelta y devuelva su atención para el final del discurso. 

Stiles le desea con tanta fuerza. 

“Vamos a llevarte a casa,” le dice Derek una hora después, cuando están camino al coche. Su mano está sobre Stiles de nuevo, pero la presión ahora es más prominente ahora, en lugar del apenas-toque que solía ser. 

El corazón de Stiles está latiendo con rapidez en su pecho cuando entra al coche. La tensión entre ellos es sofocante, y parece ponerse todavía peor cuando Derek se desliza junto a él y cierra la puerta. Stiles no quiere ir a casa. Quiere irse con Derek, pasar otra noche en su piso, no solo para dormir y definitivamente no en el sofá. 

Sintiendo que tiene que debería de decir algo, sus palmas picando, Stiles se gira un poco en su asiento y abre la boca. La cierra de nuevo cuando encuentra a Derek mirándole. 

“Se que esto no es algo que debería de pedir,” empieza Derek, y suena incierto, pese a la determinación en sus ojos. “Pero de verdad que me gustaría-”

“Si,” dice Stiles de nuevo.

Derek aún le está mirando, los ojos sonriendo, cuando Stiles se inclina y cierra los pocos centímetros entre ellos. Los labios de Derek son sorprendentemente suaves contra los suyos,y Stiles no puede recordar ser besado así alguna vez. Derek es amable, sosteniendo su mandíbula con su mano, besándole tan lentamente, como si mereciera todo el tiempo que tienen. 

Stiles ha estado pensando en esto mucho tiempo, pero en su mente era algo lleno de deseo y quizás un poco brusco. No con el cuidado con el que Derek le está besando ahora, siendo amable pero seguro. No como si Derek estuviera determinado a recordar cada segundo de ello. 

No como esto. 

A Stiles le duele cuando Derek se aparta. No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo se han estado besando, o de si su corazón ha colapsado ya. 

“Es tu parada,” le dice Derek, y Stiles parpadea cuando la realidad choca sobre ellos.

“Oh.” Se revuelve para controlar sus extremidades y busca la puerta. “Gracias. Por esta noche y, uh, por llevarme a casa.” 

Es capaz de salir a trompicones del coche, todas las partes del cuerpo intactas, con la excepción de sus labios hinchados. 

“Nos vemos,” dice, justo antes de cerrar la puerta del coche. Y quizás debería de haber dicho algo más. Algo más  _ coherente _ , pero no se da cuenta de eso hasta que está medio camino de las escaleras hacia su apartamento. 

Scott sigue en el sofá cuando Stiles pasa por la puerta. Parece que no se ha movido desde que Stiles se fue, exceptuando por las bolsas vacías de snacks y tres botellas de Coca-Cola en la mesa de café. No es tan malo, considerando que ha estado fuera casi seis horas. 

“¿Qué tal?” le saluda Scott, pausando la serie. “¿Qué tal la noche?”

“Fue buena,” le dice Stiles, y ni siquiera está mintiendo y luego su boca habla de nuevo sin permiso. “Especialmente el final.”

Scott sonríe. “Tienes pinta de haberlo pasado bien.”

“Lo hice,” coincide Stiles, intentando no tocar sus labios para ver si están tan hinchados como los siente. 

“Debería de haber subido contigo. Hubiera continuado viendo esto en la pequeña pantalla de mi móvil en mi habitación por ti, tronco.” 

Y no era esa la cosa más generosa que ha escuchado Stiles en su vida. 

“Tenía que trabajar,” dice Stiles, porque probablemente es cierto. “Pero se lo haré saber.”

Tener a Derek en su cama sería algo maravilloso, de eso está seguro. Pero Derek probablemente no pensaría lo mismo sobre la cama de Stiles.

Su móvil vibra con un mensaje en el bolsillo, y el pecho de Stiles se hincha un poco con la sospecha de quién es y lo que va a decir. 

“No te quedes hasta muy tarde,” le dice a Scott, antes de ir a su cuarto.

“¡Simplemente no iré a la cama!” grita Scott tras él, y un momento después Stiles puede oír de nuevo los sonidos de la serie. Stiles apenas lo presta atención cuando saca el móvil de su bolsillo. 

**> Gracias por esta noche.**

**< ¡Me lo he pasado bien!**

 

Stiles no cree que  _ pasarlo bien _ lo cubra, exactamente, pero está bastante seguro de que Derek lo pilla. 

 

**> Y yo también.**

 

Clavando sus dedos en el muslo, Stiles sonríe para si. No tiene ni idea de cómo responder a eso. Probablemente tampoco hay necesidad de una respuesta. Mientras se desviste, piensa en Derek esta noche. No solo en cómo lucía, sino también en la manera en que miraba a  _ Stiles _ . Stiles no está seguro de que alguien le haya mirado así alguna vez.

 

Tragando aire, se mete bajo las sábanas, y suspira por lo frescas que se sienten contra su piel. Su corazón se acelera cada vez que repite el beso en su mente, y no puede contenerse de presionar la cara contra la almohada y sonreír. 

 

Derek le ha besado. Ha besado a Derek. Porque quería.

La mañana siguiente, una voz furtiva de preocupación empieza a susurrar en su oído. ¿Y si Derek lamenta besarle? ¿Y si bebió más de lo que Stiles recuerda, o no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo?

Se pasa la mayor parte del día estudiando. No hay palabra de Derek. Eso no es rara inusual, dado que Derek tiende a escribirle después de un evento o para darle información de uno próximo. Pero aún así, le preocupa más de lo que le gustaría admitir. 

**< Ey, ¿qué tal tu Domingo? **

Hace suficiente cena para él y Scott, y se lo come, sin recibir respuesta. Tiene otro examen mañana, y de verdad que no quiere preocuparse por esto. 

“¿Cuándo vas a ir a Beacon Hills por Navidad?” le pregunta Scott mientras come espaguetis. 

“El Sábado por la tarde.” Normalmente Stiles no pensaría que el día del viaje llega lo suficientemente rápido, pero ahora mismo, no es atractivo dejar Nueva York tras él cuando no ha aclarado las cosas con Derek. “¿Y tú?”

“La tarde después de mi último examen final.” Scott hace una mueca. “Va a apestar tener que estresarme por una cosa y luego otra, pero tengo ganas de ver a mi madre.”

Asintiendo, Stiles ignora el peso que se asienta en su estómago. No debería de sentir otra cosa que felicidad por ir a casa. 

Intenta no pensar mucho en ello mientras lava los platos y los coloca de nuevo en los armarios después de cenar. Scott está callado en el sofá, completamente inmerso en esa serie que está viendo. 

“Voy a ir a la cama,” le dice a Scott un rato después, quien está a medio camino de la segunda temporada. Sospecha que Scott sabe que pasa algo, porque ha dejado a Stiles a solas casi todo el día sin preguntas. 

Scott aparta la mirada de la tele. “Voy a cruzar los dedos por ti mañana.”

“Gracias. Solo quedan dos.”

Stiles se gira y cambia de posición por un tiempo, antes de ser capaz de encontrar una cómoda. Decidiendo que no quiere pensar en el hecho de que Derek aún no ha contestado, y que dormir es mucho más importante, cierra los ojos y repasa los puntos clave de gestión de diversidad de nuevo. Justo cuando está a punto de dormirse, su móvil vibra en la silla que usa como mesilla de noche, y solo con eso vuelve a estar completamente despierto. 

**> Perdona por la respuesta tardía. Aún sigue habiendo crisis con un cliente. Buena suerte en tu examen de mañana. **

Stiles no se traga del todo lo de la crisis. No duda de que haya una, pero normalmente Derek es bastante bueno en conseguir tiempo para responder a los mensajes de Stiles. Soltando un suspiro, Stiles decide guardarse la respuesta hasta después del examen de mañana. Tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Si Derek lamenta el beso, Stiles puede pretender que nunca ocurrió. 

Dado que todas las cosas malas parecen venir de golpe, Stiles no debería de estar sorprendido por el hecho de que hay dos de cinco preguntas que ni siquiera está seguro de  _ entender _ . No ha estudiado lo suficiente. Se ha despistado. Nunca debería de haber accedido a ir a esa cena con Derek. No debería de haberlo  _ ofrecido _ . 

Quiere huir de aquí, pero se queda y escribe todo en lo que puede pensar. Cuando finalmente entrega su examen, y le permiten irse, quiere enterrarse bajo las sábanas de su cama y no hablar con nadie durante un año. 

“¿Cómo ha ido?” 

Stiles se gira mientras Danny le alcanza afuera. 

“No quiero hablar de ello,” responde con sinceridad Stiles, y no se siente nada mejor cuando Danny le aprieta el hombro. 

“¿Cuándo tienes el último?” El mío es el Jueves y suena a que necesitamos juntarnos en grupo y emborracharnos pero bien.”

“Mañana.” Stiles suspira. “Si, eso me gustaría.”

“El Jueves por la tarde, entonces. Nos reuniremos en el bar de la esquina, a las siete, y seguiremos a partir de ahí.” 

Stiles quiere decir no, pero no tiene una buena razón. No habrá más universidad hasta el siguiente semestre, u otras responsabilidades. 

“Vale, estaré allí. ¿Está bien si traigo también a mi compañero de piso?”

“¡Claro!” Danny se sube la bolsa por el hombro. “Cuantos más, mejor. ¡Nos vemos el Jueves!”

“¡Nos vemos!” grita Stiles tras él, antes de caminar en dirección contraria. Decide contestar al mensaje de Derek en el viaje en metro de vuelta a casa. Sabe que Derek quiere saber qué tal ha ido el examen, y Stiles traga la bola pesada en su garganta cuando escribe un pequeño mensaje.

**< He suspendido el examen.**

Si Derek está ocupado con una crisis en el trabajo, apreciará que el mensaje sea breve. 

Scott no está en casa cuando Stiles vuelve. Probablemente está estudiando en la universidad, o igual haciendo un examen. La culpa le golpea, cuando se da cuenta de que no le ha preguntado nada a Scott por sus exámenes. Ha estado tan ocupado con su propio estudio, obsesionándose con Derek y su situación, que se ha olvidado por completo de que Scott también es un estudiante universitario. 

Recordando los cupcakes que Scott le hizo antes de irse durante el fin de semana, Stiles decide compensárselo con una tarta de chocolate. Cree que a Scott le gusta el chocolate. 

También acaba haciendo rollos de canela, solo porque Derek no ha contestado a su mensaje, y necesita ocuparse con algo. Su último examen no debería de ser un problema, dado que es una asignatura de primer curso que decidió realizar en el último año. Casi toda la materia de la asignatura son cosas que ya sabe por las clases avanzadas. Y la verdad, ya ha suspendido uno estrepitosamente, bien puede continuar. 

Mascullando entre dientes, Stiles juega al juego de zombies de Scott de nuevo y desea tener alcohol por la casa. Por otro lado, hacer el examen de mañana con resaco no va a aumentar sus posibilidades. 

Muttering under his breath, Stiles plays Scott’s zombie game again and wishes that he had booze around the house. On the other hand, taking the test tomorrow while hungover will not increase his chances.

Cuando está a punto de poner la alarma para mañana por la mañana, encuentra que su móvil se ha quedado sin batería. Enchufando el cargador, Stiles se odia a sí mismo por permitir que se encienda una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Los momentos que tiene que esperar hasta que su móvil vuelve a la vida son dolorosamente lentos. Se prepara para lo peor: que no haya mensajes o mensajes de voz, que no haya nada. Luego, su móvil se enciende de nuevo y Stiles contiene el aliento mientras empieza a conectar con el mundo real. Justo cuando está a punto de rendirse, vibra con mensajes entrantes. Dos, de hecho. 

El primero es de Scott, mandado sobre la hora de comer, haciéndole saber que llegará tarde a casa por el grupo de estudio. El segundo es de Derek. Una parte de él está aliviado solo porque hay un mensaje. La otra parte de él está decepcionado, porque se lo envió hace tres horas. Queriendo decir que Derek no ha tenido, o no  _ ha hecho _ tiempo para responderle en todo el día. 

 

**> ¿Has suspendido de verdad, o solo te estás estresando porque no ha ido como planeabas? **

 

No sabe qué pensar. O la crisis del trabajo de Derek  _ es _ realmente una crisis, o está evitando a Stiles. Podría ser posible que fuera una combinación de ambas. Igual Derek recordó que Stiles era un prostituto, ¿y para qué coño iba a querer un tipo como él a un prostituto? Stiles finge que no duele pensar en él de esa forma. Necesita un repaso de realidad. De cualquier modo, esto no puede continuar. Le dará a Derek un par de días para ver si las cosas cambian, y luego tendrá que decir algo. Tendrá que  _ preguntar _ .  

 

Le hace sentir mejor el tener un plan de acción, y se siente menos abatido y más determinado cuando pone la alarma para mañana. 

 

El test va de fábula. Stiles siente que va a superar todas las expectativas, considerando que su conocimiento sobre el tema es más profundo que la asignatura en sí. Y quizás su buen humor se ha extendido al resto del universo, porque cuando sale de la sala, tiene un mensaje de Derek esperándole. 

 

**> Espero que el examen de hoy haya ido mejor que el de ayer. **

No hay mucho que a lo que pueda responder Stiles. Está acostumbrado a ser el que tira de la conversación cuando se escriben, pero hoy no tiene muchas ganas de ello. Es posible que se sienta un poco herido por el hecho de que Derek no parezca estar tan volcado con él ahora que como estuvo el Sábado. No es muy maduro. 

**< Lo ha hecho, gracias **

Al menos hay una nota agradecida y muy feliz de Scott en la encimera de la cocina esperándole cuando llega a casa. Aparentemente la tarta y los rollos de canela fueron un éxito, pero apenas queda nada de ellos. Stiles se recompensa con un trozo de tarta y un rollo, solo para celebrar que sus exámenes finales han acabado. 

Parpadeando, Stiles deja que eso se asiente. Ha acabado. Su semestre ha terminado. Por fin. Incluso si ha suspendido uno de los exámenes, lo ha superado y siempre hay esperanza, ¿no? En una semana y media, estará en casa con su padre. No ha hablado con su padre desde hace la vida, se da cuenta. Un par de mensajes aquí y allí, y una breve llamada telefónica. 

De repente, su pecho duele por lo mucho que echa de menos a su padre, y Stiles decide llamarle.

“Ey,” dice quedamente, voz pequeña, cuando su padre responde. “Soy yo.”

Hay un golpe de silencio. “¿Qué ocurre?”

Tragando con firmeza, Stiles quiere explicar todo, pero sabe que no puede. “Acabo de terminar mis exámenes, y creo que he suspendido uno.”

Es cierto, y para ser justos, esa es una de sus mayores preocupaciones ahora. 

Puede oír a su padre tomar aire al otro lado. “¿Estás seguro, o esto es tu cerebro jugándotela otra vez?” 

Llevando las rodillas al pecho, Stiles se muerde el labio. “No estoy seguro. No fue tan bien como pensaba que iría.”

“Dependiendo de lo bien que pensaras que iba a ir, eso no quiere decir necesariamente que lo hayas  _ suspendido _ ,” señala su padre, y una sensación de calma se hunde lentamente a través de él. Es este extraño superpoder que su padre siempre ha tenido. Ser razonable y calmado cuando Stiles se estresa solo por las pequeñas cosas. 

“Eso es cierto,” admite. 

“Entonces, ¿cómo de bien pensabas que iba a ir ese examen?”

“Pensaba que iba a niquelarlo.”

Su padre hace un sonido pensativo. “¿Y como fue en realidad?” 

“Bueno, no sabía dos de las preguntas. De las otras estaba bastante seguro.”

“¿Y cuántas preguntas fueron en total?”

“Cinco.”

“Bueno,” dice su padre. “Eso quiere decir que tendrá al menos un sesenta por ciento. Conociéndote, es muy probable que vaya a ser más. No te estreses por esto, hijo. De todos modos no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.”

Eso es cierto, piensa Stiles. “Te echo de menos,” dice en lugar de responder.

“Estarás en casa dentro de nada, hijo. El vuelo es el Sábado, ¿verdad?” Hay un golpe de silencio. “Yo también te echo de menos.”

Hablan hasta que su padre tiene que irse a trabajar. Trabajar, aunque solo sea a mitad de tiempo, es bueno para él. Aunque su herida aún le afecta, Stiles se dice que su padre está mejorando cada día solo por sentirse importante en el trabajo. Con suerte volverá a trabajar de nuevo a jornada completa más pronto que tarde.

Stiles duerme bien esa noche, pese a no haber oído de Derek. Se pasa el día siguiente y la mitad del siguiente sin hacer absolutamente nada, excepto comer comida basura y ver series con las que no había tenido tiempo de ponerse al día. 

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde del Jueves, Stiles recuerda haber prometido a Danny tomar algo y que se suponía que le iba a preguntar a Scott si quería ir con ellos. No tiene ganas de emborracharse, pero sabe que está jugándosela a sentir pena por él mismo esta noche. Especialmente si no hay palabra de Derek. 

Suspirando, Stiles le manda a Scott un mensaje animándole a que les vea en el bar a las siete. Luego va al armario a encontrar algo que llevar. Hay dos secciones: su ropa, y las que le ha comprado Derek. Considera en llevar pantalones sueltos y una buena camisa de las ropas que ha llevado a los eventos, pero no es él, y no quiere sentir que está trabajando. En su lugar, decide llevar uno de sus mejores vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla. Esta noche quiere ser él mismo. 

Scott contesta cuando Stiles está en el metro, haciéndole saber que estará allí, pero una hora tarde, debido a su clase final de la tarde. Danny ya está allí cuando Stiles llega. Hay otras dos personas de clase con él. Stiles no les conoce, pero cree que sus nombres son Mason y Liam. Siempre se sientan juntos en clase y de alguna manera consiguen acabar en los mismos grupos.

“¡Has llegado!” exclama Danny. Debe de haber tomado ya un par de cervezas. 

“No querría perderme esto,” le asegura Stiles. “He tenido ganas de esto desde el Martes.”

“Esta ronda la pago yo.” Mason sonríe y les deja. Y por primera vez, quizás en la vida, Stiles no está angustiado en lo que a pagar las rondas se refiere. 

“Tenemos que poner reglas,” proclama Liam cuando Mason regresa. “No hablamos de exámenes finales o cualquier cosa que me de un ataque en el cerebro.”

“Brindo por eso,” resopla divertido Stiles, y alza su vaso, y Danny sonríe tan ampliamente que aparecen sus hoyuelos. 

“No recuerdo la última vez que viniste con nosotros,” dice, y Stiles piensa que eso quiere decir que está feliz de que Stiles esté hoy aquí. 

“He estado tan ocupado intentando organizar mi vida, ya sabes,” dice con sinceridad. “El trabajo y la universidad, y cosas.” 

“Te entiendo con eso,” masculla Liam. “Tengo dos trabajos.” 

Stiles recuerda lo que era eso, correr de una cafetería a un restaurante de comida rápida, y luego consiguiendo meter a los estudios entre medias de alguna manera. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, cree que eso sería más fácil que esta cosa rara que está haciendo con Derek. Alejando el pensamiento de Derek, Stiles trega lo último de su cerveza. 

No le lleva mucho coger el punto. No debería de sorprenderle, considerando cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que bebió por beber. Está agradecido por la manera en que el alcohol le hace olvidar todo en lo que ha estado pensando últimamente, y en cómo ahora la cosa con Derek no parece tan importante como antes hoy. Está riendo tanto que su estómago duele, y cuando Scott aparece con pinta de algo cansado, está disfrutando como nunca en la vida. 

“Perdonad que llegue tarde,” les dice Scott, después de dar manos y presentarse. “Me liaron. Llamó Allison.” 

“¿Qué tal la va?” pregunta Stiles, dándose cuenta ahora de que no la ha visto en un tiempo. 

“Está bien. Estresándose por los finales y esas cosas, obviamente, pero tiene el último examen mañana.” Scott les pide otra ronda, y hace que Stiles vaya con él para que le ayude a llevar los vasos.

“¿Cómo está Derek?” pregunta, y Stiles sabe que está intentando ser amable y considerado, pero de verdad que no quiere abrir ese cajón esta noche. 

“Uh,” dice, el alcohol haciendo a su cerebro demasiado lento como para pensar en algo. “Es raro.”

“Aw no, ¿por qué?” Scott tiene pinta de que fuera  _ su _ relación la que estuviera completamente jodida. Por lo que sabe Scott, Stiles y Derek son  _ algo _ . “Estabas tan feliz después de esa cena a la que fuísteis el Sábado.” 

Stiles hace una mueca. Es cierto. Esta noche está riendo y pasándoselo genial, pero el Sábado fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en la que se sintió tan  _ vivo _ . “Me dice que tiene una crisis en el trabajo, pero no creo que esa sea suficiente razón para no hablar conmigo.”

 

“¿No habla contigo?”

 

“Quiero decir, lo hace. Responde a mis mensajes y eso, pero es que le lleva seis horas en vez de veinte minutos, como era antes.” Suspirando, Stiles coge dos cervezas que el camarero les pasa. 

 

“¿Has hablado con él?”

 

“No.” Pero lo hará. Ha dicho que le va a dar a Derek un par de días para ver si cambian las cosas, pero no lo han hecho. “Debería, ¿no?”

 

“Si, tio, necesita enterarse,” dice Scott cuando llegan a la mesa. 

 

Stiles sonríe a su pesar. “Le diré eso.” 

 

“¿Decirle qué a quién?” pregunta Danny. 

 

Stiles está a punto de desdeñarlo cuando Scott abre la boca. “Stiles está viendo a un tio que pasa demasiado tiempo en el trabajo y no suficiente tiempo con él.”

 

“¿Y yo por qué no sabía que estabas viendo a alguien?” Danny es demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

 

“Es algo nuevo.”

 

“No lo es,” discute Scott. “Era nuevo cuando me mudé yo. No es  _ nuevo _ .”

“Vale.” Stiles sorbe de su vaso. “La verdad es que no...sabemos lo que somos, todavía.”

“¿Y eso por qué?” pregunta Mason, porque  _ por supuesto _ que todo el mundo necesita involucrarse en esta conversación. 

“Trabajo mucho. No nos vemos tan a menudo.”  _ Me está pagando por mi compañía y de verdad que me quiero acostar con él _ . 

Danny sacude la cabeza con desaprobación. “¿Dónde está él ahora?”

“Trabajando. Probablemente.” Stiles se encoge de hombros. 

“¿No estás seguro?” pregunta Liam. 

“Lo estoy asumiendo. Ha estado trabajando hasta tarde-” se corrige cuando Scott se mofa por eso. “- _ más tarde _ de lo normal esta semana.”

“Llámale,” sugiere Mason. “Dile que tenéis que hablar de ello.” 

“Si,” coincide Liam. “Eso obviamente no funciona para ti.” 

“Probablemente lo haré después.” Stiles intenta terminar el tema, pero siguen insistiendo. 

“Deberías de hacerlo ahora mismo, o empezarás a decirte a ti mismo que estás imaginando cosas, y que no es tan malo como crees que es.” Mason tiene esta expresión que le hace sospechar a Stiles que está hablando por experiencia. 

Sacando el móvil del bolsillo, Stiles nota que hay un mensaje de Derek. Fue enviado hace horas. 

**> Espero que estés disfrutando tus días sin tener que pensar en la universidad.**

Es el mensaje más raro, decide Stiles. O igual es la cerveza decidiendo por él.

**< Tenemos que hablar** , es todo lo que envía. 

 

Para su sorpresa, recibe una respuesta con el móvil aun en la mano, y eso le molesta aún más. Aparentemente Derek no está muy ocupado  _ ahora _ . 

 

**> ¿Sobre qué?**

**< Ya sabes sobre qué**

Cuando Stiles alza la vista, encuentra que el resto ha cambiado a una conversación diferente. Cuando vuelve a mirar a su teléfono, encuentra una burbuja con tres puntos en la esquina inferior izquierda. Está extrañamente complacido consigo mismo, por hacer que Derek le preste atención. 

**> Vale. Hablemos durante la comida la próxima semana. **

**< ¿Por qué no ahora?**

Porque, ¿por qué no ahora? Stiles se conoce. Si pasa mucho tiempo pensando en esto, o bien se echa para atrás y se va a California y no vuelve a hablar con Derek de nuevo, o hará de esto algo mucho más grande de lo que es. Solo quiere algunas respuestas. 

**> Ahora no es un buen momento. Estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo. **

**< Siempre estás ocupado con trabajo**

**> Te hablé de la crisis con el cliente. **

**< Bueno, claramente tienes tiempo para responderme ahora **

**> Pareces molesto. **

**< No estoy molesto. Estoy super confuso y creo que tengo el derecho a estarlo **

Stiles quiere mirar mal, pero no hay nadie aquí a quien pueda dirigir su irritación. 

“No pareces muy feliz. ¿Qué ha dicho?” pregunta Scott. 

“Dice que no tiene tiempo para hablar de ello, porque hay una crisis en el trabajo.”

“Eso es bazofia,” declara Liam. 

Stiles sabe que no es  _ bazofia _ . Derek tiene un trabajo demandante. Es solo que parece un poco demasiado conveniente que haya una crisis con un cliente preveniéndole de tener mucho contacto con Stiles después de lo que pasó el Sábado. Stiles solo quiere recibir algunas respuestas, y sobre todo, quiere volver a besar a Derek. 

“¿Está trabajando ahora?” pregunta Danny, mirando al reloj de su muñeca con un fruncimiento de ceño. “Son las once.” 

“Si.” Stiles asiente, suspirando. “Las once no es raro para él. No sé cómo sigue vivo, porque se levanta a las cinco y media.” 

Mason se endereza en su asiento, repentinamente. “Ve allí.”

“¿Dónde?”

“A donde trabaja. A veces solo necesitas hablar con la gente cara a cara. A veces es lo mejor, aunque sea algo difícil de hacer.”

Stiles sacude la cabeza. “No puedo hacer eso. Eso no está bien.”

Danny ladea la cabeza. “Quizás dile que vas a ir a su oficina para hablar ahora mismo. Si no quiere hacerlo, tendrá tiempo para irse o decírtelo. Igual solo necesita un empujón.” 

“Definitivamente necesita un empujón,” coincide Scott. 

Stiles quiere negarse. No, Stiles sabe que  _ debería _ de negarse, pero no quiere hacerlo. “Vale.”

Busca su móvil en el bolsillo otra vez, mientras el resto brinca, y envía un nuevo mensaje. 

**< Voy a ir a tu oficina porque tenemos que hablar. Si no quieres deberías de irte o hacérmelo saber **

Luego recoge sus cosas, y pasa por encima de Scott para salir. “Perdonad por irme pronto.”

“Está bien,” le dice Danny. “Haremos esto otra vez dentro de poco, y quizás no tengas tantas cosas en las que pensar para entonces.”

Scott alarga la mano para darle un apretón en el brazo. “Buena suerte. Hazme saber cómo va.” 

Stiles llama a un taxi en la calle, con el corazón en la garganta y el teléfono bien apretado. Necesita saber si Derek contesta. Mirando por la ventana, Stiles apenas es capaz de vislumbrar la luna llena a través de las nubes. Hace frío fuera, siendo inicios de Diciembre y todo eso, y está temblando en su chaqueta cuando sale del taxi afuera de edificio de oficinas de Derek. Por un momento, piensa que no será capaz de entrar, pero para su gran sorpresa, George está detrás del mostrador. 

“Buenas noches, Sr. Stilinski,” le saluda. “¿Está aquí para ver al Sr. Hale?”

“¿Puedo?” pregunta Stiles, porque no es como si fuera a saltar la barrera. 

George asiente con la cabeza. “Ciertamente. Me hizo saber que estabas de camino.”

Su pecho se sobrecogió ante eso. Derek le está esperando. Se detiene. “¿Trabajas las veinticuatro horas a la semana?”

“Hoy tengo el turno de noche, Sr. Stilinski. La próxima semana, trabajaré el turno diurno.” 

“Igual deberían de cerrar este sitio después de las diez de la noche,” sugiere Stiles.

“El Sr. Hale nunca se va antes de esa hora, a no ser que tenga una reunión.” 

O a no ser que tenga un evento con Stiles. “¿También trabaja los fines de semana?”

“Casi siempre,” le dice George. 

“Ya veo.” Stiles se aclara la garganta. “Bueno, supongo que es mejor que vaya a verle, entonces.”

“Disfrute de la noche, Sr. Stilisnki.”

Cuando George le deja pasar, Stiles recibe este extraño picor bajo la piel. Que Derek le esté esperando es algo bueno, porque eso quiere decir que le parece bien que Stiles venga aquí. Que Derek le esté esperando también quiere decir que Stiles no tiene ventaja alguna, y que aún está algo borracho y después de estudiar tanto, su cerebro está frito. 

Tararea para sí en el ascensor para evitar que su mente delire por completo: de otra manera, pulsará el botón de emergencia y volverá a bajar otra vez. La planta de Derek está extrañamente vacía. Stiles solo ha estado aquí durante el día cuando estaba llena de gente. Esta noche, la única luz que está encendida es la del despacho de Derek y una más al fondo del pasillo. 

Arrastra una mano por la mesa de Isaac mientras camina hacia el despacho de Derek. Los latidos suena alto en sus oídos, y está preocupado de que vaya a olvidarse de cómo se respira. 

Una sensación de calma se echa sobre él cuando llega a la puerta de cristal y ve a Derek al otro lado. La chaqueta de su traje está colgada del respaldo de la silla, y se ha quitado la corbata. Las mangas de su camisa está enrolladas, y parece no haber dormido desde la última vez que Stiles le vió. Su barba ha crecido un poco más, como si se hubiera olvidado de afeitarse, o igual es que no tuvo tiempo, y está leyendo algo que le está poniendo un fruncimiento de ceño en su cara. 

Alza la vista y ve a Stiles, antes de que este ponga siquiera una mano en el mango de la puerta. Echándose hacia atrás en la silla, Derek le indica que entre, y Stiles traga antes de abrir la puerta. 

“Ey,” dice, y las pilas de papeles sobre la mesa de Derek le hacen sospechar que esta crisis con el cliente existe de verdad. En plan, a gran escala. 

“Hola,” responde Derek. Por una vez, parece receloso y algo cerrado sobre sí mismo, y Stiles se detiene a pocos pasos de atravesar la puerta. 

“Esto ha sido una mala idea,” es todo lo que puede decir Stiles, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. 

“¿Y eso por qué?”

“Porque estás ocupado.”

“Eso ya lo sabías,” le dice Derek. 

“Pensaba que me estabas evitando.” Lo suelta ahí. 

“¿Por qué iba a evitarte?”

Stiles no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante eso. 

“¿Has estado bebiendo?” le pregunta Derek entonces, cambiando de tema por completo. 

Encogiéndose de hombros sin comprometerse, Stiles mueve los pies. “Un poco. La verdad es que bastante, pero ya se ha ido casi todo.”

No mira a Derek, en su lugar se acerca a la pared de ventanas al otro lado de la habitación, detrás de donde está Derek sentado. Le hace sentir menos expuesto, de alguna manera, el estar de pie con su espalda hacia Derek y mirando a la calle bajo él. Es diferente ahora, cuando está oscuro afuera, y con todas las luces de la ciudad.

“Pensaba que querías hablar,” dice Derek, y Stiles parpadea de vuelta a la realidad. 

“Quería.” Concentra su mirada en las luces parpadeantes de un coche de policía, y lo sigue tanto como puede. No hablar con Derek ya no es una opción ahora. No puede entrar en el despacho de Derek y robar su tiempo, y luego no decir nada. “Pensaba que me estabas evitando,” dice de nuevo. 

“¿Y por qué haría eso?”

Respirando lentamente, Stiles intenta organizar sus pensamientos. “Pues, claramente has estado super ocupado y esta crisis no es algo que me hayas contado como excusa para no hablar conmigo tanto.” Juguetea con una moneda que encuentra en su bolsillo. “Pero creo que ambos sabemos que podrías haber estado más presente si hubieras querido.” 

El silencio que sigue es tan largo que Stiles tiene que luchar contra las ganas de salir de aquí e irse. 

“No puedes decirme que quieres besarme, y luego cambiar de opinión,” susurra, cuando Derek no parece tener nada que decir. Cuando escucha a Derek levantarse de la silla, un escalofrío le recorre por la espalda. 

“No he cambiado de parecer,” dice, voz suave. 

Stiles presiona las puntas de sus dedos contra la fría superficie del cristal e intenta parar a su corazón para que no escape de su pecho. “Vale.”

Entonces Derek se acerca, y cuando coloca una mano en la cintura de Stiles, todo su abdomen se contrae con tanta fuerza que no puede recordar cómo respirar. 

“Perdona por haber estado ausente. Perdona por no preguntar más por tus exámenes.” Hay un momento de silencio. “Gracias por venir aquí ahora, para hablar conmigo.”

Stiles cierra sus ojos cuando la mano de Derek en su cintura se aprieta cuando se acerca más. “Vale. Pero no lo hagas de nuevo,” 

“Vale,” repite Derek, y cuando indica con su mano a Stiles para que se gire, lo hace de buena gana. 

Cuando abre los ojos, encuentra a Derek tan cerca suyo, y aunque parece agotado, hay un fuego en sus ojos. 

“¿Puedo besarte otra vez?” pregunta. 

“Si,” respira Stiles. 

Esta vez, es más como Stiles había imaginado que sería su primer beso. Es un poco brusco desde el inicio. Derek le acerca tirando de su cintura, y Stiles agarra la suave tela de la camisa de Derek con una mano y enreda la otra en el pelo de la nuca del cuello de Derek. Es como si es cuerpo de Stiles soltase el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. 

Los labios de Derek son duros contra los suyos, y eso es exactamente lo que quiere Stiles ahora. Lo que necesita. Stiles apenas puede comprender el hecho de que está  _ tocando _ a Derek. Tocándole de verdad. Y su pelo es suave entre sus dedos, un contraste tan alto comparado con la manera en que su barba raspa la piel de Stiles. 

No va a acabar solo con enrollarse. 

Stiles agarra el frente de la camisa de Derek, acercándole, y gime cuando la mano de Derek se desliza de su cintura a su culo, presionándoles juntos. 

“Oh Dios,” respira cuando los labios de Derek dejan su boca a favor de su mandíbula, y luego a la suave zona bajo su oreja. 

Derek está duro contra él. Stiles puede sentirlo a través de sus ropas, y está seguro de que Derek puede sentirle igual. Está goteando, y ha perdido el sentido del tiempo. No tiene ni idea de si han pasado dos minutos, o veinte. Considerando la fuerza de sus latidos, puede que sea más próximo a lo último, pero con la manera en que los dientes de Derek rozan su piel, Stiles no puede saberlo. 

Deslizando una mano por el pecho y estómago de Derek, Stiles le agarra a través de sus pantalones. Cuando Derek se detiene, el corazón de Stiles también lo hace. Su mano sigue entre ellos cuando Derek se aleja lo suficiente como para mirarle en el ojo. Está sin aliento, los labios hinchados y el pelo un completo desastre. Nunca ha sido más atractivo para Stiles que como está ahora. 

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” le pregunta Derek. 

El corazón de Stiles recuerda como latir de nuevo. “Si.”

“¿Notas el alcohol?”

Lamiendo sus labios, Stiles niega con la cabeza. “No. Me desembriagué bastante rápido de camino aquí.” 

“Vale.” Derek se inclina de nuevo, presionando contra la mano de Stiles. “Quítate la chaqueta.” 

A Stiles le cuesta hacerlo, porque tiene una mano atrapada entre ellos, y Derek le está besando la garganta de nuevo. 

“Me lo estás poniendo difícil,” respira, y se muere el labio cuando nota a Derek sacudirse en sus pantalones. Para su gran decepción, Derek da un paso atrás, y le observa con una intensa mirada en los ojos cuando Stiles se quita la chaqueta tan rápido como puede. 

“Eso está mejor.” Besa a Stiles duro por un largo, largo momento. Justo cuando Stiles está empezando a pensar que igual se corre en los calzoncillos solo con eso, Derek le empuja ligeramente hacia atrás con sus manos en la cintura. 

Tragando aire, Stiles tiembla por el frío del cristal contra su espalda, repentinamente agradecido de que aún lleve camiseta. Al siguiente momento, se olvida de estar frío cuando Derek se pone de rodillas frente a él. 

Se queda mirando, el cuerpo vibrando, mientras Derek se inclina para presionar su boca sobre la forma del pene de Stiles a través de sus vaqueros. Stiles jadea, sintiendo que de repente no recibe suficiente oxígeno. Hay algo en la imagen de Derek, la manera en que irradia éxito y poder, estando de rodillas frente a él, desabrochando los pantalones de Stiles con una mirada ávida en los ojos. 

Cuando Derek le baja los vaqueros y la ropa interior por los muslos, Stiles tantea con las manos por el cristal tras él para buscar algo a lo que agarrarse, y no encuentra nada. El cuerpo de Stiles se sobresalta cuando su trasero desnudo hace contacto con el cristal frío tras él, y luego tiene que taparse la boca con la mano para quedarse callado, porque Derek le traga como si hubiera estado esperándolo desde hace mucho. 

Stiles cierra con fuerza los ojos, mordiéndose los nudillos e intenta no pensar en el hecho de que puede que todavía haya gente trabajando hasta tarde. Ya está demasiado cerca de correrse, incluso sin el riesgo de que les pillen. 

“Joder,” gime, presionándose contra el cristal, cuando Derek se aleja y le succiona la cabeza del pene, antes de deslizar su lengua por toda la largura hasta tocar con la boca los huevos. Stiles piensa que debe de estar goteando, pero todo en lo que puede pensar es en que la boca de Derek está sobre él, en cómo su barba raspa la sensible piel del muslo interno, y en cómo no puede abrir más las piernas por los pantalones. Su visión se pone en blanco por un momento cuando Derek le vuelve a meter en la boca. La presión en su vientre está aumentando tan rápidamente que Stiles casi se cae por el precipicio antes de poder echarse hacia atrás, y empuja a ciegas el hombro de Derek. 

“Derek,” consigue decir, y aspira un aire de alivio cuando Derek se aparta. “Me voy a correr si no paras.”

“Adelante,” dice Derek, la voz áspera en una manera que hace temblar a Stiles. 

Stiles le aparta cuando se echa para adelante para meter el pene de Stiles en su boca de nuevo. Por un momento, no tiene ni idea de lo que decir, pero su cuerpo duele y no recuerda la última vez que deseaba a alguien con esta fuerza. Si alguna vez lo hizo.

“Necesito que me folles,” respira finalmente, y la manera en la que Derek se queda quieto por sus palabras le hace cerrar los ojos. 

Tiembla ligeramente cuando Derek se pone de pie frente a él, y luego le besa con fuerza.

“Date la vuelta,” dice Derek finalmente.

Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo consigue darse la vuelta sin matarles a alguno de ellos, pero al segundo siguiente, está apoyando la frente contra el frío cristal, mirando como se empaña con su rápida respiración bailando por la superficie. Parpadea, intentando serenarse, cuando capta el reflejo de Derek abriendo un cajón en su escritorio. 

“¿Siempre guardas lubricante y condones en tu despacho?” pregunta Stiles, ignorando el punzón entre sus costillas cuando reconoce los objetos que Derek está poniendo sobre la mesa. 

“No exactamente,” dice Derek, la voz baja, mientras se acerca y besa el cuello de Stiles. “Solo desde el Sábado.”

Stiles tiembla cuando la mano de Derek se resbala para acariciar su culo, deslizando lentamente un par de dedos entre sus nalgas, y luego abajo, abajo. Stiles cierra sus ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio, cuando Derek presiona la yema de sus dedos contra su agujero, no presionando, solo manteniéndolos ahí. Stiles presiona con sus manos contra el cristal para contenerse de arquear la espalda y empujar contra ellos. 

“Derek,” susurra,  _ gimotea _ . “Vamos.”

Espera que Derek le atormente, que no entre en él, que le haga rogar por ello, pero Derek aparta su mano casi inmediatamente. Stiles mira su reflejo de alguna manera borroso cuando coge el lubricante. Hay una parte de él que sabe que debería de sentirse expuesto por estar de pie ahí, con sus pantalones caídos en el despacho de Derek, apoyándose contra una  _ ventana _ . Si no estuviera en el piso número sesenta y cinco, cualquiera sería capaz de verle. Tiembla cuando piensa en que puede que aún haya gente aquí, y luego porque Derek se presiona contra él de nuevo. Cubriendo su cuello con besos lentos, amables, y todo en lo que puede pensar Stiles en lo mucho que le desea. En como le  _ duele _ . 

 

Arqueando su espalda, observa la cara de Derek en el reflejo, amando la manera en que su mirada conecta instantáneamente con el culo de Stiles y la manera en que traga. Esta vez, los dedos de Derek están resbaladizos por el lubricante cuando rozan lentamente sobre su agujero. Y el cuerpo de Stiles está en llamas. 

 

Entonces pierde la noción del tiempo. Todo lo que conoce son los dedos de Derek: primero uno, luego dos, y que necesita rogar dos veces para un tercero. Está sudando, las piernas temblando, pero la mano de Derek en su cintura le mantiene a salvo y seguro. 

 

“Derek,” gime, presionando contra los dedos de Derek. Quiere tocarse con tanta fuerza, pero se va a correr si lo hace. “Fóllame.”

Puede sentir el aliento de Derek contra su nuca, y apenas consigue escuchar el sonido que deja salir, por encima del sonido de sus latidos. Hace una mueca de dolor cuando Derek saca sus dedos, pero pillar a Derek desabrochándose sus pantalones en el reflejo le hace olvidar el sentirse vacío. 

Derek no se baja los pantalones. Solo tira de sus calzoncillos lo suficiente para liberar su pene, y Stiles está tan atrapado mirándolo que se olvida de pedirle a Derek de usar un condón, hasta que Derek abre uno con los dientes. 

Derek presiona contra su espalda entonces, y Stiles arquea el cuello, buscando un beso, cuando el pene de Derek presiona contra su trasero. El beso es tan suave, pillando a Stiles por sorpresa, y en ese momento está bien justo dónde está. En cuanto Derek rompe el beso, sin embargo, el deseo ardiente está de vuelta. 

“¿Listo?” le pregunta Derek, labios rozando su oreja. 

Asintiendo, Stiles cierra sus ojos, mentalizándose para el dolor que sabe que está apunto de llegar, cuando siente la presión del pene de Derek. 

“Arquéate un poco para mí,” murmura Derek entre besos por el cuello y hombro de Stiles. Una de sus manos está guiando amablemente las caderas de Stiles cuando le hace caso, la otra está acariciando lentamente arriba y abajo por su costado bajo su camiseta. “Ahí estás.” 

Derek presiona su cara contra el hombro de Stiles mientra entra lentamente, y en donde antes solo había conocido dolor, ahora solo hay un ligero ardor que hace que su cuerpo se arrastre en anticipación. 

“Mierda,” respira Stiles, y luego Derek sale ligeramente, solo para empujar de nuevo igual de lento que antes. Y Stiles no puede pensar en nada más que en la manera en la que está ardiendo. Presiona de vuelta cuando Derek embiste, los dedos estirados sobre la superficie fría del cristal, echando de menos instantáneamente el sentimiento de Derek dentro de él cuando vuelve a salir. 

“Stiles,” gime Derek, forzando a que Stiles abra sus ojos para ver el reflejo de Derek. Está sudando, con el pelo echo un desastre, y tiene una expresión que hace que Stiles se arquee hacia él, como si se hubiera estado muriendo por esto. Va lento y profundo, y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Stiles no pueda quedarse callado más tiempo.

“Vamos,” suplica, echando la mano hacia atrás y agarrando el muslo de Derek en un intento de hacer que vaya más rápido. “Por favor.”

Una corriente de excitación recorre su columna, cuando Derek apoya una mano en la ventana, y el agarre alrededor de la cadera de Stiles se aprieta. Un segundo después, Stiles pierde toda la comprehensión, y en todo lo que puede pensar es en cómo Derek aumenta el ritmo y le lleva sin piedad hacia el borde. Los sonidos que Derek deja salir cada vez que embiste hacen que Stiles se muerda el labio y arquee aún más la espalda. Se obliga a abrir los ojos, y por un segundo desorientado, los ojos de Derek parecen rojos por las luces de la calle. El momento siguiente, Derek encuentra el ángulo correcto, y Stiles no puede contenerse más. 

Baja una mano, acariciándose una vez, dos veces y luego todo su cuerpo se contrae, mientras se corre contra la ventana. Temblando, apenas registra cuando se corre Derek, pero el sonido desesperado bajo que deja salir hace desear a Stiles que pudiera correrse de nuevo.

“Oh Dios mío,” susurra cuando es finalmente capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Derek sigue presionado contra su espalda, jadeando con fuerza. “De verdad espero que fuéramos los únicos en este piso.”

Derek hace un sonido que suena a una risa. “Si no lo estaba antes, probablemente lo estaré ahora.”

Escondiendo su cara, Stiles gruñe, sintiendo como se le encienden las mejillas. Hace una mueca de dolor cuando Derek sale de él, y baja las manos para subirse la ropa interior y los vaqueros. 

“No puedo volver aquí nunca más.”

“Al menos tú no eres su jefe,” resopla divertido Derek, y Stiles alza la vista para verle tirar el condón en la papelera. 

“No puedes tirar eso ahí,” protesta. “Quienquiera que limpie este sitio sabrá lo que haces en el trabajo.” 

Sonriendo de medio ladios, Derek señala con la cabeza hacia la ventana. “¿Y crees que no lo harán cuando vean eso?”

Stiles quiere morirse cuando ve el desastre que ha dejado en el cristal, y luego coge un puñado de pañuelos de la caja que hay sobre la mesa de Derek para eliminar lo peor. No hay manera posible de que vaya a ser capaz de quitar las huellas de las manos, sin embargo. 

Derek solo le sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, cuando Stiles intenta esconder el condón bajo los pañuelos en la papelera. Cuando se endereza de nuevo, observando cómo Derek se pone la chaqueta y ata su corbata alrededor del cuello, se siente perdido. ¿Ahora qué?

Como si Derek pudiera sentir su creciente ansiedad, coge su móvil de la mesa. “Nos pediré un coche.”

“¿Para ir a donde?” Pensar en su cama es tan atrayente, pero también está preocupado de que mañana sea una repetición de los últimos días, donde no está seguro de si Derek lamenta esto o no. También quiere evitar las preguntas inevitables de Scott tanto como pueda. 

“¿Quieres ir a casa?” pregunta Derek. 

“No,” dice con sinceridad Stiles. “¿Puedo ir contigo?”

Espera un sencillo  _ si _ como respuesta, no una casi-sonrisa y: “Eso me gustaría.”

El conductor no comenta su apariencia, pero Stiles sabe que es obvio. Se ha visto en los espejos del ascensor. También ha visto a George mirando intencionadamente a un lado cuando dejaron el edificio. No le importa. 

Bernard no está trabajando esta noche cuando llegan al edificio de Derek. Está agradecido por ello, porque pese al hecho de que se ha subido el cuello del abrigo, aún hay marcas obvias de los dientes de Derek en su cuello. Se habrán ido por la mañana, y a Stiles la verdad es que no le importa que estén ahí, pero es que no quiere que alguien que le llama  _ Sr. Stiles _ le vea así. 

Es extraño entrar en la casa de Derek junto con él. Es incluso más extraño aceptar el hecho de que va a pasar la noche aquí, y que no será por accidente. 

“¿No tienes frío?” le pregunta Derek, señalando con la cabeza al abrigo de Stiles. 

Es demasiado delgado para esta época del año, lo sabe, pero no ha tenido tiempo para ir a comprarse una nueva por los exámenes. 

“La verdad es que no he tenido la capacidad cerebral suficiente como para pensar en ello.” Stiles se quita el abrigo, y lo cuelga en el perchero.

“Puedo identificarme con eso,” le dice Derek, y se saca el móvil del bolsillo. “Necesito hacer unas pocas llamadas, y repasar unos papeles-”

El corazón de Stiles se hunde.

“-pero siéntete libre de ducharte y coger ropas.”

“Es plena noche.” Stiles intenta no sonar herido. Cree que tiene bastante éxito. “¿Quién va a responder cuando llames?”

“Casi todos mis empleados,” dice Derek, y se quita la corbata por la cabeza. “No soy el único que está trabajando hasta tarde esta semana.”

Cierto, la crisis con el cliente. Una crisis  _ de verdad _ . “Si, eso tiene sentido.”

Stiles intenta decirse a sí mismo que no le molesta esto, mientras va hacia el baño después de ver a Derek desaparecer en el estudio. Para ser justos, a Derek le parecía bien que fuese a la oficina para hablar hace poco más de una hora. Que no es que hayan hablado mucho, pero dado que Derek se disculpó por estar ausente, Stiles probablemente no debería de restregarle esto. 

Es bueno ducharse. Su cuerpo está cansado, mojándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Le gusta el sentimiento de sus músculos tirantes cuando se mueve, y la paz que siente ahora. Se permite disfrutar del hecho de haber tenido sexo con Derek, y que este ha sido el mejor sexo que recuerda haber tenido alguna vez.

Después de secarse con una toalla, busca una camiseta y unos boxers en el armario de Derek. Se queda de pie en la habitación de Derek, mirando el impresionante tamaño de la cama. Le golpea que no tiene ni idea de que él pase la noche allí incluye quedarse en la cama de Derek, o simplemente dormir en el sofá de nuevo. 

Justo cuando está a punto de coger una almohada y dirigirse al sofá, Derek entra. Sigue hablando por teléfono, pero cuando ve a Stiles de pie dice:

“Solo un segundo,” con quienquiera que esté hablando, y luego se gira hacia Stiles. “Ve a la cama. Estaré contigo en cuanto me duche.”

Desaparece en el baño, y Stiles decide hacer lo que le dice. Baja el cubrecolchón hasta el pie de la cama y recorre con la mano la suave tela del edredón. Justo cuando está a punto de meterse, recuerda a Scott y el hecho de que probablemente debería de hacerle saber que las cosas están bien. 

Después de sacar su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta, Stiles nota que hay varios mensajes esperándolo. Todos son de Scott, enviados durante el transcurso de la última hora y media.

**> Puedes hacerlo!!**

**> Todos estamos apoyándote!**

**> Espero que las cosas estén yendo bien! Estoy asumiendo que estáis hablando dado que no has vuelto con nosotros **

**> Estamos yéndonos del bar FYI! Hazme saber cómo van las cosas!**

Sonriendo, Stiles escribe una respuesta rápidamente. 

**< Ha ido bien! Gracias por hacer que me fuera. Esta noche me quedo en casa de Derek pero te veré mañana **

Posa su móvil en la mesa de noche y se mete bajo las sábanas. Puede escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño, así que Derek probablemente ha terminado de hablar por teléfono.

Es raro esperar a Derek. Ni siquiera está seguro de si debería de quedarse despierto, considerando el hecho de que no tiene ni idea de lo que hablarían antes de ir a dormir. Antes de tener oportunidad de angustiarse por todo eso, Derek sale del baño. No lleva nada más que los boxers briefs, y la boca de Stiles se reseca. El cuerpo de Derek parece fuerte, con músculos definidos y hombros anchos. Los dedos de Stiles pican por tocar el pelo de su pecho, y el reguero que desaparece en su ropa interior. 

“Lo siento,” dice Derek, aparentemente inconsciente de la mirada de Stiles. “Tenía que informar a unas cuantas personas antes de la reunión de mañana.” 

“¿Tienes una reunión por la mañana?”

“Con el cliente,” explica Derek mientras posa el móvil en la otra mesilla de noche. “Con suerte todo esto habrá acabado mañana.”

Stiles le mira cuando se gira para apagar las luces. Gracias a las enormes ventanas y a la luna llena afuera, la habitación no se vuelve completamente oscura. Stiles aún puede verlo claramente, pero ahora todo está en escala de grises. 

Una punzada de culpa le golpea, dado que Derek parece realmente cansado de nuevo.

“Perdona por no creerte con lo de la crisis.” 

El colchón se hunde un poco cuando Derek se mete bajo las sábanas. “No puedo culparte exactamente. El momento fue horrible.” 

“¿Entonces de qué es la crisis?” pregunta, incapaz de apartar su curiosidad. 

“Es confidencial,” dice Derek, pero para la sorpresa de Stiles, prosigue. “Estoy seguro de que recuerdas a esa compañía de boston con la que tuvimos algunos problemas antes.”

“¿Los que intentaron cambiar el acuerdo todo el rato?”

“Exactamente.” Derek suspira con pesadez. “Ahora están intentando demandarnos por romper el contrato.”

“¿ _ Qué _ ?”

“Es ridículo. Nuestros abogados se van a reunir mañana, y yo estaré allí. Solo quería asegurarme de que tenía todo lo que necesitábamos para librarnos de esto.”

Stiles se gira hacia él, alargando la mano para rozar las puntas de sus dedos contra el brazo de Derek. “Estará bien,” promete. “Ellos son los que no cooperaron desde el inicio. Incluso fuistes allí para hacer el acuerdo con ellos, y no quisieron.” 

Con un suspiro, Derek asiente. “Tienes razón. Mañana al mediodía, lo sabremos.”

“Acabará bien,” dice Stiles de nuevo. “De cualquier modo, probablemente deberías de irte del trabajo después de la reunión de mañana y dormir durante una semana o así.”

“Apenas he dormido esta última semana,” confiesa Derek. 

“Si, puedo verlo.”

Derek resopla una risa ante eso. “Gracias.”

Sonriendo, Stiles le golpea suavemente con el dedo “Deberías intentar dormir.” 

“No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema.” Derek se gira hacia él, metiendo un brazo bajo la almohada. “Háblame de ese examen.” 

“¿Cuál?” Stiles se remueve bajo las sábanas.

“El que declaraste haber suspendido.” 

Suspirando, Stiles se rasca la mejilla. No está seguro de si quiere hablar de ello, pero por la manera en que Derek le mira, como si sus exámenes fueran igual de importantes que la crisis que tiene con su cliente, le hace ceder. 

“Fue el penúltimo. Pensaba que estaba realmente preparado para él, pero no fue tan bien como el resto habían ido.”

Derek asiente, las cejas juntas. “¿Y eso?”

“No lo sé. Había dos de las cinco preguntas que ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlas  _ entendido  _ correctamente,” dice Stiles, tirando del cuello de las camiseta que está llevando.

“Quizás no has conseguido la nota máxima,” le dice Derek, mirándole con cuidado. “Pero estoy seguro de que lo has hecho bien. En comparación con tus otros exámenes, que fueron todos realmente bien según he entendido, este puede parecer un fracaso. Cualquier cosa puede ser un fracaso en comparación con otra.”

Stiles desvía su mirada durante un momento, permitiéndose pensar en las palabras de Derek. “Supongo que tienes razón.” 

“Lo más importante de todo es que no hay forma de rehacer el examen ahora, lo que quiere decir que lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido.”

Stiles le mira, entonces. Derek parece cansado, claro, pero sus ojos están alerta. “¿Es así como hablas a tus empleados?” pregunta. 

Derek sacude la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. “No, así es como te hablo a ti.”

Tirando del cuello de nuevo, Stiles intenta no pensar en el hecho de que la frase de Derek implica que no ve a Stiles como un empleado. Le sacan de golpe de ese hilo de pensamientos, cuando los dedos de Derek trazan la línea de su cuello. 

“Perdona por estas.”

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Stiles inmediatamente. 

“Por dejar marcas.”

Tragando, Stiles toca la piel en su cuello con sus dedos, su mano rozando la de Derek. La piel ahí no se siente diferente de lo normal. “No me importa.”

No sabe que es más sorprendente: el hecho de que Derek se incline para besarle entonces, o que sea eso - un beso, y nada más. “Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches,” susurra Stiles. 

No cree que nadie le haya dado un beso de buenas noches antes. 

◊

La mañana siguiente - Stiles no está ni siquiera seguro de que esto cuente como mañana, porque su teléfono le dice que son casi las cinco y media - se despierta antes que Derek. Le lleva algo darse cuenta de dónde está, y por qué no está en su propia cama, pero luego los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresan y de repente está plenamente despierto. 

Derek está al otro lado de la cama, plenamente dormido sobre su estómago. Parece mucho más joven cuando duerme, con toda la seriedad normal fuera de su cara. Algo se hincha tras sus costillas, y Stiles se permite mirarle un rato. El hecho de que esté en la cama con Derek, que hayan tenido sexo la otra noche, y que Derek le diera un beso de buenas noches, es verdaderamente raro. Un buen raro. 

Un segundo después, la alarma de Derek suena, y se despierta con un brinco. La posición seria de sus cejas vuelve en un instante, pero Stiles nunca dejará ir el momento después de que Derek haya apagado su alarma, y se gira para encontrar allí a Stiles. Al principio, hay confusión, como si no recordase por qué está Stiles ahí, pero luego sus rasgos faciales se suavizan y casi-sonríe.  

“Buenos días,” dice, la voz áspera por el sueño. 

“No es de día,” bufa Stiles, y hay un cosquilleo en lo hondo de su estómago cuando Derek le golpea con una almohada en la cara. 

Después de apartarla de golpe, Stiles traga aire cuando encuentra a Derek mucho más cerca. Sus ojos son increíbles, piensa Stiles, y mira como la mirada de Derek cae a sus labios. Cerrando los pocos centímetros entre ellos, Stiles es el que besa primero, y su mano encaja tan bien en las formas del pecho y estómago de Derek. Es un beso lento, y Derek es tan amable que Stiles como que quiere tirar de su pelo. 

Justo cuando está a punto de profundizar el beso, Derek se aparta, los ojos cálido. “No tengo tiempo.”

Si no fuera por la manera en la que apenas es capaz de apartarse, Stiles quizás estaría algo dolorido. Ahora, hace un puchero, complacido consigo mismo cuando observa cómo Derek se ajusta a sí mismo a tarvés de la ropa interior. 

“Entonces bien puedo volver a dormir.” 

Cuando Derek se gira en la puerta hacia el baño, espera que le diga que tiene que irse cuando Derek lo haga, pero de alguna manera Derek siempre consigue sorprenderle. “O puedes desayunar conmigo y luego volver a la cama.” 

“Tentador,” le dice Stiles y añade, como si ya no lo hubiera decidido,” Pensaré en ello mientras te duchas.”

Derek resopla una risa. “Haz eso, si.” 

Stiles se levanta en cuanto el agua empieza a correr en el baño. Está definitivamente aún cansado, pero es del tipo en el que su cuerpo pide más sueño y su cerebro ya está despierto. Desayunar con Derek también suena como una buena idea, considerando que Stiles le ha echado de menos últimamente. Mira por la cocina de Derek y encuentra leche en el frigo, y una caja de cereales en un armario. No tiene ni idea de lo que suele comer Derek para desayunar, pero estos son las únicas cosas comestibles en la cocina, exceptuando la cerveza y un paquete de yogures cuya fecha de caducidad es de hace tres semanas. Stiles lo tira a la basura. 

Justo cuando Stiles posa dos boles en la encimera, escuchando como la máquina de café llena la segunda taza, Derek sale del baño. Está...formal, comparado a como suele estar. Es algo en la manera en la que su corbata está tan apretada alrededor de su cuello, y en los gemelos que ha elegido. Es todo negocios. Derek está vestido como si ya hubiera recibido lo que quería de la reunión que está a punto de tener. 

“La verdad es que no tienes nada nada que sea digno de desayuno,” le dice Stiles, y señala con una cuchara hacia el cereal. 

“Sobre todo necesito café.” Derek se sienta en uno de los taburetes altos al lado de la encimera, echando cereales en un bol y aceptando la taza cuando Stiles se la ofrece. “Gracias.”

Está tenso, y Stiles duda un momento, antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Derek, apretando. “Lo tienes controlado, y lo sabes,” dice. 

“La arrogancia precede a la caída,” replica Derek, haciendo que Stiles bufe una risa por lo que suena a un panfleto del día final. 

“Jeez, Dr. Pesimista, hay una diferencia entre la arrogancia y la confianza. Vas a sacar esto adelante, y luego volverás a casa.”  

“Tengo un trabajo que hacer incluso después de que acabe esta reunión.” Pero Derek está empezando a sonreír. 

“Nada que no pueda esperar a mañana. No has dormido en una semana.” 

“Lo he hecho,” discrepa Derek. “Estabas ahí cuando me he despertado.”

Stiles hace una cara. “Eso no cuenta. Han sido menos de cuatro horas.”

Justo cuanto se está llenando su propio bol, Derek ha puesto el suyo ya vacío en el lavaplatos. Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo ha sido capaz de tragar los cereales  _ y  _ el café en pocos minutos. 

“Te escribiré después de la reunión,” le dice Derek mientras se pone la chaqueta del traje. “Siéntete libre de volver a la cama.”

“Vale.” Stiles le observa meter el móvil en el bolsillo, y recoger sus llaves, mientras sorbe café. “Buena suerte.”

Derek le da una sonrisa de labios apretados, de nuevo todo concentrado en negocios, antes de irse. Tarareando entre dientes, Stiles mueve sus cereales para que estén igual de blandos, y lleva el bol con él hasta la ventana del salón. Es un día extraordinario. El cielo está pálido pero despejado, haciéndole sospechar que hace frío fuera. Come su desayuno mientras mira el tráfico de abajo, y luego vuelve a la cama después de meter sus platos en el lavavajillas. 

No hay mensajes de Scott esperándole, pero de todos modos apenas son las seis de la mañana pasadas. Decidiendo permitirse dormir unas horas más - la verdad es que no tiene razón para no hacerlo - se mueve al lado de la cama de Derek. Las sábanas aún están algo cálidas ahí, y huelen de forma conocida para él cuando presiona su cara contra el lado de la almohada de Derek. 

Le trae de vuelta a la realidad alguien apartándole amablemente el pelo de la cara, y acariciando su cuello. Stiles sonríe para si, y parpadea lentamente contra la luz solar que se filtra en la habitación. 

Lo primero que nota es a Derek inclinado sobre él. Lo segundo es que aún hay luz afuera, lo que quiere decir que Derek ha llegado a casa pronto. Muy pronto. 

“Pues volví a la cama,” le dice Stiles, sacando la mano del calor de las sábanas para tocar el muslo de Derek. 

“Eso puedo verlo.”

“¿Qué hora es?”

“Las once pasadas.”

Stiles se mueve, rodando de espaldas mientras mira a la cara de Derek. La expresión seria de esta mañana se ha ido. Parece cálido, de alguna manera, suave por los bordes, y las líneas duras de su fruncimiento de ceño han desaparecido.

“¿Cómo ha ido?” Stiles espera que se vuelva algo cauteloso y defensivo. Que sus muros vuelven a subir y mantengan a Derek a una distancia segura. Es estúpido, quizás, considerando que han tenido sexo la otra noche. Para su gran sorpresa, no ocurre. Ahora mismo, solo se siente cómodo y en paz, y Derek está justo aquí, aunque aún no es la hora de comer.

“Ha ido bien.” El pecho de Derek se hincha un poco con orgullo, y Stiles tiene que tragar un par de veces para recordar cómo se respiraba. Parece joven. “Nuestros abogados se están encargando del resto.”

“Enhorabuena,” dice quedamente Stiles, subiendo la mano para tirar de la corbata de Derek para atraerle. “Sabía que lo harías genial.” 

Entonces besa a Derek, ignorando el ardor en su pecho, mientras enreda sus dedos en las suaves cabellos del pelo de Derek. 

“Gracias,” murmura Derek contra sus labios, antes de descender de nuevo.

“¿Vas a volver después de comer?” pregunta Stiles, mientras Derek frota amablemente sus narices antes de apartarse. 

“No. He oído que necesito tomarme el resto del día libre.”

No hay manera de detener la enorme sonrisa que se extiende por la cara de Stiles ahora. “Debe de haber sido una persona realmente inteligente.” 

“Ciertamente,” coincide Derek, y se quita su chaqueta. 

La calidez se expande por el vientre de Stiles cuando ve a Derek desvestirse a través de ojos medio cerrados, y mantiene las sábanas abiertas para que Derek se meta bajo ellas con nada más que su ropa interior. 

Stiles nunca ha tenido sexo mañanero con alguien como él antes. No con alguien que cubre cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios, como lo hace Derek. No con alguien que le mira como si fuese algo increíble pese a acabar de despertarse. O con alguien que pueda hacer que se corra así de fuerte solo con envolver una mano alrededor de ambos. 

Después de eso dormita, pero se despierta cuando su teléfono vibra. Moviéndose cuidadosamente al otro lado de la cama para no despertar a Derek, Stiles busca en la mesilla de noche y toca la tecla de home. Tiene dos mensajes de Scott.

**> Me alegro de que fuera bien! Te mereces todas las cosas buenas!**

**> Además voy a ir al cine esta noche quieres venir?**

Stiles mira a Derek, donde sigue dormido boca abajo. Si Stiles pudiera, le gustaría pasar todo el día justo donde está. Justo cuando contempla rechazar la oferta de Scott, otro mensaje llega. 

**> Derek también puede venir obviamente **

Por un segundo, Stiles considera despertar a Derek para preguntar, pero no tiene el corazón para ello.

**< Está bien si te respondo luego sobre eso? **

**> Claro!**

Se permite observar a Derek unos minutos más: cómo sube y baja su caja torácica mientras respira, el contraste de su pelo negro contra la almohada blanca, y la suave curva de su culo en donde ha empujado el edredón. Stiles alarga la mano para subir las sábanas, y arropa a Derek antes de salir de la cama.

Se queda en la ducha casi media hora antes de coger un par de calzoncillos limpios y una camiseta del armario de Derek, y busca sus propios vaqueros. Comiendo otro bol de cereales para comer, Stiles mira la tele con el volumen tan bajo como puede poner a la par que sea capaz de escucharlo.

Sentado en el sofá durante casi tres horas, Stiles espera ponerse ansioso y angustiarse como siempre, pero hay un sentimiento de calma en su cuerpo ahora. No tiene sentido para él, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abre y Derek entra al salón, el edredón envuelto alrededor de su cintura. 

Sus ojos se lanzan por la habitación, hasta que encuentran a Stiles. 

“Ey,” dice Stiles, poniendo el mute la tele. “¿Te he despertado?”

Negando con la cabeza, Derek cruza la habitación, y se hunda en el sofá junto a él. “No.”

“¿Has dormido bien?” pregunta Stiles, y observa como los ojos de Derek encuentran la pantalla. Tiene esa mirada distante de apenas despierto, y Stiles mueve una mano para quitarse el apretón de su pecho. 

“Lo he hecho.” LLeva un segundo antes de que Derek mire hacia él. “¿Hace cuánto te has levantado?”

“Un rato.” Stiles no puede evitar sonreír un poco. “Parecías necesitar dormir.”

“Lo necesitaba,” coincide Derek. “¿Qué hora es?”

“Las cuatro.”

“¿Has comido?” inquiere Derek inmediatamente. 

“Lo he hecho. Cereales.” Añade la última parte cuando Derek le echa una mirada sospechosa. 

“Eso no es comida.”

“Los has tomado para desayunar,” señala Stiles. 

“Pediré comida. ¿Qué quieres?”

“Pizza.”

“¿Pizza?” Derek hace una pausa después de levantarse del sofá de nuevo. “¿Estás de broma?”

Stiles pone una cara. “Yo nunca bromeo con la pizza.”

“Pizza,” masculla Derek entre dientes cuando desaparece en la habitación, probablemente para buscar su móvil. Cuando regresa, varios minutos después, lleva unos pantalones que parecen suaves y una camiseta. 

Stiles abre su boca antes de que tenga oportunidad de pensar. “¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo y con Scott?”

Deteniéndose en seco, Derek le mira por un largo momento. “¿Cuándo?” 

“Esta noche. Es Viernes,” intenta. 

“¿Qué película vais a ver?”

El corazón de Stiles late un poco más fuerte. Eso no es un no. “No estoy seguro. No lo hemos decidido.”

“Vale,” dice Derek, como si Stiles no acabara de darle la respuesta más vaga de la historia del universo. “Iré con vosotros.” 

Las siguientes horas no son nada de lo que Stiles esperaba. Derek ha pedido pizza de verdad, y la comen frente a la tele, mirando un nuevo reality show que ninguno de ellos había visto antes. Con esto, Derek se siente accesible, como si no le separaran mundo de Stiles. Y...quizás ya no lo está. 

Mientras van al cine, Stiles está intentando superar la imagen de Derek con aspecto casual por una vez. No puede recordarle llevando otra cosa que trajes desde la primera vez que le conoció. Ahora lleva vaqueros apretados, un jersey y una chaqueta de cuero, pese al frío. Stiles desearía que no tuvieran que quedarse en un cine dentro de las siguientes horas con Scott. 

Están esperando afuera a que llegue Scott, de pie cerca el uno del otro sin llegar a tocarse. Tres minutos tarde, Scott da la vuelta a la esquina y Stiles sube un brazo para llamar su atención. Sonriendo, Scott corre un poco, antes de ralentizarse repentinamente. Sus ojos están clavados en Derek ahora, y su sonrisa parece plastificada en la cara. 

“Scott, este es Derek,” dice Stiles cuando Scott está lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle. “Derek, este es Scott.” 

Mirando a un lado, encuentra a Derek de pie rígido. Y al segundo siguiente, todo se ha ido, cuando Scott amplía su sonrisa y ofrece su mano.

“Derek, ey, ¡encantado de conocerte por fin!” 

“Encantado de conocerte,” repite Derek, dándole la mano.

Stiles no tiene ni idea de qué coño acaba de pasar, pero está empezando a pensar que se lo ha imaginado todo, cuando Scott empieza a hacerle a Derek todas estas preguntas de la última película de Marvel. Derek lanza a Stiles una mirada impotente, como si esto fuera neurociencia, y Stiles se limita a sacudir su cabeza, sonriendo. Está por si solo. 

La mano de Derek descansa sobre su muslo una vez están a salvo en la oscuridad del cine. Stiles no presta mucha atención a lo que está pasando en pantalla, porque Derek está dibujando formas en sus vaqueros. Stiles siente que su toque arde a través de las ropas, dejando marcas en su piel. Después de un largo rato, reúne finalmente el coraje suficiente como para alargar la mano y coger la de Derek. Cuando nota a Derek tensándose en su asiento ligeramente, por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles siente un segundo de pánico. Luego, los dedos de Derek se aprietan sobre los suyos. 

Han tenido sexo. ¿Como puede ser que cogerse de las manos en un cine donde nadie puede verles se siente como si cruzase una línea?” 

“Entonces,” dice Scott una vez han salido al frío aire del invierno de nuevo. “¿Vas a venir con nosotros, verdad, Derek? ¿A pasar la noche?”

Stiles quiere mirar amenazadoramente a Scott por hacer esto. Sabe  _ por qué _ . Antes de que tenga oportunidad de crear alguna excusa por la que Derek no puede, Derek ha puesto una mano en su espalda y ha asentido. 

“Claro.”

“¿ _ Yo _ no pudo decir nada sobre esto?” protesta Stiles, solo por costumbre. Ya también porque no tiene ni idea de cómo está su habitación. 

“Pues claro. Lo siento.” Derek parece tan jodidamente culpable que Stiles no tiene la conciencia de decir que no, incluso si hubiera querido. Pero pasa, sin embargo, que no hay nada que quisiera más. 

“No, puedes pasar la noche,” dice rápidamente. “Si quieres.”

Scott resopla una risa, rodando los ojos, y se dirige hacia el tráfico. “Voy a parar a un taxi.” 

“No te sientas presionado,” le dice Stiles a Derek en cuanto Scott no puede oírles. 

Derek sonríe ligeramente. “No lo estoy.”

“Mi cama es super incómoda.”

“Eso está bien.”

“No he limpiado mi habitación entres semanas.”

“No me importa.”

“Probablemente hay ropa sucia por el suelo.”

“¿Te sientes  _ tú _ presionado?” pregunta Derek, la voz un poco afilada, como si estuviera posiblemente preocupado. 

“No.” Stiles le mira, mordiéndose el labio. “Es solo...que no es tu lugar estándar.” 

“Viví en una residencia una vez,” resopla divertido Derek. 

“¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿En 1940?”

“Que gracioso.” Derek casi consigue tener éxito en mirarle mal, pero Stiles puede ver que está luchando contra la sonrisa. 

La idea de Derek en su habitación, en su  _ cama _ , le pone nervioso. Sin embargo, separarse ahora está fuera de toda cuestión. No después de anoche, y Derek viniendo a casa directamente después de la reunión de esta mañana. 

“Vale, puedes venir,” dice Stiles cuando Scott es finalmente capaz de detener a un taxi para ellos. “Pero no esperes nada extraordinario.” 

Entrando en el apartamento, Derek parece inmutable, como si esto fuera exactamente lo que esperaba. Stiles nota inmediatamente las botellas de cerveza vacías en la mesa de café, y las cajas de pizza en la encimera de la cocina. 

“Uh, pues esto es,” dice, señalando vagamente por la cocina combinada con el salón. 

“¿Dónde está tu cuarto?” pregunta Derek después de mirar alrededor un segundo. Parece curioso, y repentinamente mucho más joven. Igual son sus ropas, haciendo que parezca menos estricto. Igual es el hecho de que está en un apartamento de mierda y no en su brillante condo. 

“Por esa puerta.” Stiles señala hacia su habitación, ignorando la expresión pagada de sí misma de Scott. Stiles le va a matar mañana, después de que Derek se vaya. “¿Pero puede hacer un control de daños antes de que entres?”

Ante eso, Derek rueda los ojos, pero asiente de todos modos. “Claro.”

Se siente arriesgado dejar a Derek y Scott solos por mucho tiempo, pero Stiles preferiría no tener su suelo cubierto de ropa sucia si Derek va a entrar aquí. Metiendo unas cuantas camisetas y calzoncillos que encuentra en el suelo en la bolsa de la ropa sucia de su armario y comprobando apresuradamente las sábanas, mira alrededor buscando algo que pudiera hacerle querer morir si Derek lo viera. 

Sin notar nada, vuelve a la sala anterior, encontrando que Derek y Scott están en mitad de una discusión. 

“No, no lo hace,” dice Derek, la voz sonando un poco austera. Alza la vista entonces, encontrando a Stiles en la puerta, y casi-sonríe. 

“¿Que no lo hace qué?”

“Que no comes apropiadamente,” explica Scott. 

“¿Te ha dicho lo de los cereales?” Porque deja que te explique, Derek no tenía  _ nada _ más que fuera comestible en casa.” Stiles quiere suspirar, pero probablemente debería de estar agradecido por que se preocupen por él. Pero si que come, simplemente no quería dejar la casa de Derek después de anoche. O esta mañana. 

Tragando, mira hacia Derek, que parece extrañamente cómodo apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina. También parece jodidamente comestible. 

“Pues, me voy a la cama,” dice Scott, aclarándose la garganta. “Nos vemos mañana. Un placer conocerte, Derek.”

“Igualmente,” le dice Derek, y se endereza cuando Scott desaparece en su habitación. Su mirada se gira hacia Stiles en el mismo momento en el que la puerta de Scott se cierra tras él. “¿Sigue tu habitación fuera de los límites?”

“No, he escondido todas las pruebas,” le dice Stiles, pero su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza tras sus costillas, cuando da un paso a un lado para dejar que Derek le pase.

Ver a Derek en su  _ habitación _ es aún más extraño que verle en el apartamento. Es un sitio pequeño, incluso más pequeño que el armario de Derek, y hay sábanas desparejadas en la cama, y presentaciones de PowerPoint impresas y literatura del curso en el escritorio de la esquina. Su camiseta de NYU está colgada en el respaldo de la silla. En general es tan  _ universitario _ de una manera en la que Derek no lo es. Aún así, aquí está, mirando alrededor con interés. 

Stiles mira a la cama. Ni siquiera se acerca a la de Derek al tamaño. No tiene ni idea de cómo van a entrar ambos, considerando que Derek está acostumbrado a una cama mucho más grande. 

Observa como Derek se quita su chaqueta, colgándola del respaldo de la silla de Stiles. 

“¿Te vas a quedar a pasar la noche de verdad?” pregunta Stiles, solo para asegurarse. Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto. 

“¿Te parece bien?” Derek da un paso más cerca, y Stiles se obliga a encontrar su mirada. No tiene ni idea de por qué está tan nervioso, porque han anoche durmieron en la misma cama.

“Si.” Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles señala a su cama. “Sin embargo, no es tan grande como la tuya.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek se sienta al borde y se quita los zapatos. Pues claro que no se los quita de una sola vez con el pie, como suele hacer Stiles. Incluso los  _ desata _ primero. “A mi me parece bien, ¿a no ser que te moleste?”

Stiles traga de nuevo. ¿Que si le  _ molesta _ ? Eso sería una locura. La idea de tener a Derek en su cama ya le está dando un mareo. Definitivamente no le molesta. Para nada. 

“No, no me molesta.” Traga cuando Derek se saca la camiseta por la cabeza. “¿Quieres coger algo de ropa para dormir?”

Derek niega con la cabeza. “Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea necesario.”

Stiles le ha visto sin ropa antes, claro está, pero así es diferente. Mira sin descaro mientras Derek se desviste, y se fija en las formas de su estómago y pecho. Sin pensar, Stiles alarga la mano hacia la cremallera del pantalón de Derek antes de que este tenga oportunidad de hacerlo. Su cara se calienta bajo la mirada de Derek, pero abre el botón y baja la cremallera igualmente.

La cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Derek aparece a la vista, y Stiles pasa sus pulgares por el borde de la goma y los suaves pelos del estómago de Derek. Poniéndose de rodillas, Stiles mira a Derek brevemente, encontrando que su mirada está clavada en la cara de Stiles, y luego se echa hacia delante, rozando sus labios contra el ombligo de Derek. 

Derek aspira aire, y Stiles puede sentir sus músculos contrayéndose bajo sus labios. Ha hecho esto tantas veces, pero esta es la primera vez - si no la primera - que puede recordar desear poner sus manos sobre alguien. 

“¿Está esto bien?” pregunta, metiendo sus dedos por la apertura de sus pantalones, acariciando la tela de su ropa interior. 

“Si,” dice Derek, y suena un poco sin aliento.

Stiles cierra sus ojos y presiona besos de boca abierta en el estómago de Derek, y luego pasa su boca por la forma endureciente de su pene por encima de sus calzoncillos. Aguanta un gemido cuando Derek se sacude bajo sus labios.

Bajando los pantalones de Derek, Stiles acaricia los fuertes músculos de sus muslos, y está un poco mareado solo por darse cuenta de que va a tener el pene de Derek en su boca en un momento. Normalmente insiste en usar condones para esto, pero confía en Derek, y a Stiles le duele por saber a qué sabe. 

Está duro, goteando en su ropa interior, cuando lame la zona mojada de los boxers briefs de Derek. Incapaz de detenerse, Stiles arrastra sus labios por la forma del pene de Derek, antes de apartarse. 

“Te la puedo chupar, ¿verdad?” pregunta, solo para asegurarse. Alzando la vista de nuevo, encuentra la mirada de Derek, los ojos oscuros, y Stiles tiembla bajo su mirada. 

“Si.”

Observa como Derek se baja la ropa interior y se sienta en la cama. Moviéndose entre sus piernas, Stiles envuelve una mano alrededor del pene de Derek, tragando con fuerza al verlo. La cabeza está húmeda con preseminal, y Stiles se inclina para arrastrar su lengua por la vena de abajo, y luego arriba de nuevo. Cierra sus ojos, ignorando la manera en que su propio pene presiona incómodamente contra los vaqueros, y se mete lentamente tanto como puede en su boca. 

Derek deja salir un gruñido bajo, y Stiles baja un poco más solo para que lo haga de nuevo. Haciendo un sonido alrededor del pene de Derek, encuentra un ritmo. Es algo lento y más profundo de lo que normalmente hace, pero Derek jadea cada vez que Stiles le succiona, y merece el dolor de su mandíbula. 

Cuando las manos de Derek encuentran su pelo, Stiles no puede evitar gemir, empujando hacia su toque. Mirando hacia arriba. encuentra a Derek mirándole, los ojos medio cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Stiles gime de nuevo, cuando el agarre de Derek en su pelo se aprieta, amablemente al principio, pero cuando los ojos de Stiles se cierran, se vuelve más firme. 

Y oh, a Stiles normalmente no le gusta esto nada. Pero esta vez no le hace sentirse atrapado. Derek no le obliga a bajar la cabeza, si no que sujeta su pelo como si fuera un salvavidas. Como si Stiles le estuviera haciendo pedazos.

“Stiles,” raspa Derek cuando Stiles se lo mete aún más en la boca esta vez. “No hagas que me corra todavía.” 

Apartando la boca, Stiles lame la cabeza del pene de Derek, sintiendo sus labios hinchados y su voz áspera. “¿Por qué no?”

“Porque quiero follarte.”

Y justo con eso, Stiles es repentinamente consciente de lo dolorosamente duro que etsá en sus vaqueros, y en cómo no puede esperar a tener a Derek dentro de él otra vez. 

“Si, vale, si.” Se pone de pie, casi tropezándose antes de que Derek le estabilice. 

Está agradecido por lo rápido que le desviste Derek y le empuja contra la cama, cogiendo el lubricante de la mesilla de Stiles como si hubiera estado esperando esto todo el tiempo. 

“Vamos,” ruega, subiendo sus piernas y deja salir el aire temblorosamente cuando Derek frota un dedo resbaladizo sobre su agujero. Las cosas se vuelven algo confusas después de eso. Suelta un lamento cuando Derek mete el primer dedo, y no se atreve a poner sus manos en algún sitio cerca de su pene por temor a correrse, mientras Derek le empieza a preparar. Está bastante seguro de que está absolutamente dispuesto a rogar para cuando Derek saca tres dedos de él y abre un condón. 

“¿Listo?” pregunta Derek, bajando la cabeza para besarle. 

Stiles apenas puede conseguir que su boca coopere, pero asiente, echando sus piernas por encima de los hombros de Derek cuando este empuja dentro de él. 

“Oh joder,” susurra, agarrando las sábanas mientras Derek le llena establemente centímetro a centímetro. “ _ Oh joder _ .” 

Derek murmura sinsentidos en su piel, pero Stiles no puede discernir lo que está diciendo por encima del sonido de latidos en sus oídos. Es como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, y cuando Derek sale, solo para volver a meterla lentamente - un poco más profundo esta vez- Stiles pierde la noción de todo lo demás. 

Y luego, Derek encuentra el ángulo perfecto y Stiles se tiene que morder la mano para no gritar. Está goteando constantemente encima de su estómago, los huevos firmemente arriba, y cree que se va a correr en cualquier momento ya. 

No sabe cuando se cierran sus ojos, pero cuando los abre de nuevo, Derek también parece perdido. Su pelo es un completo desastre, curvándose en la frente por el sudor. 

“Más fuerte,” gime, y sus piernas se abren más, deslizándose para descansar en la curva de los codos de Derek. “Por favor, fóllame más fuerte.”

El sonido que Derek deja salir le hace arquearse y empujar de vuelta, y luego en todo en lo que puede pensar es en que está a punto de correrse. Está tan cerca, y cada vez que Derek embiste en él Stiles no puede evitar tambalearse algo más hacia el borde. Los sonidos que salen de su boca siguen haciéndose más ruidosos, más desesperados. 

“Voy a-” gimotea cuando Derek embiste  _ justo ahí _ , perdiendo la noción de sus pensamientos por un momento, y corriendo por el borde de una manera que hace que todo su cuerpo no pese nada. Y luego, se tensa lentamente y profundo en su vientre, y agarra las sábanas de nuevo, desesperado por agarrarse a algo. 

Y cuando se corre, Stiles está bastante seguro de que es ruidoso, porque Derek lo acalla con un beso, y luego se corre también, dejando salir un sonido que hace que los dedos de los pies de Stiles se curven. 

Por un rato, todo lo que puede oír es el sonido de sus latidos en sus oídos, y todo lo que puede sentir es la respiración acelerada de Derek contra su garganta. Está adolorido, y su cuerpo duele en la mejor manera posible. 

“Oh Dios,” susurra, antes de abrir los ojos. Mirando al techo, está aún intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando Derek aparta el pelo sudoroso de su cara, y le besa. 

Mirándole, Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. El pelo de Derek está revuelto en donde Stiles ha tirado de él, y su boca está un poco hinchada. Stiles no quiere pensar en cómo está él ahora. Imagina que es un desastre sonrojado y sudoroso. Pero la manera en la que Derek le mira ahora hace que el estómago de Stiles se haga nudos de la mejor manera posible. Si eso es posible. 

“¿Me he muerto?” pregunta Stiles, levantando una mano para evitar que se toquen, cuando Derek se gira sobre su espalda, tirando el condón en la papelera. Stiles no cree que él pudiera tener esa puntería tan pronto después de haberse corrido. 

“Espero que no,” resopla divertido Derek. 

Una risa sin aliento escapa de él antes de que Stiles pueda pararlo. “¿Quieres ducharte?” 

“No estoy seguro de tener la energía suficiente para eso.”

“Podemos compartirla,” ofrece Stiles. Ahora mismo, solo quiere seguir estando cerca de Derek. Este brillo extraño y suave entre ellos ahora mismo parece frágil para él, como si su cerebro fuera a empezar a sobrepensar las cosas si Derek se aleja demasiado de él. Se va a California mañana, y no se lo ha dicho a Derek. Un parte de él asume que a Derek no le importa mucho, pero eso hace que Stiles esté más obstinado a mantener la ilusión un poco más. 

“Vale.”

Stiles hace que ambos se pongan la ropa interior antes de dejar la habitación. No quiere que Scott vea más de lo que negociaron si resulta que quiere coger algo del frigo. Por un momento, está avergonzado de haber sido tan ruidoso, pero luego se quita eso de la cabeza. Ha habido veces en las que Stiles ha tenido que escuchar música muy alta cuando Allison pasó aquí el fin de semana. Scott vivirá. 

La ducha es rápida, pero Stiles se presiona cerca de Derek bajo el chorro igualmente, y el sentimiento cálido en su estómago se mantiene. 

De vuelta bajo las sábanas, Derek se gira hacia él igual que hizo la noche antes cuando le habló a Stiles de la crisis con el cliente. Esta noche, parece mucho menos atormentado y cansado, y Stiles nunca le hubiera elegido como un super serio hombre de negocios ridículamente exitoso. 

“¿Vas a ir a casa por Navidad?” le pregunta Derek, la voz suave. 

Tragando su culpa, Stiles asiente con la cabeza. “Si. Mi vuelo es mañana.”

Derek se queda quieto un segundo, y Stiles piensa que la ha jodido. Pero al siguiente momento los dedos de Derek acarician su brazo. “¿A qué hora?” 

“Las tres y algo.” Debería de mirar eso lo primero mañana por la mañana. “¿Por?”

“¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?”

En algún lugar, Stiles sabe que debería de decir no. Ya han cruzado todas las líneas entre lo que es profesional y lo que quiera que sea esto, y Derek llevándole al aeropuerto es definitivamente algo que no era parte de su trato inicial. Por otro lado, a Stiles nunca le ha gustado mucho eso de coger un taxi para ir allí.

“Eso sería genial, ¿si tienes tiempo?”

“Claro.”

Stiles no cree que Derek tenga tiempo, aunque mañana sea un Sábado, dado que trabaja las 24 horas a la semana, pero que él tome un descanso de todos esos negocios para hacer esto podría ser algo bueno. 

“¿Te vas a quedar aquí en Navidades?” pregunta entonces, recordando que Derek tiene una hermana en algún lugar de California. 

“Si.” El tono de Derek no es enfadado o molesto ni de lejos, pero hay una brevedad en ello que le hace saber a Stiles que no es algo sobre lo que quiera que le pregunten. Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando Stiles. 

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” 

Derek arquea una ceja. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Tú solo. No volveré aquí hasta después de Año Nuevo.” No puede evitar sonreír, sintiendo que su estómago da un vuelco cuando Derek le acerca de las caderas. 

“Supongo que trabajaré mucho,” dice Derek, sabiendo exactamente lo mucho que no lo aprobará Stiles. “Y no dormiré lo suficiente.”

“¿Tengo que llamarte cada día para asegurarme de que dejas el trabajo?” pregunta. 

“Puede que si.” Derek sonríe levemente, y está empezado a parecer tan adormilado como se siente Stiles. 

“¿Vas a trabajar mañana?” Stiles sabe que es Sábado, pero no es como si eso hubiera detenido a Derek antes. 

“Si, voy a hacer algo de papeleo desde casa, pero puedo hacerlo después de llevarte.”

“De todos modos tenemos que ir a tu piso para coger el coche,” señala Stiles, porque cogieron un taxi para venir aquí desde el cine.

“Déjame eso a mi.”

Derek se duerme antes que Stiles, y quizás lucha por mantenerse despierto solo por este momento. Dejar Nueva York para una pequeña estancia en casa con su padre siempre ha sido un alivio que esperaba con ganas cada semestre. Ahora mismo, por mucho que eche de menos a su padre, también apesta dejar a Scott y Derek atrás. 

Apenas termina ese pensamiento cuando recuerda que lo que tiene con Derek sigue siendo un contrato de negocios - le están pagando por esto. Irse un tiempo es probablemente lo que necesita ahora mismo, para desapegarse, si eso es siquiera algo que existe.

La mañana siguiente, pese a que se han despertado en la misma cama, hay más distancia entre ellos. Se despierta con Derek respondiendo a una llamada de negocios, y de ahí, va en espiral. 

En el momento, Stiles lo encuentra aliviante, porque el Derek que toma notas ausentes en el cuaderno que Stiles le pasa es más fácil de dejar atrás que el Derek que vino ayer pronto del trabajo porque Stiles se lo pidió.

“¿Has hecho la maleta?” pregunta Derek sobre las once, y Stiles señala a su maleta desde donde está sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele. “¿Cuándo quieres irte?”

“Cuando sea, solo voy a despedirme de Scott.”  

“Llamaré a un coche, y nos pasaremos por mi sitio para recoger unas cosas antes de llevarte al aeropuerto.”

Stiles le mira. Derek está vestido con las ropas de ayer, y aunque son vaqueros y un jersey, parece mucho más oficial así de lo que ayer por la noche estaba en el cine. Es raro. Stiles no debería de encontrarlo decepcionante. 

“No tienes que llevarme si estás ocupado.”

“Te dije que lo haría. Cogeré las cosas que necesito de casa cuando tenga mi coche, y me iré a la oficina después de dejarte.”

Stiles ya sabe mejor que discutir con Derek sobre el trabajo y las prioridades. Llama a la puerta de Scott, dejando a Derek atendiendo otra llamada de negocios. Scott lleva unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera de la universidad, y parece que lleva algo despierto pero ha preferido ver series en su cama que hacerse el desayuno. 

“Pues, me voy por las vacaciones de Navidad,” dice.

“Oh es verdad, me había olvidado.” Scott parece un cachorro apaleado en un instante. “¿Cuándo vas a volver?”

“Después de Año Nuevo.” Stiles nunca ha experimentado de verdad todo el hype, porque no hay verdaderas fiestas de Año Nuevo en Beacon Hills. Sin embargo, ha elegido pasar más tiempo con su padre que emborracharse con gente no que conoce del todo y gastar dinero que no tiene en bebidas. Este año es la primera vez que podría salir y no preocuparse de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad a la mañana siguiente. 

Scott le abraza muy fuerte durante un rato, y luego le aparta, escudriñándole a un brazo de distancia. “¿Estás bien?”

“Si,” dice Stiles, consiguiendo una sonrisa. “En cuanto vea a mi padre, irme se sentirá mucho más sencillo.”

“Sabes, igual podemos vernos. Solo hay una hora de distancia conduciendo entre nosotros. Iré allí el Lunes.”

Oh, cierto. Scott es de un pequeño pueblo bastante cerca a Beacon Hills. Se había olvidado de ello. Eso hace que todo mejore mucho en un instante.

“Si, ¿mándame un mensaje cuando tengas tiempo libre? Yo estaré básicamente disponible siempre.”

Scott le abraza fuerte de nuevo. “Hecho. Te veo en nada.”

Para la sorpresa de Stiles, Derek le está esperando, sujetando la maleta de Stiles mira mira algo en su móvil - probablemente un email. Alza la mirada y guarda el móvil en cuanto Stiles mete los pies en sus zapatillas. 

“¿Necesitas algo más?” pregunta Derek. 

“Nop. Todo listo,” dice Stiles, comprobando mentalmente su lista de cosas. Tiene su carnet de conducir y portátil en la bolsa de mensajero. “No tienes que llevarme la maleta.”

“No puedo dejar que lleves todo,” le dice Derek, y parece que no necesita esfuerzo alguno cuando baja la maleta de Stiles por las escaleras. Como si no pesara mucho más de lo que debería para una corta estancia. 

Hay un coche negro esperándolos afuera, y Stiles suspira para sí, cuando el teléfono de Derek vuelve a sonar en el coche. Ha conseguido un día y medio. Eso es probablemente mucho para Derek. De cualquier modo, es mejor así, y Stiles necesita algo de espacio para volver a pensar en ellos como un acuerdo de negocios. 

Se aguanta las ganas de juguetear con su móvil durante el viaje al piso de Derek. En su lugar escucha sin pudor alguno a Derek hablando de negocios con gente. Si Stiles no le conociera mejor - lo suave que puede sonreír, y lo amable que puede ser su toque - probablemente estaría un poco intimidado. A diferencia de algunos de los jefes previos de Stiles, sin embargo, Derek no parece ser un tirano. Ofrece consejos y a veces habla con voz severa, pero nunca dice palabrotas o usa palabras despectivas. 

Derek aún está al teléfono cuando cogen el ascensor para ir a su ático, y Stiles usa el baño mientras Derek busca unas cosas en su oficina y se cambia de ropa. Cuando sale del baño, secándose las manos de forma ausente en los pantalones, su mirada se mueve a la cama de Derek por un momento. Solo dos noches atrás, habían dormido juntos después de tener sexo por primera vez. Ahora mismo, Derek parece tan distante, y Stiles no puede decir el por qué. Igual es porque Derek es todo negocios de nuevo, como si esos dos días que han pasado juntos en el sofá, y en la cama - incluso fueron a ver una  _ película _ juntos - nunca hubiera pasado en realidad. 

Cuando sale al pasillo, Derek está en un traje y comprobando la cremallera de la maleta de Stiles, antes de levantarla de nuevo. “¿Listo?” pregunta. 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles agarra con fuerza la correa de su bolso de mensajero e intenta no pensar demasiado en la extraña tirantez de su garganta. 

Espera que Derek le deje en la terminal y se vaya con eso, pero para su sorpresa Derek se dirige al parking de corto plazo y sale del coche cuando Stiles lo hace, cogiendo su maleta de nuevo. No le da mucho espacio a Stiles para protestar, posando una mano en su baja espalda y empujándolo hacia la terminal. 

“No tenías por qué venir conmigo,” dice Stiles una vez están dentro. Mira a las pantallas, buscando su vuelo. 

“Está bien.”

Hay algo en el tono de Derek que le hace apartar su mirada de las interminables filas de números de vuelos en la pantalla. Sabe que Derek tiene aspecto serio - es más o menos su expresión por defecto - pero ahora mismo hay algo en sus ojos que Stiles no reconoce. 

“¿Ocurre algo?” pregunta antes de ser capaz de detenerse. 

Eso hace a Derek sonreír, pero no en una manera que llegue a sus ojos. “¿Te veré cuando regreses?” dice, en vez de responder la pregunta de Stiles. 

“Um, si.” Stiles había asumido que lo harían. Y luego le golpea - se está yendo, y por la primera vez en años, como que no quiere hacerlo. “No trabajes demasiado, ¿vale?” 

La sonrisa que le da Derek esta vez parece más feliz, al menos. “No voy a hacer promesas. Ten un vuelo seguro.” 

“Gracias.” Stiles le observa, preguntándose si debería de ofrecer un abrazo, o quizás inclinarse para un beso, pese a la extrañeza de esta mañana. Sin embargo, Derek le pasa la maleta y le aprieta el hombro. 

Stiles le sigue con la mirada cuando se va, agarrando el mango de su maleta hasta que no siente los dedos y ya no es capaz de ver a Derek entre la multitud. Había esperado un beso, o al menos algo más afectuoso, pero apenas hacen eso detrás de puertas cerradas, y definitivamente no en un aeropuerto atestado de gente. 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

El vuelo a casa no tiene incidente alguno y duerme durante la mayor parte de ello. Cuando sale a la terminal, todos los pensamientos de Derek y de lo que sea que haya entre ellos se han apartado eficazmente por la cara de su padre en la multitud. 

Tiene buen aspecto, piensa Stiles con alivio conforme se acerca a él. Menos demacrado y cansado que la última vez que se vieron. Eso es buena señal. 

Su padre le abraza tan fuerte que sus huesos duelen, y Stiles se permite hundirse contra él un poco, respirando el conocido olor de la chaqueta del Sheriff y  _ casa _ . 

“Bienvenido a casa, hijo,” dice su padre, y su voz suena algo inestable. 

“Te he echado de menos,” susurra Stiles contra el cuello de su abrigo. “Gracias por recogerme.”

◊

Stiles se pasa algo de tiempo en la comisaría mientras su padre termina el papeleo de algún turno de noche, antes de coger la cena en este nuevo restaurante en el que Stiles nunca ha estado. Su padre elige ensalada de pollo sin que le diga nada, y eso aligera un poco la culpa por estar al otro lado del país durante casi todo el año. 

Le envía un mensaje a Scott cuando está en la cama más tarde. Ya es medianoche pasada en Nueva York, y cuando no recibe una respuesta al instante, asume que Scott ya se ha ido a la cama. Duda por encima del nombre de Derek, mordiéndose el labio. Derek no le ha escrito, pero no es como si Stiles le hubiera mandado uno tampoco. 

Al final acaba con un: 

**< Aterricé hace un rato. Espero que no sigas trabajando**

Está sorprendido cuando la respuesta llega un minuto después. 

**> Me fui hace una hora. Ahora estoy en la cama. Me alegro de que el viaje fuera bien. **

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír, aunque sabe que no debería. Ya está demasiado apegado. Aún así, el hecho de que Derek se haya ido del trabajo antes de la medianoche sin que Stiles le diga nada es un paso en la dirección correcta. 

Durante un segundo piensa en responder, pero luego decide no hacerlo. Le toma todo su poder de voluntad alejar el móvil. Sospecha que la manera en la que Derek ha actuado a su alrededor esta mañana era su manera de dejarle saber a Stiles que la cosa que pasó entre ellos no era buena idea. Si solo hubiera sido la noche del Jueves, Stiles definitivamente podría decir que era cosa del calor del momento. Sin embargo, Derek viniendo a casa del trabajo pronto, la paja de la mañana, la película con Scott, y luego quedarse a pasar la noche...no puede olvidar eso tan fácilmente. Así que igual Derek ha sumado dos y dos y se ha dado cuenta de que Stiles siente algo por él que ya no es estrictamente profesional, y por eso está intentando asegurarse de que Stiles sepa que eso no va a pasar. 

Aún así, Stiles no cree que puede olvidar alguna vez la manera en la que Derek le besó, o le tocó. O le folló. 

Tragando saliva, Stiles mira a su maleta sin deshacer. Derek insistió en llevarla por él, pero si es sincero consigo mismo, es solo probablemente porque Derek es mucho más fuerte que él. En su momento, se había sentido como algo más que eso. 

Haciéndose un ovillo bajo las sábanas, Stiles cierra sus ojos y piensa en todo menos en Derek hasta quedarse dormido. 

◊

Su padre tiene que trabajar el Domingo y Stiles está tan contento por el hecho de que sea capaz de trabajar ya casi a tiempo completo que ni siquiera se queja. En su lugar le manda un mensaje a Heather, preguntando si está por aquí y quiere quedar.

“Estoy bastante segura de que Cody es un capullo,” le dice mientras toman batidos dos horas después. Cory es el chico con el que está saliendo ahora, aparentemente. 

“¿Por qué dice eso?”

“Se niega a conocer a mi madre y parece pensar que yo puedo poner en pausa el resto de cosas en mi vida siempre que quiere verme.”

Stiles hace una mueca. “¿Le has dicho que te molesta?”

“No,” dice Heather, suspirando en la pajita. “Debería de darse cuenta él solo.”

Si hay algo que Stiles ha aprendido de todo el  _ me está Derek evitando o no _ , es que la gente no tiende a darse cuenta de las cosas por cuenta propia. 

“Probablemente no lo hará. Llámale.”

“¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan razonable?” gime ella, pero coge su móvil y escribe un mensaje. Stiles la hace cambiar un par de cosas antes de la permita mandarlo. Es más fácil concentrarse en los problemas con su novio que en su propio lío con Derek. 

Más tarde esa noche, cena en frente de la tele con su padre. Igual es raro por cómo estas son las cosas que suele echar más de menos cuando está en Nueva York. Intenta disfrutarlo ahora, y el modo en que su padre tiende a iniciar conversación con una pregunta salida de ninguna parte. 

“¿Qué tal está Heather?” 

“Bien,” dice Stiles, equilibrando su plato encima de sus piernas dobladas. “¿Qué tal en el trabajo?”

“Ocupado.”

Cuando su padre dice  _ ocupado _ , generalmente es algo positivo. 

“¿Qué tal la rehabilitación?” pregunta Stiles. 

“Casi he acabado,” dice su padre, y Stiles intenta ignorar la punzada de culpa por no preguntar más a menudo. Ha estado tan liado con la universidad y, bueno,  _ Derek _ , durante casi todo el semestre. 

“¿Tienes un buen presentimiento sobre ello?”

“Creen que seré capaz de recobrar la movilidad completa.” 

Stiles traga con vigor unas cuantas veces y mira de lado. Su padre parece aliviado, como si quizás también hubiera estado preocupado. 

“Eso es genial, Papá.”

Cuando Stiles busca en su maleta un par de calzoncillos limpios esa noche, sus dedos se chocan contra algo desconocido. Frunciendo el ceño, saca una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y una nota en ella que dice  _ No lo abras hasta Navidad _ . No es la letra de Scott, y definitivamente no es la de su padre. Eso deja a una sola persona que haya tenido acceso a su maleta. 

**< ¿Has metido un regalo en mi maleta? **

La respuesta de Derek es casi instantánea.

**> No lo abras hasta Navidad. **

**< Duh he visto la nota**

**> Bien.**

Eso no ofrece una explicación de ningún tipo. 

**< ¿Cuándo lo has metido ahí?**

**> Cuando fuistes al baño.**

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír para sí. 

**< Yo no te he cogido nada **

**> Fue cosa de un impulso del momento.**

 

Conociendo a Derek, Stiles está bastante seguro de que no hay nada parecido al  _ impulso del momento _ en él. 

  
  


**< Gracias**

**> No me lo agradezcas antes de abrirlo. **

**< No estás aquí, igual ya lo he abierto **

 

Stiles se prometió a sí mismo que no se iba a involucrar más, pero es tan fácil escribir a Derek.  _ Echa de menos _ a Derek. Es un problema, pero va a ignorarlo de momento. Si hace eso lo suficiente, puede que se vaya por su cuenta. 

 

**> Lo sabría si lo hubieras abierto. **

Engreído. Los dedos de Stiles pican con las ganas de abrir el regalo, pero solo quedan unos días para Navidad y puede esperar. Puede totalmente. 

**< Por qué tengo que esperar? **

**> Porque aún no es Navidad. **

Rodando los ojos, Stiles devuelve el regalo a la maleta y lo esconde bajo una camiseta que no se suele poner mucho. Si no tiene que verlo todo el tiempo, va a ser más fácil mantenerse alejado de ello. 

Se pasa casi todos los días hasta Navidad con Heather, dado que su padre está trabajando. Es agradable, ponerse al día con ella y concentrarse en todo menos en la universidad por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que Danny le escribe para decirle que ya han puesto las notas del último examen de Stiles. Con los años, ha creado el hábito de esperar a que salgan las notas de todos sus exámenes antes de mirar ninguna. Si no lo hace, se crea más ansiedad por calcular y angustiarse. De esta manera, es como quitarse una tirita - si ha conseguido la nota media que necesita, lo sabrá de inmediato. 

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, su cuello cabelludo pica por la ansiedad mientras escribe el usuario y la contraseña que la universidad le dio hace años. Conteniendo el aliento, clica en la página de resultados y cierra sus ojos mientras carga. 

Entonces, cuando finalmente ha reunido el valor necesario, baja lentamente por sus materias. Los dos primeros fueron bien, justo como esperaba - ochenta y ocho y ochenta y siete respectivamente. Pero Stiles aún no puede estar verdaderamente feliz, porque la siguiente materia es la que cree que ha suspendido y deja de bajar por la página. 

“Por favor, que sea más de setenta. Por favor que sea más de setenta,” murmura entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente lo mucho que necesita mantener su beca, y toca la pantalla para bajar por la página. 

_ Setenta y dos _ . 

Se hunde en la cama, atrapado en algún lugar entre llorar y reír por el alivio.  _ Lo ha conseguido _ . Mirar el resultado de su último examen es menos terrorífico, considerando que es materia del primer año. No está muy sorprendido al encontrar un noventa y ocho, pero aún así se siente bien. 

Una tensión de la que no era consciente hasta ahora se escapa de sus hombros, y se deja caer como un saco contra la almohada. Solo queda un semestre, y luego podrá graduarse. Solo necesita sobrevivir unos meses más, y luego será libre. 

Le escribe a su padre, a Scott y a Derek con las noticias de sus exitosos exámenes. Cuando Derek es el primero en contestar, Stiles no puede evitar sonreír para si. Es un sencillo enhorabuena, pero el hecho de que le llevase menos de un minuto a Derek para contestar lo hace mucho mejor. 

Su teléfono no para de iluminarse poco después de eso con mensajes de Scott, lleno de emojis y luego unas cuantas selfies sonrientes. Stiles acaba esa maratón de mensajes con: 

**> Quieres quedar el 27? **

**< SI**

Si no fuera por el regalo misterioso de Derek, Stiles hubiera optado por saltarle Navidad para ver a Scott antes. Echa de menos la facilidad que viene con estar cerca de Scott, y lo sobrecogedoramente que se preocupa siempre. Es algo nuevo para él. Cuando vivía con Matt, normalmente estaba feliz de escapar de él durante las vacaciones de Navidad, además de olvidarse de su trabajo. Esta año, todo es tan diferente. 

Nochebuena está llena de sus tradiciones usuales, que consisten en no hacer mucho, y a Stiles le gusta pasarse hora en el sofá sin culpa alguna. No hay nada que  _ tenga _ que hacer, y su padre está justo ahí. Nunca han hablado de ello mucho, pero a Stiles le gusta el hecho de que puedan pasar el rato sin forzar conversación. 

Mientras mira en blanco a la tele desde su posición horizontal en el sofá, empieza a pensar en Derek. Ha estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente, y quizás está bien si no se lo dice a nadie. No es como si Derek fuera una elección de pensamiento horrible - es amable, y definitivamente atractivo. Mientras que Stiles sabe que es una idea terrible por otras razones, se dice a sí mismo que puede parar cuando quiera. 

Pero es Nochebuena y Stiles  _ sabe _ que Derek no está con la familia. Pese al hecho de que Derek siempre ha desviado cualquier conversación relacionada con ese tema, Stiles se imagina que debe de sentirse solo. Derek no parece tener una muy buena relación con su familia, pero la mayoría de la gente pasa el tiempo con sus familiares en Navidad, y eso al menos le haría sentir a Stiles como si fuera la única persona en la Tierra. 

 

**< Ey :) ¿cómo va tu noche?**

 

Alzando la vista de su teléfono, Stiles está aliviado de encontrar a su padre viendo  _ Love, Actually _ y que no le está prestando atención. Para su gran sorpresa, Derek ya ha respondido cuando vuelve a mirar. 

 

**> Llena de papeleo. ¿Y la tuya? **

Eso definitivamente quiere decir que Derek está trabajando. 

**< ¿Sigues en la oficina? **

**> Si.**

**> ¡Son las 10 de la noche de Nochebuena! Lo que quiere decir que para ti ya ha pasado la medianoche y es oficialmente NAVIDAD **

**< Tengo que revisar un par de cosas. **

Traduce eso a que Derek no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo que pasarlo en el trabajo.

**< ¿Estás solo?**

 

Lo que de verdad quiere preguntar es:  _ ¿te sientes solo?  _

 

**> Si, hoy mandé a mis empleados a casa más pronto.**

El estómago de Stiles se hunde, y odia que lo haga. Pero es jodidamente trágico que Derek mande a sus empleados a casa para que puedan pasar tiempo con sus familias, y que él trabaje hasta tarde. 

**< Si quieres, ¿te puedo llamar en una hora? **

**> ¿No estás con tu familia?**

Ese no es un no, y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír para si. Algo que ha estado intentando empujar hacia abajo desde que llegó aquí se enciende de nuevo, calentando su pecho. 

**< Mi padre es un viejo. Estará en la cama para entonces**

**> Vale, eso estaría bien. **

Mordiéndose el labio, Stiles mira a su padre de nuevo. Aún sigue viendo la tele. Derek diciendo que estaría bien si Stiles le llamase es más de lo que había esperado como respuesta. Eso probablemente también quiere decir que Derek está mucho más solo de lo que Stiles anticipaba. 

**< Pero solo si estás en casa. No voy a llamar a algún tipo al trabajo**

**> Vale. **

Stiles emigra a la cama cuarenta minutos después, y se asegura de lavarse los dientes y prepararse para la cama. No hay nuevos mensajes de Derek, pero Stiles no esperaba que los hubiera. Subiendo las sábanas hasta la cintura, se apoya contra el cabecero de la cama y llama a Derek. 

No es hasta el segundo tono que Stiles se da cuenta de que no han hablado por teléfono desde esa incómoda llamada antes de que se conocieran de verdad. No cuenta. Y justo con eso, sus manos se ponen sudorosas y su pulso se acelera. 

Derek responde al sexto tono. 

“Hola,” dice, y a Stiles le duele un poco por lo cansado que suena. 

“Ey.” Moviendo sus pies sobre el colchón, Stiles intenta pensar en algo que decir. “¿Y, estás en casa?

“Si. Desde hace media hora.”

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. “Bien. No deberías de estar en el trabajo tan tarde. Especialmente no en Nochebuena.”

“Lo que sea que haya en la tele suele ser horrible, así que bien puedo hacer cosas útiles.”

“Podrías haber recuperado sueño,” protesta Stiles. Puede escuchar el sonido de las sábanas al otro lado, así que al menos Derek se está metiendo en la cama ahora. Mejor tarde que nunca. 

“Planeo hacer eso mañana.”

“¿Cuáles son tus otros planes?” pregunta Stiles, y luego desea inmediatamente no haber hecho, porque el silencio que sigue es un poco demasiado largo, y un poco demasiado delator. 

“Pedir comida china,” responde finalmente Derek.

Stiles siempre había pensado que  _ sus _ Navidades eran solitarias desde que se murió su madre. Son solo él y su padre, y su muerte siempre es más prominente durante las festividades. Sin embargo, si los planes de Derek son dormir y pedir comida china, Stiles está definitivamente mejor. 

“Vale.” Stiles juega con el edredón. “Eso suena agradable.”

Derek resopla una risa ante eso. “¿Qué planeas hacer tú?”

“Probablemente estar con mi padre. Comer demasiado. Abrir regalos. Ya sabes, lo típico.”

Derek hace un ruido con la garganta. “¿Sólo sois tú y tu padre?”

Le lleva un momento a Stiles darse cuenta de que nunca le ha dicho a Derek que su madre está muerta, o sobre la herida de su padre. De hecho, no le ha contado a Derek casi nada personal. Ignora la sensación de hundimiento en su pecho cuando se recuerda que él tampoco sabe mucho de Derek. 

“Si,” dice, sintiendo que aquí debería de ser generoso, dado que es Derek el que va a pasar las Navidades solo. “Mi madre murió hace años. Solo somos nosotros dos.”

“Lamento escuchar lo de tu madre,” dice Derek, la voz baja. 

Stiles traga, deseando que no hubiera dicho nada. “Bueno, han pasado años.”

Es la frase que suele usar cuando no quiere que la gente siga preguntando. No es como si los años lo hicieran  _ más fácil _ , pero es algo menos duro, de alguna manera. 

Ambos están callados durante un rato, pero da espacio para respirar y volver a serenarse. Esto va de Derek estando solo en Navidades. 

“¿Qué tal ha sido tu estadía de momento?” pregunta Derek de repente, tirando de la atención de Stiles del sonido de su respiración por teléfono. 

“Bastante bien. He estado quedando con una amiga de parvulario y no he hecho mucho.” 

“A mi me suena a unas grandes vacaciones de Navidad.” 

“¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has trabajado día y noche desde que me fui?” Lo dice sobre todo como una broma, pero Derek suena algo incómodo cuando responde: 

“Más o menos.”

Suspirando, Stiles se muerde el lateral del pulgar e intenta encontrar algo que decir que no le haga sonar como el padre de Derek. En su lugar, su mirada cae en su maleta y recuerda el regalo que Derek coló ahí. 

“Pues,” dice, cambiando de toma completamente. “Normalmente se abren los regalos en Nochebuena, ¿no?” 

“¿En serio?” Hay una sonrisa en la voz de Derek ahora que le dice a Stiles que sabe exactamente lo que Stiles está pensando. 

“Me figuré que, dado que estamos hablando por teléfono, debería abrirlo.”

“Vale.” 

“¿Si?” Stiles sale a trompicones de la cama y casi deja caer el teléfono cuando se tropieza con un par de libros. 

“Aquí es Navidad y allí Nochebuena. ¿Por qué no?” 

Stiles encuentra la caja casi en seguida, y después de subir a la cama, la posa frente a él. 

“¿Qué es?” inquiere, tocando los bordes del papel con sus pulgares. 

“Creo que el objetivo de abrirlo es ese.” 

“Vale, sé así, ya ves lo que me importa,” masculla Stiles, luchando con el extraño nerviosismo mientras abre el regalo. Frunciendo el ceño, se encuentra que es una simple caja de cartón. “¿Me has dado una caja?”

Casi puede escuchar a Derek rodar los ojos al otro lado de la línea. “Sí.” 

Stiles encuentra la apertura un segundo después, y echa un vistazo en la caja. No tiene ni idea de lo que estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no es esto. Cuidadosamente envueltas en plástico,  Stiles encuentra los mismos cómics que Derek ganó en esa estúpida puja.

“¿Estas son solo copias malas, verdad?” exhala, incapaz de respirar apropiadamente, sabiendo ya que no lo son. 

“No.”

“¿Estás loco?”

“Me figuré que deberían de pertenecer a alguien que los apreciara.” 

Stiles no cree estar imaginando a Derek sonando algo avergonzado. 

“Derek,” susurra, tocando el primer cómic con la punta de su dedo y luego apartando la mano instantáneamente. ¿No debería de llevar guantes o algo? “No puedo aceptar esto.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Es demasiado.” Se aclara la garganta y cierra la caja de nuevo, de alguna manera esperando que le haga pensar rectamente. “Y yo no te he cogido nada.”

“Me hiciste ir a casa del trabajo.” Dice Derek como si fuera algo de lo que Stiles debería de estar orgulloso. 

Stiles está cómo un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que no hay manera en la que vaya a ser capaz de devolverle los cómics a Derek, así que va a tener que hacer un esfuerzo de otras maneras. Y también comprar una caja fuerte cara para meterlos. “Te voy a llamar cada noche durante el resto de días que esté aquí para asegurarme de que vayas a casa del trabajo.” 

Derek se ríe y Stiles siente que le han echado chocolate caliente por la garganta. “Vale.” 

“Y tienes que responder,” avisa. 

“Es un trato.” Derek bosteza, y Stiles sonríe para si. 

Devuelve la caja a la maleta. No es algo con lo que pueda tratar ahora mismo, y definitivamente no quiere preguntas de su padre sobre ello. Estuvo ahí cuando Derek pujó por ellos, y sabe cuánto valieron. Es mucho dinero para que Derek simplemente  _ lo regale _ . Pero, por otro lado, es prácticamente lo que ha estado haciendo durante meses. 

Stiles no quiere sentirse todo empalagoso por ello, pero lo hace. 

“¿Quieres dormir?” pregunta, esperando que Derek no capte lo suave que suena su voz. 

“Aún no.”

“¿De qué quieres hablar?” Stiles se vuelve a meter bajo las sábanas. Hay más sonido de mantas, y luego Derek dice, la voz cálida de una manera que le hace a Stiles perderse su sonrisa: 

“Cuéntame qué tal tu día.” 

Así que Stiles lo hace. Casa estúpido detalle, desde lo que ha tomado para desayunar, a acariciar al gato del vecino sobre las tres de la tarde, y confundir la sal con el azúcar y arruinar por completo su café de la tarde. Está bastante seguro de que Derek está dormido desde algún momento antes de que Stiles le hable de su cena, pero de todos modos sigue hablando, hasta que se siente pasado y somnoliento también. 

“Buenas noches,” dice quedamente, esperando un segundo para escuchar la respiración estable de Derek al otro lado de la línea antes de finalizar la llamada. 

No lucha contra los pensamiento de Derek esa noche. 

◊

Fiel a su promesa, Stiles llama a Derek cada noche. Normalmente le da a Derek un aviso de cuarenta minutos, y cada vez que llama, Derek ya está en casa. A veces está incluso metido en la cama. Queda con Scott el 27 y le invitan a un cotillón de Año Nuevo al que puede ir de verdad por primera vez en años. Es más fácil decir que si cuando se entera de que su padre va a trabajar. 

“Pues,” Stiles le dice a Derek por teléfono la noche antes de Nochevieja. “Voy a una cosa mañana, así que no puedo llamarte para asegurarme de que estés en casa a una hora decente.”

“Estoy seguro de que puedo irme a casa antes de medianoche yo solito,” dice secamente Derek. 

“Claro, porque eso ha funcionado tan bien en el pasado,” resopla divertido Stiles e ignora la manera en que su estómago se retuerce cuando Derek bufa una risa. 

“Pondré un recordatorio en mi móvil si te hace sentir mejor.”

“Si.” Porque lo hace. 

Nochevieja no es exactamente lo que Stiles hubiera pensado que sería. Para empezar, está mucho más borracho de lo que había anticipado que estaría para las diez y media. Segundo, echa de menos a Derek  _ mucho más _ de lo que también había anticipado. Tercero, el hecho de que no parezca ser capaz de parar de quejarse de ambas cosas a Scott es un gran problema. 

“¿Y si no va a casa?” suspira, tomando tragos de la botella de agua que Scott le dio hace diez minutos. 

“Dormirá en su despacho.” Dice Scott como si no fuera la gran cosa. 

“Eso es estúpido. No le puedo dejar hacer eso.” 

“Stiles,” suspira Scott. “¿Por qué no le llamas para ver qué tal va?”

“Porque le dije que no llamaría,” protesta Stiles. No quiere ser pegajoso. 

“La gente hace todo tipo de cosas raras cuando están borrachos. Estoy bastante seguro de que llamar a su novio no es una de ellas.” 

“Oh Dios mío,” susurra Stiles. Gracias al cielo, no está tan borracho como para pensar que sería una buena idea contarle a Scott todo lo de Derek. En su lugar, decide que está lo suficientemente borracho como para culpar la llamada a  _ eso _ y no al hecho de que eche de menos a Derek, incluso cuando han hablado la otra noche. 

Derek contesta al segundo tono. 

“Hola,” susurra Stiles conforme se dirige hacia la puerta principal. 

“Pensaba que no me ibas a llamar hoy,” señala Derek, y Stiles se congela con un pie fuera de la puerta, como un ciervo pillado por las luces de un coche, antes de decidir que no importa, porque de todos modos Derek no puede verle. 

“Um, bueno, ¿lo estoy haciendo?”

“Puedo verlo. ¿Estás borracho?”

“Si,” suspira Stiles y cierra la puerta tras él. Hace frío fuera, pero le hace sentirse más sobrio. “Lo siento.”

“No hace falta que te disculpes. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?”

“¿Supongo? Más o menos.” Apoyándose contra la barandilla, Stiles mira al jardín. “¿Y tú?”

“¿Divertirme? No, acabo de llegar a casa.”

El corazón de Stiles tropieza. “¿Ya estás en casa?”

“Si.”

“Wow.”

Derek se ríe. “¿Me has llamado para asegurarte de que me iba del trabajo?”

“No,” confiesa Stiles, y culpa al alcohol por lo que se escapa luego. “Solo te echo de menos.”

Derek está callado un largo momento, pero es como si Stiles estuviera demasiado pedo como para que le golpease la ansiedad. “Te veré en un par de días.”

“Lo sé,” susurra Stiles. “Mi vuelo aterriza a las ocho el Martes.”

“¿Quieres que te recoja?” pregunta Derek. 

“Si, si me puedo quedar a pasar la noche.”

◊

Stiles no espera de verdad que Derek le recoja en el aeropuerto. Tenía la  _ esperanza,  _ lo cual es la razón por la cual no le ha pedido a nadie más que lo haga. Pero cuando llega a la recogida de equipajes, su mirada encuentra la cara de Derek entre la gente casi inmediatamente, y no puede contener la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. 

 

“Ey,” dice cuando se detiene en frente de Derek. 

 

“Hola.” Derek sonríe también, y Stiles desearía que estuviera bien abrazarle en público así. Antes de que tenga oportunidad de decir nada más, Derek le coge su maleta y se dirige a las puertas. Esta vez ha aparcado de verdad, y Stiles se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando. 

“¿Qué tal el vuelo?” le pregunta Derek una vez están dentro del coche. 

“Ha estado bien. Algo largo y, ya sabes, voluble.” 

Derek bufa una risa. “Suena decente, entonces.”

Stiles no está seguro de que esperar, pero Derek le lleva al condo y no al apartamento de Stiles. Dado que lleva la maleta de Stiles al ascensor y no la deja en el coche, Stiles asume que esto quiere decir de verdad que se va a quedar a pasar la noche. Oh Dios. No está seguro de si está enfadado o agradecido a su borracho yo. 

“¿Puedo ducharme?” pregunta cuando entran y cuelgan sus abrigos, esperando que le ayude a aclarar algo de la incomodidad que lleva encima ahora. 

“Claro. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pedir comida.”

“Si. Comeré lo que sea.”

Para su sorpresa, se siente mucho mejor después de la ducha. Igual es porque está repentinamente muy cansado, o porque Derek lleva pantalones cómodos y una henley cuando Stiles vuelve a la cocina treinta minutos después. Hay una hamburguesa y una ración gigante de patatas fritas rizadas esperándole en la encimera. 

“Oh Dios mío,” gime Stiles, y casi se da de morros contra el horno en su carrera para llegar hasta ellas. Gracias al cielo Derek consigue cogerle del brazo y enderezarle justo a tiempo. 

“¿Como sigues vivo?” suspira Derek. 

Stiles a veces se pregunta lo mismo. Devora la comida y tras largas horas de un avión lleno de gente, no está seguro de si alguna vez ha probado algo mejor. Comen en silencio, pero la verdad es que no le importa. Estar callado con Derek ha sido tan sencillo últimamente. 

Cuando bosteza mientras come su última patata frita, Derek le sonríe. 

“Deberías ir a la cama,” dice, y coge el plato vacío. 

Stiles piensa en protestar, porque prefiere estar con Derek, pero está tan cansado que todo su cuerpo duele. “¿Vas a venir también?”

La manera en la que Derek duda le da la respuesta antes incluso de que Derek abra su boca. “Tengo que acabar unas cosas. Iré más tarde.”

Stiles está incluso demasiado cansado como para que le decepcione eso. “Vale.”

Se lava los dientes y se desviste, pero justo cuando está a punto de meterse en la cama se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de si se espera de él que se vaya cuando Derek vaya a trabajar por la mañana. Conociéndose, probablemente necesita más que los cuarenta y cinco minutos de Derek para ser una persona más o menos funcional después de un largo día de viaje. 

Saliendo de nuevo de la habitación descalzo, Stiles encuentra a Derek en el estudio, frunciendo el ceño a un puñado de papeles, marcando cosas con un bolígrafo mientras lee. Stiles llama en la puerta abierta, y desearía haberse dejado la camiseta cuando Derek alza la vista. 

“¿Quieres que me vaya cuando vayas al trabajo mañana?” pregunta. Hace un mes, Derek probablemente hubiera redirigido la pregunta a Stiles, pero esta noche dice:

“No, quédate durmiendo y haz lo que quieras. Te puedo llevar a casa después del trabajo.”

“Vale.” Stiles duda durante un segundo antes de añadir, “No te quedes hasta muy tarde.” 

“Lo prometo,” dice Derek, pero ya se ha vuelto a concentrar en el papeleo.

Stiles cree que puede quedarse dormido antes incluso de que su cabeza golpee la almohada. Se despierta de nuevo, brevemente, cuando Derek se mete en la cama y Stiles le busca a ciegas. El sueño le toma antes incluso de que pueda pensar demasiado en el modo en el que Derek se presiona contra él bajo las sábanas. 

La siguiente vez que Stiles se despierta, son las cinco y media y la alarma de Derek está sonando. Se queja y se acerca a Derek, queriendo mantener el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

“Tengo que ir al trabajo,” murmura Derek contra su cuello, y la manera en que sus labios rozan la piel de Stiles le hace temblar. 

“No,” protesta Stiles, y se presiona más cerca, complacido al encontrar a Derek duro contra su culo. 

“Tengo una reunión por la mañana.” La decepción en su voz es obvia incluso para el cerebro dormido de Stiles. 

Cuando Derek se aparta, Stiles gira sobre su espalda y le mira con ojos entrecerrados cuando sale de la cama. 

“¿Algún plan para hoy?” le pregunta Derek. 

“No,” refunfuña Stiles. 

“¿Te pasas por la oficina y comemos algo?”

Stiles no sabe de dónde sale, pero definitivamente culpa al hecho de que sigue medio dormido. “Trae la comida aquí y te haré una mamada.” 

Su estómago da un giro ante el modo en que la mirada de Derek se oscurece.

“Vale,” dice antes de irse al baño. 

Stiles escucha el sonido del agua corriendo hasta que se duerme de nuevo y hasta que Derek se inclina sobre él, ya trajeado. 

“No olvides desayunar,” dice. “Te veré a la hora de comer.”

Stiles agarra su corbata a ciegas y le atrae para un beso lento, antes de dejarle ir de nuevo. “Ten un buen día en el trabajo,” dice, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo en la almohada después de que Derek se vaya. 

Unas cuantas horas después, Stiles pulsa los botones de la cafetera de Derek y abre el frigorífico, esperando plenamente comer cereales con leche. Se congela ante la vista de huevos, y bacon, y  _ pan _ . Rascándose el pecho, no puede evitar preguntarse si esto es para él. Recuerda muy bien decirle a Derek que no tiene mucha cosa para desyunar en frente de Scott justo antes de irse por Navidades, y ahora esto. 

**< Has comprado toda esta comida para mi **

La envía sin signo de interrogación, porque se siente como una pregunta más seria si la pone ahí. Con esto, puede fingir que no tiene importancia. Probablemente. 

La respuesta llega un momento después. 

**> No.**

Stiles rueda los ojos, pretendiendo que no está sonriendo como un idiota, y coge los huevos. Conociendo a Derek, probablemente ha hecho que alguien lo traiga, pero sigue contando.

**< Gracias**

**> De nada.**

Stiles desayuna en el sofá en frente de la tele y luego se baña en la enorme bañera de Derek. En algún momento, va a tener que comprar para hacer burbujas en esto. Se queda dentro casi una hora, distraído constantemente con el pensamiento de Derek llegando a casa y Stiles pudiendo, con suerte, hacerle una mamada de nuevo. Stiles no recuerda la última vez que deseara a alguien así, no antes de Derek, pero es como si ahora no pudiera tener suficiente. Se permite pensar en la última vez que tuvo el pene de Derek en su boca, y en la manera en que hizo que la mandíbula de Stiles doliera de la mejor manera.   

Se seca con la toalla, saca un par de pantalones deportivos de su maleta y coge sin vergüenza alguna una camiseta del armario de Derek. Le queda algo grande, pero es agradable que le recuerden la diferencia de tamaño. Pese a saber que solo está esperando a que Derek llegue a casa, está extrañamente cómodo vagueando en el sofá y viendo la tele, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no tocarse el pene. 

Ha pasado del mediodía cuando escucha las puertas del ascensor abrirse y los zapatos de Derek contra el suelo, y como señal, su pulso se eleva rápidamente y aparta la mirada de la tele, la mirada quieta en donde Derek aparecerá en cualquier momento ya. 

Cuando Derek entra en la sala, la boca de Stiles se reseca un poco. Está impoluto, desde el pelo a sus zapatos perfectamente abrillantados, y Stiles sabe que la reunión de la mañana debe de haber sido exitosa, porque el aire de confianza alrededor de Derek hace que le hormiguee la piel con anticipación. 

“Ey,” dice, mirando como Derek posa las bolsas de papel marrón en la mesa de la cocina. Su corazón da un vuelco cuando Derek se acerca y se inclina para besarle. Moviéndose para sentarse, Stiles le besa de vuelta. 

“¿Qué tal tu mañana?” le pregunta Derek mientras empuja a Stiles para tumbarle en el sofá de espaldas, y luego le besa de nuevo. 

“Buena,” respira Stiles contra sus labios. “Pero lenta. Tenía ganas de que llegaras a casa.” 

“Bueno, estoy en casa,” dice Derek contra sus labios, y sus manos se cuelan bajo la camiseta de Stiles, haciendo que se le contraiga el estómago. Sus palmas están cálidas conforme las arrastra hacia el pecho de Stiles, y luego hacia abajo hasta que está doblando una en la cadera de Stiles y tocándole por encima de los pantalones con la otra. 

“Oh Dios mío,” gime Stiles, presionando hacia la palma de Derek antes de poder detenerse. Ya está duro, habiendo tenido tiempo para pensar en esto toda la mañana, y el modo en el que Derek le frota ahora le hacen sentir que no tiene huesos. 

Alzando sus caderas obedientemente cuando Derek le baja los pantalones y calzoncillos, dejándole con la camiseta, Stiles está a punto de decir algo cuando Derek se sube al sofá y se mete su pene en la boca.

En lugar de palabras, todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es dejar salir un gemido gutural, sus caderas intentando alzarse del sofá, pero Derek le está manteniendo en el sitio. 

Y luego Derek empieza a chuparle profundo y rápido, como si él también hubiera estado esperando por esto durante  _ horas _ . Todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es soltar sonidos impotentes y necesitados, sus ojos echándose hacia atrás mientras intenta evitar correrse.

“Derek,” gime, tirando del pelo de Derek, pero en vez de apartarse, Derek le traga de golpe y todo lo que Stiles puede decir es: “ _ ¡Oh si-joder!” _

Y luego se corre con tanta fuerza que cree que todo se ha vuelto blanco por un momento. Derek debe de haberlo tragado todo, porque lo siguiente que Stiles sabe es que Derek le está besando con fuerza, masturbándose rápido. 

“Vamos,” susurra Stiles, aún sin aliento y algo mareado, y baja una mano para reemplazar la mano de Derek con la suya. “Córrete sobre mi.” 

No hacen falta más que un par de sacudidas para que Derek manche el estómago de Stiles, y la camiseta que aún lleva.

“Deberías de ducharte antes de volver al trabajo,” le dice Stiles cuando encuentra su aliento de nuevo. Derek no se parece en nada a cómo estaba cuando llegó a casa esta mañana. Su pelo es un desastre, y su traje está arrugado. “O al menos limpiarte un poco.”

“Recalienta la comida, y volveré en nada.”

Es impresionante lo coordinado que está Derek tan pronto después de correrse. Stiles se siente tambaleante e inestable cuando consigue levantarse finalmente del sofá, ponerse de nuevo la ropa, y calentar en el microondas la comida tailandesa que Derek ha traído a casa con él. 

Se está chupando la punta del dedo quemada, habiendo acabado de colocar los reciìentes de nuevo en la mesa, cuando Derek reaparece. Si Stiles no supiera que Derek se la ha chupado hace menos de diez minutos, nunca hubiera sido capaz de adivinarlo. Se ha cambiado de traje, y este está tan impecable como estuvo el otro esta mañana. 

“Gracias,” dice Derek, y se sienta atrayendo para sí su comida.

Stiles le observa comer, y mayormente mueve su propia comida. Está tan calentito y mareado que no hay mucho espacio para la comida ahora mismo,  pero probablemente estará hambriento de nuevo en cuanto Derek se haya ido. 

“La gente lo va a saber,” dice, señalando con su tenedor al traje de Derek. 

“¿Saber qué?”

“Que fuiste a casa para tener sexo.” Stiles cree que tiene bastante éxito en no sonar demasiado pagado de sí mismo. 

Derek se encoge de hombros ante eso. “No lo van a decir a mi cara.”

Bufando una risa, Stiles regresa a juguetear con su comida.

“¿No te gusta?” pregunta Derek, y por un segundo Stiles cree que está preguntando por el sexo, pero cuando alza la mirada, Derek señala con la cabeza hacia su plato. Pues claro que Derek es lo suficiente observador como para notar que Stiles no está comiendo mucho. 

“No, es genial. Pero es que no tengo mucha hambre ahora mismo.”

Derek frunce el ceño y se limpia la boca con la servilleta, antes de que clave en el sitio a Stiles con su mirada. “¿Era algo que no querías?”

No hay duda de que esta vez se está refiriendo al sexo, y el pecho de Stiles duele. “No. Lo quería.” 

Aún lo quiere. 

Derek no parece convencido y Stiles intenta encontrar las palabras correctas para esto.

“Lo quería,” dice firmemente. “Es genial. Siempre es genial.”

Cuando Derek no dice nada, prosigue hablando y es siempre entonces cuando su filtro de cerebro a boca decide hacer kaput. 

“Quiero decir, siempre te aseguras de que me parezca bien todo.” Mordiéndose el labio, Stiles no puede encontrar otra manera de decir que con: “No tengo mucha hambre porque acabo de correrme hasta quedarme sin cerebro.” 

Para su sorpresa, Derek se ríe. No lo hace muy a menudo, y la calidez tras las costillas de Stiles se hincha más. 

“Lo veo justo.” 

Parece ser suficiente confort, sin embargo, porque Derek sigue sonriendo cuando se va al trabajo. 

Stiles recuerda su regalo de Navidad cuando busca entre su equipaje para coger una camiseta limpia más tarde, encontrando la caja de cartón bajo un par de vaqueros. No puede llevarlos a su mierda de apartamento - no es lo suficientemente seguro como para algo de este valor. Derek, por otro lado, vive en un edificio con  _ seguridad _ y probablemente tiene una caja fuerte en algún lado.

**< ¿Puedes salvaguardar mi regalo de Navidad por mi? No confío lo suficiente en mi puerta principal como para dejarlos en casa **

**> Si, si quieres. **

**< Duh. Te los dejo en el escritorio de tu estudio **

Stiles no ha estado ahí mucho, pero es impersonal, igual que la mayor parte de la casa de Derek. Consiste mayormente en un gran escritorio con un portátil, y unas cuantas tarjetas de negocios en un soporte. Stiles asume que los papeles importantes estarán guardados en algún lado. 

Más tarde esa noche, cuando están en el coche yendo hacia el piso de Stiles, la mandíbula de Derek está apretada y su mirada mirando con cuidado el tráfico, y nunca sobre Stiles. Hace un tiempo, Stiles probablemente hubiera pretendido no notarlo y esperar que Derek volviera a la normalidad para la próxima vez que se vieran. Sin embargo, Derek ha venido a casa a la hora de comer para chupársela, así que Stiles cree que tiene permiso para preguntar. 

“¿Ocurre algo?”

Derek parpadea, la mirada posándose sobre él brevemente. Su mandíbula se afloja inmediatamente, sin embargo. “No. Solo mucho sobre lo que pensar.” 

“¿Cosas del trabajo?”

“Parte de ello,” ofrece Derek, y Stiles se muerde el labio, esperándole. “¿Recuerdas esa subasta de caridad?” 

“¿Esa en la que pujaste por mi regalo de Navidad?”  _ Esa en la que después me besaste por primera vez,  _ es lo que quiere decir. Como si pudiera olvidarlo aunque lo intentara. 

“¿Recuerdas esa cabaña de fin de semana?”

El estómago de Stiles da un vuelco antes de que su cerebro tenga oportunidad de procesar las palabras. “Si.” 

“Es en tres semanas.” Derek se queda callado cuando gira en el siguiente cruce y Stiles contiene el aliento. “¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?”

“¿Es sólo el fin de semana?” pregunta, intentando distraerse de la manera en que su pecho no puede decidir si expandirse o contraerse.

“De Jueves a Domingo. Se que tienes clases-”

“-Si,” interrumpe Stiles, antes de que Derek pueda terminar la frase. Puede hablar con sus profesores y adelantar trabajo. 

“¿Si?” pregunta Derek, mirándole brevemente de nuevo. Está sonriendo.

“Si. Me gustaría ir contigo.”

Derek aún está sonriendo cuando Stiles sale del coche un rato después, y Stiles tampoco ha parado de hacerlo, incluso cuando se mete en la cama esa noche. Un fin de semana de cuatro días con Derek, aparentemente sin razón, es probablemente la última cosa a la que debería de acceder ahora mismo, considerando como no puede dejar de pensar en Derek. Esto sigue siendo un acuerdo de negocios, no una relación. Pero no puede esperar. 

◊

Las Adirondacks parecen algo sacado de un cuento de hadas. Ha oscurecido para cuando llegan a la cabaña, pero la nieve facilita vislumbrar las siluetas de la naturaleza a su alrededor. El aire incluso huele diferente a Nueva York. 

Pero hace un frío del demonio, y Stiles está realmente feliz con la decisión de haberse comprado un abrigo de invierno decente. La nieve cruje bajo sus pies cuando salen del coche alquilado de Derek y sacan la compra del maletero.

La crujiente nieve y el tintineo metálico de las llaves son los únicos sonidos mientras se dirigen a la puerta y Stiles espera, sus brazos ya cansados, mientras Derek la abre. 

Stiles esperaba una cabaña fría como el hielo, con todo hecho de madera, y suelos helados que le matarían los pies hasta mañana por la mañana como muy pronto. Sin embargo, cuando Derek le apremia a pasar por la puerta, encuentra que las lámparas de las ventanas ya están encendidas y que hay un calor esperándoles cuando entran. 

“Le pedí a alguien que encendiera la calefacción esta mañana,” le dice Derek, como si hubiera leído la mente de Stiles. 

“Gracias a Dios por eso,” gime Stiles, meneando los dedos de sus pies. “Hubiera muerto.”

Derek rueda los ojos mientras se agacha para desatarse los zapatos. “No lo harías.”

Stiles pasa las bolsas de la compra cuando Derek las pide, y luego se quita sus propios zapatos. Colgando su cazadora del perchero, sigue a Derek hasta la cocina. Es muy de cabina, con una cocina abierta compartida con el salón. Hay una puñetera alfombra de piel en el suelo frente a la chimenea, y a través de una puerta abierta, Stiles vislumbra una cama. 

“¿Quieres ir a la cama directamente?” le pregunta Derek cuando posa las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina. 

“La verdad es que no.” Puede que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que Stiles se haya pasado varias horas durmiendo en el trayecto a aquí. “¿Y tú?”

“Voy bien.” La mirada de Derek se queda en la chimenea durante un momento, y luego en los troncos apilados a su lado. “Si guardas la compra, encenderé la chimenea.”

Fingiendo que no es extrañamente doméstico, Stiles se concentra en llenar el frigorífico y los armarios con el contenido de las bolsas. Cuando alza la mirada, la chimenea está crepitando alegremente, y la cara de Derek está iluminada. 

“Voy a por nuestras maletas,” le dice Derek, alzando la vista desde donde se encuentra agachado. 

“¿Quieres que ayude?” inquiere Stiles, sabiendo ya la respuesta. 

“Está bien. Ahora mismo vuelvo.” 

Derek no se molesta en ponerse un abrigo para el corto trayecto al coche. Stiles siente que está ya a medio camino de la muerte solo por estar en la misma habitación que tiene la puerta abierta. Mirando alrededor, encuentra una máquina de cápsulas en una esquina de la cocina, y cuando Stiles investiga los sabores, encuentra de chocolate caliente. Igual está exagerando las cosas un poco, con la cabaña, la chimenea y el chocolate caliente, pero si hay un momento para exagerar las cosas, Stiles supone que es ahora. 

“Estoy haciendo chocolate caliente,” anuncia Stiles cuando Derek atraviesa la puerta de nuevo.

“Quieres decir que has pulsado el botón,” dice Derek mientras lleva las maletas a la habitación. 

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír por su tono seco. “No me seas tan de alto mantenimiento.” 

Cuando Derek regresa en pantalones suaves y un jersey de punto, Stiles está calentito por todas partes, agarrando la taza en sus manos.

No se han visto mucho las últimas semanas. Sobre todo porque Stiles tuvo que completar tareas de la universidad por adelantado para ser capaz de ir en esta mini-vacación, y Derek ha estado haciendo lo mismo con su trabajo. Probablemente no es el mejor método para conseguir tiempo libre del trabajo, tal cual le dijo Derek cuando hablaron de este fin de semana, pero Stiles no va a quejarse. Su  _ situación con Derek _ no ha mejorado precisamente, pero finge que no está ahí la mayor parte del tiempo. Puede apagarlo cuando lo necesita. Y considerando el modo en que la mano de Derek se desliza por su espalda y sobre su culo brevemente cuando se pone al lado de Stiles para coger su taza, Stiles no cree que a Derek tampoco le importe mucho.

“Creo que nuestra vista matutina va a ser genial,” le dice Derek, hundiéndose en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Parece sacado de un catálogo de viajes de esquí. 

“Eso seguro,” sonríe Stiles, meneando sus cejas de un modo que ha aprendido recientemente que Derek odia. 

Derek le da una mirada plana. “La vista de verdad.”

“No sabes a dónde voy a estar mirando.”

“Ya estoy lamentando esto,” le dice Derek, ni siquiera un poco convincentemente, considerando la sonrisa en su estúpida boca. 

Hundiendo sus dedos en la palma de la mano, Stiles considera quedarse junto a la encimera un rato más, esperando que el picor bajo su piel se vaya. Sin embargo, cuando Derek se desliza a un lado del sofá, haciéndole hueco, Stiles no puede mantenerse lejos. 

Se tumba de espaldas, las piernas dobladas y los pies hacia Derek, y escucha el crepitar de la chimenea mientras mira al techo. Es tan silencioso en comparación a Nueva York. No hay coches, no hay vecinos ruidosos, no hay bocinazos de conductores molestos. No hay nada más que silencio y el sonido de los troncos ardiendo. 

“Me gusta esto,” dice Stiles, metiendo un cojín bajo su cabeza para ser capaz de beber su chocolate. “Gracias por traerme.” 

“Me alegro de que pudieras venir conmigo.”

“No digas eso hasta que se haya acabado el fin de semana,” se mofa Stiles, porque sabe que normalmente la gente que no es Scott o su padre le prefieren en pequeñas dosis.

No dicen nada nada más durante un rato después de eso, y es agradable. Estar callado con Derek es una de sus cosas favoritas, se da cuenta. Es tan poco complicado. Está a punto de hacerles otra taza de chocolate caliente cuando suena el móvil de Derek, y Stiles se tiene que morder el labio para contener un suspiro. No es su lugar decirle a Derek que trabaja demasiado, y de por si ya se lo dice demasiado. 

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Derek se limita a mirar su teléfono antes de posarlo sobre la mesa de café, la pantalla hacia abajo. 

“Solo es mi hermana,” explica Derek, como si hubiera notado la sorpresa de Stiles. 

“¿No vas a contestar a tu hermana?” Esto es un tema sensible, y Stiles no sabe. Derek nunca habla de ella a no ser que tenga que hacerlo, y aún entonces sólo brevemente. Si tiene otra familia a parte de ella, nunca los ha mencionado, que Stiles recuerde. 

“No era nada importante.” 

Stiles posa su taza vacía en la mesa al lado del móvil de Derek, mordisqueándose el labio mientras considera sus opciones. “¿Te importa que pregunte sobre ella?” 

Ante eso, Derek le mira, un fruncimiento en su cara. “¿Laura?”

“¿Si?”

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Derek estira sus piernas frente a él. “No hay mucho que decir. No somos muy cercanos.” 

“¿Siempre ha sido así?” pregunta Stiles, dado que Derek no dijo que no podía. 

“No.” Derek está callado durante un momento, antes de continuar, “Nos alejamos después de que murieran nuestros padres y hermana pequeña.” 

Stiles no sabe qué era lo que esperaba, pero esto no. “Lo siento mucho,” es todo lo que logra decir. 

“Han pasado quince años,” dice Derek, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sube los pies de Stiles a su regazo. Es obvio que no quiere hablar de ello, pero Stiles cree que es más por el momento, y no porque no quiera que Stiles no sepa. 

“¡¿Eres  _ tan _ viejo?!” dice en tono serio, pero se rompe casi inmediatamente cuando Derek le agarra las piernas y arrastra a Stiles por los cojines del sofá tan rápidamente que su camiseta se sube por el estómago. Se ríe, sin aliento, cuando Derek le sujeta, y de alguna manera consigue encontrar todos los lugares en donde Stiles tiene cosquillas. 

Está demasiado débil de reírse como para liberarse, así que en su lugar se ríe, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que Derek le deja ir. Luego se queda ahí, con su culo en el regazo de Derek, las piernas sobre el reposabrazos y la cabeza medio salida del sofá. Y cuando mira hacia arriba, Derek le está mirando con una expresión que Stiles no ha visto en él antes. Su cara es tan suave, y aunque no está exactamente sonriendo, hay algo en sus ojos que le hace pensar a Stiles que es feliz. 

“Me voy a la cama,” dice Derek, con esa expresión aún en su rostro. “No te quedes hasta muy tarde.” 

Stiles se aparta de su regazo, observándole mientras desaparece en la habitación y luego, supuestamente, en el baño. Pese a morderse el labio, no puede evitar que una sonrisa desamparada se expanda por su cara. Durante un rato, se queda ahí, tumbado en el sofá y mirando al fuego, hasta que se le empiezan a caer los párpados. Lava las tazas y las mete en el lavavajillas, apagando el fuego, y luego asegurándose de que la puerta está cerrada con llave antes de apagar las luces. 

Derek ya está en la cama cuando entra, y la habitación está a oscuras, exceptuando el haz de luz que se cuela bajo la puerta del baño. El calor del fuego y del chocolate caliente se quedan en su cuerpo cuando se mete en la cama después de lavarse los dientes. Derek está ya dormido como un muerto, pero Stiles solo duda un segundo antes de acercarse, presionando su cara contra el hombro de Derek. 

Se despierta con Derek besándole a la mañana siguiente. Es amable y lento, y Stiles no puede contenerse de sonreír en ello. 

“Buenos días,” susurra contra los labios de Derek, y luego ahoga un gemido, cuando la mano de Derek se cuel bajo sus calzoncillos, cerrándose alrededor de su pene medio 

“Buenos días,” replica Derek, y si Stiles no estuviera tan ocupado con Derek enviándole lenta pero firmemente hacia el borde, probablemente estaría ofendido por el tono complacido de su voz. 

No pasa mucho tiempo para que se corra, precipitándose por el borde con un bajo gemido. Derek le besa mientras dura, y luego aparta la mano de Stiles cuando quiere devolvérselo. 

“Igual más tarde,” le dice Derek, y cuando Stiles abre sus ojos, la suave expresión de anoche está de vuelta. O igual es que nunca se fue. 

“¿Tienes que estar en algún lado?” En la mente de Stiles ya está haciendo una lista de posibles llamadas de conferencias del trabajo, igual una reunión con un cliente por teléfono, o responder a emails importantes. 

“En la cocina, para hacerte el desayuno antes de irnos de caminata.” 

Stiles parpadea. “¿Nos vamos de caminata?”

“Nada excesivo, no te preocupes. Es una cosa de grupo.”

_ Una cosa de grupo _ . A Stiles no le había parecido que Derek fuera exactamente un tipo de  _ cosas de grupo _ . Sin embargo, si ir de caminata grupal es lo que va a hacer que Derek mantenga esa expresión en la cara, Stiles está más que dispuesto a hacerlo. 

“Vale, deja que me duche primero.” 

Derek desaparece en la cocina mucho más rápido de lo que Stiles quería que hiciera. Sin embargo, mientras mira alrededor, estirándose para quitarse el sueño de los músculos, nota el paisaje. Las ventanas son grandes, y afuera hay una extensión interminable de agua congelada, montañas blancas y árboles desnudos. Es tan brillante, y la escarcha brilla como joyas bajo el sol de la mañana. Es para quitar el aliento. 

Cuando escucha a Derek rebuscar entre los armarios, se levanta y se mete a la ducha. Decide no lavarse el pelo, sospechando que es mala idea si van a pasarse el día afuera con este frío. Para cuando se ha vestido con una camiseta y pantalones deportivos, la cabaña huele a café recién hecho y tostadas. En la cocina, encuentra a Derek junto a la encimera, sorbiendo de su taza. Su plato ya está vacío, pero hay uno esperándole a Stiles. 

“No sabía que podías hacer otra cosa que no fueran cereales,” dice, sobre todo para librarse de la tirantez en su pecho. 

“Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi,” replica Derek, y claramente lo dice en broma, pero el estómago de Stiles se hunde. Porque es cierto. Apenas sabe  _ nada _ .

“Bueno, no me pagas para hacer preguntas, ¿no?” sonríe, aunque se siente como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro solo con decir las palabras. 

La sonrisa de Derek se tambalea durante un segundo, pero luego empuja el plato hacia Stiles. “Come. Necesito ducharme.” 

La tostada parece crecer en su boca mientras mastica, y tiene que obligarse a tragarla. Sabe lo que es esto. Lo ha sabido desde el inicio. El hecho de que hayan empezado a tener sexo no cambia el núcleo de lo que son - un acuerdo de negocios.

Ir de caminata con un grupo es una mejor idea de lo que Stiles había anticipado. Hay unas diez personas, además de dos guías, y Stiles no cree que haya llevado tantas capas de ropa en su vida. Está agradecido de que Derek le hiciera ponerse un jersey extra, sin embargo, cuando se sientan a comer en una parada de descanso cubierta de nieve. Derek está al otro lado de la fogata, hablando con una mujer a la que parece gustarle mucho el rojo, considerando que es el único color que lleva. 

La chica al lado de Stiles le golpea el hombro con el suyo cuando se sienta a su lado. “¿Es ese tu novio?” pregunta, y le da un palo y un perrito caliente. 

“¿Quien?” Stiles sube la mirada, y sigue su seña con la cabeza hacia Derek. Está atractivo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y vestido en ropas tan alejadas de sus usuales trajes estrictos. Duele un poco, pero la única posible respuesta para eso es: “Si.”

Porque no puede decirla la verdad. Sonríe, impotente, cuando Derek alza la vista y se encuentra con la suya por encima del fuego. 

El resto de la caminata, habla con la chica - su nombre es Savannah - e intenta tragarse cualquier tipo de interés que tiene por Derek. Está bien  _ desearle _ , supone Stiles. Es difícil no hacerlo, la verdad. Son las otras cosas las que le preocupan. Cómo el modo en que se siente todo débil solo con estar cerca. 

No es tan tarde cuando regresan, pero ya está atardeciendo. Aunque Stiles tiene frío, no es el cubito de hielo andante que esperaba ser. En su lugar suspira, aliviado, cuando le permiten entrar a su cabaña y quitarse las botas después de quitarse la nieve afuera de la puerta. 

“Esto ha estado bien,” dice, temblando cuando Derek le quita su cálido abrigo, y por la manera en la que pasa una mano por el pelo de Stiles después de quitarle el gorro. Probablemente es para alisarlo, pero es tan íntimo de una manera que Stiles no espera.

“¿No es exactamente Manhattan, verdad?”

“Manhattan hubiera sido un destino horrible si supuestamente quieres una pausa del trabajo,” se mofa Stiles. 

Cuando entran a la cocina, hay recipientes humeantes en la encimera, y mira hacia Derek, quien no parece ni un poco sorprendido. 

“Me imaginé que quizás estaríamos demasiado cansados para cocinar,” explica, como si la cara de Stiles lo dijera todo. “Así que les hice traer algo.”

Stiles se tiene que morder el labio para evitar decir algo estúpido.

“Esa es buena idea,” dice cuando se ha vuelto a controlar. Está distraído durante toda la cena por el modo en que el pelo de Derek parece tan suave y enredado, después de llevar un gorro todo el día. 

Derek le rellena su copa de vino sin preguntar, y Stiles está feliz por la manera en la que le quita la tensión. Facilita mucho en no pensar demasiado. 

“¿Qué opinas de la bañera de hidromasaje?” pregunta Derek después de tirar los recipientes vacíos en la basura. 

“¿Hay una bañera de hidromasaje?” Stiles está lejos de estar borracho, pero al menos no está lo suficientemente sobrio como para pensar que es buena idea meterse a una bañera de hidromasaje con Derek.

“Me imaginé que igual tendríamos algo de frío después de estar todo el día fuera, así que les pedí que la prepararan.” Derek se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa que hubiera pensado en estas cosas  _ por adelantado _ . 

“¿Me atrevo siquiera a preguntar quienes son  _ ellos _ ?” 

“Probablemente no.” Derek sonríe de medio lado, y coge una botella de vino sin abrir de la encimera. “¿Si, o no?”

“Si,” dice Stiles, lamiéndose los labios cuando coge su copa. “No he traído bañador.”

“Mejor.” 

El agua está caliente a su alrededor cuando se mete después de Derek. Es definitivamente menos incómodo de lo que pensaba que sería. Sonríe, aceptando su copa cuando Derek se la pasa, y se acerca. 

“¿También tienes grandes planes para mañana?”

“¿Qué califica como grandes planes?” pregunta Derek, colocando a Stiles a medio camino de su regazo. Su cuerpo es tan fuerte, todo músculos duros bajo la mano de Stiles cuando la desliza muslo arriba, y por su estómago, para enroscarla en su cuello. 

“¿Excursión?”

“No hay excursión.” Derek pega un trago a su copa. Su pelo se está enroscando levemente en sus sienes por el vapor. “Creí que no podíamos quedar dentro y tomarnos el día con calma, ¿si es lo que queremos?”

Ahora mismo, Stiles tiene muchas actividades en la mente que se pueden hacer de puertas adentro. Definitivamente tiene ganas de ello. 

“Si.” 

No es hasta que han salido de la bañera una hora después, y Stiles está todo arrugado y calentito hasta los huesos, que Derek le besa. Está seco, excepto por su pelo que aún está húmedo, y Derek le acerca tirando de la toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Durante un momento, solo mira a Stiles, antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios juntos. 

“Llévame a la cama,” susurra Stiles contra su boca, cuando Derek echa un brazo alrededor de su cintura y luego le besa de nuevo. 

Derek no contesta. Solo lleva a Stiles a la habitación, frotando la toalla por su pelo una última vez, antes de tirarla al suelo. Luego, besa a Stiles de nuevo, y no es todo apresurado, si no que va definitivamente con intención. Stiles va de buena gana cuando Derek le empuja hacia la cama. 

El peso del cuerpo de Derek encima del suyo le hace temblar. Stiles simplemente quiere tocarle en todas partes y no parar nunca. 

Cierra sus ojos cuando la boca de Derek encuentra su mandíbula, garganta, pecho, y hunde sus dedos en el pelo de Derek. Ya está duro, gimoteando cuando la barba de tres días de Derek le roza los pezones, y es como si su piel se estuviera derritiendo bajo la boca de Derek.

“Oh Dios,” gime cuando Derek lame la largura de su pene, pasando sus labios por la cabeza como si quisiera extender el preseminal de Stiles por ellos. No se atreve a mirar, queriendo que esto dure mucho más de lo que haría si abriese sus ojos.

Derek hace un ruido con la garganta, frotándole lentamente y mete los huevos de Stiles en su boca, uno después del otro. Y Stiles no puede evitar el modo en que se le abren más las piernas. Se siente al rojo vivo, hipersensible, y el roce de la barba de Derek contra el interior de sus muslos le hace temblar.

La boca de Derek es cálida, y Stiles gimotea cuando Derek lame todo su pene de nuevo, succionándole lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si Stiles no estuviera jadeando ya, estremeciéndose bajo los labios y lengua de Derek. 

“ _ Oh, _ ” gime cuando Derek le mete más adentro, y se aparta, succionando la cabeza de su pene. “ _ Joder _ .” 

Aunque ama la boca de Derek, y la manera en que su lengua parece encontrar todos los puntos sensibles del cuerpo de Stiles, dejando marcas en el interior de sus muslos, y luego lamiendo sus huevos. Quiere más. Necesita más. 

Stiles no está seguro de que le queden ya palabras. Los únicos sonidos que salen de su boca son gemidos sin aire, siempre que Derek le mete en la boca de nuevo. Y luego gemidos desesperados, cuando se aparta, cubriendo el resto del cuerpo de Stiles con sus labios y dientes. 

Buscando a ciegas, Stiles consigue coger el lubricante de la mesilla de noche y la tira en dirección a Derek. Está demasiado fuera de sí como para hacer más que eso. Un momento después es recompensado, cuando Derek le abre las piernas, y dedos resbaladizos se deslizan tras sus huevos, y luego rozan su agujero. 

“Por favor,” gimotea, abriendo aún más las piernas, los músculos protestando. 

“Te tengo,” murmura Derek, besando el hueso de su cadera, antes de meter lentamente un dedo dentro de él. Y oh, Stiles tiene que agarrar las sábanas para evitar arquearse de la cama. Es como si su cuerpo se tensara y relajara a la vez. 

Su mundo se concentra en los dedos de Derek abriéndole lentamente, y en el ligero ardor que deja paso rápidamente a algo mucho más intenso. Gimoteando, Stiles presiona de vuelta cuando Derek añade un segundo dedo, arqueando su espalda para ayudar a que el ángulo sea el perfecto. Y cuando lo hace, tiene que agarrar la base de su pene para evitar correrse, y el hombro de Derek con la otra mano para sostenerse.

“De verdad que necesito que me folles ahora mismo,” jadea cuando Derek roza sus dedos sobre esa gran lugar lo suficiente como para que todo el cuerpo de Stiles se prepare, listo para dejarse ir, antes de apartarlos, frotándolos por el anillo exterior, y luego metiéndolos de nuevo. Stiles cree que está temblando entero, cubierto en sudor y preseminal, y sus párpados pesan demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos. “Por favor, Derek. Fóllame.” 

“¿Es eso lo que quieres?” pregunta Derek, justo en la oreja de Stiles, haciéndole temblar. 

Presionando contra los dedos de Derek, Stiles asiente desesperadamente. “Por favor.”

“¿Quieres que te folle?” los labios de Derek rozan su mandíbula, y su voz está ronca. 

“ _ Por favor _ ,” ruega Stiles de nuevo, obligándose a abrir los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Derek. Sus pupilas están dilatadas. y sus labios hinchados, como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo. “Lo necesito.” 

Ahora que sus ojos están abiertos, Stiles no puede evitar mirar cuando Derek se aleja y abre un preservativo. Una anticipación lenta y prieta se forma en las tripas de Stiles cuando ve a Derek ponerse el condón, y luego cubrir su pene con lubricante. Mantiene las piernas abiertas mientras Derek se acomoda, y luego las envuelve alrededor de su cintura mientras empuja lentamente. Y todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es respirar para evitar correrse solo con eso.  

“Oh Dios,” gimotea, agradecido a la par que frustrado por lo lento que entra Derek. Derek se toma su tiempo al principio, saliendo y entrando a un ritmo constante lento, y hay una expresión de determinación en su rostro, como si quisiera hacer a Stiles pedazos. 

Y lo hace. Stiles está bordeando el límite, sollozando por ello, tan cerca y tan lejos, agarrando las sábanas con desesperación. Luego, cuando Derek aumenta el ritmo, está delirante, haciendo sonidos ahogados cada vez que Derek entra, y aunque se ha estado formando desde siempre, es aún una sorpresa cuando se corre. Antes de ser capaz de bajar la mano y acariciarse, su espalda se dobla y su cuerpo se estremece casi dolorosamente. 

Cuando regresa al mundo, Derek está saliendo de Stiles y Stiles no sabe si ha hecho mucho ruido o no, pero su garganta está a flor de piel, así que cree que si lo ha hecho. 

“Derek,” balbucea, buscándole con las manos, anhelando repentinamente el tenerle cerca. 

Derek le besa durante un largo, largo tiempo antes de apartarse y tirar el condón en la papelera. Stiles le mira cuando desaparece en el baño, y luego regresa casi inmediatamente con una toalla. Se siente sin huesos y demasiado fuera de sí como para importarle cuando Derek le limpia antes de lanzar la toalla en dirección a la puerta del baño, para luego subir a la cama. 

Buscando con las manos, los brazos de Stiles se sienten pesados cuando acerca a Derek. Si cierra los ojos y se concentra en los pequeños besos que Derek le da en su mejilla y mandíbula, Stiles puede ignorar el modo en que se hincha el corazón. 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

Nueva York nunca se ha sentido tan gris como ahora, después de pasar un fin de semana con Derek. No es solo el hecho de que Stiles tenga que ponerse al día con trabajo de la universidad, o que Derek haya vuelto a trabajar mucho.

Es solo que cuando se encuentran, no es lo mismo que fue esos cuatro días.

Stiles se deja caer por la oficina en un capricho, un día después de clases, y espera pacientemente mientras el Sr. Matthews hace una llamada para ver si le permiten subir. Aunque ahora se siente menos fuera de lugar, con una nueva camiseta y un abrigo con mangas que le cubren las muñecas, es tan obvio que no pertenece a un sitio como este. Sus trajes no encajan con sus vaqueros de pitillo.  

Decide que no importa realmente, de todos modos. No ha visto a Derek desde su rápida comida al principio de la otra semana, y pese a que aún recibe un mensaje cada noche cuando Derek va a casa, se siente un poco solo.

“Piso sesenta y cinco,” le dice el Sr. Matthews, probablemente más porque es su trabajo y menos porque piense que Stiles necesita la información.

“Gracias,” dice Stiles, y en cuanto entra al ascensor, la duda empieza a colársele dentro. ¿Seguramente a Derek le parece bien que se pase por allí, dado que a Stiles le han dejado pasar, verdad?

Son algo más de las tres de la tarde, pero el piso de Derek no está tan ocupado como Stiles recordaba que estaba otras veces que ha estado en horas de oficina. Isaac levanta la vista desde su mesa, en cuanto Stiles sale del ascensor. 

“Stiles,” le saluda, y es difícil identificar su tono. 

“Ey.” Stiles se aguanta las ganas de hundir las manos en los bolsillos hasta tocar fondo tanto como puede. “¿Está Derek libre?”

Isaac le ojea, como si estuviera buscando algo, y Stiles mira a todo menos a él. “¿Para ti? Probablemente.” 

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?” inquiere Stiles, antes de poder detenerse. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Isaac bebe de su café y se echa para atrás en su silla. “¿Por qué no lo estaría? Estáis saliendo.” 

Stiles casi se encoge sobre sí mismo, pero es capaz de detenerse cuando recuerda que esta es la única explicación lógica posible para los empleados de Derek. No es como si Derek les haya dicho que está pagando a Stiles. 

“Bueno, lo hacías sonar como si no quisiera ser molestado,” dice Stiles, después de un largo rato de silencio. 

Isaac se encoge de hombros de nuevo. “Creo que está en una conferencia, pero estoy seguro de que estará bien si esperas allí dentro. En silencio.”

“Puedo ser silencioso.” Stiles quiere mirarle mal, pero no es como si Isaac hubiera pasado el suficiente tiempo con él como para conocer su incapacidad de callarse. 

Ante eso, Isaac se limita a hacer señas hacia la puerta. Aparentemente no se le puede molestar con nada más aparte de lo que esté haciendo en el ordenador. 

Stiles encuentra a Lydia más al fondo del pasillo mientras se dirige al despacho de Derek. Está discutiendo con alguien por teléfono, y no suena a que sea sobre negocios, así que Stiles no va a intentar saludarla. 

A través de las puertas de cristal puede ver a Derek por teléfono, como Isaac dijo. Su chaqueta y corbata están echadas sobre el respaldo de su silla, como siempre, y lleva un chaleco. Hay una expresión de concentración en su cara que Stiles ha aprendido que no está ahí solo en lo que concierne a los negocios, si no también cuando Derek usa su cerebro para la excelencia. Tiembla cuando piensa en la última vez que vio esa expresión. 

Justo cuando está apunto de tocar, Derek alza la vista, y la sorpresa es clara en su cara. Está en silencio durante un segundo con su boca ligeramente abierta, y luego parpadea, volviendo a su conversación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Hace un gesto a Stiles para que entre, y luego señala hacia los sillones que se encuentran más lejos. 

Stiles está bastante seguro de que la sonrisa en su cara le hace parecer un completo idiota, pero no se la podría quitar ni aunque no intentara. En su lugar, deja caer su bolsa con los libros en el sofá, y se deja caer a su lado. 

Un momento después su móvil vibra por un nuevo mensaje.

**> Reunión de negocios. Me llevará otros 45 minutos. Lo siento. **

Intenta desesperadamente detener la calidez que se expande por su pecho. No funciona mucho. 

**< No te preocupes haré cosas de la universidad**

Al principio se siente un poco raro, sacando su libro de texto para ponerse al día con su lectura antes de la clase de mañana. Después de un rato, la voz de Derek pasa a ser ruido de fondo y Stiles se centra en su lectura.

Le quedan dos páginas para acabar cuando dedos familiares peinan su pelo. Mirando hacia arriba, encuentra a Derek de pie detrás del sofá. 

“¿Ha ido bien?” pregunta Stiles, manteniendo su pulgar mientras cierra el libro para marcar la página. 

“Claro,” dice Derek, y sus dedos siguen en el pelo de Stiles. “Solo era una revisión regular con la oficina de California.” 

Tiene buen aspecto, pero es tan diferente del Derek de las Adirondacks, quien llevaba jerseys de punto y sonrisas suaves. No es que ahora no esté sonriendo. Es solo que todo es más severo, de alguna manera. Su pelo está impecable, su taje bien planchado y sus gemelos tan  _ de ejectutivo _ . 

“¿Necesitas algo?” pregunta Derek, devolviéndole a la realidad. 

“La verdad es que no,” confiesa Stiles, y probablemente debería de sentirme mucho más incómodo por ello de lo que está. “Solo quería verte. ¿Va a distraerte?” 

“Está bien.” Entonces la mano de Derek se desliza desde su pelo hasta su nuca. “Tengo un par de reuniones, pero eres bienvenido a estudiar aquí, ¿y luego podemos pillar la cena?”

Stiles solo se había atrevido a esperar una breve charla, como preguntarle a Derek cómo está y luego irse. Pero cenar con Derek quiere decir que tendrán un par de horas solos. No es como si fuera a decir no a eso.

“¿Las reuniones van a ser aquí?” pregunta, porque ni de coña va a entender ley laboral si gente importante va a estar en la misma habitación. 

“No, tenemos una sala de conferencias al fondo de este pasillo.”

“Vale.”

“Vale, ¿en plan de que te quedarás?” El pulgar de Derek acaricia su mejilla, y Stiles asiente impotente. “Bieno. Tengo que poner al día a unas cuantas personas. Le diré a Isaac que te traiga algunos refrigerios.” 

“ _ Refrigerios _ ,” Stiles resopla una risa para ocultar el modo en que le duele el pecho. “¿Quién dice eso?”

“Lo acabo de hacer.” Sonríe de medio lado Derek. 

“Eso es porque eres una abuela,” le dice Stiles, pero la pinta que tiene el culo de Derek en esos pantalones dice una historia diferente. 

La expresión de la cara de Derek está a medio camino entre cariñosa y exasperada. No se molesta en responder al comentario de Stiles, y en su lugar coge su corbata y chaqueta, y se dirige a la puerta con las palabras: “Te veré luego.”

Durante el resto de la tarde, Derek entra y sale, dejando o cogiendo carpetas y tacos de papel de la mesa. Isaac le lleva una bandeja con fruta, una taza de café y tres botellas de agua.

Stiles ha tenido peores tardes de estudio. 

Son las ocho pasadas cuando Derek termina finalmente con su reunión. La fruta ya no está, y Stiles ha ido mucho al baño esta última hora una vez se acabó el agua. Isaac no ha comentado, pero Stiles puede notar como le juzga cada vez que pasa al lado de su mesa. 

“¿Hambriento?” le pregunta Derek mientras se quita la corbata y la mete en su maletín. 

“Me muero de hambre.” Metiendo sus libros en la bolsa, Stiles se pone de pie, estirando la tirantez de su cuerpo. “¿Qué tal han ido las reuniones?” 

“Decentes. ¿El estudio?”

“Genial. Estoy completamente preparado para mis clases de esta semana.”

“Bien hecho.” Derek sonríe y coge su abrigo, haciendo señas a Stiles para se dirija hacia la puerta. “¿Comemos fuera o en casa?”

“Definitivamente en casa.” 

Una vez allí, Derek se cambia a un jersey y pantalones suaves, y es casi como en las Adirondacks de nuevo, cuando deja a Stiles acurrucarse cerca de él en el sofá. Así que quizás a Stiles le puede parecer bien que Derek sea todo oficial y rígido en su traje cuando están en público, si puede tener esto cuando están a solas. 

◊

Las cosas continúan como eso el resto de Enero y Febrero. Stiles intenta alejarse entre los eventos en un momento, pensando que igual todo lo que necesita es una desintoxicación de Derek, pero eso solo acaba en Derek presentándose en su apartamento y pasando la noche allí. 

Tras eso, se rinde. A todo. A pasar la noche. A pasar la mañana. A pasar el fin de semana. A llevar la ropa de Derek. A dejar que su corazón lata extra fuerte siempre que Derek llega a casa de trabajar. 

A besar a Derek solo por besarle.

Así que cuando están en la cama una noche, Stiles aún ligeramente sin aliento, y Derek le pregunta lo que va a hacer en sus vacaciones de primavera, no tiene que pensar mucho. 

“Nada.” No es como si tuviera planes, de todos modos. 

“Mi compañía va a ir a las Islas Canarias.” Derek se pone una almohada bajo la cabeza y se gira hacia él. “¿Quiéres venir conmigo?”

¿No están las Islas Canarias en Europa? Stiles se remueve, intentando que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar. Esperaba que Derek le invitara a algo parecido a la cabaña del fin de semana. Esto, sin embargo, es algo diferente. Si los colegas de Derek van a estar ahí, Stiles no sabrá cómo comportarse cerca suyo. 

Derek debe de haber visto el conflicto en su cara, porque dice, “Tenemos nuestro propio sitio. Iré a una reunión un día, y quizás tengamos que atender a una cena en algún momento. Sobre todo es para recompensar el trabajo duro, llevando a nuestros empleado a un viaje, pero necesitamos tener algunas reuniones para poder llamarlo viaje de negocios.” 

“Oh.” Cualquier duda que aún quedaba se va inmediatamente cuando Derek le atrae para sí bajos las sábanas y le besa. “Vale. Iré contigo.” 

Stiles llama a su padre unos días antes de tener que irse. Ha sido más fácil pretender que dejar el país no era algo que debería decir a su padre, hasta que empieza a hacer la maleta. No es tanto por el viaje, si no por el hecho de que va a tener que mentir a su padre sobre Derek también. Es que no le sienta bien hacerlo. Mentir a Scott ya es suficientemente difícil. 

“Ey,” dice cuando su padre contesta al teléfono. “¿Puedes hablar?”

“Claro. ¿En qué estás pensando, hijo?”

Tomando aire, Stiles mete sus nuevos bañadores en la maleta. No tiene ni idea del calor que hace en Tenerife a mitad de Marzo, y Google le ha dado resultados ambiguos, pero con suerte habrá piscina. 

“Voy a ir a un viaje durante las vacaciones de primavera,” comienza, de algún modo esperando que no haya ninguna pregunta después de eso. “Solo pensé en hacértelo saber.”

“¿Un viaje?” su padre repite, y Stiles hace una mueca. “¿A dónde?”

“Um, ¿las Islas Canarias?” Intenta sonar casual, pero no funciona muy bien. 

“¿A  _ Europa _ ?”

Oh Dios, Stiles se había olvidado de lo mucho que le gustaban a su padre los programas de preguntas de la tele. Pues claro que sabe dónde están las Islas Canarias. 

“Si,” dice, cogiendo el bañador que ha metido en la maleta para doblarlos cuidadosamente. “Solo será una semana.”

“¿Dónde has conseguido el dinero para ir a Europa?”

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Stiles debería de haber pensado más en las preguntas prácticas. “Bueno, la persona con la que voy. Uh. Su compañía paga.”

Hay un silencio muerto al otro de la línea durante un largo, largo momento. Stiles está apunto de preguntarle a su padre si le ha dado una embolia, cuando este se aclara la garganta. 

“¿Es el mismo chico con el que hablaste durante las Navidades? ¿Por teléfono?”

“¡¿Escuchas mis conversaciones telefónicas?!”

Su padre suelta un suspiro. “No, solo noté que siempre hacías una llamada a la misma hora cada noche.”

“Oh.” Eso tiene sentido. “Bueno, si. Es él.”

“¿Y quién es él?”

Stiles puede imaginar a su padre enderezándose en su escritorio en la estación de policía, preparándose para buscar en casa sistema que pueda encontrar el nombre de Derek. 

“Su nombre es Derek. Es amable.” Mordiéndose el labio, piensa en dejarlo ahí, pero eso probablemente solo conducirá a más sospechas y preguntas raras. “No conocimos a principios del otro semestre. Trabaja mucho, así que llevó bastante tiempo antes de que me decidiera si quería estar con él o no.”

“¿Y quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres estar con él?” Su padre suena tan serio, y la vez suave, y Stiles no sabe con la comprensión que de repente cae sobre él. 

“Si. Si, quiero hacerlo.” Porque lo hace. Y  _ no debería _ . No puede.  

◊

Stiles se viste con la ropa que Derek le compró la otra semana antes de irse al aeropuerto. Nunca ha estado exactamente cómo de esta manera, pero ahora se siente como un juego de vestir. Una farsa. Pero el vuelo va a estar lleno de los colegas de Derek,  _ empleados _ , y Stiles no cree que debería de presentarse con vaqueros raídos y camisetas descoloridas. No es nada pijo, de todos modos. No es como si Jackson le hubiera metido en un traje o algo. Simplemente luce  _ apropiado _ . Como si fuera a encajar. 

No debería de hacerle sentir tan incómodo. 

Derek le recoge fuera de su casa, y no lleva traje, pero tampoco un suéter y pantalones suaves. Lleva una camisa y pantalones sueltos, su abrigo echado sobre el respaldo del asiento. 

No es como si Stiles quisiera pensar que es el hombre vivo más atractivo, pero la verdad es que no puede evitar pensarlo. 

“Ey,” dice, metiéndose en el coche cuando Derek estira el brazo para dejarle entrar. 

“¿Cómo estás?” pregunta Derek a modo de saludo, y sonríe. Parece un poco tensa, como si quizás también él estuviera nervioso porque Stiles va a conocer a la gente de su compañía. 

“Estoy bien.” Es lo más próximo a  _ chachi _ que puede decir, sin mentir totalmente. 

“¿Has cogido el pasaporte?”

Stiles toca con su mano el bolsillo de su abrigo. Aún están en el jodido Marzo - todavía necesita algo más que un jersey. “Sip.” 

Derek está callado durante todo el viaje, y por una vez, Stiles no sabe qué decir. El silencio no es exactamente  _ pesado _ , pero tampoco se siente como si se estuviera yendo de vacaciones con su novio. Que es lo que están fingiendo, ¿verdad? 

“¿Vamos a saludar a todos en cuanto entremos?” pregunta cuando cogen sus maletas del maletero y se dirigen a las puertas. 

“A algunos, probablemente. No creo que conozcas a muchos de ellos hasta la cena. Casi todos vuelan en turista.”

Stiles parpadea. “¿Y nosotros no?”

“No.” Derek sonríe un poco cuando Stiles entrecierra los ojos. “Política de la compañía.” 

“Pero que cabrón.” 

Pero después de la facturación, Stiles no puede quejarse realmente cuando entran en una de estas  _ salas de embarque _ pijas de las que solo había pasado de largo caminando. Está tan silencioso ahí, comparado con el otro lado de la puerta, donde la gente se está gritando lo que tienen que comprar, o donde alguien ve una película en su portátil sin auriculares. 

Le da la mano a unas cuantas personas que Derek le presenta. Parecen ser sus confidentes más cercanos, a juzgar por sus títulos pomposos. Mientras Derek habla de contratos y clientes con ellos, Stiles se concentra en los aperitivos y café gratis. 

“¿Nervioso por el vuelo?”

Alzando la vista, encuentra a Lydia sentada junto a él, preparando su propio café.

“La verdad es que no.” Se encoge de hombros. “Estoy más nervioso por los de la compañía.”

Ella se carcajea, echando dos paquetes de azúcar en la taza antes de darlo vuelta. “Son mucho menos intimidantes de lo que aparentan. Lo prometo.” 

“Sé que Derek lo es,” dice, mirando a donde Derek está hablando con otros dos hombres, pareciendo intensamente serio como siempre está cuando están cerca de otra gente. “Normalmente la gente en traje me pone de los nervios.” 

“No es hasta que les conoces lo suficiente como para notar las migas de pan del desayuno y las manchas de saliva de su bebé que dejan de ser una masa de hombres poderosos y pasan a ser personas individuales.” Ella le sonríe. Es tan pequeña, pero el modo en que se mueve le hace sospechar a Stiles que es la persona más inteligente de la sala. “Casi todos son agradables.” 

“¿Y el resto?”

“Les aprecias por sus cualidades en el trabajo, y te quedas bien lejos de ellos el resto del tiempo.” 

Stiles se ríe, y es como si pudiera respirar un poco mejor ahora cuando vuelve al lado de Derek. 

En comparación, el vuelo es fácil. Volar en primera clase es tan calmado y silencioso, y a Stiles no le han mimado tanto en toda su vida. 

“¿Os dan champán?” susurra Derek, cuando la azafata posa una copa frente a él, y llena una para Derek también. 

Derek se limita a rodar los ojos, sonriendo, y continúa respondiendo a sus emails de trabajo.

Es por la tarde cuando aterrizan, pero en cuanto salen del avión, Stiles sabe que le va a gustar estar aquí. Hace calor, y huele a la sal del mar. El vuelo le ha dejado exhausto, pero se empapa del paisaje tanto como puede mientras Derek le dirige al coche que les llevará a su hotel. 

“¿Cuando es tu reunión de mañana?” pregunta, mientras Derek pasa la llave-tarjeta para dejarles entrar por la puerta a su...suite. Debería de haber sabido que Derek no se hubiera conformado por una  _ habitación _ normal. Stiles suspira cuando Derek enciende las luces. “Oh Dios mío. ¿No haces nada a medias, no?”

“Política de la compañía,” dice Derek, y Stiles no le cree ni por un segundo. “Tengo una reunión por la mañana que empieza a las ocho, así que probablemente volveré antes de que te despiertes.”

“¿Podemos desayunar en la cama?” pregunta Stiles, posando su maleta dentro, e inspeccionando la habitación. Es hermosa, con una cama enorme de aspecto de nube y dobles puertas que conducen a un amplio balcón. Si no se está imaginando cosas, está bastante seguro de que puede ver el brillo del agua bajo la luz de luna afuera. Dando un par de pasos hacia la habitación, Stiles observa los numerosos cojines, el canapé de la esquina, y las flores frescas del jarrón sobre una mesa lateral. 

Estos días, la verdad es que no necesita mucho espacio cuando está compartiendo la cama con Derek, así que igual es un poco innecesario. La suya ha empezado a sentirse lo suficientemente espaciosa las últimas veces que Derek se quedó a dormir. 

“Podemos,” dice Derek, apareciendo detrás de él. Su mano es cálida y fuerte desde donde se cierra alrededor de la cadera de Stiles. “¿Ha estado el vuelo bien?”

Dándose la vuelta, Stiles levanta las cejas, intenta adivinar si está de coña o no. “Había  _ champán _ .” 

Derek le besa, entonces. Lento, amable, como si fuera la primera vez. 

“Gracias por venir conmigo.”

“Nunca he estado en Europa,” dice Stiles, y es como si la comprensión cayera sobre él mientras dice las palabras. “Así que probablemente debería de ser yo el que te diera las gracias.”

Derek no contesta. Solo besa a Stiles de nuevo. 

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta antes de que Derek regrese. Son solo las nueve pasadas, y el sol se cuela por las puertas del balcón y las ondeantes cortinas. Durante un segundo, está molesto, pero luego recuerda que está en la habitación de un hotel. En  _ Tenerife.  _

Saliendo a trompicones de la cama, Stiles se dirige a las puertas. Afuera, muy por debajo de él, se extiende el océano en un azul interminable. Hay un trozo de aréna pálida y se pregunta si en verano estará más atestado de sombrillas multicolores de lo que está ahora. 

Abriendo la puerta, cierra sus ojos antes el sonido de las olas y la ligera brisa. Hace mucho más calor que en Nueva York, y el sol ya es brillante sobre su cara cuando lo mira. 

Traer protector solar ha sido definitivamente buena idea. 

Después de ponerse una camiseta, por no hace  _ tanto _ calor, sale descalzo al balcón. Se apoya contra la barandilla, mirando a la gente que camina por la playa, y a la pequeña carretera que lleva al hotel. Hay unos cuantos botes en el agua, pero aparte de eso, está tan calmado. Igual es demasiado pronto para los turistas.

“Buenos días.”

Dándose la vuelta, encuentra a Derek de pie en la puerta. La suave expresión de cuando la cabaña está de vuelta en su rostro, y Stiles no puede respirar durante un segundo. 

“Buenos días,” consigue decir finalmente. “Ven a ver este paisaje. Es impresionante.” 

“No gracias,” dice Derek, y sonríe cuando Stiles le frunce el ceño. “No me gustan las alturas, ¿recuerdas?”

Se había olvidado completamente de ello, pero en su lugar va hacia donde Derek, presionando un beso en su boca antes de volver a entrar en la habitación. “¿Qué tal la reunión?”

“Bien. Principalmente solo en pro de ella.” Derek le coge de la cintura y le atrae para otro beso. “¿Aún quieres desayunar en la cama?”

“No creo que eso sea todo lo que quiero.”

“¿Champán también?” pregunta Derek, y Stiles puede notarle sonreír de medio lado contra sus labios. 

“Cállate,” sonríe. 

Solo porque Derek es un capullo, les pide champán para desayunar. También está lo de siempre, claro, como tostadas y croissants, huevos y bacon. Stiles sostiene su taza ed café en una mano, y su copa de champán en la otra, incapaz de decidir cual beber primero. Derek no dice nada, solo sacude la cabeza y sonríe. 

No hay prisa. Stiles intenta hacer comprender a su mente el hecho de que está en Europa,  _ con Derek _ . Que toda esta suite es suya durante toda una semana, y que puede que tenga algo de bronceado para cuando regresen a casa. 

“¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?” pregunta Stiles, una vez está tan lleno que tiene que tumbarse en la cama para respirar bien. 

“Parece que vamos a echarnos una siesta,” dice Derek, apretando su pantorrilla. 

Stiles le frunce el ceño. “¿Por? Acabamos de desayunar.” 

“Va a entrarte el sueño en poco rato. Coma de comida.” Levantándose de la cama, Derek posa los platos vacíos y las sobras de nuevo en el carrito. Su camisa está desabrochada arriba del todo, y Stiles vislumbra un cacho del pelo de su pecho. Observa mientras Derek saca el carrito de la habitación, y se concentra en tragar la opresión por su garganta hasta que Derek regresa. Se detiene en el umbral, encontrando la mirada de Stiles, con sus manos en los bolsillos. 

Stiles acerca una mano hacia él, sin saber qué decir, pero seguro de que quiere a Derek cerca. Normalmente es más fácil no pensar en sus propios sentimientos cuando Derek está cerca. Pero cuando Derek se acerca, cogiendo su mano y besando sus nudillos, solo amplifica el modo en que el corazón de Stiles sufre por él.

La única cosa sana por hacer sería alejarse, crear algo de distancia y aclararse la cabeza. Está tan metido en esto que no tiene ni idea de cuál es la salida. La verdad sea dicha, no está seguro de si la quiere ya. 

En su lugar, Stiles tira de él hacia abajo, silenciando el modo en que su corazón late más fuerte con un beso brusco. Durante un segundo, Derek no responde, como si la fuerza de ello le hubiera pillado con la guardia baja. Luego, gime bajo en su garganta y empuja a Stiles contra las almohadas. 

El beso es desesperado, y Stiles echa todos sus sentimientos enredados en ello, hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros de Derek, gimiendo cuando la boca de Derek encuentra su mandíbula, y su cuello,y luego su hombro después de quitarle la camiseta. Stiles sabe que le van a quedar marcas, pero ahora mismo es todo lo que quiere. Como una prueba de que es real. 

“Vamos,” gime, bajando su propia ropa interior y luego moviendo la mano hacia la ropa de Derek. No quiere ir lento, ni amable. Necesita sentirlo. 

Derek parece sentir lo mismo, o al menos es capaz de leer a Stiles lo suficiente como para buscar el lubricante. “Date la vuelta.”

El estómago apretándose con anticipación, Stiles rueda sobre su estómago y presiona su cara en sus brazos, intentando no sentirse expuesto cuando Derek le pone de rodillas. Sus manos son tan fuerte y seguras, abriendo las piernas de Stiles, y probablemente recibiendo una buena vista del pene de Stiles endureciéndose rápidamente. 

Tiembla cuando Derek roza su barba sobre su cuello y hombro, tocando su culo como si estuviera dudando. Pero Stiles no necesita dudas ahora mismo, solo necesita a Derek cerca. Sentirle por todos lados. 

“Vamos,” dice de nuevo, abriendo más sus piernas y arqueando su espalda. A juzgar por el sonido gutural que Derek hace tras él, ha captado el mensaje. Stiles toma aire cuando los dedos resbaladizos de Derek se deslizan entre sus cachetes, frotando gentilmente sobre su agujero. 

Quiere soltar un chaquito, pedirle a Derek que se de prisa, pero justo cuando está a punto de hacerlo, Derek le mete un dedo. Gimiendo, Stiles presiona de vuelta, repentinamente desesperado en meterlo más adentro. Derek le prepara metódicamente, sin apresurarse exactamente pero definitivamente no yendo lo lento que suele ir. Stiles apenas tiene tiempo de acostumbrarse antes de que le meta otro dedo, y gime al ligero escozor, apretando una almohada contra su cara para amortiguar el sonido. 

“Ahí vas,” murmura Derek, acariciando su espalda, y luego encuentra el lugar que le hace perder el aliento a Stiles y que hace que su estómago se apriete al mismo tiempo.

Gimoteando, Stiles se agarra a la almohada, su espina dorsal volviéndose líquida cuando Derek frota ese lugar una y otra vez, hasta que Stiles está prácticamente sollozando. 

“Lo estás haciendo tan bien,” dice Derek, y Stiles siente un placer atronador serpentear por su espina ante el halago. “Voy a meterte otro dedo antes de follarte.” 

Stiles ni siquiera puede responder; solo gime ahogadamente contra la almohada, pensando en que quizás no llegue tan lejos. Pero luego Derek le mete un tercer dedo y encuentre ese lugar de nuevo, y Stiles cree que puede estar goteando preseminal de forma constante sobre el edredón. Pero necesita más. 

“Oh Dios,” gimotea, mordiéndose el labio para distraerse de la manera en que Derek le está encendiendo todo el cuerpo. “Fóllame.”

“Lo estás haciendo muy bien,” dice Derek de nuevo, y Stiles piensa que se va a convertir en un charco en cualquier segundo. “Puedes con ello un poco más, ¿no es cierto?”

“Si,” respira, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y agarrando la almohada hasta que apenas puede sentir sus dedos. Es tan bueno, tan bueno, y se siente como si estuviera corriendo hacia el precipicio demasiado rápido. Y a la vez no lo suficientemente rápido. Derek le está murmurando sinsentidos, acariciando su espalda, y su pelo, tocando sus huevos y besando su cuello. Cada vez que Derek le dice lo perfecto que es, lo bien que lo está haciendo, Stiles consigue a la par acercarse más al momento de correrse y evitarlo. 

Su pecho está subiendo y bajando, y jadea húmedamente en la almohada, cuando Derek saca los dedos. 

“¿Listo?” pregunta Derek, presionando la yema de su pulgar contra el agujero de Stiles. 

Asintiendo contra la almohada, Stiles traga varias veces para encontrar la capacidad de hablar de nuevo. “Si.” 

Durante un momento, piensa que no puede mejorar más, por luego Derek cierra una mano alrededor de su nuca - amable pero firme- y embiste dentro de él. Es menos cuidadoso de lo que suele ser, pero Stiles necesita el ardor para evitar correrse, para mantenerle en el sitio. La mano cálida de Derek está en su cuello, sujetándole, y la otra se cierra sobre su cadera. 

Derek usa un ritmo brutal. Golpeándole solo lo suficientemente rápido como para que Stiles no recupere nunca el control, lo suficientemente duro como para hacer que su cerebro deje de funcionar, y lo suficientemente preciso como para hacer que su vientre se tense cada vez que embiste dentro de él. 

Es ruidoso, girando su cabeza hacia un lado, su mejilla rozando las sábanas con cada embiste. Sus ojos se le ruedan cuando Derek encuentra el ángulo preciso una y otra vez, y los  _ sonidos _ que Derek hace cuando lo hace, como si necesitase esto tanto como Stiles, lo hace incluso mejor. Y luego Derek envuelve una mano alrededor del pene de Stiles, y su orgasmo sale de él antes de ser capaz de comprender lo que está pasando. Gime, en alto, y su cuerpo se cierra sobre Derek como un tornillo de banco.

A juzgar por el modo en que la mano de Derek se contrae contra su cuello, y cómo sus embistes se vuelven erráticos, él también se está corriendo. Y luego Derek le está besando el hombro, y su cuello, golpeando suavemente con la nariz la suave piel bajo su oreja. Stiles echa una mano hacia atrás, agarrando la que Derek ha apartado de su cuello, y mantiene los ojos cerrados durante un momento más. 

Se deja caer contra la cama, sus piernas finalmente cediendo cuando Derek sale de él. Se estremece, rozando los temblores, como si toda la energía se hubiera ido de su cuerpo. Pero el ardor sobrecogedor y sofocante de su pecho se ha ido. En su lugar, solo hay una suavidad cálida tras sus costillas que se extiende por todo su cuerpo cuando Derek le limpia, le da la vuelta y le aparta el pelo sudoroso de la cara. 

“¿Bien?” pregunta, y está tan cerca que su cara casi se vuelve algo borrosa. 

“Si,” dice Stiles, porque lo está. Nunca ha habido un momento con Derek en el que no haya estado bien. Donde no se haya sentido seguro. Cuando Derek se inclina para besarle, Stiles pone una mano en su pecho para pararle. “¿Tú?”

“Si.” 

Stiles alza la mano, acaricia la barba de sus mejillas con su palma, y la curvatura de sus labios con sus pulgares. Los ojos de Derek están brillantes, y Stiles puede diferenciar todos los colores distintos en ellos; los verdes, los marrones, las manchas de dorado. 

“¿Qué?” pregunta Derek, la voz apenas audible, y parece tan vulnerable y abierto que Stiles tiene que decirle la verdad. 

“Eres realmente hermoso.”

Eso le saca una carcajada a Derek, quien se inclina y le da un pico en los labios, y Stiles puede respirar un poco mejor de nuevo cuando el momento se rompe. 

“Creo que necesitas dormir.”

Stiles está a punto de protestar, pero luego un bostezo le interrumpe de repente. “Pensar que eres hermoso no tiene nada que ver con eso.”

Sonriendo de medio lado, Derek echa las sábanas por encima de ambos y le arropa. “Te despertaré en una hora.”

Stiles se duerme antes de tener oportunidad de protestar, y se despierta de nuevo antes de que haya pasado la hora. Parpadeando contra la luz solar colándose por las puertas abiertas, escucha el sonido apagado de la televisión en la otra habitación. Se estira un poco, sonriendo para si ante la manera en que su cuerpo está adolorido en las mejores maneras.

“¿Despierto?”

Alzando la vista, encuentra a Derek en la puerta. 

“Si.” Sentándose, mira alrededor buscando algo que ponerse. “¿Tú has dormido algo?”

“No, he estado viendo la tele.” Derek le pasa una camiseta que definitivamente no es de Stiles, y unos calzoncillos que gracias al cielo si lo son. “¿Tienes hambre, o quieres hacer algo de turismo?”

Ahora mismo, Stiles mayormente quiere acurrucarse con Derek en el sofá y enrrollarse como un colegial, pero probablemente eso no es una opción. 

“Turismo. Después de que me haya duchado.” 

Probablemente son malas formas oler a sexo en un nuevo país. En su lugar de ponerse las ropas, Stiles las ropa al baño. Le gusta llevar las camisetas de Derek, así que se pondrá algún pantalón antes de que se vayan. 

Le lleva a Stiles casi todo el día darse cuenta de que Tenerife no es el nombre de la ciudad en dónde están, si no de la  _ isla _ . Pero resulta que Costa Adeje no es solo una vista bonita desde su balcón, si no también cautivadora mientras caminan las estrellas calles junto a la costa. Evitan los centros comerciales, y permanecen en las pequeñas calles y descubren pequeñas tiendas con precios insanamente desorbitados. 

Stiles está agradecido de haber pensado en ponerse protector solar, porque aunque solo es Marzo, hay definitivamente diecisiete grados y el cielo está despejado. Derek le sorprende al hablar en Español cuando pillan la comida en un bar. 

“¿Cuándo has aprendido Español?”

“En el instituto.” Derek se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera nada importante que hubiera pedido su comida en otro idioma hace un segundo. 

“Yo también di Español, pero no recuerdo ni una palabra.” 

“Teníamos amigos de la familia en México,” dice Derek tras un segundo de silencio. “Supongo que tuve mucha práctica.” 

Golpeando su pie contra el de Derek bajo la mesa, Stiles mueve su comida por el plato. “¿Ya no les ves más?”

“No, perdimos el contacto tras el accidente.” 

Stiles alza la mirada, encontrando que la de Derek está perdida en algún lugar de la copa de vino. Esta es la primera vez que ha mencionado que hubo un accidente. “¿Quieres hablar de ello?” 

Derek parpadea como si estuviera muy lejos, y sus ojos encuentran los de Stiles. “No, está bien.” 

Asintiendo, Stiles se recuerda sus propias palabras de cuando la cabaña. Derek no le paga por hacer preguntas. Se traga la bilis que sube por su garganta y se concentra en su comida durante el resto del almuerzo. Derek no dice mucho, y Stiles no es capaz de encontrar las ganas para aligerar el ambiente.

Caminan descalzos por la playa en su camino de vuelta al hotel. Derek saluda a unas cuantas personas que Stiles presume son del trabajo, pero no pregunta, y tampoco se detienen para hacer las presentaciones. 

“¿Cuándo es la cena?” pregunta Stiles, y se agacha para recoger una concha de color perla. “Con tu compañía, me refiero.” 

“El Viernes.” El tono de Derek es algo seco, de nuevo. No molesto, o de una manera que señale que Stiles esté en peligro. Es más como si no quisiera hablar con nadie ahora mismo. 

Asintiendo, Stiles se guarda la concha y mira el lento oleaje sobre la arena. “¿Quieres pedir servicio de habitaciones esta noche?”

Cuando roba un vistazo, Derek parece aliviado durante un segundo, antes de volver a poner su máscara de estoicidad.  “Claro, ¿si no quieres salir?”

“Prefiero quedarme dentro. Estoy sintiendo el jet lag.” Stiles está bastante seguro de que la mentira es obvia para cualquiera. pero cree que Derek está agradecido por ello, porque desliza sus dedos por el brazo de Stiles antes de cogerle la mano. La sostiene hasta que llegan al vestíbulo del hotel, y a Derek el pilla un colega que quiere discutir algo de un presupuesto. 

Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para subir a la suite y elegir una película, antes de que Derek pueda arruinar la noche con su mal gusto. Nadie quiere acurrucarse en el sofá con un documental de historia. 

Bueno, excepto Derek. 

Está mirando el menú del servicio de habitaciones cuando Derek regresa. Está menos tenso, como si la charla de negocios le hubiera aclarado algo la mente. 

“He elegido una película,” le dice Stiles. 

Haciendo un sonido con la garganta, Derek se inclina por encima del respaldo del sofá para leer el menú por encima de su hombro. “¿Qué has elegido?”

“¿Para ver o para comer?” Stiles suprime un temblor cuando Derek le aprieta el cuello. 

“Ambas.”

Mordiéndose el labio, Stiles escanea el menú de nuevo. “Estoy pensando en elegir el salmón, quizás.” Lo señala en la lista. “¿Tú?”

“Tomaré lo mismo.” La sonrisa de medio lado en la voz de Derek es obvia cuando continúa, “Y dado que estás evitando el tema de la película, voy a asumir que has elegido algo horrible, como siempre.”

“Borde.” Stiles le golpea en la cabeza con el menú - son tres hojas de papel, así que no es como si le esté haciendo daño. “Tengo un gusto  _ excelente _ en películas.”

“¿Has elegido otra de superhéroes?”

Poniendo una cara, Stiles alarga la mano hacia el teléfono del hotel. “Pues claro. ¿Qué quieres de beber?”

Los siguientes días siguen el mismo patrón. Stiles se despierta para cuando Derek regresa de su reunión matutina, y comen el desayuno en la cama. Normalmente hay sexo después de eso, y aparentemente la nueva obsesión de Derek es follar a Stiles desde detrás, porque coloca a Stiles sobre sus manos y rodillas, o sobre su estómago, cada vez. Que no es que a Stiles le importe. Es algo con el ángulo que le hace disolverse en sí mismo, y más de una vez se corre sin que le toque. Sobre todo, Stiles ama la manera en que Derek presiona su cara contra su cuello, gimiendo en su piel, cuando se corre. 

Y luego se pasan el resto del día haciendo cosas turísticas, como ir al Teide - un  _ volcán _ \- y tener una barbacoa con otro puñado de gente, o ir a ver delfines y ballenas en un yate gigantesco. Stiles se queda en la barandilla la mayor parte del tiempo, mirando a los delfines jugar alrededor de la proa. Derek no está tan sorprendido, pero está mucho más cautivado por dos ballenas que consiguen ver, aunque están a una distancia mucho mayor. 

La noche de la cena, Stiles juguetea con su camisa de botones y corbata, hasta que Derek se apiada de él de nuevo. 

“Debería de enseñarte cómo hacerte la corbata,” dice, concentrado en la seda delgada alrededor del cuello de Stiles. 

“¿Por?” respira Stiles, recordando perfectamente la última vez que Derek hizo esto. Fue la misma tarde de su primer beso. Han sido cientos desde entonces. “Entonces dejarías de hacerlo por mi.”

Sonriendo, Derek le besa mientras le echa para abajo el cuello de la camisa. “Puede ser útil un día, si no estoy cerca.”

El estómago de Stiles se hunde, pesado como si se hubiera tragado una roca. “¿Planeas despedirme?” pregunta, sintiéndose defensivo. 

Derek se congela durante un momento, antes de apretar la corbata de Stiles y dar un apretón a su hombro. “No.”

Es raro después de eso. Derek está claramente tenso, y no dice mucho en su camino al restaurante, y Stiles no puede pensar en nada de lo que hablar. Le gusta estar en esta burbuja, donde puede pretender que esto no es un acuerdo de negocios. Que Derek está con él porque le desea, no porque le esté pagando. 

Al menos el sexo no es algo que estuviera en el trato inicial, se dice Stiles, intentando hacerse sentir un poco mejor.  Es algo que ha surgido de forma orgánica, que se ha creciendo entre ellos. No es estúpido. Hay  _ algo _ ahí. 

Pese a su charla de ánimo interna, está agradecido de que no se sienten en la misma mesa. Derek está con el resto de gente importante, y Stiles está con otro puñado de  _ más unos _ . No cree que a ninguno de ellos les hayan pagado por estar aquí. 

Una chica, Margaret, es la novia de instituto de uno de los socios más nuevos de Derek. Stiles está inmediatamente hipnotizado por ella y la manera en que habla. Es tan elocuente, para empezar, y su belleza hace juego con la de su marido. Stiles se pregunta brevemente si ha participado en muchos concursos de belleza. No de mala manera, porque es ridículamente dulce y divertida, pero por sus posturas. Es como si fuera consciente de que también representa a su marido. 

“¿Cómo os conocísteis Derek y tú, Stiles?” pregunta ella, y le mira con un interés tan sincero que se siente mala persona por mentir. 

“Bueno, um, hace estas cosas para mi universidad, así que nos conocimos allí.” Traga, mirando por la mesa. Unas cuantas personas están también escuchando, y se aguanta las ganas de removerse en el sitio. “Obviamente no nos conocimos en el instituto.” 

Margaret se ríe, y el resto de la gente la sigue. “No, eso tiene sentido. ¿Cuanta diferencia de edad hay?” 

Jugando con su servilleta, Stiles intenta no parecer tan culpable como se siente. “Doce años.”

Eso es mucho, ¿no? Espera que alguien le pregunte por ello, que pida detalles, pero en su lugar una mujer de mediana edad a su lado asiente a sabiendas. 

“Mi marido tiene catorce años más que yo. No es algo que puedas controlar, ¿verdad, hijo?” Ella sonríe, los ojos brillando, y Stiles puede respirar un poco mejor. 

“Si.” 

“Solo he visto a Derek en eventos como estos, y siempre es tan formal,” un hombre - Stiles se ha olvidado de su nombre, también - se inmiscuye. “No pareces de ese modo.”

“Uh, bueno, ¿en casa está bastante relajado?” intenta Stiles, y mira hacia Derek. Puede ver de lo que están hablando, claro. Ha pensado las mismas cosas. Derek normalmente es demasiado serio con la gente. Es como si su posición le agravara, le echara hacia abajo como un peso. Pero Stiles conoce otros lado de él. Su humor seco y su sonrisa. “Creo que es importante para él hacer bien su trabajo, así que quizás se olvida de enseñar su personalidad. Es ciertamente una de las personas más amables que conozco.”

Margaret suspira, echando su cabeza hacia un lado, y sonríe. “Obviamente estás muy enamorado de él.”

Tragando el regusto amargo en su boca, Stiles coge su copa. “Si. Si, lo estoy.” 

Y finge que no hace daño. 

Esa noche, Derek le come el culo hasta que se corre sollozando en la almohada, y luego le folla tan, tan gentilmente que se corre de nuevo, temblando durante ello. Y cuando se acerca, después de limpiarles, Stiles no puede pensar en otro lugar en donde preferiría estar. 

En su última noche en Costa Adeje, Stiles no puede evitar pensar que es como una despedida mientras permanece de pie en el balcón, mirando a la gente abajo. Derek está dentro, duchándose después de su excursión a las montañas y la cena en un restaurante junto a la playa. 

Es el día más caluroso de momento, y aunque ya son las diez pasadas y es de noche, el aire es cálido contra su piel. Se ha puesto algo moreno, y la piel en sus hombros está sensible y enrojecida al haberse olvidado de ponerse el protector solar después de bañarse ayer. 

Stiles cree que quizás su corazón también está algo sensible. 

Antes de que pueda meterse más de lleno en ello, hay un golpeteo suave en la puerta abierta del balcón tras él. Moviendo su mirada, encuentra a Derek de pie ahí, su pelo mojado tras la ducha, y llevando solo pantalones.

“¿Quieres volver dentro?” le pregunta Derek, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. 

Echando un vistazo hacia el océano que se extiende frente a él, Stiles niega con la cabeza. “Creo que me voy a quedar aquí un rato.” 

Se da la vuelta, apoyándose contra la barandilla, asumiendo que Derek va a volver adentro a ver algo la tele. Tras un largo silencio, Derek se aclara la garganta tras él, y Stiles se limita a alzar la cabeza para hacerle saber que está escuchando. 

“¿Te importa si te hago compañía?”

Sospechando que va a estar mucho tiempo alejado de Derek en cuanto lleguen a casa, dado que eso es lo que pasa siempre, Stiles niega con la cabeza. “No, adelante.” 

Espera que Derek se siente en una de las tumbonas junto a la pared, así que cuando brazos y manos conocidas se deslizan alrededor de su cintura, y Derek se presiona contra su espalda, no tiene oportunidad de serenarse. En su lugar se derrite contra el calor corporal de Derek, y el modo en que su barba rasca contra la piel de Stiles. 

“Pensaba que tenías vértigo,” dice, posando una de sus manos sobre la de Derek. 

“Está bien siempre y cuando no mire.” 

Stiles se aguanta las ganas de girarse y comprobarlo por sí mismo. Sospecha que es cierto, sin embargo, considerando cómo Derek se ha negado en dar un paso por esas puertas hasta esta noche. Igual también se siente algo depre. 

“Ha sido una buena semana,” susurra Stiles, y tiembla por el modo en que Derek arrastra la punta de su nariz por su garganta. 

“Lo ha sido.”

“Gracias por traerme.” Hunde sus dedos en la palma de Derek, presionando más contra él. 

“Gracias por venir conmigo.” Derek presiona un beso en su mandíbula, justo bajo su oído. 

Dudando, Stiles mira sobre el agua de nuevo. Apenas se distingue con toda la oscuridad, pero aún puede escuchar las olas. “No quiero irme a casa.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“No lo sé.” Pero sí que lo sabe. No quiere ir a casa, porque sabe perfectamente cómo va a ser en cuanto salga del avión. Derek va a comprobar sus emails del trabajo, posiblemente se parará por su oficina, y luego se alejará una fracción que para Stiles son eones. No quiere ir a casa, porque está cerca de graduarse, ¿y luego qué? Ha empezado a apuntarse a prácticas de empresa para el verano, intentando decidir cual va a ser su siguiente paso. 

Hasta este año, estaba seguro de que volver a California era su único plan. Encontrar una práctica de empresa o con suerte un trabajo que estuviera lo suficiente cerca de casa como para poder vivir con su padre durante un tiempo y ahorrar algo de dinero de nuevo. 

Ahora, no está seguro de si está listo de irse de Nueva York. Dejar a Derek, y a Scott. 

Pero sobre todo tiene miedo de que este acuerdo llegue a su fin en los próximos meses, y que tenga que enfrentarse a lo que es exactamente - negocios. 

Derek le aprieta un poco más fuerte, y Stiles regresa a la realidad. 

“¿Podemos entrar?” pregunta Derek, y Stiles piensa en quedarse un poco más, pero lo último que necesita ahora mismo es estar a solas con su cabeza. 

“Vale.”

Cuando se da la vuelta, encuentra que Derek ha cerrado los ojos de verdad, y es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Aspirando aire, coge la mano de Derek, esperando que el modo en que le tiemblan los dedos sea imaginación suya. 

“Vamos.”

Esa noche no tienen sexo. En su lugar se tumban de lado, las piernas entrelazadas y Derek dibujando cosas en la piel de Stiles con las puntas de sus dedos, su cabeza contra el pelo de Stiles, la boca en su frente. 

En el vuelo de vuelta a casa, todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es mirar a Derek, quien está mirando emails del trabajo en su móvil y pensar:  _ Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero _ . 

◊

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que aterrizaron de nuevo en Nueva York, y Stiles casi se ha convencido de que no es único con sentimientos, cuando comprueba su cuenta bancaria por un capricho. 

Dejó de hacerlo hace meses, cuando notó que el dinero aparecía cada mes, y que no tenía que volver a recomprobar sus finanzas siempre que quería comprarse un café en la biblioteca.

Al principio, se maravilla por el hecho de que tiene más dinero ahora de lo que ha tenido alguna vez. Es un alivio, obviamente, dado que ya no tiene que llevar el estrés constante de no saber si va a tener comida la siguiente semana. Sin embargo, pese a no acostarse con desconocidos, el dinero aún le deja un mal regusto en la boca. 

Es Derek pagándole. Da igual cómo lo mire, no es una relación normal. Durante un tiempo, considera que quizás Derek está haciendo las transacciones por costumbre. Igual lo ha puesto para que suceda cada cierto tiempo, así que se hace de manera automática cada mes. Pero luego comete el error de comprobar la cantidad de las transacciones. 

Frunciendo el ceño, nota que la cantidad ha aumentado en Diciembre y luego en los meses siguientes. Es bastante, y coge el móvil para hacérselo saber a Derek - es su dinero, después de todo - cuando la comprensión cae sobre él como un cubo de agua helada. 

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo fue en Diciembre. ¿No? Stiles regresa, intentando recordar la fecha exacta, y si, fue después de los exámenes finales cuando fue a la oficina de Derek para confrontarle por el beso. 

Los ojos ardiendo, Stiles traga con fuerza y vuelve a guardar su móvil. Es tan jodidamente estúpido. Todo este tiempo ha estado pensando que Derek podría sentir también algo, porque el sexo nunca estuvo dentro del acuerdo para empezar. Y todo este tiempo le ha estado pagando un extra por ello. 

Abrazándose las rodillas contra su pecho, Stiles presiona su cara contra ellas y respira tan hondo como puede, intentando ignorar el modo en su cuero cabelludo pica. 

Quiere decirse a sí mismo que es algo bueno. Necesita el dinero para mudarse a California. No hay razón para quedarse aquí ahora, ¿verdad? La verdad sea dicha, poner un país entero entre ellos es probablemente la distancia que va a necesitar cuando todo esto acabe.

Porque acabará. 

No es culpa de Derek que el corazón de Stiles esté entre medias. Que no pudiera ser profesional. Que tuviera que enamorarse. 

Solo puede culparse a él mismo. 

La puerta principal se abre de golpe, y Stiles se limpia como puede las lágrimas con su manga. Un momento después, Scott llama a su puerta y la abre sin esperar respuesta. Se detiene, la boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo, cuando ve a Stiles en la silla del escritorio. 

Cerrando su portátil, Stiles no dice nada.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” pregunta Scott, y su cara se cae como la de un cachorro triste. 

“Fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para ver vídeos tristes en YouTube,” raspa Stiles, limpiándose los ojos de nuevo. “Ya sabes, los soldados reuniéndose con sus perros, y esas cosas.”

Espera que Scott haga una broma de ello, como siempre hace, porque ambos hacen esto muy a menudo. En su lugar, Scott entra y abraza la cabeza de Stiles contra su estómago. 

“No, no lo has hecho,” dice, pero su voz es suave, como si no le estuviera llamando mentiroso a Stiles. “Está bien, no tenemos que hablar de ello.”

Stiles toma aire, y luego cierra los ojos y desiste de protestar. “Vale.” 

Apaga su móvil durante varios días, se concentra en la universidad y en intentar solucionar esto en su cabeza. Bueno, mayormente en su corazón.

Aunque ha pasado una vez antes, no contaba con que Derek aparecería en su puerta el Viernes por la noche. Ha estado viendo programas con los que Scott está obsesionado - vale, Scott los está volviendo a ver y Stiles los está viendo por primera vez. Es un poco confuso pasar de cien chavales intentando sobrevivir en la Tierra, a Derek de pie en el otro lado de la puerta, con pinta de haber venido directamente del trabajo. 

Su corazón le delata inmediatamente, hinchándose tres veces por el modo en que Derek casi se deja caer contra el marco de la puerta al verle. 

“He intentado contactar contigo,” dice, y el alivio en su cara desaparece rápidamente a favor de unas cejas juntas y una posición severa de boca. 

Stiles lo pilla. Lo razonable sería haberle dicho a Derek que no sería capaz de contactar con él durante unos días, en vez de clausurarse. “Lo siento. Apagué mi móvil durante varios días.” 

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” 

“Supongo que me olvidé.” Stiles ni siquiera intenta sonar convincente. “Debería habértelo dicho. Lo siento.” 

Durante un momento, Derek le mira, y la expresión molesta se apaga tan rápido como vino. Ahora solo está confuso. Stiles piensa que eso es incluso peor. 

“¿Ha pasado algo?”

Stiles quiere decir que si, quiere explicar por qué si cabeza duele siempre que piensa en ello. Quiere que Derek le diga que está equivocado. Que él no es el único. 

Pero sabe que no puede. Así que niega con la cabeza. “No, solo mucho de la universidad y esas cosas.” 

Cuando mira de verdad, nota las ojeras bajo los ojos de Derek y que su barba es más larga de lo normal. Como si quizás tampoco hubiera dormido bien. 

“¿Quieres entrar?” pregunta, porque no puede dejar a Derek en su mierda de escalera toda la noche. 

“Gracias.”

Cerrando la puerta después de que Derek pase del umbral se siente extrañamente como rendirse. Ahora, cuando Derek está tan cerca que Stiles puede oler el aroma de su jabón, y su colonia, no quiere hacer otra cosa que no sea presionarse contra él. 

Se quedan ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, y Stiles cuenta los segundos que pasan. Lo peor de estar enamorado de Derek es que su corazón y su mente quieren lo mismo, pero solo uno de ellos sabe que no sirve de nada. 

Una parte de él quiere estar enfadado, montar una escena, y hacer que Derek se sienta mal. Una parte mucho más grande sabe que el único que ha hecho algo malo es él. Los sentimientos nunca fueron parte del acuerdo. 

“No sé qué decir,” consigue decir Stiles finalmente, mirando a los zapatos brillantes de Derek y a sus pies descalzos. 

Derek le ofrece la mano, manteniéndola entre ellos, la mano hacia arriba. Después de un momento de duda, Stiles la coge y deja que Derek le acerque, más gentil de lo que Stiles puede recordarle haber sido. Cerrando sus ojos, presiona su nariz contra el cuello de la chaqueta del traje de Derek, y es como si le estuvieran despedazando y le recolocasen a la misma vez cuando Derek le sostiene con fuerza. 

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta Derek, la voz apenas audible. 

“No lo sé.” Lo cual es mayormente cierto. Mientras que Stiles sabe  _ exactamente _ lo que está pasando, en cierto sentido, también está confuso por toda la situación. Esto, por ejemplo, no es algo basado en la naturaleza de su acuerdo. Esto tampoco es parte del acuerdo. 

Lo único inteligente sería hablar de ello. Confesar que la ha jodido, y pensar en una solución juntos. Sin embargo, eso es muy probable que acabe con no ver a Derek de nuevo, y considerando lo horribles que han sido los últimos días, Stiles no cree ser capaz de soportar eso todavía. 

“¿Puedo ir a casa contigo?” pregunta, porque no quiere hacer esto bajo el mismo techo que Scott. 

“Si,” dice Derek, acariciando el cuello de Stiles. “¿Cuándo quieres irte?”

Tomando aire, Stiles se aparta lo suficiente para mirar a Derek a los ojos. “¿Ahora?”

Sonriendo, Derek mira a los pies descalzos de Stiles. “Ponte algo de calzado.” 

Su pecho se siente apretado, cuando va a buscar a Scott, quien intenta aparentar estar prestar atención al programa de la tele.

“¿Quién era?” pregunta, alzando la mirada cuando Stiles entra en la habitación. 

Stiles se limita a rodarle los ojos. “Me voy a quedar donde Derek.” 

La cara suavizándose, Scott asiente. “Vale, colega. Pero lleva tu móvil y quizás enciéndelo.” 

“Es que sois tan necesitados,” masculla Stiles, pero se guarda el móvil y va a su cuarto a coger zapatillas y una sudadera. Ya lleva khakis y una camiseta, y a Derek nunca le ha importado lo que llevase antes cuando estaban los dos solos, así que no se molesta. 

“Nos vemos,” le dice a Scott, cuando pasa al lado de camino a la puerta. 

“¡Enciende el móvil!” grita Scott tras él. 

Derek está de pie donde Stiles le dejó, pero parece menos tenso y más cansado. 

“¿Listo para irte?” pregunta, alargando la mano en cuanto Stiles está lo suficientemente cerca. 

“¿El coche ya está aquí?”

“Ha estado esperando. No estaba seguro de que estuvieras en casa.” 

“Oh.”

No hablan en el coche, pero agarra la mano de Derek como si fuera un salvavidas. Es más fácil respirar, no pensar demasiado, cuando puede sentir el calor corporal de Derek mezclarse con el suyo. Stiles quiere gritarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que esto es horrible. Si se ha estado rompiendo por estar separados un par de días, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir cuando llegue la graduación y su acuerdo llegue a su fin?

Durante meses, se ha estado diciendo que puede apagarlo si le pone empeño suficiente. Pero alejar a Derek solo lo ha empeorado. Y ahora, cuando está respirando el mismo aire, Stiles se siente como si todo su cuerpo y mente se hubieran asentado. Como si esto fuera como debería ser. 

Stiles mira hacia Derek. Está mirando por la ventana, y sus ojos parecen pálidos con las luces frías de la calle que pasan. Está serio de un modo que Stiles no ha visto en mucho tiempo. Una voz peligrosa en el fondo de su mente le susurra que quizás Derek también le ha echado de menos. Que no es solo Stiles. 

Empuja lejos el hecho de que eso no explica nada de lo del dinero. 

Una vez están en el condo de Derek, Stiles está más calmado, sus latidos reduciendo su ritmo hasta la normalidad. Aquí es donde debería estar.  Derek le está cogiendo de la mano, y Stiles aprieta ligeramente, para atrer la atención de Derek. 

“¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?” pregunta. “Solo, ya sabes, ¿para relajarnos?” 

Derek deja salir el aire, y sus hombros decaen. “Eso me gustaría.” 

Sacando la botella para hacer burbujas que trajo hace una vida, Stiles llena la bañera - lleva una eternidad - mientras Derek cuelg su traje y probablemente hace cosas del trabajo que necesita terminar. Puede que se haya pasado con las burbujas, porque tiene que crear un agujero en la espuma para ver cuanto ha subido el agua, y meter su mano para medir la temperatura. 

Reduciendo la intensidad de las luces, se desviste, dejando su ropa en una pila arrugada junto al lavabo, y se mete. Está bordeando lo demasiado caliente, pero una vez que se acostumbra su cuerpo se relaja. 

“¡Está listo!” grita, y está a punto de cerrar los ojos, asumiendo que le va a llevar a Derek al menos media hora estar listo, cuando la puerta de baño se abre. Es difícil ver con las luces atenuadas, pero al menos Stiles puede ver que Derek ya se ha quitado la ropa.  

“Échate hacia atrás,” dice Derek, lo cual es exactamente lo opuesto de lo que Stiles había esperado, por lo que crea una salpicadura al echarse primero hacia delante y luego hacia atrás de nuevo. 

Observa como Derek se mete en el agua, y abre más sus piernas cuando Derek se sienta entre ellas. Es extraño, teniendo a Derek apoyarse contra su pecho, hundiéndose lo suficiente como para poder apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Stiles.

Stiles echa los brazos a su alrededor, la culpa curvándose en su vientre cuando Derek suelta un suspiro, y se deja caer completamente contra él. 

“Lo siento,” susurra Stiles contra su sien, presionando ahí un beso. “No debería de haber ido MIA de esa forma.” 

“No,” coincide Derek, subiendo la mano para sujetar la muñeca de Stiles. “Me alegro de que hayas venido a casa conmigo esta noche.”

“Yo también.” Dándole otro beso contra la sien, Stiles le aprieta un poco más contra su pecho. La esperanza se expande por su pecho, calentándole desde dentro. “Me voy a quedar a pasar la noche.”

Derek hace un sonido con la garganta, acomodándose contra él. “Gracias.” 

Stiles no sabe cuanto tiempo se quedan sentado ahí, solo que tienen que rellenar la cañera con agua caliente tres veces, y que Derek se queda dormido al menos una vez. Para su sorpresa, está feliz con quedarse ahí sentado, presionando pequeños besos en la sien de Derek cuando piensa que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el último, y rascando con sus dedos por el pelo del pecho de Derek. 

“Ey,” dice quedamente, cuando el agua empieza a enfriarse de nuevo. “¿Quieres ir a la cama?” 

Derek hace un pequeño sonido, como si se hubiera estado quedando dormido de nuevo, y asiente. “Probablemente deberíamos.” 

Por una vez, es Stiles el que seca a Derek. El modo en que le duele el corazón, cuando Derek le sonríe adormecido, es completamente diferente a lo de los últimos días. 

“¿Puedo besarte?” pregunta Stiles, cuando tira la toalla en dirección a la bañera. 

La mirada de Derek se suaviza, y asiente. Y Stiles lo hace, haciéndolo tan suave como puede, y no está seguro de si está más preocupado por si se rompe su corazón o Derek. 

“Lo siento,” susurra de nuevo, antes de besar a Derek una vez más. 

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?” pregunta Derek, descansando su frente contra la de Stiles. 

“Si,” dice Stiles. No porque quiera, si no porque sabe que debería. “Mañana.” 

“Vale.” Derek pasa un pulgar por encima de sus costillas, arriba y abajo, y luego arriba de nuevo. “Va a estar bien.” 

Tragando el repentino nudo en su garganta, Stiles asiente. “Vale.” 

En la cama esa noche, Stiles se encuentra contra la espalda de Derek, presionando su cara contra su nuca. Respirando el aroma de melocotón artificial del baño de burbujas, pero bajo ello está el aroma de siempre de Derek. 

_ Te quiero _ , piensa, antes de quedarse dormido. 

Se despierta de nuevo a las cinco y media por la alarma de Derek, suelta un quejido. No sabe cuando se han ido a la cama anoche, pero se siente como si no hubieran pasado ni dos horas. Tres como mucho. 

Incluso Derek parece exhausto cuando se sienta y apaga la alarma. Stiles le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si también debería de levantarse. 

“Vuelve a dormir,” le dice Derek, como si leyese la mente de Stiles. “Tengo dos reuniones antes de la hora de comer, pero después de eso estaré en casa.”

“¿Durante cuánto tiempo?” pregunta Stiles, queriendo saber cuánto tiempo tiene para su  _ charla _ . Lo último que necesita es que Derek tenga que irse a la oficina en mitad de su confesión. 

Derek se gira hacia él, parpadeando. “¿Durante el resto del día?”

_ Oh _ . “Vale. Estaré aquí.” 

Eso trae una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Derek. “Vale.” 

Se despierta brevemente de nuevo cuando Derek regresa para decirle que se va a la oficina, y Stiles le atrae tirando de su corbata para besarle. No le golpea hasta que Derek ya se ha ido que lo que han creado es una extraña rutina doméstica. 

Es casi la hora de comer cuando finalmente sale de la cama, la ansiedad zumbando bajo su piel, y apenas puede comer su desayuno, aunque lo hace algo más fácil el notar que el frigorífico de Derek sigue repleto de comida. 

Está haciendo zapping en la tele por decimocuarta vez cuando finalmente se rinde y coge su móvil de la mesa de café. Lleva la vida después de encenderlo, y durante un segundo, piensa que no hay nada esperándolo. Ni mensajes, ni mensajes de voz. Nada. 

Pero luego su móvil empieza a vibrar con los mensajes emergentes y sus dedos tiemblan cuando cuenta diez mensajes y cuatro mensajes de voz solo de Derek. Hay unos cuantos mensajes de Danny, y dos de Mason, pero ninguno preguntándole por qué no ha contestado. Está agradecido de que al menos fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para llamar a su padre y mentir diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo de la universidad, y que por ello iba a apagar el móvil un tiempo.

Tomando aire, decide mirar primero los mensajes. Los primeros son casuales, y probablementes enviados mucho antes de que Derek se diera cuenta de que Stiles le estaba evitando.  

**> El trabajo es un follón como siempre. ¿Qué tal tus clases? **

**> ¿Tienes tiempo para cenar el Jueves? **

**> Intenté llamarte, pero me sale el buzón de voz. Voy a asumir que estás ocupado estudiando. No te sobreesfuerces.**

Stiles traga. El siguiente fue enviado casi cuarenta horas después del último. 

**> ¿Puedes avisarme cuando estés libre? He intentado llamarte de nuevo, pero solo me sale el buzón de voz. **

**> Stiles, ¿estás bien? No tiene que hablar conmigo, pero por favor, hazme saber si estás bien. **

Quiere cerrar los ojos cuando prosigue, preguntándose cómo pensó que esto era justo para Derek. 

**> Intenté llamarte. Buzónde voz de nuevo. Entiendo que hice algo mal, pero tienes que decirme lo que es. Por favor avísame. **

**> No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. Solo necesito saber que estás a salvo y te dejaré solo, lo prometo. **

**> Puedes llamarle a Isaac si no te sientes cómodo hablando conmigo. **

Adjunto al mensaje hay un número de teléfono que Stiles asume es de Isaac. Sufre cuando lee el último mensaje, enviado ayer por la mañana: 

**> Stiles, por favor. **

Los primeros mensajes de voz son solo Derek sonando ligeramente frustrado, pidiendo a Stiles que le llame de vuelta. Es el último el que le rompe el corazón. Es de ayer. 

_ “Stiles. Lamento llamarte de nuevo, solo quiero asegurarme de que estás a salvo. Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo…”  _ Derek se calla ahí, y su voz suena a flor de piel cuando continúa.  _ “Planeo pasarme por ahí en una hora para asegurarme de que estás bien. Si no quieres que lo haga, envíame a mí o a Isaac un mensaje, y no lo haré. Por favor.”  _

Abrazándose las rodillas, Stiles posa su móvil en la mesa. Derek debe de haber pensado que estaba muerto o algo, a juzgar por la preocupación en su voz. 

Al momento siguiente, su móvil vibra con un nuevo mensaje. Es de Derek. 

**> ¿Qué quieres para comer? **

Stiles no tiene ni idea de por qué, pero se tiene que morder el labio para no llorar. Este estúpido, estúpido hombre de quien se ha enamorado hasta las trancas, quien se ha preocupado hasta el desgaste durante una semana, quiere saber lo que quiere de comer. Stiles puede imaginarle fácilmente sentado en su despacho, queriendo sonar casual, pero probablemente asustado de que esta vez tampoco reciba respuesta. Así que escribe tan rápido como puede. 

**< Cualquier cosa. A ti. **

La respuesta de Derek es instantánea.

**> Estaré en casa en dos horas. **

**< Estaré aquí.**

Tiene que asegurarse de que Derek lo sepa. 

Cuando escucha los pasos familiares en el pasillo unas dos horas después, Stiles se siente repentinamente ligero. Alza la vista desde el sofá, y sonríe cuando ve a Derek en la puerta. El alivio en la cara de Derek hace que su corazón lata un poco más rápido, y luego Derek sonríe también. Y Stiles, bueno, piensa que las cosas estarán bien.  

“Ey,” dice cuando se da cuenta de que ha estado mirando. “¿Qué tal el curro?

“Interminable,” le dice Derek, y posa las bolsas de comida para llevar en la encimera de la cocina. Stiles le observa desde el sofá, pero la repentina necesidad ardiente en su estómago le hace levantarse. 

“¿Vienes a la cama conmigo?” susurra, acorralando a Derek contra la encimera, besándole suavemente. 

“¿Y qué hay de lo de hablar?” Pero las manos de Derek ya se están posando en las caderas de Stiles, traicionándole. 

“Podemos hablar después.” 

Derek responde besándole de nuevo, y luego llevándole al dormitorio. Esta vez, es Stiles el que le hace sentarse en la cama, besándole una y otra vez hasta que Derek está sin aliento y duro bajo él. 

Por una vez, Stiles puede desvestirle. Se toma su tiempo, quitándole la chaqueta del traje de los hombros y desabrochando cada botón de su camisa. La piel de Derek sabe familiar, y un poco salada, cuando Stiles pasa sus labios por su garganta, su estómago dando un vuelco ante el pequeño sonido que hace Derek. 

“Stiles,” gime Derek cuando Stiles se frota contra él, y le coge de las caderas. 

“Voy a cuidarte,” promete Stiles, frotándose de nuevo, y sofoca el sonido impotente de Derek al besarle. 

Empujando a Derek para tumbarle boca arriba, Stiles besa su pecho, su estómago, y donde el reguero de pelo desaparece en sus pantalones. Acaricia la forma del pene de Derek a través de ellos, sintiendo que el suyo se sacude bajo su ropa interior, y manosea el cinturón antes de ser capaz de abrirlo. 

Se pone de rodillas cuando Derek alza las caderas para ayudarle a quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Durante un segundo, Stiles le mira. A las fuertes formas de su cuerpo, a la manera en que su pene se curva contra su estómago, duro y goteando. Inclinándose, Stiles le besa de nuevo y envuelve una mano alrededor de su pene, mordiéndose el labio cuando Derek hace un pequeño sonido. 

“Te ves tan bien,” dice, tocando la cabeza del pene de Derek con su pulgar y luego alzando su mano a su boca para lamer el preseminal en ella. “¿Quieres que te monte?”

Derek duda un segundo antes de asentir, pareciendo sin aliento y observa como Stiles se desliza por su cuerpo, lamiendo la largura de su pene. Derek sabe conocido para él, y aunque solo ha hecho esto unas veces hasta ahora, sigue siendo de alguna manera excitante y nuevo para él. Ama el gemido mordido que Derek deja salir cuando Stiles envuelve sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. Ama los embistes furtivos que Derek hace bajo sus manos, y el modo en que los músculos de su estómago se contraen siempre que Stiles le toma más profundo. 

Después de coger el lubricante, Stiles se quita su ropa interior con una mano y la otra la mantiene en la base del pene de Derek, succionando la cabeza. Se abre a sí mismo, demasiado impaciente para permitir a Derek hacerlo por él. Su mandíbula duele un poco, y sus labios se sienten a flor de piel e hinchados cuando finalmente se saca los dedos y deja que la polla de Derek salga de su boca. 

Derek observa, los ojos negros, cuando Stiles le pone un condón. Sujetándole con las piernas a horcajadas, Stiles echa una mano hacia atrás para sujetar a Derek mientras se hunde lentamente en su pene. Se siente casi drogado por el modo en que Derek le abre, y se toma su tiempo, se regocija en la manera en que le llena lentamente.  

“Te sientes tan bien,” gime Stiles, y gira sus caderas experimentalmente. 

La mano de Derek se cierra en su muslo, y traga aire rápidamente. Stiles lo hace de nuevo, amando el modo en que los ojos de Derek se cierran lentamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. 

Pone una mano en el pecho de Derek para sujetarse cuando encuentra el ángulo que hace que todo su cuerpo parezca que va a colapsarse. Así que baja de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que está gimiendo sin aliento y goteando por todo el estómago de Derek. 

Está tan cerca, persiguiendo la liberación mientras desciende por el pene de Derek, mordiendo un grito cada vez que consigue en ángulo perfecto. No se atreve a tocarse, queriendo que Derek se corra primero, y a juzgar por el sonido que hace y lo fuerte que se clavan los dedos en las caderas de Stiles, no puede estar muy lejos. 

“Quiero que te corras en mi,” ruega Stiles, y su pene da una sacudida y gote aún más por el gemido robado que Derek deja salir. “Quiero que me llenes. Por favor.”

Derek tiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su cara está arrugada, como si no se atreviera a dejarse ir. 

“Mírame,” susurra Stiles, apartando del pelo de Derek de su cara. Cuando Derek niega con la cabeza, va más lento, el corazón latiendo más deprisa por una razón distinta ahora. “Derek, mírame.” 

“No pares,” gime Derek, pero gira su cara cuando Stiles le sostiene la mejilla. 

“Derek,” dice Stiles, repentinamente urgente, apartándose tan rápidamente como puede sin hacer mucha mueca de dolor. ¿No era esto lo que quería Derek? ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora? “Por favor, Derek, necesito que me mires.” 

Mira hacia abajo, pero Derek sigue duro, así que lo intenta de nuevo. “Por favor mírame.” 

Cuando Derek lo hace, Stiles se echa para atrás antes de poder registrar lo que está viendo. Como si hubiera algo en sus instintos más básicos que le dicen que se aleje pero bien lejos. Un momento más tarde, sorprendido por cómo galopa su propio corazón tras sus costillas, ve lo que debe de haber causado su reacción. 

Los ojos de Derek están rojos. Brillan rojo. 

Es como si la parte racional de él - la que le dice que esto no es posible - y la parte que está teniendo un ataque no pudieran comunicarse.

“Qué cojones,” raspa, gateando hacia atrás por la cama cuando Derek alarga una mano hacia él, los ojos aún brillando. “¿Me has drogado?”

“No.” Los ojos de Derek vuelven a la normalidad, pero los latinos en pánico siguen igual. Observa, tenso y al borde de echar a correr, como Derek se pone la ropa interior. “Stiles, no te he drogado. Hay algo que necesito explicar.” 

¿Explicar? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Sobre cómo le está haciendo a Stiles ver cosas? Cuando se da cuenta de que le ha estado mirando a Derek sin decir nada, consigue decir, “No creo que quiera eso.” 

“No te voy a hacer daño,” dice Derek, su voz queda, y hay algo en su postura que le hace que Stiles se relaje lo suficiente como para recordar que sigue desnudo. Su cerebro sigue repitiendo  _ sal de aquí, sal de aquí, sal de aquí.  _

“Puedo coger mi ropa, por favor.” 

“Claro.” Derek las busca en el suelo y las pasa por encima de la cama, cuidadoso de mantener su distancia, al parecer. 

Stiles estira de la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos, no queriendo alejar la mirada de Derek lo suficiente como para ponérselos. “Voy al baño.”

“Vale.” 

“No te muevas,” dice Stiles, y abraza las ropas cerca de su cuerpo mientras camina hacia atrás hacia el baño, buscando el mango a su espalda, antes de ser finalmente capaz de meterse y cerrar la puerta tras sí.

Está temblando, se da cuenta, cuando se intenta poner la ropa. Su corazón ya no galopa, pero late con tanta fuerza que piensa que se le van a romper las costillas. Hay algo aquí que no entiende, y una pequeña voz al fondo de su cabeza le dice que no quiere averiguarlo. 

Aún temblando, duda con su mano en el mango de la puerta. Necesita irse. Derek va a tener que dejarle irse. 

“Voy a salir,” dice, sorprendido por lo aterrado que suena, su voz temblando. “Y tú no te vas a mover. Voy a coger mis cosas y me iré, y tú no vas a intentar detenerme, ¿vale?”

Se odia a sí mismo por añadir esa pregunta al final. Exhala dos respiraciones temblorosas antes de que Derek diga, apenas audible a través de la puerta, “Vale.” 

“No te muevas,” avisa Stiles cuando abre el pestillo de la puerta y echa hacia abajo el mango. 

“No me moveré.” 

En la habitación, Derek sigue donde le dejó Stiles, como si no se hubiera movido. Parece normal, los ojos preocupados cuando encuentra la mirada de Stiles durante un segundo antes de que Stiles tenga que apartar la mirada. Porque sabe, sabe que hay algo aquí que está  _ jodido _ . 

“Te escribiré cuando llegue a casa, y no vas a intentar detenerme o llamarme.” Consigue no añadir el  _ ¿Vale? _ al final esta vez. 

Derek asiente, y si Stiles no estuviera tan aterrado, quizás se sentiría mal por lo pálido que parece Derek. 

Cierra la puerta de la habitación cuando sale, queriendo otra barrera entre ellos, y mira por el pasillo cuando se pone las zapatillas, asegurándose de que Derek no le sigue. 

Justo antes de irse, mira a los zapatos perfectamente brillantes de Derek y susurra, “Adiós.” 

La vuelta a casa pasa en un aturdimiento. Se está apretando las manos con tanta fuerza que se le entumecen los dedos, y casi se pasa su parada, demasiado atrapado en los ojos brillantes de Derek como para darse cuenta de dónde está, hasta que las puertas están a punto de cerrarse y él apenas consigue colarse entre ellas. 

Le lleva cuatro intentos meter la llave en la cerradura, y su cerebro está dando vueltas con pensamientos confusos, y las ganas de contarle todo a Scott. ¿Pero quién le creería? 

Da dos pasos dentro de la casa cuando Scott aparece. “¿Que ha pasado?”

Y Stiles quiere mentir, quiere decir que está bien y que solo está cansado. Pero sigue temblando, y cuanto más le mira Scott con sus grandes y preocupados ojos, más tiembla, y Stiles no sabe cómo respirar. 

“Tengo que decirle a Derek que estoy en casa,” susurra, y manosea su móvil, dejándolo caer en el felpudo al lado de los zapatos que aún lleva. 

“Stiles, ¿qué ha pasado?”

La mano de Scott es caliente sobre su brazo, y Stiles aspira aire. 

“Tengo que decirle a Derek que estoy en casa,” dice de nuevo. No quiere que Derek se vuelva a presentar sin avisar. Nunca. 

“Vamos, siéntate en el sofá.” Scott le conduce amablemente al salón, y le hace sentarse en su sofá andrajoso. “Llamaré a Derek y se lo haré saber. Solo siéntate aquí y respira, ¿vale? Respiraciones profundas.” 

No sabe cuánto pasa hasta que Scott regresa y posa su móvil en la mesa de café y se sienta a su lado. 

“He llamado a Derek,” dice, y coge la mano de Stiles, alejándole ligeramente de sus pensamientos en espiral de  _ qué cojones _ . “¿No te ha hecho daño, no?”

“No.”

“¿Pero estás asustado, no?” dice Scott como si no hubiera nada raro con ello. Como si supiera que Stiles ha visto como los ojos de Derek brillaban rojos. 

“Si, creo que quizás me ha drogado.”

“No te ha drogado,” le dice Scott, y Stiles frunce el ceño, porque eso no es lo que diría un buen amigo ante esa frase. “Bueno, ¿sus ojos han brillado, verdad?”

Aspirando aire, Stiles mira alrededor, esperando que haya cámaras o algo. “Cómo-”

“Mira, tío…” Scott se calla, rascándose la cabeza. “La verdad es que no hay un modo fácil de decir esto sin que suene a un circo de extraños.” 

“Si me vas a decir que tus ojos también brillan rojos, te voy a dar un puñetazo, y voy a llamar - no lo sé, a  _ Jesús _ \- y decirle que estaba de coña cuando dije que me transfirieran a una realidad alterna durante los exámenes finales.” Se siente más fácil, ser ridículo por ello, de esa manera el martilleo de su corazón no parece tan horrible. 

Scott sonríe ligeramente, y para el alivio de Stiles, parece igual de adorable que siempre, incluso cuando sus ojos están tristes. “Rojos no, no.” 

Durante un segundo, Stiles piensa que se va a desmayar. Scott ladea la cabeza, estudiándole como si estuviera determinando si Stiles va a combustionar o no. “Es algo bastante serio, y no es algo que debería de saber cualquiera.”

“Yo no soy cualquiera,” protesta Stiles inmediatamente. 

“Cierto,” coincide Scott, “pero te acaba de dar un ataque de nervios con tu novio, y si huyes de aquí, no tienes realmente otro lugar al que ir.”

Tomando una repsiración temblorosa, Stiles tiene que admitir que Scott tiene razón. Aún así, sabe que si no lo averigua ahora, no es como si fuera a ser capaz de ir a la cama. Ahora sabe que hay  _ algo _ que no sabe. Algo que Scott y Derek comparten de lo que él no era consciente. 

“Soy un hombre lobo.”

Stiles parpadea, y luego resopla una risa. No se puede contener. “Claro.” 

El modo en el que Scott frunce el ceño, pareciendo molesto probablemente por primera vez, hace que la risa de Stiles se muera en sus labios. “¿No lo dices en serio, verdad? ¿Es algún tipo de droga?”

Scott le mira mal. “No. Es la verdad. No sé cómo piensas que unos ojos que brillan rojos es más probable por causa de la droga, que-”

“¿-que ser un hombre lobo?” interrumpe Stiles. Medio espera que alguien salte de detrás del sofá, gritando  _ Punk’d _ . “No lo se, ¿quizás porque los hombres lobo no existen?” 

“Te lo enseñaría si estuviera seguro de que no huirías de mi.”

Stiles se congela. “¿Qué?”

“Stiles,” dice Scott, la voz amable. “Nunca te he mentido antes. Nunca te he intentado hacer daño. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?”

“Verdad,” repite Stiles, preguntándose a dónde va esto. 

“Y tienes miedo, porque has visto algo que no puedes explicar. ¿Verdad?”

Stiles duda, intentando no pensar en los ojos rojos de Derek. “Verdad.”

“Así que, cuando te digo que soy un hombre lobo, y que Derek también lo es, no es porque esté intentando gastar una broma. Es porque quiero hacerte entender lo que pasado.”

“¿Qué ha pasado?” susurra Stiles. 

Stiles duda visiblemente. “No es como si Derek me vaya a hablar mucho de ello, pero a veces, cuando estamos en...uh, situaciones intensas, es más difícil controlar el cambio.”

“El cambio,” repite Stiles. 

“Por lo que he reunido del par de veces que he conocido a Derek, y en todos los dos minutos que pudimos hablar después de ir al cine, nació siendo hombre lobo, así que tiene más práctica que yo. Pero también es un alfa, así que a veces sus instintos son más fuertes que los míos.” 

La parte lógica de Stiles entiende que esto es una basura como la copa de un pino. Sin embargo, hay algo rascando al fondo de su mente, haciéndole pensar  _ pero y si no lo es… _

“¿Sus instintos son matarme?”

Scott bufa divertido. “Obviamente no. No es un animal-”

Stiles quiere protestar ante eso mucho, pero no lo hace. 

“-pero a veces, cuando estamos un muy buen lugar-” Scott se aclara la garganta “-o con alguien que nos atrae toda la atención, el control sobre el cambio puede flaquear.” 

Mirando a sus manos, Stiles piensa que puede que se haya vuelto loco. Sobre todo porque no está huyendo. Un poco porque de algún modo tiene sentido. No puede explicar  _ porqué  _ lo tiene, sin embargo. 

“Necesito dormir,” dice finalmente, cuando la tensión y la adrenalina empiezan a dejar su cuerpo, y están tan jodidamente exhausto.  

“Hablaremos más cuando te levantes.”

Asintiendo. Stiles se levanta del sofá. Su propia estabilidad le sorprende. “Claro. Vale.”

Su habitación se siente como un refugio cuando cierra la puerta tras él. No la cierra con pestillo, pensando que las palabras de Scott son verdad - nunca antes ha intentado hacer daño a Stiles, ¿así que por qué va a empezar ahora?

No es hasta que se desviste que se da cuenta de que sus muslos y culo siguen parcialmente cubiertos de lubricante. Oh Dios. Ha huido en mitad del sexo. 

Hundiéndose en la cama, se hace un ovillo después de subir las mantas hasta la barbilla. El día empezó como todo lo que había esperado. Casi de todas las formas. Hubo esperanza de que terminara con un felices para siempre, o algo parecido. 

Tiembla cuando piensa en los ojos brillantes de Derek. La explicación de Scott es ridícula, obviamente. Los hombres lobos son para series cutres de televisión y libros raros. No la realidad. 

Asún así, recuerda claramente como Derek y Scott se congelaron la primera vez que se conocieron. Recuerda esa vez que tuvo sexo con Derek en su despacho, y como Stiles había asumido que eran las luces de afuera las que hicieron que sus ojos parecieran rojos. 

Tragando, piensa en las últimas semanas, cuando Derek había insistido en follarle desde atrás, y tiembla, recordando como Derek había presionado su cara contra su garganta  _ cada vez _ . Por aquel entonces, Stiles había asumido que era porque quería cercanía. Ahora, bueno, quizás estaba intentando esconder su cara para que Stiles no se diera cuenta. 

Los ojos rojos de Derek no hubieran pasado si Stiles no le hubiera rogado que abriera los ojos. 

Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado antes de que Derek se lo hubiera dicho por sí mismo?

Mira a su teléfono en la mesilla de noche, y su corazón arde cuando piensa en que no se volverá a iluminar con un mensaje de buenas noches de Derek. 

Ahora todo ha terminado. 

◊

Pasan dos semanas antes de que sea capaz de aceptar que Scott le está diciendo la verdad. Hace falta que Scott se transforme delante de él, sus ojos volviéndose dorados y su cara cambiando a una cosa ridícula, recordándole a Stiles una máscara de Halloween cutre. 

Tiene suerte de que Scott sea lo suficientemente paciente como para dejarle tirar de sus patillas y mejillas, solo para recomprobar que siguen  _ pegadas _ . 

Stiles tiene un ataque de nervios de cuarenta y siete minutos en su cuarto, antes de salir y pedirle a Scott que lo haga de nuevo. 

Ahora, ha llegado a ese extraño punto en donde le obligan a darse cuenta de que los hombres lobo existen, y luego se pregunta a sí mismo:  _ ¿Qué más ahí ahí fuera? _ Intenta no pensar en ello demasiado. 

Derek, sin embargo. Piensa en Derek mucho. 

Leal a su palabra, no ha contactado con Stiles. No se ha presentado sin avisar, no ha llamado, ni siquiera ha enviado un mensaje. 

Stiles desearía poder estar feliz por ello. Que pudiera seguir adelante, y dejarlo atrás. Pero las palabras que Derek le dijo antes de que huyera esa noche se ha repetido una y otra vez en la mente de Stiles.  _ No voy a hacerte daño _ . 

Piensa en cuando se conocieron, y Stiles se metió en un coche con un completo desconocido. Derek no le hizo daño entonces. Recuerda cuando Derek le avisó de Deucalion esa vez en el baño del restaurante. O las veces en las que le permitió a Stiles usar su condo para estudiar. Ni mencionar todas las veces en las que estuvieron solos. Ese fin de semana en la cabaña, una semana entera en un paraíso tropical. Derek podría haberle hecho daño cientos de veces, y en ninguna de ellos estuvo ni remotamente cerca de hacerlo. 

En su lugar, Stiles piensa en las veces que Derek le tocó tan amablemente. Cómo acarició el pelo de Stiles, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Y cada vez que besó a Stiles como si Stiles fuera alguien preciado. Cada conversación en la que dejó entrar a Stiles, hablando sobre temas delicados en lo referente a su trabajo, o cuando se durmió contra Stiles en la bañera. 

Son las ochos pasadas cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que no puede dejar a Derek por esto. No cuando está bien al vivir con Scott. No cuando sigue tan increíblemente  _ enamorado _ . 

Coge un suéter en su camino a la puerta y toca su móvil con la palma para asegurarse de que lo tiene. Durante todo el viaje en metro, piensa en lo que va a decir. Intenta no pensar en que Derek vaya a rechazarle. 

El edificio está vacío hasta provocar eco, comparado con lo ocupado que es normalmente durante el día, pero Stiles está aliviado de encontrar a George Matthews tras el recibidor. 

“Ey George,” dice en tono amigable, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su suéter. “¿Puedo subir?” 

“¿Lo sabe el Sr. Hale?” pregunta George, pero no suena nada desconfiado, para el alivio de Stiles. 

“No,” confiesa, porque lo último que quiere es que George le pille en una mentira. “Tuvimos una pelea y quiero sorprenderle. Para disculparme.” 

“Oh.” Los ojos de George se agrandan. “Últimamente parecía cansado. Eso lo explica.” 

Stiles finge que su pecho no duele por ello. “¿Por favor? Me aseguraré de que no estés en problemas. Solo...de verdad que quiero hablar con él.”

“Creo que tiene una reunión, pero te permitiré pasar.” George pincha con el ratón por su ordenador. “La verdad es que estás en la lista de aprobados que el Sr. Hale actualizó antes del viaje de la compañía.” 

El alivio le golpea tan fuerte que se deja caer un poco contra la mesa, cuando George le da una tarjeta de visitante y presiona un botón para abrir la puerta. “Ya sabes el piso.” 

No le golpea a Stiles hasta que está en el piso veintitrés que es bastante raro que Derek tenga una reunión de negocios a las nueve de la noche. Por otro lado, normalmente trabaja hasta tarde cuando Stiles no le fuerza a irse a casa y dormir algo. 

El piso de Derek está a oscuras y silencioso cuando sale del ascensor. La única luz proviene del despacho de Derek, al fondo del pasillo. Cogiendo aire, calmando a su tembloroso corazón, Stiles golpea con los nudillos en la mesa de Isaac, antes de dirigirse a su objetivo. 

Puede hacerlo. Es solo Derek. Ha venido aquí para solucionar las cosas antes, por la noche, y las cosas funcionaron bien en el pasado. 

Cuando llega al despacho de Derek, sin embargo, escucha voces. Una es definitivamente la de Derek, y la otra es una que Stiles cree reconocer, pero no sabe decir de donde. 

Camina más lento, sin embargo, intentando unir los puntos. Los ve antes incluso de llegar a la puerta de Derek. Están en una mesa de conferencias, y desde este ángulo, Stiles puede verlos perfectamente desde esta distancia, aún cubierto sobre todo en oscuridad. 

Y sabe, en un instante, por qué reconoce la voz. Porque ha conocido a este hombre antes. Ha  _ cenado _ con él. Le ofreció dinero para acostarse con él. 

Derek fue el que le dijo que se lo pensase de nuevo. Derek fue el que le ofreció una solución. 

Y ahora, ambos están en el despacho de Derek. Como si se conocieran. 

Deucalion tiene la chaqueta de su traje echado sobre una silla vacía, y está bebiendo algo de un vaso. Derek está echado hacia atrás desde donde está sentado, pero tiene su espalda hacia Stiles. 

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Stiles nota que el ascensor sigue ahí, con las puertas abiertas. Y corre de vuelta, golpeando el botón del piso cero tan rápido como puede. No quiere estar atrapado ahí arriba, con un hombre lobo y un puto creep. Quienes aparentemente se conocen, aunque Derek nunca se molestó en decirle eso a Stiles. 

Está respirando fuerte cuando llega al primer piso, y le da a George su tarjeta sin saber qué decir. 

“¿Ya?” pregunta. ¿Cómo ha ido?” 

“Bien,” miente Stiles, forzando una sonrisa. “Arreglaremos el resto en casa.” 

La sonrisa que George le da de vuelta es tan auténtica que Stiles se siente como la mayor mierda de persona en la Tierra por mentirle. “Me alegra oír eso, Sr. Stilinski. ¡Tenga una buena noche!”

“Tú también.” 

Una vez más, está en el metro, tan de lleno en sus pensamientos que casi sale en una parada anterior. 

Intenta solucionarlo, sacar algún tipo de explicación lógica a por qué Derek y Deucalion podrían estar reunidos. Pero no puede. Todo su cerebro le grita que le han estado engañando todo este tiempo. Que quizás, quizás era el plan desde el inicio. Que Deucalion sería el creepy, y luego Derek aparecería como un caballero de brillante armadura. Y Stiles, bueno, se lo ha tragado todo este tiempo. 

Scott no está en casa cuando Stiles regresa, y está agradecido por ello. No tiene ganas de explicar otra cosa jodidamente rara que concierne a Derek ahora mismo. 

Va a enterrar todo este capítulo de su vida, y nunca volver a mirarlo. Lo ha hecho un billón de veces antes, y lo puede volver a hacer. Al final se irá por si solo. 

Y por la primera vez desde que huyó de Derek la primera vez, hace ya dos semanas, Stiles llora hasta caer dormido. Porque esto es. Se acabó. 

Y ha estado enamorado con una mentira. 

◊

Está triste durante una semana entera, pensando que se va a partir en dos. Y luego, luego solo está enfadado. Está enfadado cuando estudia para sus exámenes de mitad de semestre, y furioso cuando recibe un email de RH de Financias ABO en San Francisco, donde se apuntó para unas prácticas de empresa hace una eternidad y se olvidó de ello. 

Piensa que quizás aquí es donde es donde las cosas dan la vuelta. Quizás aquí es donde vuelve a aprender a respirar sin dolor en el pecho, y donde va a la cama sin sentirse vacío. Quizás. 

Accediendo a una entrevista por Skype, está aliviado en ocuparse con algo que no sea Derek durante unos días. El manager de RH es una mujer amable, que le hace preguntas difíciles, y Stiles está seguro de que ha jodido todo hasta que recibe otro email, ofreciéndole el puesto. 

Esa noche, se tumba en la cama y piensa en el hecho de que va a escapar de Nueva York durante al menos tres meses este verano. Después de la graduación, se irá, y va a ganar algo de experiencia, y con suerte un trabajo. Debería de ser un alivio saber que no tendrá que preocuparse por encontrarse con Derek ahí. Pero no lo es. 

Una semana antes de los exámenes finales, mira a la pila de dinero en su cuenta bancaria, y es como si hubiera tragado cemento. Le golpea entonces, quizás por primera vez, que solía tener dinero con desconocidos por dinero. Sabe que hay muchos que hacen lo mismo sin dudarlo, que aman su trabajo. Pero él no es uno de ellos. No lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido otra opción. Si pudiera, se olvidaría de todo. Ha habido momentos de demasiados tocamientos, y no suficiente lubricante, de manos ásperas y palabras en las que preferiría no volver a pensar. 

Llama a un terapeuta en San Francisco al día siguiente. De todos modos tiene todo este dinero - puede gastarlo en sanarse. 

Después de su último examen final, llama a su padre y llora por teléfono. Pretende que es porque no quiere dejar a Scott detrás, aunque sigue con el apartamento, y no porque está haciendo las maletas para California y ha tenido que ver todas las ropas que Derek le compró. 

Al día siguiente, Stiles las guarda en una bolsa y se dirige a Suit&Tie. 

“No devolvemos dinero en objetos hechos a medida,” le dice Jackson, y definitivamente no aprueba los vaqueros de Stiles y su camiseta, o sus vans desaliñadas. 

“Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero una devolución,” suspira Stiles. “Solo quiero devolverlas. No las quiero.”

Jackson le estudia. “Estás hecho una mierda.”

“Gracias.”

“No te he visto en bastante tiempo,” dice entonces, como si Stiles no acabase de decirle que quiere devolver todas las prendas de ropa. 

“No he necesitado exactamente tu ayuda.” No quiere hablar de ello. No quiere hablar de ello con Scott, quien desistió de hacer preguntas hace un mes, así que definitivamente no tiene ganas de hablar de ello con este capullo. 

“Vale.” Jackson hace una pausa, y luego mira a la bolsa. “¿Quieres que se las envíe de vuelta al Sr. Hale?”

“Bueno, técnicamente son suyas. Pagó por ellas.”

Jackson parece querer decir algo sobre Derek no siendo capaz de entrar en ninguna de las ropas de ahí, pero se encoge de hombros como si no le importase. “Podrías habérselas dado tú mismo. Su coche acaba de parar afuera.”

Congelándose en el sitio, el corazón de Stiles empieza a latir con tanta rapidez y fuerza que está seguro de que se va a desmayar. 

“Joder,” masculla Jackson, y el coge del brazo. “Ve a la parte de atrás, entonces.” 

Un momento después, Stiles es empujado a la sala de atrás, intentando controlar su corazón, dado que hay voces al otro lado. 

“¿Está aquí para recoger su traje, Sr. Hale?” dice Jackson, y suena completamente diferente a cuando habla con Stiles. 

Stiles solo puede escuchar algo que suena como algo vagamente afirmativo, pero incluso el bajo sonido de la voz de Derek a través de la puerta le hace encogerse sobre sí mismo. Se desliza por la pared, atrayendo las rodillas hacia su pecho. 

“También me han pedido que te diera esto.”

Stiles quiere maldecir, pero está bastante seguro de que Derek le oiría. En las últimas semanas, ha aprendido mucho de las habilidades desarrolladas de Scott. Hizo muchas cosas incómodas, cuando piensa en ello. De cualquier modo, Jackson no debía de darle las ropas a Derek  _ ahora _ , con Stiles bajo el mismo techo. 

“¿Está él aquí?” pregunta Derek, y Stiles inspira, temblando, porque suena tan cerca.  _ Conoce a Deucalion _ , se dice a sí mismo, y tiembla por una razón completamente diferente esta vez. No puede ver a Derek. Se romperá si lo hace. 

“Ya no,” dice Jackson, y suena casi frío. “No se lo que le has hecho, pero parecía haber perdido cuatro kilos y la habilidad de dormir.”

Mirando a sus muslos, Stiles no cree que lo del peso sea cierto. Lo de dormir, sin embargo. Dormir es difícil de un modo en el que no lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo. No desde que Derek llegó a su vida el otoño pasado. 

Hay un largo silencio, en el que Stiles se pregunta su Derek puede escuchar su corazón errático y si va a pillar a Jackson en su mentira. Scott le dijo una vez que puede escuchar cuando alguien miente, por el modo en que aumentan los latidos, así que Derek también deber poder hacerlo. 

Una parte de él no quiere hacer otra cosa que ver a Derek de nuevo. Una parte aún más grande - la que es lógica - quiere permanecer bien lejos. 

“Vale,” dice Derek finalmente. Suena cansado. “Si...si le ves, dile que se puede quedar con el resto.”

_ El dinero _ , piensa Stiles. Se refiere al dinero. 

“Tenga un buen día, Sr. Hale,” dice Jackson, y el lugar se queda en silencio. 

Stiles toma respiraciones profundas, hasta que finalmente Jackson abre la puerta.

“Si has vomitado sobre algo que valga más de cien dólares, vas a pagar por ello.”

“No he vomitado sobre  _ nada _ ,” salta Stiles, pero cuando se pone de pie, viendo la expresión poco impresionada de Jackson, no puede evitar estar agradecido. Jackson Whittemore le acaba de salvar el culo. “Gracias.” 

Jackson rueda los ojos. “Pírate.” 

Sintiéndose algo más liviano, Stiles se dirige a casa de nuevo y guarda el resto de sus ropas para el verano. Es extraño, mirar por su habitación y pensar que quizás la próxima vez que venga aquí, será porque se va a mudar. 

“¿Por qué no haces prácticas de empresa aquí en su lugar?” se queja Scott mientras ven el capítulo final de esa serie esa misma noche. Todos los que le gustaban a Stiles han muerto, así que ya no le gusta tanto. 

“No me ofrecieron ninguna.” Es cierto. Puede que hubiera ocurrido, si se hubiera esforzado más, pero escapar a otro estado es probablemente exactamente lo que necesita ahora mismo. 

“¿No puedes volver luego?” Scott le da una mirada de ruego. Le quedan un par de años para acabar, y Stiles desearía haberle conocido en su primer año. 

“Quizás,” dice encogiéndose de hombros. “Aquí también tienen una oficina.”

“Eso sería  _ genial _ .” Scott señala por la sala. “Podríamos vivir en esa mierda de apartamento y comer Cheerios, y la vida sería  _ genial _ .”

Tragando el nudo de su garganta, Stiles asiente. “Si, veré lo que puedo hacer.” 

_ Veré si estoy lo suficientemente entero _ , es lo que quiere decir. 

◊

Su padre viene en avión para ver cómo se gradúa y Stiles solo puede pensar en unas pocas veces en las que ha estado así de feliz. 

_ Es libre _ . 

Por alguna razón, medio espera ver a Derek entre la multitud, pero no está ahí. Stiles no cree que debería de estar decepcionado por ello. 

Durante las últimas semanas, le ha estado dando vueltas a lo de Deucalion una y otra vez, y no se siente  _ bien _ . Stiles tuvo malas sensaciones con él desde el principio, y con Derek nunca tuvo esa sensación. Nunca. La única vez en la que Stiles tuvo miedo de él fue cuando sus ojos se volvieron rojos. 

No puede culparse exactamente por eso, pero no cree que tampoco pueda culpar a Derek por no decírselo. 

Por otro lado, Stiles no cree que pueda pasar por al alto el hecho de que Derek se reuniera con Deucalion fuera de las horas de oficina,  _ bebiendo _ algo con él. Aleja ese hilo de pensamientos por centésima vez, y deja que su padre y Scott le abracen hasta que le duele. 

De todos modos va a ir a California. No hay motivo para pensar en Derek ya. Es un capítulo cerrado.  

◊

San Francisco es todo lo que Stiles sabía de ella. Es hermosa, y divertida, y se siente inmediatamente en casa en Finanzas ABO. La otra gente de RH son amigables y le dan la bienvenida, pero la que más le gusta es la directora ejecutiva. 

Se llama Laura Keating, y se pasa cada día para comerse un donut con Stiles desde que le dijo, la primera semana que estuvo aquí, que debería de lavar su taza de café en vez de dejarle en el fregadero. En su defensa, no sabía que la directora ejecutiva era una mujer en sus treinta y muchos, con ropas y una actitud que le recordaban a cada mujer sarcástica de  _ Suits _ . 

“¿Te has graduado en NYU, verdad?” le pregunta un Martes, cuando se está intentando concentrar en los informes de salud de este mes. La gente está menos estresada en comparación con el otro mes. Eso es algo positivo. 

“Si,” dice, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. “¿Por?”

“También tenemos una oficina allí. ¿Por qué querías venir aquí?”

“Tenía que alejarme un tiempo,” masculla, y se pregunta por qué Robertson de Servicio al Consumidor siempre tiene que añadir una queja sobre algo irrelevante (esta vez es porque opina que la selección de tés es algo pobre) en la última caja etiquetada como  _ Otras cosas que mi empleado debería de saber _ . 

El té no está jodidamente relacionado con el ambiente laboral. Bueno, hasta ahora, porque para Stiles se está volviendo un problema de molestia ahora mismo. 

“¿Quieres ir allí, o quedarte aquí?” pregunta ella, y Stiles suspira, minimizando la ventana de la pantalla. De todos modos no se puede concentrar cuando le está hablando.

“En donde sea que consiga un trabajo, supongo. Pero echo de menos a mi compañero de piso.” Lo hace. Habla con Scott casi cada día, y es casi imposible imaginarse  _ no _ viviendo allí en otoño. 

“Déjame hablar con los de RH allí, y veremos lo que podemos hacer.” Ella le sonríe y se levanta para irse.

“Espera, ¿me acabas de ofrecer un empleo?” grita Stiles tras ella, haciendo que se detenga en la puerta. 

“Ya veremos.” Luego su sonrisa se vuelve más seria. “Pero vas a tener que dejar una impresión en el tio que lleva ese sitio, y ese está hecho de piedra.”  

“Ayuda,” susurra Stiles entre dientes cuando se va. No está seguro de si se refiere a la potencial oferta de trabajo, o al hecho de que va a tener que ser encantador y  _ competente _ con un tío que aparentemente está hecho de hielo.

Lo positivo de pasar entre nueve y diez horas en el trabajo cada día es que Stiles no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en Derek. 

Ha empezado también terapia, y algunas de las cosas que había alejado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo - que no implican a Derek de ninguna forma - son difíciles de manejar. A veces cae en la cama y se cae dormido inmediatamente, pero a menudo, después de sus sesiones de terapia, se queda tumbado despierto y  _ piensa _ . 

Su terapueta le dijo que la lamentación no sirve de nada. Que sus  _ y sis  _ son destructivos y de todos modos no cambiarían nada. Ha hecho las elecciones que ha hecho, y el pasado no va a cambiar, no importa lo mucho que lo intente. Ella intenta hacer que se concentre en el ahora, y en lo que necesita para seguir adelante. 

Así que eso es lo que intenta. Sobre todo, trabaja mucho en no ser demasiado duro consigo mismo. 

Es a final de Julio, y su décima semana, cuando Maura - la mujer de cincuenta y algo de apariencia severa pero que no lo es que está en la mesa colindante - dice, “Cariño, prepárate para un  _ día de locos _ . El presidente de Nueva York viene hoy, y siempre es  _ un descojone _ .”

Mueve los gatos de porcelana de su mesa en un nuevo orden. Lo hace de vez en cuando desde que empezó Stiles - definitivamente es raro. 

“¿Por qué?” pregunta, estirándose en la silla. 

“El tío es una delicia,” dice Jordan desde el otro lado del tablero que separa sus escritorios. “Pero sabes, la Sra. Keating es divertida y relajada...bueno, su hermano no ha recibido los mismos rasgos.”

Maura succiona de la pajita de su latte helado. “Mantén tu distancia y podrás apreciar la delicia, y no experimentarás nada de la incomodidad entre esos dos. No se llevan muy bien.”

“Jesús,” se queja Stiles. Estaba planeando terminar la presentación que estaba preparando para nuevos caminos del planteamiento de organización interna hoy, pero a juzgar por su excitación, probablemente no va a tener mucho tiempo. 

Dos horas después, no sabe cómo no sumó dos y dos. No es hasta que Derek pasa por las puertas hacia el auditorio después de Laura y Stiles casi tiene un infarto que se da cuenta. 

Debería de haberse dado cuenta. Debería de haber conectado a la Laura de Derek a  _ esta _ Laura. La sangre  _ fluyendo _ por sus orejas, y no puede escuchar una palabra de lo que Derek o Laura dicen en el escenario. 

Derek parece haberse agotado estos últimos meses. Probablemente no es algo que otra gente notaría, piensa Stiles, pero sigue llevando su traje hecho a mano, su pelo está impoluto, y su barba peinada. Pero su mirada está cansada, incluso desde donde está sentado Stiles, y sus mejillas un poco huecas. 

Mirándole desde el público, Stiles siente una punzada tras sus costillas. Es tan afilado y preciso, y si, no importa lo que se ha estado diciendo a sí mismo. Echa de menos a Derek. Los sentimientos que tiene por él no se han ido. 

Ha estado preocupado durante un tiempo en que quizás solo se preocupó por Derek porque era amable, y por el hecho de que le estaba pagando a Stiles para evitar que hiciera cosas que no quería. No hubiera sido raro.

Ahora mismo, sentado en un sitio donde Derek no puede verle y permitiéndose mirar, Stiles no cree que ese sea el caso. Se enamoró de Derek porque es  _ Derek _ . Por su humor seco, y el modo en que siempre se a preocupado pese a fingir no hacerlo. Por su sonrisa, y la manera en la que ha estado allí para escuchar. Por sus besos, sus ánimos. 

Si, ahora mismo, Stiles está bastante seguro de que se hubiera enamorado de Derek, daba igual la situación, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. 

Sin embargo, en cuanto la información sobre los siguientes desafíos del próximo otoño y oportunidades ha acabado, Stiles tiene la sospecha de que quizás Derek tuvo más que ver en sus prácticas de empresa de lo que habría sospechado. Durante mucho había asumido que había recibido esto por mérito propio, pero conociendo a Derek, Stiles está seguro de que quería compensarle de algún modo. Y eso simplemente no está bien, joder. Para nada. 

Está bufando con mala leche en su mesa, y tanto Maura cómo Jordan mantienen su distancia al comer ellos solos por una vez, claramente confusos por lo que ha provocado esto. Stiles no puede culparles, pero tampoco se lo puede explicar. 

No es hasta que se acaba el descanso de la comida que su enfado estalla en humo. Porque justo cuando está a punto de irse al comedor, Laura pasa por las puertas, señalando a Stiles y diciendo: 

“Y este es el chico que necesitas contratar para RH en Nueva York.” 

Y Stiles se congela, dejándose caer en su silla, cuando Derek entra. Puede que haya mantenido secretos a Stiles, pero nunca ha sido un buen actor, así que el shock que pasa por la cara de Derek hasta que consigue controlarla es real. Stiles lo sabe. Así que cuando la expresión de dolor se asienta en los ojos de Derek, una vez ha asentado sus rasgos faciales a su máscara estoica de nuevo, Stiles sabe que eso también es real. 

“Hola,” consigue decir Stiles finalmente, y está temblando desde donde está sentado. Desearía tener algo con lo que ocupar sus manos. Cuando Derek no responde, Stiles roba una mirada hacia Laura, quien obviamente es mucho mejor en unir las piezas que Stiles. 

“¿Os conocéis?” 

Stiles asiente, luchando por encontrar sus palabras. “Si, pero no lo sabíamos.”

Resistiendo las ganas de darse una bofetada, lo intenta de nuevo. 

“Quiero decir, no tenía ni idea de que Derek era tu hermano. Que, uh, las compañías fueran las mismas.” 

“Técnicamente no lo son,” dice Derek, y el sonido de su voz hace que el pecho de Stiles duela. 

“Joder, Derek, básicamente lo son,” salta Laura, antes de mirar entre ellos. “Pues creo que sería una buena idea si decidierais tener una reunión de  comida para el resto del día, y arreglar las cosas antes de mañana.” 

“Tengo fecha límite de una presentación,” protesta Stiles. 

“Ha sido extendida. Ahora salid de aquí antes de que alguien más lo note.” 

Mirando, Stiles la mira salir de la habitación, y luego solo quedan ellos dos. 

“Deberías habérmelo dicho,” dice Derek, y suena severo. No concuerda con la expresión a flor de piel de sus ojos. 

“¿Decirte qué?” pregunta Stiles, comprobando a ver si aún puede sentir sus piernas para ponerse de pie sin parecer un completo idiota. 

“Que estabas de prácticas aquí. Eso es algo que necesitas decirme.” 

Parpadeando, le lleva un segundo a Stiles entender, y luego - Oh Dios, cómo puede ser  _ Derek _ el que piensa que Stiles ha tenido algo que ver con esto. 

“¿Como tú me dijiste lo de ser un hombre lobo?” pregunta, dejando caer su voz en la última palabra, y Derek aparta la mirada momentáneamente, cerrando sus ojos. Stiles está agradecido por estar molesto, porque eso es más fácil que lidiar con este dolor de corazón. “No lo  _ sabía _ , Derek.”

“Te di mi tarjeta de negocios. Está ahí.”

Extendiendo los brazos, Stiles suelta un suspiro frustrado. “No tenía  _ ni idea _ . Ni siquiera pensaba que tenía esa puñetera tarjeta ya. Tengo tu número en mi móvil, sabía el camino a tu oficina, no es como si la  _ necesitase _ .” 

Derek le mira por un largo momento, y quizás está comprobando el latido de Stiles. Igual no lo necesita, porque conoce a Stiles mejor que nadie. 

“Vale.”

Así de cerca, parece aún más como si hubiera corrido una maratón emocional constante desde que Stiles dejó su condo aquel día. Aún es el hombre más atractivo sobre el que Stiles ha posado sus ojos, pero el modo en que sus ojos están algo opacos, como si su alma estuviera cansada, hace que se le rompa el corazón a Stiles.

Y puede hacer esto. Puede solicionar esto. Obviamente no fue suficiente poner la tapa y dejar el estado durante unos meses. Su terapeuta le dijo que tenía que lidiar con momentos incómodos y sentimientos, pese a que su cuerpo le recompensara por huir de ellos. Así que eso es lo que va a hacer. 

“¿Te parece bien lo de la comida?” pregunta, porque aunque ha empezado a ir a terapia, no cree que Derek tenga a  _ nadie _ con quien hablar. Ni siquiera está seguro de que Derek tenga  _ amigos _ . “Está bien si no quieres, pero creo que hablar sería bueno.” 

Derek aparta la mirada, y Stiles espera. LLeva una eternidad hasta que Derek asiente. “Vale. Vamos.”

 

Stiles coge su teléfono y sigue a Derek mientras camina hacia el ascensor. No dicen nada cuando dejan el edificio, o cuando se montan en el coche juntos. No dicen nada mientras eligen la comida, o después de haber ordenado. 

No es hasta que Stiles tiene su risotto frente a él que se da cuenta de que, por primera vez en lo que a ellos dos se refiere, que va a tener que ser el que dar ese paso.

“No sabía que esto era parte de tu, ya sabes, organización. Si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera cogido.”

“No pasa nada,” dice Derek sin tocar su comida. “Se que no lo sabías.” 

“¿Porque has escuchado a mis latidos?” pregunta Stiles. Eso hace que Derek le mire a los ojos, y oh, Stiles también ha echado esto de menos. El modo en que Derek le mira. 

“No necesito eso para saber cuando dices la verdad.”

Su pecho se sienta algo apretado, y se pasa una mano por su esternón. “Si. Eso tiene sentido.” 

Hay una pausa de nuevo, y Stiles se imagina que esta puede ser su única oportunidad. “Dos semanas después de que...ya sabes...fui a la oficina a hablar contigo. El hecho de que eres un-” mira alrededor, extremadamente consciente de que aquí hay gente. “-si. Eso no importa tanto. Scott...explicó cosas. Entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste.”

“¿Cuándo fue esto?” pregunta Derek, frunciendo el ceño. 

“Bueno, era algo tarde, y fui a tu oficina. George me dejó subir sin llamar. Le dije que tuvimos una pelea, y dijo que estaba en alguna lista así que me dejó pasar sin avisarte.”

Conforme habla, la comprensión aparece en los ojos de Derek, pero deja a Stiles continuar. 

“Cuando subí allí. Estabas bebiendo algo con...con Deucalion.” Tomando aire, empuja su risotto por su plato, intentando distraerse por el miedo repentino de que tuviera razón con esto. “Y empecé a pensar que- que quizás lo conocías mejor de lo que pensaba. Que erais amigos. Que me habías liado. Que era algún tipo de gran plan desde el principio. Ya sabes, que él sería un creep y tú aparecerías para salvarme.” 

“No necesitas que te salve. Cierto es que pensé eso antes de conocerte, pero ahora ya lo sé mejor.” Dice Derek, pero su cara es un poco más amable que antes. “Lo conozco mejor de lo que te hice creer, pero no en el modo que piensas.” 

Stiles se fuerza a respirar hondo. Estará bien. 

“También es un alfa,” comienza Derek, y posa sus cubiertos. “Nos encontramos de vez en cuando, tanto solos como con otros alfas locales, para llevar la cuenta de la actividad en la ciudad y cosas como esa. ¿Recuerdas que te prevení sobre él?”

“Si.”

“Tuve esa reunión con él porque había tenido suficiente con su comportamiento. No puedo probar que hace que la gente desaparezca, pero el resto de nosotros tenemos nuestras sospechas. Fue básicamente para decirle que si no dejaba la ciudad y paraba, me aseguraría de conseguir esas pruebas y que pagara por ello.” 

“¿ _ Amenazaste _ a Deucalion?” Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de dónde poner el énfasis en esa frase, porque todo tendría sentido. 

“Yo no lo llamaría así,” dice Derek, sonando incómodo. “Y lo volvería a hacer. Solo le quería fuera de la ciudad primero.”

Stiles no sabe qué decir. Es mejor que cualquier escenario en el que había pensado. 

“Yo-” empieza Derek, y Stiles regresa a su conversación. Derek parece casi tímido, con su mirada desviada. “Pensé que te había olido allí, pero estaba seguro de que solo estaba imaginando cosas de nuevo.”

“¿De nuevo?” repite Stiles, y Derek se encoge de hombros. 

“Fue justo después de que te fueras. Ir a casa era difícil. Todo olía a ti. Intenté quedarme en el trabajo tanto como pude.”

“Perdona por irme,” susurra Stiles, y sus dedos pican por moverse por la mesa y coger la mano de Derek. 

Derek niega con la cabeza. “No tienes que disculparte por eso. Creo que hiciste lo correcto. Debería habértelo dicho mucho antes.”

“Quiero decir, Scott no me lo dijo, y compartimos piso.”

“¿Aún vives allí?”

“Estoy en el contrato de alquiler. Laura dijo que me podía transferir a la oficina de Nueva York si quería.” Posa su tenedor. “Me imagino que ahora no puedo, porque estás allí.”

“¿No te sentirías incómodo con ello?” conjetura Derek. 

Igual es raro que eso no es para nada en lo que estaba pensado Stiles. Probablemente  _ debería _ ser su razón. “Me imaginé que habría algún tipo de política de la compañía.”

“Debería de haber unos cuantos managers entre tú y yo, y Laura aún podría mantener la responsabilidad final sobre ti. Si eso es lo que quieres hacer. Dudo que me veas mucho, con eso de estar en pisos distintos y todo eso.”

Stiles se quiere frotar la cara con la mano. Esto es exactamente cómo es Derek, intentando asegurarse de que está cómodo, que no se pierda nada. 

“¿Qué hay de ti?” inquiere Stiles, porque eso es de lo que se suele olvidar Derek. 

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“¿Te parecería bien que estuviera allí?”

Derek le mira durante un momento como si no entendiera, y luego vuelve a desviar la mirada. “Si eso es lo que quieres.”

“Derek, no quiero que lo pases mal, solo porque esté ahí como un recordatorio de un mal recuerdo.”

Ante eso, la mirada de Derek se mueve de golpe a la suya, y le da a Stiles una sonrisa amarga. “Eso sería lo último que serías.”

Y durante un segundo, Stiles piensa que está flotando, el cuerpo ligero como el aire. Antes de tener oportunidad de pararlas, las palabras salen a trompicones de su boca. “Me enamoré de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Derek no dice nada inmediatamente y Stiles se queda esperando y esperando, su corazón latiendo con más fuerza con cada segundo que pasa, hasta que piensa que se le van a romper las costillas. 

“Eso esperaba,” dice Derek finalmente, la voz queda. “Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro. Me dijiste lo de la experiencia del novio, y estaba preocupado de estar viendo demasiadas cosas en ello.”

Hay una larga pausa, en la que Stiles contiene el aliento, antes de que Derek continúe. 

“Yo también me enamoré de ti. No pretendía hacerlo, pero lo hice.”

Stiles cede ante el picor en sus manos y la mueve por la mesa. La mano de Derek es cálida bajo la suya, y sus dedos son familiares cuando Stiles los entrelaza con los suyos. Su corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que Derek sería capaz de escucharlo aún sin la audición superdesarrollada. 

“¿Si?” pregunta, solo para asegurarse.

Derek sonríe entonces. Es pequeña, pero está ahí. “Si.”

Tomando una respiración temblorosa, Stiles también sonríe. Esto es bueno, decide, pero aún tiene preguntas. Cosas en las que piensa, pero no puede responder por sí solo. Necesita algunas respuestas. 

“¿Por qué empezaste a pagarme más después de que empezáramos a tener sexo?” pregunta, demasiado brusco, pero sabiendo que es la única manera. 

Derek está callado un largo momento, pero continúa sosteniendo la mirada de Stiles. Luego, deja salir un suspiro, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo esto durante mucho tiempo. “Fue un intento para decirme que no tenía sentimientos por ti. Pensaba que si te seguía pagando, y haciéndolo obvio para mi que no era nada más que un acuerdo, se iría lejos.” Está callado un momento de nuevo, pero esta vez aparta la mirada. “Y me estaba protegiendo a mí mismo, porque pensaba que era sobre hacerte sobrellevar la universidad para ti - que ese era el acuerdo. Me imaginé que podría parar de estar enamorado de ti si hacía eso perfectamente claro para mi.” 

Respirando lentamente, Stiles asiente. Todo este tiempo, han estado preocupados por lo mismo. Luego, porque ya hay muchos malentendidos entre ellos, pregunta: 

“¿Lo sigues estando?”

“¿Enamorado de ti?” pregunta Derek, y cuando Stiles asiente, dice, “Si.” 

“Yo también. Creo.” Tragando, Stiles aprieta un poco más los dedos de Derek. “Quiero decir, lo estoy, pero quiero ir lento.” 

Derek ladea cabeza, y Stiles se siente incierto, de repente. Solo porque Derek esté enamorado de él, y él esté enamorado de Derek, no quiere decir que Derek quiera que estén juntos. 

“Si quieres intentarlo cuando vuelva a Nueva York,” añade Stiles. 

“¿Tengo que esperar hasta entonces?”

El corazón de Stiles da un vuelco en su pecho. “No. Supongo que no.” 

El resto de la comida se vuelve lentamente menos incómoda, y pese a que Derek parezca más cansado que nunca, está sonriendo cuando deja a Stiles junto a su coche para que pueda conducir a casa. 

“Te veré mañana,” dice, y roza sus nudillos por la mejilla de Stiles. “¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?”

Sintiéndose caliente, Stiles asiente. “Si. ¿Y tú?”

“Si. Conduce con cuidado.”

Derek desaparece en el edificio de la oficina, y Stiles se sube a su coche. Beacon Hills está a apenas una hora en coche, pero lo necesita ahora mismo. Una parte de él no puede creerse que esto no sea un sueño. 

Sube el volumen de la música durante el viaje a casa, y canta - no le importa conocer la letra o no. En casa, su padre arquea una ceja al verle.

“¿Qué?” inquiere Stiles. 

“Voy a asumir que ha pasado algo bueno, o tendré que hacerte un análisis de drogas.” 

“Wow, gracias por la confianza.” Stiles rueda sus ojos. “Si, creo que puedo tener un trabajo.”

Y por supuesto que su padre no se va a tragar eso. “¿Y?”

Stiles piensa en no explicarlo más, pero también sabe que su padre ha estado preocupado por él y que no ha preguntado por Derek a posta, después de cometer el error una vez la primera vez que Stiles vino a casa. Stiles tuvo que encerrarse en el baño durante cuarenta minutos y luego ambos fingieron que su padre nunca había preguntado. 

“He visto a Derek hoy,” dice, jugueteando con el periódico de la cocina. 

“¿Aquí? ¿En California?”

“Duh.”

“¿Y?” sonsaca su padre de nuevo. 

Tomando aire, Stiles saca el teléfono del bolsillo cuando vibra con un nuevo mensaje. 

**> Gracias por la comida.**

“Y creo que estaremos bien,” susurra, la garganta algo cerrada. 

“¿Así que vas a volver a Nueva York?” pregunta su padre, y por un segundo Stiles está preocupado de que no lo apruebe, pero cuando le mira, su padre parece afectuoso. Complacido. 

“Si, creo que lo haré. Scott está allí.”

“Si ahí es donde quieres estar.” Su padre le alborota el pelo, y Stiles no puede respirar durante un segundo porque su pecho se siente tan apretado. 

“Te quiero, papá,” dice. 

“Yo también te quiero, hijo.” 

Y su padre le abraza con tanta fuerza que Stiles está bastante seguro de que no es el único con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Esa noche, duda durante cinco minutos antes de llamar a Derek. Se siente como las vacaciones de Navidad de nuevo, pero esta vez, no hay ansiedad en cómo se siente. Derek responde al cuarto tono. 

“¿Estás en la oficina?” pregunta Stiles, y hay un momento de silencio antes de que Derek responda a la pregunta por él. 

“Si.” 

Stiles no le va a regañar. Si Derek ha estado trabajando hasta tarde desde que Stiles se fue ese día, probablemente va a llevar un tiempo para empezar a irse a casa a una hora decente. 

Toca su almohada. “¿Está bien que llame?” 

“Pues claro. Siempre puedes llamar.” 

Después de colgar casi una hora después, Stiles se tumba en la cama, apretando la concha perlada que cogió en Tenerife en su mano. La encontró unas semanas antes en su maleta y tuvo un completo ataque de nervios. Desde entonces ha estado guardada en un par de calcetines al fondo del cajón. Hasta ahora. Pasa su pulgar por la suave superficie, sonriendo un poco para sí, y piensa que, si, va a estar bien. 

 


	6. Epílogo

AGOSTO 

Stiles se remueve desde donde está de pie. Ha estado de vuelta en Nueva York desde hace dos días, y no ha visto a Derek. En defensa de Derek, sin embargo, ha estado en Boston por negocios desde el Domingo. Han estado hablando por teléfono cada día desde esa comida, y aunque Stiles piensa que ha sido bueno para ellos - todo eso de hablar y nada de acción - no puede esperar para ver la cara de Derek. 

Cuando un Porsche brillante y conocido da la vuelta a la esquina y se detiene frente a él, su corazón se acelera. Tragando, se inclina para mirar adentro cuando Derek se estira por encima del asiento del pasajero para abrirle la puerta, y Stiles no se puede contener. 

“¿Buscas compañia?” pregunta, y sonríe cuando Derek rueda los ojos, sin ser del todo capaz de esconder su sonrisa. 

“Entra, o te dejo ahí.”

“Lo tomaré como un sí,” dice Stiles, subiendo al coche. Entonces mira, viendo el traje azul marino de Derek y la pizca de pelo pectoral que se asoma en la zona desabotonada de su camisa. “Ey.”

“Hola,” dice Derek, atrayendo la mirada de Siles a su cara. 

Y oh, está exactamente como le recuerda Stiles. Cansado, claro, pero hay una sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de su boca. Stiles no tiene ni idea de qué decir, así que está agradecido cuando Derek le da una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, como si lo supiera perfectamente, y dice, “¿Hambriento?”

“Me muero de hambre.” 

La cena es un poco rara al principio, porque de alguna manera Stiles espera que las cosas sean diferentes ahora que antes. No lo son. Excepto por las cosas que necesita hablar con Derek. Como su terapeuta dijo antes de que le recomendar a alguien aquí, tienen que ser iguales para que esto funcione. 

Se lo guarda hasta que están en el coche camino a casa. 

“Quiero devolverte el dinero,” suelta de golpe. 

“No tienes que devolverme el dinero,” protesta Derek inmediatamente, justo como Stiles sabía que haría. 

“Si, tengo que hacerlo.” Cuando Derek abre la boca para protestar de nuevo, añade, “Es importante para mi. Para que esto funcione.” 

Y Derek se rinde. “Vale. Prepararé un plan de pagos.” 

Cuando deja a Stiles, no se besan, pero el vientre de Stiles está lleno de mariposas de todos modos cuando sale. Scott le obliga a comer los Cheetos que quedan en el armario y a que le diga todo en el sofá después. Stiles se guarda algunos detalles. Mientras que está bastante seguro de que Scott sabe que había algo más en su relación con Derek, no pregunta, y Stiles no sabe cuando estará cómodo para decirlo. Duda que Scott vaya a juzgarle alguna vez, pero Stiles está intentando hacer las paces consigo mismo y averiguar qué es esto nuevo con Derek. 

La siguiente semana, Erica Reyes le llama y le ofrece un nuevo trabajo dentro de cazatalentos en una compañía de música. Stiles sabe que Derek ha organizado esto - Derek se lo dijo por teléfono - pero aceptará un trabajo a través de la red de contactos de Derek antes que trabajar para Derek 

Su segunda cita - Stiles las llama eso ahora, porque se dio cuenta el día anterior que no han tenido ninguna cita per se - es menos pija que la primera. Esto es porque paga Stiles. 

Piensa que tiene una cosa con Derek en vaqueros, cuando beben sus batidos en un restaurante y luego van al cine. Se cogen de las manos en la oscuridad, y Stiles no se puede concentrar mucho en la trama. En su lugar, piensa que esta noche le va a dar un beso de buenas noches a Derek. 

Derek le sigue a su puerta, y Scott se mete en su cuarto cuando les ve. 

“Gracias por esta noche,” dice Derek, aún sosteniendo la mano de Stiles. “Los batidos estaban ricos.”

“Te dije que eran los mejores en el estado.” 

Derek sonríe, todo suave y cálido. “Lo dijiste.”

“Quiero darte un beso de buenas noches,” dice Stiles. “¿Puedo?”

Asintiendo, Derek da un paso hacia él. Stiles suelta su mano y le acuna la mejilla, acariciando la barba de Derek con la punta de sus dedos. Durante un segundo, se pierda en la comprensión de que esto es real. Que Derek está aquí. Que va a estar bien. 

Derek sabe a la sal de las palomitas, y sus labios son tan familiares contra los de Stiles que duele. Besa a Derek lentamente, queriendo que dure tanto como sea posible. Cuando se aleja, se siente tierno tras sus costillas. 

“Buenas noches,” dice Derek, cuando se aleja. “Te veré el Viernes.” 

SEPTIEMBRE

Han estado en cinco citas, y Stiles está en la cama de Derek. Está frustrado y feliz a partes iguales de que aún no hayan tenido sexo. Mientras que no puede esperar para ponerle las manos encima a Derek, está convencido de que necesita haber más tiempo para que sean ellos. Sin un contrato. 

De esta manera, son capaces de hablar de los detalles. Cuando Stiles intentó darle los cómics a Derek - técnicamente habían estado en su caja fuerte todo este tiempo, pero aún así - Derek pareció herido, así que Stiles aceptó en su lugar quedarse con ellos a cambio de que no hubiera regalos de Navidad durante unos años. El hecho de que Derek aceptase sin dudarlo, como si otros tres años con Stiles fuera algo que estuviera esperando, hace que Stiles se sienta mareado siempre que piensa en ello. 

“Estoy en terapia,” dice, cuando no han hecho nada más que mirarse el uno al otro durante varios minutos. 

Derek sube su mano, cubriendo la de Stiles que está descansando en la almohada entre ellos. Hace un ruido con la garganta, haciéndole saber a Stiles que está escuchando. 

“Ha sido muy bueno para mi,” continúa Stiles, temblando cuando Derek pasa sus dedos por su antebrazo y luego hacia arriba de nuevo. “Voy a seguir yendo.” 

Derek lleva su mano a su boca, besando sus nudillos. “Me alegro.”

Y Stiles se siente un poco más liviano cuando se quedan dormidos así - dos idiotas cogidos de las manos bajo las mismas mantas. 

OCTUBRE 

Todo el cuerpo de Stiles está zumbando cuando sigue a Derek al ascensor de su edificios después de su séptima cita. Derek le ha estado tocando toda la noche, prolongándolo, con intención, y Stiles está listo para salir de su piel. 

“¿Te vas a quedar a pasar la noche?” pregunta Derek contra sus labios, besándole tan, tan bien que Stiles no ve el perchero y deja caer su chaqueta en el suelo. No le importa. 

“Si,” exhala. Se siente increíble así, con los brazos de Derek a su alrededor. A salvo. 

Después de llevarle a la habitación, Derek le desnuda con cuidado, besándole más veces de las que Stiles puede contar. Mira a Derek mirándole, cuando está tumbado desnudo en la cama esperando a que Derek también se quite la ropa, y la mirada de Derek es tan abierta, y un poco maravillada, como si no pudiera entender del todo que Stiles esté ahí. 

Cuando Derek se pone encima de él, cubriéndole con besos lentos hasta que Stiles está temblando, piensa que todo es igual. Y al mismo tiempo, no cree que nada sea igual. Cuando Derek besa el hueso de su cadera y muerde con cuidado la piel sensible del interior de su muslo, Stiles cierra sus ojos, sonriendo. 

Derek le roba lo poco de aire que le queda cuando le prepara, lentamente pero dedos tan seguros, y Stiles siente ese placer constante en su estómago aumentar, y aumentar, y aumentar. 

“¿Qué quieres?” le pregunta Derek, besándole de nuevo, y Stiles tiene que tragar para encontrar de nuevo las palabras. 

“A ti,” susurra, echando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek. “Así.” 

Cuando embiste, Stiles piensa que se va a romper. Porque esto, esto lo ha echado de menos. Derek mantiene el ritmo lento y constante, y continúa besándole. Su boca, sus mejillas, su garganta. Consigue el ángulo justo cada vez, y Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa que jadear, los dedos de los pies curvándose mientras su vientre se aprieta. 

“Derek, por favor, necesito-” gime, arqueándose cuando Derek embiste de nuevo, y Stiles aprieta sus piernas más alrededor de su cintura. 

Derek susurra dulces sinsentidos en su garganta, acariciando la piel de las muñecas de Stiles mientras sigue este ritmo lento y constante. Y Stiles no sabe cuando pasa, cómo pasa, pero de repente está cayendo del borde y es como hacerse pedazos. 

Derek le besa durante ello, y unas cuantas sacudidas cortas después, también se corre, con su cara contra la garganta de Stiles. Sus manos tienen calambres, pero Stiles le sostiene durante todo ello, acariciando su pelo y besando su frente sudorosa. 

Y simplemente ama, ama a este hombre. 

NOVIEMBRE 

Es una fría mañana de otoño justo antes de Acción de Gracias cuando Derek se vuelve a meter a la cama después de su ducha de la mañana y mira a Stiles durante un largo tiempo, antes de decir: 

“Mis padres y mi hermana pequeña murieron en un accidente de coche hace dieciséis años.”

Stiles se olvida de golpe del desayuno y el café. En su lugar se acerca más, apoyando su mano en el muslo de Derek. 

“Y luego, Laura y yo empezamos a distanciarnos.” Derek baja la mirada un segundo, antes de continuar. Como si estuviera intentando ordenar los sucesos. “Acababa de empezar la universidad, y ella había terminado su máster. En ese momento, me parecía tan madura, pero sólo tenía veintitrés años. Aún así, se ocupó de todo lo del funeral, los abogados, y pagó mi educación con el dinero que nos habían dejado nuestros padres. Y nos distanciamos.” 

La voz de Derek suena algo angular, que Stiles reconoce de cuando se intenta desapegar de las cosas. Permanece callado, espera a Derek cuando hace otra pausa. 

“Ella era la alfa por aquel entonces, y yo confiaba en que ella se encargaría de todo. Se mudó a California y yo fui a la universidad en Boston. Hablábamos más o menos regularmente, pero nunca de nuestros padres, o Cora. Luego conoció a Brian, y estuve furioso con ella por dejarme atrás. Cuando se casaron, me pasó el estatus de alfa a mi - me dijo que no quería que fuera un omega solitario, y que ella tenía una nueva manada con él. No fui a la boda. La di un regalo en la siguiente reunión general.” 

Derek resopla divertido, como si fuera una locura para sus oídos. 

“Ella no podía soportarme, y yo no podía soportarla. Tenía dos sobrinas que he visto dos veces. Tienen seis y cuatro años. No estoy seguro de que estén siquieras conscientes de que tengan un tío.”

Cuando Derek le mira esta vez, Stiles le da un apretón a su muslo, pensando en que esta es su señal. 

“Deberías hablar con ella.”

“¿Y si lo prefiere así?” 

Stiles no cree haber visto alguna vez a Derek tan joven y vulnerable. Siempre ha habido confianza en él a la que Stiles era atraído, pero al verle así, no puede evitar ponerse de rodillas y echar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. No es el único que está dando pasos hacia algo mejor. 

“No creo que lo haga, pero solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.”

Derek llama dos días después, y después cena con Laura cuando viene a la ciudad la siguiente semana. Stiles cede felizmente una noche de citas con tal de ver a Derek llegar a casa, con pinta de que el peso del mundo ha desaparecido de sus hombros. 

 

DICIEMBRE 

 

Está nevando afuera cuando Stiles aparta la vista del puñados de currículums que está mirando. Erica está jugando con su móvil, sus pies encima de su mesa, y su experto en cazatalentos Boyd que no aparece por ningún lado. 

“Es Viernes,” dice Erica, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

“Soy consciente.” 

“Deberías ir a casa, antes de que estemos sepultados por la nieve.”

Mirando por la ventana, los copos de nieve caen con más fuerza, pero Stiles está bastante seguro de que no hay riesgo de quedarse atrapado en un rascacielos de Manhattan. Sin embargo, es noche de cita con Derek y Stiles no le ha visto en cuatro días. Eso es el mayor tiempo que han estado sin verse desde que volvió a Nueva York, pero Laura ha estado visitando con sus hijas y Derek no les ha visto en mucho tiempo. No es el momento de que les presenten a Stiles, y está feliz de pasar el rato con Scott y Allison, solo para que Derek reconecte con sus sobrinas. 

Con un suspiro, coge su abrigo y su bolsa. 

“Vale. Te veo el Lunes.”

Se dirige al condo de Derek, saludando con la cabeza a Bernard, y está, como era de esperar, vacío cuando llega. Aunque aún comparte piso con Scott, tiene varias ropas y cosas aquí. Derek incluso le ha hecho hueco en el armario. 

Quitándose las ropas que lleva para trabajar y poniéndose un chándal y una camiseta de Derek, Stiles empieza a pelar patatas y escribe un mensaje con su meñique. 

**< Empiezo a hacer la cena. Estate en casa en 45 min **

La respuesta de Derek es instantánea: 

**> Estaré en casa en 15.**

Sonriendo para si, Stiles enciende el horno y continúa pelando. Trabajar a jornada completa es un cansancio distinto al de estudiar, pero está agradecido por todo lo que tiene. Un salario constante, grandes colegas, y algo que poner en su currículum si alguna vez quiere ir a otro lado. Pero sobre todo, es una parte importante para sentirse un igual a Derek. Como un novio. 

Mientras que nada ha cambiado, excepto por romper el contrato, está bastante seguro de que todo ha cambiado. 

Da un brinco cuando unas manos conocidas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, y la barba de Derek le raspa la mejilla. 

“¿Ya han sido quince minutos?” pregunta, limpiándose las manos en la rodea, antes de darse la vuelta. 

Aunque es Viernes, Derek tiene buen aspecto. Ya no hay restos de ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la agudeza de su mirada ha vuelto. 

“Más bien diez,” le dice Derek, y sonríe de medio lado cuando añade, “Puede que le haya pedido al conductor que acelerara un poco.”

“Estúpido,” dice Stiles, antes de besarle. “Pero también te he echado de menos, así que no me voy a quejar.” 

“Yo también te he echado de menos,” susurra Derek contra sus labios. “Voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa, y luego te ayudo.”

“Más te vale,” grita Stiles tras él. 

Cuando están en el sofá más tarde, con una botella de vino casi vacía en la mesa de café, Stiles está tumbado de espaldas, los pies en el regazo de Derek, y no puede dejar de mirar. Derek lleva un jersey de abuelo (“Se llama punto trenzado, Stiles.”) y pantalones suaves. Está acariciando el tobillo de Stiles con la mano de forma ausente, su mirada pegada a la televisión, y sonríe a algo que pasa en la pantalla. 

“Te quiero,” suelta Stiles. Suena tan diferente en voz alta. 

Derek se congela, y luego le mira. Stiles traga ante la mirada de sus ojos, al modo en que su mano se aprieta alrededor del tobillo de Stiles. Conteniendo el aliento, Stiles mira como Derek apaga la tele y apoya el mando en la mesa. No es como si no supiera que Derek siente lo mismo, es solo que nunca antes lo han dicho. Cuando Derek se inclina hacia él, agarra el estúpido jersey y cierra sus ojos un segundo. Derek le coge de la mejilla, y cuando Stiles abre los ojos de nuevo, la mirada de Derek está a flor de piel. Su cara tiene esa expresión suave que Stiles conoció por primera vez en la cabaña. Ahora sabe lo que significa.

“Yo también te quiero,” dice, y frota su nariz contra la de Stiles antes de besarle, tan, tan amablemente. 

Se besan durante un largo rato, y Stiles piensa que le han abierto de la mejor manera, cuando Derek dice: 

“Vamos a la cama.” 

Van lento, y Derek le agarra de los muslos cuando Stiles se pone a horcajadas sobre él. Pese a tener sexo a menudo, no han hecho esto desde el día en que Stiles se fue. Así que, cuando Derek se tapa la cara con la mano, Stiles van más lento pero no se detiene, y le agarra de la muñeca con amabilidad. 

“Por favor, enséñamelo,” respira, y la otra mano de Derek en su muslo se contrae. 

Derek jadea, pero le urge a continuar, cuando dice, “¿Estás seguro?” 

“Si.”

Porque lo está. Nunca ha estado más seguro. Conteniendo el aliento, agarra la mano de Derek cuando la aparta de su cara. Esta vez, cuando Derek abre los ojos y estos brillan rojos, Stiles no se aparta. 

Sonríe.

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *solloza* Dios mío ya está, se acabó el fic. Let me rest here.   
> Me había olvidado de algunas cosas de la historia, así que al traducirla me lo he pasado muy bien de nuevo. Especialmente al saber que Derek y Scott eran hombres lobo, y Stiles no tenía ni idea. 
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia. No os olvidáis de dejar kudos y comentarios, que me dan la vida. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otra traducción!


End file.
